Verdades del Corazón
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: Cuando eres joven y asistes a la universidad, lo que menos que te esperas es enamorarte del único hombre que es totalmente inalcanzable y es... tu profesor. Esto les sucede a dos inseparables amigas, que han tenido una vida de muchos obstáculos. ¿Pero podrán superar el mayor reto en sus corazones? AU [AlbafikaxAgasha] [AmistaxOC]
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Estos personaje no nos pertenece. Son de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi. Sin embargo existe un personaje que fue creada totalmente por nosotras.**

 **Hola a todos, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Este fic lo hicimos entre dos autoras que ya hemos publicado algunos ffc anteriormente: Zoteria y Okami Akai. Que creamos una cuenta en común para subir estas historias compartidas. Nos divertimos mucho haciéndola, disfruntenla c:**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

El sonido de las personas reverberaba por el lugar, sonidos de cubiertos contra platos, personas charlando animadamente, otras quejándose de una cosa u otra, risas y gritos. Si alguien le preguntaba a una persona que no perteneciera en ese lugar, diría que era como un gallinero. Pero las personas allí reunidas diferirían, llamándolo un comedor.

Una chica de largo cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes oliva y piel clara con tono oliváceo camino pasando de largo por el comedor sin siquiera una mirada de reojo. Su destino, uno de los jardines de la vastas tierras en de la universidad en la que ella y muchos otros estudiaban. Sus pasos eran rápidos pero no tanto como para considerarse trotar, ella simplemente caminaba así; su cola de medio lado se balaceaba con su caminar, ignorando todo y a todos a su alrededor con unos audífonos en sus oídos reproduciendo música, mientras en su hombro cargaba una mochila con libros y su almuerzo.

A lo lejos diviso a la persona que buscaba y sonrió apresurando su paso, quedando al lado de una chica de ojos castaño medio, cabello pasando de los hombros, de un rojo vibrante y piel clara, la cual estaba engrosada en un libro.

"¿De nuevo repasando para la clase?" pregunto la joven de largo cabello sentándose al lado de la chica pelirroja.

La pelirroja desvió su atención del libro que sostenía en sus manos y sonrió a su amiga.

"Sí, bueno… quizás esta vez no me ira tan mal…" fue su única respuesta, haciendo una mueca de resignación.

Su amiga asintió comprendiendo totalmente su problema. Ambas estudiaban idiomas en aquella gran universidad, pero por cosas de un error al inscribirse, terminaron tomando clases distintas ese año. La pelirroja estaba tomando Griego Antiguo con profesor Asmita Relish, quien era un profesor joven, de largos cabellos dorados, ojos azules claros como el cielo al alba y de piel pálida, con una contextura delgada pero musculosa, alto y grácil, era uno de los profesores más atractivos y solicitados de la universidad. El enseñaba Griego Antiguo, y de vez en cuando daba seminarios sobre Ingles Antiguo cada dos meses, su manera de enseñar era peculiar pero educativa y la mayoría de sus estudiantes salía de cada clase con algo nuevo aprendido. Su personalidad era igual de agradable que su apariencia, calmado y afable, pero sin dejar de ser estricto cuando se era necesario. Era para los estándares de muchas personas, mujeres en particular, el perfecto espécimen masculino.

Y el primer y recurrente problema de concentración en clase, de su amiga.

Desde hacía ya unas semanas que la concentración en clase de la pelirroja en Griego Antiguo dejaba mucho que desear, y todo porque de un momento a otro su apreciación del hombre había cambiado a algo mucho más profundo que admiración. Y le estaba costando caro en sus estudios.

"Mis condolencias, amiga… aunque yo no puedo hablar mucho la verdad…" la castaña comento sacando el almuerzo de ambas de su mochila. Ese día era su turno de cocinar algo para las dos, mientras su amiga traía el postre. "Con mi suerte, mis calificaciones se irán a la basura en menos de dos semanas"

La pelirroja la observo mientras tomaba el primer bocado de carne en su boca. Ellas no solo compartían la misma edad, y gusto, y similares facciones fisionómicas del rostro y cuerpo, sino que además estaban juntas en el mismo predicamento. Su amiga castaña, recientemente había tomado un interés en su profesor de Gaelico Antiguo, profesor Albafika Volstov, quien en ocasiones daba seminarios de Ruso en la universidad. Él era igual de joven que profesor Asmita Relish, de largos cabellos azul claro, ojos cobalto, piel blanca, alto y musculoso pero de contextura delgada, era paciente con sus alumnos, centrado y bastante distante cuando de personas fuera del aula se trataba. ¿Lo peor? Era jodidamente atractivo e inalcanzable, igual que su amigo Asmita.

Y a la castaña le estaba yendo mal en clases ese días por andar distraída con su profesor. Era penoso y ambas trataban de evitar ser llamadas al frente de la clase, o responder a cualquier pregunta, mientras se deslizaban por el asiento para hacerse lo más pequeñas posibles en un intento de no llamar la atención; sentarse en lo más alto y lejos de la pizarra y ser las primeras en poner pies en pólvora al sonar la campana.

"Shae mejor vamos a comer, al fin de cuentas nuestro receso no es muy extenso y aún tenemos que caminar hasta el aula del profesor Relish" la castaña murmuro, abriendo su caja de almuerzo, conteniente arroz, carne y tajadas. Lo mismo contenía la otra caja.

Shae solo soltó un suspiro, puso el libro a un lado y tomo su propia caja de almuerzo, casi desganadamente. El solo pensamiento de su siguiente clase casi le quitaba el hambre, la palabra clave ahí era, casi.

"Sabes, Agasha… puedo entrar a escondidas en tu clase y tomar apuntes para ti, si no logras concentrarte… y tú podrías hacer lo mismo por mi" Shae comento, sonriendo ampliamente ante su brillante idea.

Agasha elevo de sopetón la cabeza al escuchar semejante idea y sonrió, asintiendo vigorosamente. Eso resolvería muchos problemas.

"Bien, entonces en este nuevo periodo entraras conmigo, ¿No tienes nada ahora no?" Interrogo Shae, curiosa.

"No. Usualmente me la paso estudiando o jugando con los perros o gatos que andan por ahí en los pasillos… Así que podre ir" Agasha sonrió y se metió otro bocado de carne a la boca. "Según puedo recordar nuestros horarios… solo poder entrar a tus clases tres veces a la semana, que son las horas que tengo libre en la semana, por lo menos las que coinciden con tu clases"

"Me parece bien, igual yo…" dijo Shae después de chequear su calendario.

Poco tiempo después las dos jóvenes se levantaron y recogieron sus pertenencias, encaminándose hacia el lugar donde Shae iba a tener su próxima clase. Agasha iba caminando de espaldas hacia el frente, mientras hablaba con Shae del nuevo anime que estaba viendo llama Kyoukai No Rinne, cuando súbitamente su amiga abrió los ojos como platos.

"Agasha ten cuida-" pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y vio con horror y pena a su mejor amiga estrellarse contra una figura muy alta que había salido de uno de los pasillos.

Agasha sintió que se estrelló contra algo macizo en su camino, que rápidamente reconocido como una persona. Avergonzada y con la intención de disculparse, se giró abriendo la boca con un 'lo siento' en la punta de la lengua cuando sus ojos dieron a parar a un pecho cubierto por una camisa blanca, confundida, elevo la mirada hasta dar con unos tranquilos, distantes y ligeramente curiosos ojos azul cobalto, con un lunar en el ojo izquierdo.

Agasha sintió que la tierra se partió en dos bajo sus pies. Había logrado con éxito evitar encontrarse con él en particular ese día, y hasta el momento todo había estado de maravillas. Hasta que su suerte se acabó, y termino chocando con la misma persona que anhelaba y evitaba ver por igual. La comida que acababa de ingerir hizo un vuelco en su estómago y por un momento pensó que iba a vomitar ahí mismo de los nervios, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y como gesto nervioso comenzó a mordisquearse el labio.

"¡L-lo siento mucho, profesor Volstrov!" la castaña tartamudeo, y con las ganas de perderse en un bosque y no ser nunca encontrada, se giró, tomo a Shae de la mano y corrió lejos, hacia el salón destino.

Con la mirada azul cobalto siguiéndola lánguidamente.

Pocos minutos después, ambas se encontraban jadeando por la corrida frente al aula.

"El Dios de turno me odia…" murmuro Agasha, recuperando el habla y su color de piel natural. Busco en su mochila su termo de agua, pero noto que estaba vacío. "Rayos… iré a llenar la botella del bebedero aquí a la esquina, no tardo"

Shae solo asintió sintiendo sincera pena por su amiga. Saco su teléfono y después de chequear sus mensajes y llamadas, lo puso en silencio. Miro con desconfianza la puerta que daba entrada al salón, un nudo en su estómago comenzó a formarse al pensar en lo que le deparaba el futuro cercano cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda, seguido de una voz que le helo la sangre un segundo, para después mandar lava ardiente corriendo por su cuerpo.

"Señorita Wulf, ¿Piensa entrar ahora o esperara a la campana?" la voz calmada y suave, perteneciente a nadie más que a Asmita Relish.

"Er…" en su cabeza, una alarma que solo se activaba con la presencia de ese hombre comenzó a gritar '¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡Desastre Inminente! ¡Huye lo más lejos que puedas!' pero con fuerza lo aplasto y se giró con el rostro arrebolado hacia su profesor. "Yo, si… er, en cuanto suene la campana"

"Ya veo" Y sin agregar más que una inclinación de cabeza, el joven profesor rubio entro al aula, seguido poco después de muchas chicas de su misma edad riendo tontamente y señalando al rubio.

Shae pasó de estar arrebolada a tener instinto asesino en menos de dos minutos. Fulmino con la mirada a las chicas y se contuvo para no romperle la cara a ninguna… ni para darles un abrazo… con una soga… alrededor del cuello. La pelirroja se entretuvo con esos pensamientos sangrientos por unos minutos, riendo de vez en cuando y haciendo que algunos de los alumnos que iban entrando la observaran con miradas extrañadas.

"¿Que es tan divertido?" Inquirió Agasha, habiendo llegado justo en ese momento.

"Oh, tu sabes… ver idiotas en Scarred, contemplar sacarle los ojos a algunas chicas porque miran donde no deben… tu sabes, lo usual" fue lo que comento, sonriendo diabólicamente.

Ambas se miraron por unos segundos y estallaron seguidamente en carcajadas. Que fueron rápidamente interrumpidas por la campana. Shae tomo aire y con pasos vacilantes se encamino al aula, tomando ella y su mejor amiga asiento en los primeros de la fila superior que se encontraba al lado de la puerta. Su mirada de ojos castaño pegada al hombre de largos cabellos rubio que en ese momento se levantó de su escritorio y dio comienzo a la clase.

 **Conitnuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, muchas gracias por el rewiews. Nos alegra mucho que el fic sea de su agrado c: Esto es lo que pasa cuando dos amigas un poco loquitas empiezan a divagar sobre dos personajes bien sexys, y miren el resultado jeje Espero le guste este nuevo cap :**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

Una absoluta tortura. Eso lo que describiría Agasha al ver a su amiga tras correr los minutos en clase. Shae no paraba de controlar el terrible impulso de no sonrojarse cada vez que esos ojos azules se posaban en ella como lo hacía con cualquier otro alumno mientras dictaba sus enseñanzas. Era como si por un momento el pudiera ver lo transparente que era ella y pudiera adivinar sus sentimientos, lo cual su alocado corazón le daba un vuelco por esos pocos segundos. Para luego suspirar aliviada cuando su vista pasaba a alguien más y por fin podía derretirse en su asiento como el flan que se sentía. Y Agasha no podía culparla, ya que ella lastimosamente le ocurrió lo mismo solo que su desvelo se llamaba Albafika.

Lamentaba el destino de ambas. Pero antes de ponerse a pensar más detenidamente en su desdicha; decidió anotar apuntes sobre la clase. A ver si así podía ayudar a su amiga que claramente le costaba concentrarse.

Tiempo después sonó la campana. Y la pelirroja se levanto tan rápido como un rayo, firmo la asistencia con unos garabatos apresurados para no mirar al rubio sentado en su escritorio y que descubriera su sonrojo por la cercanía. Sentía el palpitar de su corazón acelerado en los oídos, mientras corría disparada hacia la salida. Agasha se encargo de seguirla, era como mirarse ella misma en un espejo.

Se reunieron el pasillo jadeando por la pequeña carrera al salir del aula. Shae miro a la castaña y se trato de abanicar el rostro ruborizado con su mano "Es una tortura" comento con una sonrisa forzada.

Agasha asintió levemente con la cabeza "me atrevería decir que me pasa casi lo mismo en mi clase, son demonios que han venido a hechizarnos" murmuro con una mueca.

La pelirroja rió por lo bajo antes de ajustarse la mochila al hombro.

"Hablando de demonios, ¿Te toca tu 'maravillosa' clase ahora o más tarde?" le hecho una mirada de cómplice.

Agasha gimió, recordando con un nuevo nudo en el estómago que seguía a continuación. Su postura normal se perdió en una de resignación y reluctancia en una misma, si es que aquello fuera posible.

"Estoy tan emocionada…" su tono denotaba sarcasmo pero la verdad alta y pura era que lo estaba. Ahora que fuera positivo o negativo estaba por verse.

"Andando pues, mientras más rápido arranques la curita mucho mejor" Shae miro a su amiga con simpatía, habiendo pasado por lo mismo hace unos minutos, se imaginaba que su amiga no estaba del todo mirando hacia el encuentro, sobre todo con lo sucedido antes de su clase de Griego Antiguo.

"Preferiría no tener que arrancar nada, en especial mi orgullo" murmuro por lo bajo pero su amiga igual la oyó alto y claro.

El trayecto hacia el aula fue en silencio ambas perdidas en sus propios pensamientos. Y en nada de tiempo estaban paradas frente al edificio donde el salo de Gaelico Antiguo estaba. Había ya aglomerados un montón de estudiantes, fíjese que la mayoría eran del género femenino… y eso solo sirvió para empeorar su humor, que oscilaba entre depresivo y asesino, con un poco de melancolía.

Cuando risitas y exclamaciones de chicas llamo la atención de ambas. Y eso solo hizo que Agasha gimiera aun de más mal humor, viendo la escena de la población femenina dar elogios y flirtear coquetamente *más bien descaradamente si alguien le preguntaba a ella* con el profesor de la clase, quien se hizo paso hasta entrar al aula.

"No te preocupes, yo te ayudare a ocultar los cadáveres" fue el comentario Shae lo único que la hizo sonreír divertida.

Pero rápidamente desapareció cando la campana sonó indicando la entrada e inicio de clase. Ambas tomaron asiento justo en los primeros cerca de la puerta, y toda la atención de la castaña se centró en el joven hombre de largo y sedosos cabellos azules, mientras su acompañante sacaba un cuaderno lista para tomar notas.

Los sucesos no se desarrollaban muy diferentes en esa ocasión con Agasha. Esta estaba muy atentan con lo que la rodeaba, y cualquier movimiento del atractivo profesor hacia ella. Apartaba la vista rápidamente. Para así evitar cualquier contacto visual y sufrir el síndrome del tomate rojo. Para Shae le era sumamente fácil prestar la debida atención y anotar lo que le parecía interesante. Claro ese no era el rubio de ojos azules que la traía trastornada. Así era mucho más sencillo. Casi se dio una palmada en el hombro así misma por su buena idea.

"Señorita Crane, ¿Me podría decir cómo se traduce esta oración?" Albafika escribió ágilmente una frase en gaélico antiguo. Y poso su mirada en la nombrada esperando pacientemente.

Agasha sintió como el alma le caiga a los pies abruptamente. Su garganta se encogió, negándose a articular alguna palabra. No pudo evitar observar esos ojos cobalto y su rostro atrayente. Ya comenzaba a sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban y sus manos temblar ligeramente. El pánico era inexplicable. Y la posibilidad de un desmayo estaba cada vez más a la vuelta de la esquina.

"Profesor…" el chirrido de una silla al ser empujada distrajo a toda la clase hacia el causante. Shae estaba de pie con una mirada muy decidida "¿Porque le falta un sustantivo?" pregunto señalando la pizarra.

Un brillo de inteligencia se reflejo por un momento en los ojos del docente. "Muy bien se dio cuenta muy rápidamente, pero…"

La joven se temió lo peor.

"Veo que no pertenece a esta clase" prosiguió observando sus reacciones detenidamente.

Shae tenía el loco impulso de salir corriendo por su fuerte postura y su voz autoritaria, pero se controlo. Tenía que hacerlo por su amiga "Y-yo no soy de esta clase" confirmo esforzándose para no tartamudear de nuevo "Pero eh visto como comparte sus conocimientos y me eh estado interesando en el Gaélico antiguo, solo quería estar en una de sus clases para inspirarme aun mas y eso es todo un hecho" finalizo. Se mordió la lengua tratando de evitar apartar la mirada. Quería que creyera en su palabra aunque era una rotunda mentira y siempre era horriblemente mala mintiendo, solo esperaba que no fuera una exención.

El joven profesor quedo en silencio por tanto tiempo, que pensó que la echaría de una patada del aula. Pero lo que dijo a continuación le dio tal alivio que casi se deja caer rústicamente en su asiento "Muy bien, admiro que otros alumnos tengas mas sed de conocimiento, eres bienvenida en mi clase señorita Wulf" dijo antes de voltearse mirar por unos segundos a la aliviada castaña. Para luego volver a su clase.

Agasha sabía que luego le tocaría contestar otro ejercicio de su profesor. Pero para ese entonces Shae ocuparía su lugar. Y eso le alegro.

Pero también por unos segundos ambas pensaron que el astuto profesor sabía todo lo que ellas trataban de ocultar. Además que no tenía ni idea como se sabía el apellido de Shae. Pero todo eso fue sustituido por una gran tranquilidad. Agasha le sonrió a su amiga. Y esta le correspondió amigablemente.

No tardo en sonar la campana. Y como sucedió antes, ambas chicas salieron apresuradas de salón.

Agasha abrazo a la pelirroja muy agradecida, por un momento creía que iba a tirar la toalla y salir huyendo "Gracias Shae me has salvado, ¿Pero como supiste que le faltaba un sustantivo?" pregunto curiosa, su amiga no sabía mucho del Gaélico antiguo.

Shae sonrió ampliamente "Lo adivine"

Rieron por su maravillosa y extraordinaria suerte.

 **Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Nos alegra mucho saber el entusiasmo que les produce esta historia : Y primero que nada nos disculpamos por ser este capitulo tan corto :c Pero es la calma antes de la batalla. Porque lo que viene después sera algo intenso muajajaja**

 **En fin, igualmente esperamos que les guste :3 ¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

"¡Eres mi salvavidas andante!" exclamo Agasha. "Ahora mejor vámonos antes de que algo más pase, como avergonzarme nuevamente en público, por ejemplo"

Ambas se encaminaron hacia la salida, y en poco tiempo estaban tomando el bus para su destino. El apartamento. Las dos chicas vivían juntas desde hacía de unos años, y convivían con tranquilidad. Una vez en el edificio, saludaron al guardia, tomaron el correo del su buzón, y tomaron las cortas escaleras al segundo piso. Una vez dentro, cada uno se dirigió a su cuarto y una vez cambadas fueron a la cocina.

"Afortunadamente" comenzó a comentar Shae, abriendo un sobre de té helado y vaciándolo en una jarra con agua fría. "Mañana lo tenemos libre"

"Si" asintió Agasha, sacando la bolsa de pan y colocando unos de dos platos. "Una humillación por día es todo lo que mi persona puede soportar"

"Además, utilizaremos este tiempo para repasar y estudiar los apuntes de la otras y demás temas que nos falten para estar preparadas para los examen que vendrán" agrego la pelirroja, sirviendo dos vasos y llevándolos a la pequeña mesa frente al sofá y televisor en la pequeña sala.

"Kamisama te oiga" fue lo único que agrego llevando los sándwiches con su amiga y quien cambiaba la tv de canal hasta dejarla en Animal Planet.

Y efectivamente, ambas chicas tomaron el día siguiente, en el que ninguna tenía clases, para ponerse al día con sus materias, los quehaceres de la casa, y por supuesto el anime. En general pasaron un día tranquilo llenos de risas. Hasta que llego el día siguiente… que empezando no auguro nada bueno. La alarma del teléfono celular que se suponía debía sonar a las 7:15 a.m. no sonó para nada, dejándolas retrasadas, si no fuera porque Agasha había tenido que ir al baño como a las 7:32 a.m. seguramente hubieran seguido de largo.

Gritos y movimientos bruscos se escucharon por el apartamento minutos después, mientras con prisa se alistaban. Para más colmo de males, el autobús en el camino se encontró con una tranca, debido a un accidente de tráfico, en si el accidente no era el problema, el problema era la gente curiosa que se paraba a ver y no deja avanzar a los que realmente tenían prisa.

"¡Estamos jodidas!" exclamo con una mueca de horror Agasha, mirando intensamente a la parte de atrás de la cabeza del conductor, como queriendo transmitirle que se diera prisa y se dejara de curioso.

"¡Super jodidas! ¿No has visto la hora? ¡Como este imbécil no se apresure llegaremos tarde para la clase!" Shae señalo con saña al conductor pero sin alzar la voz. "¡Tarde! ¡Con Asmita Relish! ¡Que alguien tenga compasión!" se quejó mortificada la pelirroja.

Ya les quedaba poco tiempo para entrar, la clase era a las 8:40 a.m. y ya eran las 8:30 a.m. y aún tenían que cruzar el campus para llegar al salón designado para la clase de ese día.

"¡Mierda!" Ambas gritaron apresuradas al bajarse del bus frente a la entrada del autobús, y en lo que sus pies tocaron el pavimento, las dos corrieron disparadas hacia su destino, evitando alumnos, saltando bancas, y adelantándose a algunos autos dentro del recinto.

Agasha miraba la hora cada vez más pálida, mientras a su lado Shae maldecía a los cuatro vientos, con un lenguaje que haría hasta sonrojar a un marinero. Justo cuando tuvieron el salón a la vista, y creyeron que lo lograrían, la campana sonó indicando la entrada a clases.

"¡NO!" Exclamo Shae corriendo lo más que rápido que sus cortas piernas le dieron, y sin pensar abrió la puerta, respirando como si sufriera de asma y necesitara un inhalador con urgencia.

Pero no tomo en cuenta, en su afán de llegar lo más pronto posible, que ahora ella era el centro de atención, de toda el aula, con Agasha parada a su lado, casi desmayada por falta de aire y piernas como gelatina.

"Señorita Wulf, es agradable saber que se nos unirá con tantas energías el día de hoy" La voz camada y sedosa de Asmita Relish reverbero en el silencio súbito del aula.

Lo único que paso por la mente de Shae en ese momento fue 'Disparame. Disparame y entierra ya mismo' mientras su rostro ardía como una manzana y solo quiso desaparecer en pleno aire y nunca volver a dar la cara.

"¿Tal vez, a usted y a su acompañante les gustaría tomar asiento?" comento el rubio siguiendo anotando en el pizarrón, mientras las dos chicas más rojas que la grana tomaban asiento en los más cercanos a la puerta, tratando se hacerse lo más pequeñas e insignificantes posible. "Y una última cosa, señorita Wulf… por favor, para la próxima trate de no llegar tarde"

El ánimo de Shae se fue a la basura, y se pasó toda la clase, entre deprimida, mortificada y totalmente perdida en el encanto y los gráciles movimientos que su profesor poseía, junto con una voz celestial, que últimamente era más del demonio que otra cosa. Mientras Agasha se compadecía de su amiga y tomaba notas apresurada para ponerse al día con la ya empezada clase.

 **Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews. Estamos encantadas que les gusten c: Desde de este cap, ya serán capítulos muchos mas largos, se los prometemos jeje Espero les guste :3**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo IV**

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, Shae tenía más y más ganas de lanzarse por la ventana de un quinto piso. Aun la vergüenza la consumía viva, y ni hablar del bochornoso sonrojo que no dejaba de deshacerse. Porque cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido, este volvía inevitablemente. Solo quería cavar un hoyo y quedase allí hasta que se le olvidara porque lo hizo, pero no creía que eso pasaría alguna vez. Tenía el presentimiento que ese suceso la acompañaría por el resto de su vida. Miro distraídamente al ojiazul, y se mordió el labio con un gemido casi inaudible. No podía sentirme más basura ni aunque lo intentase.

Agasha intentaba animar a su amiga, pasando debes en cuando dibujos graciosos. Pero eso solo le ocasionaba a su amiga una leve sonrisa antes de caer en el foso de la depresión nuevamente. Pensó que si a ella le pasaba algo similar, no sabía cómo lo hubiera soportado. Y dos días antes había pasado por algo casi igual.

Una hora y media más tarde. Se anuncio el final de la clase. Y esta vez Shae salió del aula casi arrastrada por su amiga que llevaba a su pobre espíritu desamino. Casi se negó a firmar para no estar cerca del atractivo profesor y hundirse más en la vergüenza. Pero lo hizo solo porque no paso todo eso, para asistir y no justificar su llegada.

Estando en el pasillo, Agasha no hallaba que hacer con la pelirroja "Vamos Shae no puedes quedarte tirarte a morir en medio del pasillo" dijo con algo de tristeza por ella.

"No me importa" murmuro apoyando su espalda con la pared mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo "No podre volverlo a mirar a la cara, yo nunca quería llamar su atención y así de bochornoso, que pena" oculto su rostro con sus manos por la mortificación.

Agasha ladeo un poco la cabeza pensando. La entendía muy bien, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudarla. Si se ponía en sus zapatos, lo más probable es que estuviera exactamente en lo mismo.

"¿Ocurre algo Señoritas?"

La castaña se quedo de piedra y un rápido escalofrió le subió por la columna al reconocer de inmediato aquella voz profunda y seductora. La alarma en su cabeza sonó estrepitosamente. No quería mirar atrás, no quería ver su perfecto rostro. Pero se armo de valor y enterró en lo más profundo de su ser aquel pánico que comenzaba a consumirla.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver al acompañante del peliazul. Nada más y nada menos que el profesor Relish. Ambos las miraban con curiosidad.

"Bueno mi a-amiga ella no se siet…" se detuvo al escuchar una fuerte exhalación. Volteo a ver a su amiga y descubrió que Shae se había dado cuenta y estaba tan pálida como ella misma se sentía. Esta no dijo nada solo se levando de un salto al ver al pelirrubio. Agarro a una sorprendida Agasha y se lanzo a correr por el pasillo, sin importarle que pudiera parecer una lunática.

Shae corrió rápido producto del pánico y el recuerdo de su vergüenza resiente.

Agasha se dejo arrastrar preguntándose hasta donde llegaría la pelirroja, porque ya habían salido del edificio y para colmo llovía a cantaros. Pero a Shae no le pareció tomarle importancia. Solo el instinto de huir tomaba el control de sus acciones.

No era llamada la ciudad universitaria por nada. Era gigante y había caminos donde pasaban vehículos por doquier, no era muy transitado. Pero los había. Y finalmente las personas se ocultaban en lugares para protegerse de la fuerte lluvia.

La castaña se alarmo al ver como Shae seguía corriendo y cruzaban un camino aparentemente desolado. El corazón le dio un vuelvo cuando escucho el motor de un auto acercándose rápidamente. Quizás era algún loco joven al volante presumiendo su velocidad y habilidad con su coche. Vio aterrada como empezaba a derrabar por el asfalto por el agua acumulada. Quiso frenar y detener a Shae pero la misma agua la hizo resbalarse y tropezar con sus propios pies. El jalón de su caída ocasiono que la pelirroja perdiera el equilibrio también y por fin Shae comprendió el gran error que había cometido.

Todo había sido una fórmula perfecta para el desastre inminente.

Una voz masculina grito el apellido de Agasha. Esta logro voltear y ver un borrón azul claro. Pero no uno rubio. Y el impacto hacia ellas llego en menos de un latido.

Shae sintió como si una tonelada de concreto masivo hubiera chocado contra su cuerpo mandándola a volar un poco, seguido del impacto contra el concreto húmedo mientras el agua de la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellas. Su mente se detuvo por un momento, el dolor agudo perforando enteramente su cuerpo y paralizando todo movimiento cognitivo de la chica. Un hoyo negro amenazo con tragarse su conciencia por completo pero un llamado a su lado la detuvo, junto con el repentino conocimiento de que Agasha estaba con ella.

"S-Shae…" Agasha susurro, su vista borrosa y casi nula. El dolor presionando en su cuerpo, mientras todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y las cosas comenzaban a desdibujarse y desaparecer en una neblina negra.

La pelirroja giro con dificulta hacia su amiga, forzando un grito bajo su garganta cuando una punzada de dolor la ataco. Observo cómo esta estiraba con dificulta una mano hacia ella, para luego cerrar los ojos y no moverse más. Y eso la aterro hasta los huesos, Agasha era su familia, tal vez no de sangre pero era lo más cercano y preciado que tenía, y muy probablemente estuviera en ese momento herida de gravedad o peor aún… muerta.

'¡No!' Grito una voz en su ser, negando esa posibilidad, su mejor amiga y hermana del alma no podía estar muerta. Su mente entro en una montaña rusa de pensamientos, confusos y agitados, hasta que una voz sedosa que destilaba autoridad resonó en sus oídos sacándola de esa espiral.

"¡¿Señorita Wulf?! ¿Esta consiente?" Albafika Volstrov, se acuclillo junto a las jóvenes, sus ojos sagaces e inteligente rápidamente evaluaban la situación.

Visiblemente la pelirroja solo portaba un corte profundo en la mejilla izquierda, una herida no visible en un lado de su cabeza de donde salía sangre, y su muñeca derecha parecía estar en un ángulo extraño y con moratones comenzando a formarse, junto a heridas leves como rozaduras en sus brazos y piernas, estaba casi seguro que ella tenía una contusión por la forma perdida de su mirada.

El peliazul giro sus ojos azul cobalto hacia la otra chica, que estaba al lado de su amiga, totalmente inmóvil. Con manos firmes chequeo su pulso, encontrándolo débil pero aun ahí, y sin saberlo respiro aliviado; ella portaba un labio partido, y su hombro derecho parecía fuera de lugar, aunque no sabía si estaba roto o simplemente estaba dislocado, y era casi seguro que ella, también, tuviera una contusión cerebral.

Con movimientos agiles y deliberados, saco su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marco a la ambulancia, dando detalles rápido y precisamente, para luego colgar, y marco otro número, mientras este repicaba ordeno al joven del auto que se tranquilizara de una vez, al mismo tiempo que controlaba el pulso de su alumna.

"Albafika" Fue la corta respuesta en la línea del teléfono como saludo.

"Asmita, tenemos una situación…" El de cabellos azul le informo de inmediato de lo sucedido en cortas y simples palabras mientras a lo lejos oía las sirenas de la ambulancia.

"A-agasha… Agasha… ¿Me oyes?" Shae murmuraba cada vez más alto, ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, salvo su amiga postrada en el frió pavimento bajo la lluvia, inmóvil a sus ojos. "Agasha… no te atrevas a morirte, ¿Me oyes?" su voz estaba cada vez más inestable, ahora si fuera por sus heridas o por las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos mezclándose con la gotas de lluvia no podía decirse.

Albafika tranco el teléfono móvil y dirigió su mirada de las luces que se acercaban, hacia la joven aun consiente, quien tenía una mirada de terror en sus ojos fijos en su mejor amiga.

"Ella solo esta inconsciente, señorita Wulf" Albafika hablo con amabilidad, intentando calmar a la joven herida y obviamente preocupada por la otra chica.

Shae lo miro confundida como si no hubiera notado su presencia en el lugar hasta ese momento, tardo unos segundo en hacer que sus palabras tuvieran sentido y su cuerpo se relajó un poco al saber que ella no estaba muerta.

"¿Profesor…? ¿Se… Agasha se… pondrá bien…?" Shae solo se preocupaba por la que por todo menos la sangre era su hermana.

Albafika la observo pasivamente, la verdad es que ni el mismo lo sabía, pero no mentiría.

"No lo sé, pequeña, pero seguro los médicos harán lo posible por ustedes dos" distraídamente el de ojos cobalto paso suavemente una mano por la mojada cabellera de su alumna.

En los siguientes minutos, la ambulancia se detuvo y las subieron a ambas, colocándoles collarines, y conectando todo tipo de cosas a las chicas para monitorearlas y tratar de estabilizarlas hasta que llegaran al hospital. Albafika mientras observaba eso por el rabillo del ojo mando al estudiante del auto al principal de la universidad, diciéndole que más le valía no perderse y olvidar sus responsabilidades para con las chicas que el hirió.

"Profesor Volstrov, ¿No?" llamo una de las paramédicos, de unos cuarenta años rubia. "Desde aquí nos encargaremos nosotros, gracias por su ayuda, nosotros trataremos de comunicarnos con sus familiares una vez en el hospital. Adiós"

"Si, cuiden de ellas, por favor" fue todo lo que el de cabellos azules dijo, su mirada deteniéndose en ambas chicas por un momento antes de que las puertas se cerraran y la ambulancia emprendiera su camino.

 **Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Nos da gusto saber que este fic esta siendo bien recibido :3 Gracias por todos los reviews, ¡Nos dan muchisima motivación!**

 **Pd: El nombre de Shae se pronuncia tal cual como se escribe. Y en igles seria (Shai)**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo V**

Ya en el hospital. Las jóvenes fueron tratadas tan rápido como podían, para detener cualquier hemorragia. Verificando lesiones y colocar vías.

La luz era demasiado brillante para Shae, solo podía ver borrones y voces lejanas. Pero el olor a hospital le dijo donde estaban. Y una y otra vez luchaba contra la inconsciencia a pesar del dolor. No podía desmayarse, no antes de saber cómo estaba Agasha. Al pensar en ella, la culpabilidad se le encajo más profundamente en el pecho. Unas cuantas lágrimas se le deslizaron por las esquinas de los ojos. Sabía muy bien que jamás se perdonaría así misma. Había sido una estúpida. No tenía una mejor palabra para describirse. Solo rezaba que su mejor amiga del alma sobreviviera.

Un grito broto de su garganta inesperadamente cuando uno de los enfermeros trato de mover su pierna izquierda. El dolor era como descargas agonizantes a cada segundo. Le había paralizado la respiración. Y al parecer alguien se apresuro a colocarle un calmante porque su cuerpo se empezó a relajar. Y la oscuridad amenazaba con tragarla. Y aunque resistió todo lo que pudo no pudo luchar más…

* * *

Un día más tarde. Agasha despertó sin poderse mover como quería, ya que el dolor abrupto se lo impedía. El recuerdo del accidente le paso volando por su adolorida cabeza. Abrió los ojos de golpe asustada. Y se dio cuenta con horror que su ojo derecho solo podía ver negro. Trato de respirar hondo para tranquilizarse pero fue peor cuando hacer el intento le invadió más dolor. Gimió suavemente al mover ligeramente la cabeza hacia los lados para ver donde estaba su amiga pelirroja. Y finalmente la vio a su lado izquierdo en una camilla. Parecía dormida por su respiración pausada, pero hizo una pequeña mueca a ver su mal estado. Una venda en la cabeza, un gran parche en su mejilla izquierda. Su brazo derecho envuelto en un grueso yeso y no podía ver nada más que unas venditas que cubrían seguramente raspones, yo que la manta la cubría.

Volvió su mirada al techo. El único movimiento que no le causa un dolor desgarrador. Ahora estaban más solas que nunca, no tenían a nadie que cuidara de ellas o si quiera las ayudara. Su familia… no podía llamar a esa gente horrenda y deseosas de que se fuera. No la querían ver ni en pintura sin hacer una mueca de desagrado total. Y no los culpaba porque ella sentía lo mismo por ellos. A la única persona que podía llamar su 'Familia' era Shae. Y toda su buena vida juntas había dado un giro trágico. No tenía ni idea como seguirían adelante. Aunque estaba segura que su vinculo se uniría mil veces más.

Comenzó a darse cuenta que el dolor aumentaba cada vez más en su costado, pecho y tantos lugares más que no se propuso a identificarlos. Solo supo en el momento exacto que la oscuridad la arrastraba de nuevo a sus garras.

* * *

Era la segunda semana que estaban internada en el hospital, sin visitas ni llamadas. Aunque no era de esperarse menos ya que no habían hecho amistades en la universidad y sus 'familiares' ni se molestaron en llamar, aunque ambas estaban agradecidas por ello. No necesitaban sus despectivos y crueles comentarios en el estado en que estaban, eso solo añadiría más sal a las heridas.

Agasha había pasado la mitad de ese tiempo asegurándole a Shae que lo que pasó no había sido su culpa y que ella estaba bien, que no debía culparse por ello más tiempo. Y como había predicho, su ya de por si cercana amistad, se volvió aún más cerrada y cercana que antes, debido a lo sucedido; ellas solo se tenían la una a la otra y estaban aliviadas y contentas, agradecidas por la compañía de la otra, profundamente.

"¿Cuando crees que nos den el alta?" Agasha murmuro mirando al techo aburrida hasta decir más, mientras resistía el impulso de rascarse donde la venda estaba colocada. El pecho le molestaba horrores y si hablaba mucho y muy seguido comenzaba a toser y dolía aún más.

"No lo sé, imagino que pronto" respondió Shae, tratando de rascarse la comezón del yeso de su pierna derecha, sin éxito cabe recalcar.

"No podemos quedarnos otra semana o perderemos la beca" susurro la castaña con ojos preocupados. Girando su cabeza para ver a su amiga. "El montón de estudio que tendremos que hacer no será normal para poder ponernos al día con la universidad" gimió ella con resignación.

"¿Me lo dices o me lo preguntas?" fue la única contestación que la pelirroja dio, igual de resignada.

"Al menos estamos juntas" sonrió la chica con ojos suaves. "Eso es suficiente para mi… eres mi única familia, ¿Lo sabes?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Shae sonrió ampliamente, olvidando de momento la comezón. "Y tú eres la mía"

Dos días después, alrededor de las dos de la tarde, les dieron de alta. Shae con muletas debido a su pierna, y les recetaron descanso y medicamentos, a lo que ellas sonrieron, y asintieron sabiendo de antemano que no tomarían reposo ni muertas, con la beca colgando del precipicio más profundo, eso no era una opción viable.

El trayecto a su apartamento fue doloroso y bastante tedioso, pero al fin lograron sin mucho percance. Se ducharon y cambiaron y tomaron algo ligero de almuerzo, la comida del hospital era tan desabrida como la gente comentaba, incluso la cafetería de la universidad cocinaba mejor. Una vez saciadas, tomaron sus mochilas que las habían acompañado al hospital y comenzaron a repasar y leer algunos capítulos extra que no habían visto aun, pero estaban seguras que ya estaban dados en clase en esas semanas.

No avanzaron mucho debido a que les comenzó a doler la cabeza horrores, con dos pastillas y un poco de agua, se fueron a dormir un rato. Necesitarían energías para el día siguiente, ya que volverían a la universidad y a su día a día de clases, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y lo peor no eran sus heridas físicas, si no las emocionales… saber que a nadie en el mundo le importas cuando estas postrada en una cama de hospital sin saber si morirás o no afectaba a cualquiera.

La mañana siguiente fue difícil, tuvieron que levantarse aún más temprano de lo usual, para vestirse, y acomodar sus cosas, con la muleta de Shae y su pierna enyesada, y las faltas de aire y dolores agudos de Agasha por sus costillas lastimadas, se movían bastante más lento de lo normal. En poco más de media hora ya estaba tomando el bus, ignorando las miradas meramente curiosas de los pasajeros, tomando sus audífonos y subiendo el volumen mientras tomaban la mano la una de la otra para darse fuerzas.

Al bajar frente a la entrada de la universidad más miradas y susurros las siguieron en su camino. Trataban de no prestarles atención, sobre todo a algunos insensibles idiotas quienes se reían de ellas, señalándolas, burlándose… y eso aunque no lo demostraban las hería. Con la barbilla en alto y poco orgullo que les quedaba avanzaron, mientras por dentro sangraban con cada mirada de desdén y piedad que les lanzaban.

Shae con su brazo y piernas enyesadas, y la gasa con algodón en la mejilla, mientras se veían raspones y morados en algunas partes de su cuerpo que el vestido azul con rayas blancas de tiritas dejaba entrever, ya que por lo antes mencionado no podía usar ni pantalón ni camisas largas. Ella sostenía la cabeza en alto, lanzado miradas de frialdad y desde a quienes las miraban con desdén. Mientas Agasha su lado, no tan fuerte para mirar de frente y a los ojos a las personas, caminaba con la vista en el suelo, tratando de ocultar parcialmente su rostro; de entre las dos amigas, la más fuerte siempre había sido Shae, con su carácter vivaz y estaba siempre dispuesta a enfrentarse a los problemas de frente e incluso llego hasta pelearse un día con una chica más grande que ella y salir ganadora, mientras que Agasha era más tímida y retraída, no le gustaban los conflictos y tendía a no quieres llamar la atención, odiaba que las personas la tocaran físicamente, igual que a su amiga pelirroja, pero eso era algo que no se hablaba. Nunca.

Finalmente, llegaron al aula de Gaelico Antiguo, con unas cuantas paradas en el camino debido a la falta de aire y dolor de la castaña y al cansancio y dolor de la pelirroja, donde Agasha no estaba muy emocionada por entrar. Recordaba vagamente haber visto un borrón azul que era sospechosamente parecido a Albafika antes del accidente y en el hospital solo les dijeron que un profesor había presenciado el accidente y llamado a la ambulancia, y ninguna había tenido el coraje de preguntar quién. La humillación ya era más que suficiente, no querían agregar más a la ecuación.

A diferencia de antes, ellas entraron de primero, observando a algunos alumnos ya allí, y se colocaron en los asiento más cercanos a la entrada de la puerta. En el asiento del pasillo Shae, y en el de alado Agasha, quien se acomodó gimiendo de dolor y fastidio en el asiento, haciéndose lo más pequeña e invisiblemente posible, esperando no ser notada por nadie, en especial por su profesor preferido y por el que su corazón latía.

Shae tuvo iguales problemas para acomodarse y observo a su amiga con resignación y empatía, porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Ella no recordaba mucho del accidente, pero tenía la sospecha que el hombre por el que su mejor amiga estaba interesada, fue el que las ayudo ese día… y ella no tenía más ganas de verlo de lo que Agasha las tenía, y ni hablar del rubio.

"Que comienza el infierno" murmuro por lo bajo Shae, obteniendo un ruido de asentimiento de su amiga, al ver a los alumnos entrar al aula.

 **Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Gracias por todos sus reviews :3 Como verán ya a partir de aquí los cap sera un poco mas largo para su disfrute jeje Aunque lo mas seguro es que ahora subamos cap cada uno o dos días :c Pero les aseguramos que estarán sin falta xD**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo VI**

Un grupo de chicas alborotadas entraron apresuradas al aula, estas no paraban de parlotear, sonreír como doncellas. Y pestañear descaradamente.

Eso solo significaba que el profesor Volstrov había llegado. Ellas fueron a sus asientos entre risitas tontas. Agasha entrecerró los ojos al mirarlas una a una. No tardo mucho en imaginarse una muerte lenta y dolorosa para cada una. Eso hizo que una pequeña sonrisa invadiera sus labios adoloridos aun con la cortada que tenia.

Sin embargo casi inmediatamente esa sonrisa se esfumo al divisar al peliazul entrar con absoluta elegancia, pero a la vez difundiendo respeto por cada poro de su cuerpo. Su suave cabellera, sujeta en una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza. Lo cual le daba otra perspectiva a su atractivo. Casi como echarle más leña al fuego para esas coquetas muchachas que solo chillaban de emoción. La castaña solo quería hacerse invisible, pero sabía que era inútil por su apariencia. Aun lo moretones estaban oscuros y daban muy mal aspecto, algunos rasguños aun permanecían en su piel. Sin contar su labio inferior que aun tenía un feo corte que aun no había cicatrizado del todo. Tenía el presentimiento que ambas podían pasar desapercibidas en una fiesta de disfraces en halloween.

Albafika se detuvo un momento delante de ellas y las observo detenidamente. Agasha no podría descifrar aquella mirada ni aunque le diera todo el tiempo del mundo. Creyó a ver visto un deje de preocupación, pero rápidamente lo atribuyo a su imaginación y mala visión. Si definitivamente fue eso. Un profesor tan atractivo como un dios griego, jamás demostraría preocupación o si acaso interés por una chica tan normal como ella. O tal vez fuera enteramente su trabajo de docente, el deber de preocuparse por sus alumnos. Pero era extraño que la mirara solo a ella y no a la pelirroja. Sus mejillas comenzaban a colorarse a pesar del dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Pero Albafika se aparto justo en el momento en que se sonrojo y Agasha suspiro aliviada agradecida que no se fijara en eso.

El ojiazul comenzó su clase con total normalidad. Siendo claro y conciso en sus palabras. La castaña no tenía la menor idea de lo que decía, ya que solo comprendía un par de cosas. Se había perdido mucho en las clases. Y de por si había tenido problemas en esa clases. Ahora se multiplicaban por diez. Miro a su amiga y ella estaba aun más confusa, ya que no era su materia por así decirlo. Bien ahora se agregaba otra mala cosa a su montaña de arena de desgracias.

Y así fue el fin de la clase. Agasha estaba resignada, tenía que esforzarse el triple, pero su cuerpo y mente no estaban para ello. Igual lo intentaría. Estaban esquivando el reposo absoluto por algo y no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Esta vez las chicas no podías ser las primeras en salir del aula. Tenias que esperar a que todos se fueran. De solo pensar en que aquellos jóvenes tenían que esperar a su lenta caminata por su condición no era muy atractivo, las hacía sentir como un estorbo. Agasha observo a sus 'compañeros' irse, mirándolas debes en cuando con lastima y aquellas jóvenes vanidosas con burlas en sus labios.

Pero lo que jamás pensó Agasha cuando se proponía ponerse de pie, era que Albafika se acercara a ella. Su corazón latió enloquecido. Y dudaba que ahora pudiera si quiera pensar en levantarse, ya que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.

"Señorita Crane, Wulf… me alegra que estén nuevamente con nosotros" comento mirando ambas jóvenes y detallando sus lesiones con ojos agiles. "Es admirable el interés que tienen en los estudios, no cualquiera estaría aquí como ustedes" asintió en aprobación. Luego su mirada azulada se dirigió a la castaña "Señorita Crane, puede recuperar las clases sin ningún problema" miro el reloj en su muñeca y determino que debía irse "Luego hablare con usted, espero se recuperen pronto" Y se marcho sin decir nada más.

Ni dejo que Agasha pudiera preguntar nada, le sorprendía que pudiera recuperar las clases perdidas. Pero debía decirle al profesor que no podía permitirse pagar esas clases extras. Pero ese pequeño gesto hizo que una calidez se asentara en su corazón, aunque solo lo moviera la obligación.

"¿Veo corazones en el aire?" bromeo Shae.

Agasha parpadeo al darse cuenta que estaba sonriendo. Pero no tuvo más remedio que reírse junto a su mejor amiga. Seguro parecía una tonta enamorada "Shh calla que creo que ahora es mi turno de ver esos corazones a tu alrededor" A Shae se le borro la divertida expresión para hacer una mueca.

"Ahora viene mi pequeño infierno" murmuro a tratar de levantarse, pero era muy complicado con tanto yeso y malestar. La castaña se apresuro a ayudarla a pesar de su propio dolor "Gracias…" dijo eternamente agradecida.

Agasha sonrió "Juntas hasta el final"

Salieron juntas. Pero no se dirigían al mismo destino. Lamentablemente la castaña tenía que ir a la biblioteca a presentar su falta y reponer los días perdidos. Ya que allí ambas chicas trabajan para ganarse ese dinero que tanto necesitaban día a día. Solo que ahora Shae tenía la clase adelantada.

Se abrazaron y despidieron, pero no sin antes Agasha acompañar a su amiga a la entrada del salón. Luego esta prometió hacer todo lo posible por salir temprano de la biblioteca.

Shae respiro profundo antes de entrar con algo de esfuerzo. La muleta la tenia fastidiada y el yeso hacia que le diera un picor insoportable. Se sentó nuevamente en los primeros pupitres cerca de la puerta. Tratando de ignorar las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. Sabía que parecía que hubiera peleado con una licuadora y perdido miserablemente. Pero no dejaría que sus susurros acusadores cambiaran su expresión relaja. Aunque todo le dolía, sabía que había sido imprudente y que todo era su culpa. Agasha no lo sabía pero ella seguía sintiéndose tan culpable como el día del accidente.

Todos esos pensamientos se fueron al desagüe, cuando el profesor Asmita Relish anuncio su llegada con esa presencia imponente y calmada. No reparo en ella como hizo Albafika con Agasha. Y eso la hirió. Aunque no lo demostró.

La clase comenzó deprisa, el rubio lanzaba sus enseñanzas con mucha eficacia. Siempre le había sorprendido como sus palabras llegaban a cada rincón del salón sin alzar mucho la voz. Pero no comprendía nada, así debía de sentirse Agasha en su propia materia.

Tristemente no podía anotar nada. Era diestra, su mano izquierda era un asco para escribir. Se imaginaba que debía ingeniárselas para recordar todo lo que dijo para buscar y estudiar. Algo que parecía imposible. Ya que también influía el hecho de que aun la distraía, su belleza masculina era sin igual, se moría por tocar su cabellera. Pero esos lentes elegantes le daban un toque de sabiduría a su mirada. No siempre lo había visto con ellos, pero cuando los tenia puesto. Podía oír suspirar a las chicas bobas. Si no tuviera tal mal, le pondría chinches filosos en sus pupitres antes de la hora de entrada. Claro ese solo era un simple pensamiento para sentirse mejor, no se atrevería hacerlo por temor hacer descubierta. Y no podía soportar otra vergüenza con el profesor Relish.

La clase finalizo. Eh igual como en la de Albafika, ella espero a que todos salieran. Se levanto como pudo, quería marcharse rápido para no estar tanto tiempo a solas con el rubio. O sus nervios quedarían destrozados. Cuando estaba en pie y lista para huir a velocidad de tortuga pero huir finalmente; una sensual voz la detuvo.

"Señorita Wulf" Asmita se levanto y salió de atrás de su escritorio.

La pelirroja hubiera dejado la muleta tirada por algún lugar para salir huyendo si no estuviera paralizada por los nervios. Además no quería ser más cobarde, ya que eso le había salido caro para ella y su amiga. Solo volteo a mirarlo, su expresión seguía siendo calmada. Pero sus cejas fruncidas, demostraban un eje de confusión. Algo extraño en el profesor Relish.

"Lamento lo sucedido, me hubiera gustado estar presente para ayudar a Volstrov y a ustedes" dijo pasando su mano distraídamente en una carpeta, mientras la miraba fijamente.

Shae se perdió en sus palabras. Era la primera vez que estaban a solas, y tenía el ridículo impulso de salir corriendo y abrazarlo. Lo cual ni podía ni se atrevería jamás. "N-no se preocupe, el prof-fesor Volstrov supo exactamente que hac-cer" maldijo en su mente su tartamudez, pero no podía tratar eso y su sonrojo al mismo tiempo.

Casi chillo cuando lo vio acercársele, pero seguía paralizada. Como si su cuerpo dolido no quisiera responderle.

Asmita estuvo frente a ella su gran altura hacia que ella tuviera que alzar su rostro. "Sé que le parecerá sumamente extraño, y le pido que perdone mi comportamiento" dijo quitándose los lentes "Pero quiero saber su condición y determinar qué puedo hacer con usted y las clases que falto" sus ojos volvieron a posarse en ella.

Casi la pelirroja se muere derretida cuando pudo detallar mas de cercas esos hermosos ojos, que no eran completamente azules, si no con un toque violeta. Pero había algo extraño en su mirada.

El rubio se fue inclinando hacia ella, y Shae se le detuvo la respiración "Esto no es normal que un profesor se acerque tanto a un alumno, pero en mi caso puede permitirse" murmuro acercándose cada vez más a su rostro. Ella juraría que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho y sus mejillas estaban rojas. "No todos mis alumnos lo saben, pero sufro de la vista desde que nací y a pesar que los lentes me ayuda a ver mi camino de lejos, de cerca no sirven mucho. Pero si me los quito y observo algo a un palmo cerca de mi rostro lo podre ver un cincuenta por ciento mejor" su ojos recorriendo su rostro acalorado y sorprendido por el pequeño secreto.

Asmita lamento ver aquellos moretones en su joven rostro y aquel gran parche blanco en su mejilla le daba seguridad que lo que había de bajo no era nada bueno. Tubo que sostener el rostro de la joven en la barbilla para poder detallarla mejor, lo hizo lo más delicado posible. Prosiguió su examen, bajando la vista al resto de su persona. El yeso en su brazo y pierna le dijo que recibió un buen impacto. Tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad para ir tan pronto a clases después de un accidente como ese. Se aparto lentamente sin querer asustarla.

"Tiene muy mal aspecto" dijo con sinceridad. "Disculpa por esa intromisión a su espacio personal, pero tenía que ver por mis propios medios si era verdad lo que me contaron" prosiguió colocándose nuevamente los lentes "Puedo impartir las clases que no asistió, lo notificare en control de estudios"

Shae no sabía qué hacer, estaba anonadada. Aun sentía su calor y su aroma. Había dejado sus sentidos a flor de piel. Su pierna buena temblaba un poco pero se esforzó en mantenerse en pie. Carraspeo un poco para darle tiempo en hallar su voz perdida "N-no se preocupe profesor, entiendo su m-motivo. Pero me temo que no p-podre pagar esas clases" su sonrojo se acentuó por la pena que le daba revelar su situación, por pequeña que fuera.

Asmita le dio la espalda y se acerco nuevamente a su escritorio, la miro sobre su hombro antes de responderle "Eso no es un contra tiempo, déjeme resolver eso. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para ayudar a una alumna en apuro. Noto sus intensiones de seguir a pesar de todo, eso la ah recompensado" se sentó y tomo unos papeles y pasar la yema de los dedos por las hojas "Luego le hablare de que se podrá hacer, espero que tenga una buena recuperación"

La pelirroja tomo eso como una despedida "G-gracias profesor Relish" dijo aun sorprendida. El rubio asintió suavemente. Y ella se apresuro a salir como pudo. Aun temblando de arriba abajo y con el corazón a mil. Se sentía demasiado acolara y nerviosa. Y le cosquilleaba el lugar donde sus dedos le tocaron la barbilla. Cuando Agasha se entere de eso no le iba a creer.

Asmita observo a la lastimada chica avanzar despacio pero con decisión. La admiro en secreto. A esa pequeña pelirroja valiente.

* * *

Agasha llego al gran edificio donde se encontraba la biblioteca, por lo menos una de las tres que había en aquel gran campus. Y fue con pasos lentos e indecisos hacia el área de trabajadores donde los alumnos normales no tenían permitido pasar y con manos sudorosas toco tres veces, y espero a que le dieran permiso para entrar. Con nerviosismo paso, y encaro a su jefa, la señora Kat York, una mujer de cincuenta años con inmenso amor a los libros y que se encargaba de administrar todo en ese gran lugar.

"¡Ah! ¡Agasha niña, que bueno es verte!" exclamo la señora, acercándose a la joven con ojos cálidos y preocupados. "Me informaron del accidente, ¡Pobrecitas las dos! ¡Espero que pronto se recuperen!"

La castaña sonrió suavemente hacia la señora que colmaba de atención y ternura a todos los estudiantes con los que trataba. Los quería a todos como si fueran sus propios nietos, y ellas dos no eran la excepción.

"Gracias, Kat… pero… veras…" Agasha se mordió el labio inferior, preocupada de que pudieran perder el único trabajo que tenían y con el que se mantenían.

"¿Que sucede? ¿No podrán trabajar más aquí por el descanso?" interrogo la anciana con el ceño fruncido, creyendo que era eso lo que la joven había venido a decirle. "No te preocupes, yo les guardare el puesto hasta que este recuperadas"

"¡No! ¡No es eso!" agrego rápidamente al ver su cara de sorpresa. "Más bien… venía a preguntar si… aun conservábamos el empleo… no tenemos problemas en empezar hoy mismo y reponer el tiempo que perdimos por estar en el hospital" la miro con nervios, esperando ser rechazada a pesar de lo que la mujer había dicho antes.

"¡Claro que pueden niña! ¡Ustedes son de mucha ayuda para mis viejos huesos!" le sonrió cálidamente y a continuación le mostró lo que podía comenzar a hacer por los momentos.

Y así pasaron los minutos, mientras la castaña atendía el mostrador, y una que otra llamada. Y cuando menos se vino a dar cuenta, Shae estaba parada frente a ella con una mirada entre confundida y embelesada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y su ademan algo ido.

"Shae… ¿Estás bien?" pregunto algo curiosa y bastante confundida.

"¿Eh…?" respondió después de unos segundos de ver al infinito. Sonrojándose un poco más. "Si, estoy bien, excelente sería más apropiado"

"¿Eh?" ahora fue el turno de ella de estar perdida. "¿Te… volviste a golpear la cabeza de casualidad? O más bien… ¿Paso algo interesante en tu clase?" ahora la sonrisa de Agasha se parecía a un calco de la del gato Cheshire de Alice en el país de las maravillas, mientras ella alzaba las cejas descaradamente arriba y abajo pícaramente.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo la pelirroja, su cara adquiriendo el color de la grana y mirando a todos lados rogando que nadie la hubiera escuchado.

Y no pudiendo contenerse, comenzó a contarle a su mejor amiga de toda la vida lo que había pasado en el salón de clases hacia poco tiempo, con el rostro arrebolado y aun incrédula con la sensación de sus magníficos dedos en su piel aun patente. El haberlo tenido así de cerca la había perturbado grandemente.

Agasha escuchaba a su amiga con atención, y estaba emocionada por ella. El rubio de los ojos azules había demostrado un interés en ella y lo mejor de todo ¡La había tocado! Bueno aunque fue todo muy inocentemente, pero la castaña se imaginaba que para su amiga aquello fue como un sueño hecho realidad. Aunque dentro, Agasha estaba algo triste y agradecida al mismo tiempo, porque ella no había tenido un momento especial con el de ojos azul cobalto, y al mismo tiempo estaba segura de que si pasaba algo parecido ella se desmayaría en el acto.

"Por cierto, ¡La Sra. Kat nos ha dejado continuar con el trabajo! No tenemos que preocuparnos por eso, ¡Por lo menos!" suspiro la castaña, recargándose en el respaldar de la silla.

"Una cosa menos" comento Shae, que comenzaba a recuperar su color natural de piel por el momento.

"Ahora a ver cómo nos las arreglamos con las clases… esto será un infierno… "murmuro Agasha deprimida hasta lo más recóndito de su alma. "Es pero que no vaya a darme clases privadas, porque si no puedo concentrarme con él en clase rodeada de muchos alumnos, mucho menos poder hacerlo estado los dos solos en una misma habitación… y seguro se da cuenta rápidamente de mi problema y yo… no podría soportar tener que decirle sobre aquello… definitivamente jamás de los jamases podría volver a verlo a la cara, me cambiaria de clase ese mismo día si fuera necesario"

Shae hizo una mueca de simpatía, entendiendo bien el dilema en el que ambas estaban metidas hasta las orejas. Y ahora no solo debían preocuparse de las clases y sus heridas, sino también de no hacer el idiota enfrente de ellos y actuar como si los dos hombres más sexys del mundo no estuvieran en sus pensamientos constantemente. Un hecho que hasta ahora, había probado ser imposible de lograr.

"Estamos tan jodidas…" se quejó Shae suspirando.

"¿Te parece si comenzamos los preparatorios del velorio?" el tono lúgubre de la voz de Agasha no se disipo, pero ambas sabían que los días siguientes serian un reto, del que no estaban seguras de poder lograr.

Pero tratarían o morirían en el intento.

* * *

Agasha hacia todo lo posible por concentrarse a ordenar bien los libros en la biblioteca. Su amiga la ayudaba a pasárselo ya que no tenía mucha movilidad. Ambas se habían quedado en silencio después de darse cuenta del gran problema que se habían metido. Ninguna de las dos podía imaginarse solas con el profesor que desvelaba sus noches y eran protagonistas de sus sueños. No ponerse nerviosas, controlar los sonrojos y decir no tonterías como retrasadas. Iba hacer un gran desafío. Sin contar que el accidente había afectado sus autoestimas que estaban por el subsuelo. Shae por la gran y fea cicatriz que le dejaría la herida en la mejilla, que era desde abajo del ojo izquierdo y seguía por la mejilla hasta después del mentón. Y su pierna la dejaría cojeando un poco. Eso le habían dicho los médicos después de despertar ya que su fémur se había partido en varios pedazos. Y finalmente Agasha por el gran problema de visión en su ojo derecho, por no decir total y falta de visión. Y quizás estaría así para siempre, nadie supo decirle si algún día se recuperaría, nadie quiso darle esperanzas donde claramente no las había a menos que hubiese un milagro.

Estaban muy tentadas en decirles que no a sus profesores. Pero estaban muy consientes de que si no recuperaban esas clases, perderían la materia y el año en sí.

Ambas jóvenes estaban tan ensimismadas en sus pensamientos y dilemas; que no se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y dejo entrar a uno de los profesores que ellas no querían volver a ver por el resto del día.

"Buenas tardes Señorita Crane" dijo una voz masculina muy seductora.

A Agasha se le erizo los pelitos del cuello al escuchar esa voz nuevamente. Su incredulidad y el nuevo ataque de nervios hicieron que se le resbalara de las manos un pesado libro y fuera a parar a sus pies. Esta contuvo un chillido y un juramento. Por el dolor en sus dedos. Parpadeo varias veces para apartar las pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos que le produjo el dolor.

Escucho una pequeña risa lejana, y observo a Shae riendo por lo bajo de su importuno oculta en una estantería, su amiga se había apartado lenta y sigilosamente para no ser vista. La castaña prometió una venganza silenciosa. Pero por ahora tenía que enfrentarse a un problema más.

Cuando recorrió la poca distancia que la separaba de la resección donde se atendía a los estudiantes; Albafika tenía una ceja azulada alzada en interrogante. "¿Se encuentra usted bien señorita Crane?"

Agasha asintió con demasiada energía por los nervios, y su cabeza se quejo por el esfuerzo. Ella ignoro el dolor para responder "N-no se preocupe profesor Volstrov" dijo sonriendo y rezando para no parecer más estúpida "¿Que s-se le ofrece?" quizás estaba allí por un libro y no para preguntarle sobre la recuperación de las clases. Pero sabía que solo era una vaga ilusión. Aunque el hecho de que cancelara las clases le produjo un pensamiento tanto triste como feliz. ¿Quién la entendía?

El joven profesor entrecerró los ojos no muy convencido. Pero decidió darle el beneficio de la duda "Iré al grano Señorita Crane, puede recuperar las clases pero hay un pequeño inconveniente" el se detuvo estando algo inseguro porque no sabía cómo se tomaría la muchacha lo que tenía que decirle. Agasha no podía caber en sí misma. ¿El profesor Volstrov inseguro? "El director ha accedido que recupere las clases por su accidente, pero tiene que pagar esas horas a la universidad ya que está en una beca" sin apartar la vista de la chica.

A la castaña no le afecto tanto porque sabía que existía esa posibilidad, pero extrañamente estaba desilusionada por no poder estar a solas con el profesor. Luego se abofeteo mentalmente, no, ella no quería eso, porque no sabría cómo comportarse y él jamás se fijaría en una chica como ella y menos si descubre su secreto.

No se había dado cuenta que estaba mirando el suelo, como si fuera de lo más interesante. Y cuando alzo la vista, el profesor la observaba muy atento. Tenía el 'Gracias de todas maneras por su amabilidad' en la punta de la lengua. Pero el peli azul no la dejo ni abrir la boca.

"Sin embargo, me comprometo a darle la oportunidad de darle esas clases privadas sin costo alguno, pero no puedo hacerlo en el establecimiento de la universidad porque estaría violando el reglamento. Así que tendrá que venir a mi hogar o yo ir al suyo para recuperar" finalizo observando de arriba abajo su reacción.

No se espero ver un ligero pánico en las profundidades de sus ojos verdes. Normalmente cualquier chica o alumna chillaría de emoción y se desmallaría de puro gozo. Lo cual eso lo confundió. ¿Ella era tan diferente como creía o solo era un falso drama?

Agasha se quedo sin habla, era peor de lo que pensaba. Sería difícil una clase a solas con él en un aula. ¿Pero en su casa o en su apartamento? ¡Era imposible! ¿Pagar o no pagar? ¡Si apenas comenzaba a trabajar de nuevo! El pánico y las múltiples preguntas amenazaban con ahogarla. Y se obligo a tranquilizarse no iba hacer una escena de histeria y menos con el profesor esperando su respuesta.

"Debo irme, cuando tome un decisión me manda una nota señorita Crane. Que pase buenas tardes" se marcho nuevamente dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Ella se quedo en el mismo sitio, viendo como su cabellera azulada se movía al compás de sus pasos, aun sujeta en la coleta. Fue inmediatamente y se sentó en la primera silla que tenia a la mano.

¿Ahora que iba hacer?

"Así que… ¿Cual es el veredicto?" pregunto de pronto Shae, apareciendo por uno de los estantes de libros. Ella no había escuchado la conversación, pero por las expresiones de su amiga deducía que fuera lo que fuera lo que habían discutido era algo que la perturbo.

"Nada prometedor… por ambos lados estoy jodida…" Y a continuación comenzó a comentarle toda la conversación, paseándose por el frente de su amiga, que se había sentado tras el mostrador.

Shae la escucho con paciencia y efectivamente llego a la misma conclusión que la castaña, y esa era que en cualquiera de los casos, más específicamente el último donde ellos se verían fuera de la universidad, el de ojos azul cobalto terminaría descubriendo la verdad, y el secreto de Agasha estaría expuesto y todo se volvería un infierno de caos.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" Interrogo la pelirroja, muy preocupada, tratando en vano de no dejar resurgir la memoria del rubio de ojos azules, que muy posiblemente le propondría aquello en un futuro no muy lejano.

"No lo sé… yo…" ella se llevó las manos al rostro, o lo intento con el otro brazo vendado y sujeto a su pecho, hizo una mueca de dolor mientras mordía su labio para no gritar de dolor por el brusco e inconsciente movimiento, mientras ella esperaba a Shae que cerraba las puertas de la biblioteca.

Estaba frustrada, temerosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo, pero también quería llorar de impotencia, porque los eventos que se empezaban a desarrollar y que pronto vendrían estaban fuera de su control por completo. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas que no derramo, sus emociones al igual que las de Shae estaban hechas un caos desde el accidente y la situación actual no ayudaba nada.

"¿Crees que aun este en la facultad?" susurro la castaña, mientras ellas caminaba lejos del edificio.

"Es posible… ¿Por qué?" Shae la observo con curiosidad.

"Tengo una idea… que espero me deje tiempo para pensar"

Con ese comentario Agasha arrastro a Shae con ella hasta el departamento de lenguas, donde los profesores se reunían. Estuvo parada frente a la puerta viéndola como estúpida como diez minutos, cada vez que alzaba la mano para tocar, se acobardaba y regresaba al lugar donde Shae estaba sentada, una banca cercana, desde donde esta ultima la veía.

"¿Vas a hacerlo o no?" pregunto por fin la pelirroja después de varios intentos fallidos.

"¡No soy lo suficientemente valiente! ¡Los nervios me mata!" Agasha se llevó las manos al rostro nuevamente, y de nuevo un rayo agudo de dolor le recorrió el brazo dañado. Sus emociones mezcladas la hicieron impacientarse consigo misma. "¡¿Por qué no puedo controlar mis malditas emociones?! ¡Todo era mucho más sencillo antes de que todo esto pasara!" la joven exclamo con los puños apretados, antes de acuclillarse frente a la banca de su amiga, inclino la cabeza, ocultando su rostro de todos menos de la pelirroja.

"Lo sé… sé que odias estar fuera de control igual, tanto o más que yo…" Shae estaba definitivamente estresada también, por la culta, sus sentimientos para con el rubio, y su incapacidad en ese momento para ofrecer consuelo debidamente con su mejor amiga. "Pero…" sin embargo no pudo continuar porque la voz que tanto rondaba en sus sueños y subconsciente, atormentándola.

"¿Señrita Wulf, Crane?" Asmita Relish inquirió algo curioso acercándose caminando despacio y con gracia hacia ellas. "¿Ha sucedido algo?" inquirió al ver la posición de ambas y sus rostros contorsionados con algo que les causaba un obvio estrés.

El rostro de Shae instantáneamente se arrebolo, recordando de inmediato lo que paso en el salón, y trato con rapidez de poner una máscara sobre de calma sobre sus mezcladas emociones.

"Er… B-bueno…" La pelirroja fue interrumpida por su amiga, quien intervino para salvarla de otra humillación más. La situación era cómicamente parecida a lo que sucedió en el salón de Gaelico Antiguo, con otro profesor.

"Profesor Relish, no sucede nada grave" Agasha estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, ella nunca se había dirigido al rubio de los ojos azules directamente antes, y al sentir su mirada sobre ella, no le sorprendió que su amiga si acaso pudiera mirarlo a la cara, el no solo era atractivo, pero su mirar era escalofriante, como si con solo verte el supiera todo de ti, y le recordó a cierto hombre de cabellos azul. "Solo vine a informarle algo al profesor Volstrov… pero la verdad estaba a-algo indecisa sobre si era c-correcto entrar al área de profesores siendo y-yo e-estudiante" su valor se estaba yendo por el caño aún más rápido y el tartamudea volvía con venganza, pero espero haberle dado suficiente tiempo a Shae para recuperarse del encuentro con el rubio. Hablar con extraños no era su fuerte, y casi ni podía mirarlo ella a la cara, no se imaginaba como estaba su amiga.

"Hmmm…" Asmita se la quedo viendo casi sin pestañear, y ella contuvo el impulso de jugar con sus manos o moverse de un pie al otro en nerviosismo. Su vista azulina paso a la pelirroja donde se quedó un buen tiempo, poniendo a Shae con el corazón en la garganta y la boca seca, mientras trabajaba sobre tiempo para mantener su sonrojo bajo control.

"¡Ah! Asmita aquí estas… "

La voz de su pesadilla personal apareció de la nada, y por un segundo la castaña vio puntos negros danzar frente a sus ojos, mientras su rostro se mostró un poco más pálido y las piernas le temblaron como gelatina. ¿Por qué? Oh ¿Porque el universo la odiaba tanto? Se preguntó Agasha resignada y desesperada al igual.

"Señorita Crane, ¿Ha decidido que respuesta dará?" inquirió Albafika al llegar junto al rubio y ver a ambas chicas ahí, sus ojos cobaltos fijos en su alumna.

'¡Es ahora o nunca!' pensó Agasha, aunque su voz interior gritaba '¡Nunca!' en su cabeza cada vez más alto, ella se tragó su pánico, pero no pudo mirarlo más tiempo al rostro y bajo la vista, observando su brazo vendado como si hubiera algo muy fascinante allí.

"No, profesor… q-quisiera p-pedirle que p-por favor me diera un día para p-pensarlo, si es posible" el tartamudea no lo pudo controlar del todo, y estuvo segura de que en ese momento parecía una completa estúpida. Solo la mano ligera de Shae en su espalda la mantenía en el sitio, evitando que pusiera pies en pólvora y hullera lejos para nunca regresar.

Shae tenía su vista fija en su mejor amiga, ignorando, o tratando de hacerlo de todos modos, al rubio de ojos azules, que aún tenía la mirada fija en ella.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el pasillo que para ellas duro una eternidad, pero que fueron realmente unos minutos. El peliazul suspiro, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, él no sabía qué hacer con esa chica, que era tan diferente a las demás que asistían a sus clases.

"Muy bien, pasado mañana espero su respuesta, pero no mucho después, no hay necesidad de que se atrase aún más en clases" Accedió el de ojos azul cobalto, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente cuando ella no encontró su mirada con la suya, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

"M-muchísimas gracias, profesor"

Albafika solo asintió, y al ver que ella no tenía ninguna intención de verlo a la cara, suspiro y se giró, encaminándose hacia la puerta que la joven había intentado llamar antes sin éxito. Asmita asintió a ambas jóvenes como despedida y se giró, pero a unos pasos distantes de ellas, volteo solo ligeramente hacia ellas, su vista fija en la pelirroja, con una mirada inescrutable.

"Ah, señorita Wulf… estoy seguro de que a estas alturas sabe cuál es el acuerdo entre Albafika y la joven Crane" al ver que tenía la atención de ambas, continuo. "He llegado al mismo acuerdo con la dirección, por favor sea tan amable de confirmar conmigo después de mañana de que decida hacer, que tengan unos buenos tardes" y sin más continuo con su camino.

Dejando a Shae casi al borde de un desmayo con aquel bombazo de noticia.

"Voy a unirme a tu club oficialmente… estamos jodidas…" Murmuro Shae no viendo una luz al final del túnel negro al cual ellas dos habían entrado contra su voluntad.

Tiempo después de la noticia se anunciara, las chicas estaban frenéticas. Si fueran por ellas correrían en circulo con pánico. Pero se negaban a pasar por eso. A parte de que estaban exhausta mental y físicamente.

Ese día decidieron irse temprano a casa y pensar en lo sucedido. Había sido un largo día y era demasiado ejercicio con apenas dos semanas de haber salido del hospital. Cuando llegaron al apartamento se dieron una ducha y luego se cambiaron los vendajes, se hicieron las curas con movimientos delicados por el ardor y finalmente volvieron a ponerse vendas frescas y limpias. Prepararon ramen para cenar y juntas tomaron asiento en el pequeño pero cómodo sofá.

"¿Que vamos hacer?" pregunto Shae rompiendo el silencio. Mientras esperaba que su comida se enfriara un poco.

Agasha negó suavemente con la cabeza "No lo sé, será un pesadilla estar tan cerca de ellos" murmuro pensando en el peli azul. "Pero no tenemos dinero para pagarlo en la uni, y no me apetece perder la materia" dijo soplando sus fideos.

"Me niego a volver a pasar otra vez ese infierno desde el principio" comenzó a comer en grandes porciones por el hambre voraz que tenia.

"Ciertamente" estuvo de acuerdo la castaña. "Creo que no tenemos otra opción Shae" comento haciendo una pequeña mueca.

La pelirroja asintió con tristeza "lo que tenemos que hacer es tener nuestros sentimientos bien a raya, eso sería lo más importante" claro siempre era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Agasha suspiro, estaban arrinconadas. El destino estaba siendo muy cruel con ellas.

Después de terminar su cena nuevamente en silencio, ambas se fueron acostar. Al día siguiente iba hacer muy duro para sus delicados cuerpos. Pero ninguna pudo dormir bien, aparte de los dolores, lo que las mantenía desveladas era todo lo que les había ocurrido. Jamás habían sostenido una conversación tan larga con ninguno de los dos profesores. E iba ser peor con la decisión que tomaron, verlos justo al frente y que les hablara solo a ellas, un total tormento para sus pobres corazones. Por lo menos mañana no iban anunciar sus decisiones, quería estar relajadas y no verlos si fuera necesario. Tenían que calmar sus alocados nervios. Porque en presencia de esos dos seres tan atractivos, podía ser perder los estribos a cualquiera.

Era sorprendente como en menos de un mes sus vidas hubieran cambiando tanto. Y jamás volvería a ser igual.

 **Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Es bueno saber que les guste esta gran historia, y prepárense porque se pondra mas intensa muajajaja** **xD**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo VII**

El día siguiente las vieron malas desde la mañana, poco después de las nueve en punto, en su trabajo de la universidad, en la biblioteca. Habían llegado nuevos libros y estaban haciendo una remodelación con expansión en una de las áreas, así que había que reorganizar algunas estancias y mover los libros.

Así que eso fue en lo que pasaron la mañana, mayormente en silencio o comentando de algún tema o así, con periodos de descanso… porque si ellas había creído que estaban adoloridas el día anterior, estaban aún más apaleadas en la actualidad. Después de cero movimientos por dos semanas y media, y luego ser dada de alta e ir de inmediato a hacer actividades que se supone aun no puedes hacer, hace que ellas pusieran en perspectiva el porqué del tiempo de recuperación. Lastimosamente, no podían tomar días libres.

A la hora del almuerzo, fueron a sentarse al lado del edificio, en una de las áreas verdes que rodeaban la biblioteca, y que quedaba un poco fuera de vista general.

"¿Les comunicaremos mañana al inicio o final de clases?" pregunto renuentemente Agasha, jugando un poco con su comida. Ninguna tenía mucho apetito pero debían comer por las energías.

"Al final, sería mejor… aunque no estoy muy emocionada al respecto que digamos" murmuro la pelirroja, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su obento de comida.

"¿Y me lo dices a mí?" gruño la castaña, tomando un sorbo de agua y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Todo el cuerpo les dolía, de pies a cabeza. Cada movimiento era agonizante pero igual pretendían lo mejor que podían que no les dolía mucho, y todos sin falta hasta ese momento les habían creído.

"Deberíamos haber aplicado para clases de actuación en vez de idiomas… con las que hemos puesto estas últimas semanas, ganaríamos un Oscar de oro, plata y bronce" suspiro Agasha, recostándose en el césped y mirando las ramas del árbol y sus hojas.

"Seguro nos iba mejor que ahora" concordó Shae recostándose del tronco del árbol, con sus yesos no podía acostarse o le costaría pararse horrores y no estaba para más dolor, suficiente tenía ya con el actual.

"Los sentimientos son tan problemáticos… ojala pudiéramos deshacernos de nuestras emociones a voluntad… este problema nunca hubiera sucedido" comento deprimida la castaña, volteando a observar a su amiga cuando esta hablo.

"Desafortunadamente para nosotras, no es posible… o ya lo hubiéramos hecho"

Aunque no estaban seguras de eso, ya que el hecho de tratar de olvidarlos solo lograba que ellas pensaran en ellos con aun más vigor, y era sumamente irritante. Agasha por andar distraída y preocupada se había llevado ya dos golpes en el brazo que estaba vendado por el esguince contra los estantes de madera sólida, que la habían dejado privada, sin contar con la falta de aire por las costillas fracturadas que la hacían toser y doler el pecho, y la ceguera que iba y venía a complacencia de su ojo derecho no ayudaba.

Shae por los mismos motivos que su amiga, se había llevado un golpe tan brutal en el brazo dañado que ambas decidieron que por seguridad personal la pelirroja se abstuviera de moverse de un lado a otro e hiciera trabajo de oficina solamente. A ella no le quedo de otra, pero después de ese incidente de verdad no le quedo de otra el dolor de su brazo había aumentado horriblemente y su pierna no ayudaba, más los dolores en general de su cuerpo… dejaba mucho de que desear.

Al final de la jornada laboral ambas estaban tan cansadas tanto física como metal, y emocionalmente que podían apenas ver por donde caminaban y mover sus extremidades, no supieron cómo llegaron a su apartamento, pero lo hicieron. Lo siguiente fue tomar una ducha, comer algo y sin más energías y completamente extenuadas se fueron a dormir. Desgraciadamente ninguna durmió muy bien, con todos los dolores y el solo hecho de pensar en lo que tenían que hacer al día siguiente las mantuvo con un mal descanso.

Así que no fue sorpresa para ellas cuando a la mañana siguiente ambas portaban espectaculares círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, pareciendo pandas o mapaches, y su nivel de energía estuviera peligrosamente bajo… sin contar que una de las medicinas que habían tomado para el dolor, desestabilizo sus estómagos y habían vomitado el desayuno antes de poder salir siquiera por la puerta, y ahora iba a clases, cansadas, doloridas, hambrientas pero sin ganas de comer y de un humor de perros que no se los quitaba nadie.

'Sip, ese día seria magnifico' pensaron al unísono con bastante sarcasmo.

La llegada a la universidad no fue muy diferente a como se lo esperaban. Aun a esas alturas recibían miradas burlonas o de lastima infinita ligada con desaprobación. Agasha tuvo que sujetar a su amiga varias veces porque más de una vez intento ahorcar más de uno y los insultos tan impropios de una dama que haría temblar de miedo a un tabernero. El carácter de la pelirroja estaba a flor de piel. Mientras la castaña se mantenía en silencio pero con un aura letal a su alrededor que daba buen aviso a quien se le acercase. La irritabilidad en ellas llegaba a un nivel insospechado. Y de solo pensar que al final del día tenían que anunciar su decisión; hacia que todo empeorara.

Por lo menos, no tendrían clases con sus profesores quita sueños. Pero la posibilidad de verlos al acabar las clases, no subían sus ánimos.

La mañana se fue volando en la biblioteca, pero lamentablemente hicieron todo mucho más lento de lo que hubiesen querido por sus intensos malestares. A la hora del almuerzo picotearon intentando llevar algo a sus revueltos estómagos, pero fue en vano. Las nauseas al ver esa comida apetitosa las supero y apartaron con desdén sus obentos. No tuvieron remedio que irse a su próxima clase de literatura. Ya que la campana de entrada era como un estruendo horrible a sus sensibles cabezas.

Las cosas simplemente no mejoraban para su desgracia. El cansancio en sus cuerpos hacía mella en ellas. Solo por pura fuerza de voluntad; se quedaron en la universidad. Ya que la hora de la verdad había llegado. Se dirigieron sin prisa al salón de reunión de literatura. El lugar las hizo recordar la última vez que se sus caminos se habían cruzado con los jóvenes profesores. Les daba ligeros escalofríos de solo pensar en ellos, solo rezaban para no encontrárselos. Sería demasiado para ellas.

Con los corazones martilladores en sus oídos con fuerza, se acercaron milímetro a milímetro a la puerta. Desde a dentro se podía oír fuerte y claro la voz seductora del profesor Volstrov.

Agasha se paralizo de inmediato. Su corazón latió aun más rápido. No podía hacerlo. 'No, no, no'. Comenzó a retroceder sitiándose cada vez peor, su vista comenzó a jugar con ella viendo manchas negras que se hacían más grandes a pasar los segundos.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con horror al ver como su amiga se empezaba a desvanecer. No quería dejar que se golpeara la cabeza y empeorar su condición. Paso su brazo bueno alrededor de su cintura "Maldición Agasha no me hagas esto…" murmuro por lo bajo al sentir su peso cada vez mas hasta que la chica cayo a la inconsciencia. Shae tuvo que soltar la muleta en el proceso lo cual hizo que apoyara su pierna dañada en el piso. Un dolor desgarrador la invadió. Pero se negó a solar a la castaña. Miro ambos lados buscando ayuda, no quería que el profesor peli azul viera a su amiga así, si ella se enterase no podría soportarlo. Un chico muy joven estaba a unos metros de ellas. Pero Shae no pidió su ayuda por la mirada de desagrado que le dirigió este. La paciencia de la pelirroja se tiro por lo ventana. "Si no piensas ayudarme idiota, vete de aquí antes que te rompa el yeso en la cabeza" murmuro por lo bajo con una rabia acumulada que bullía en su interior. El joven se fue acobardado sin mirar atrás.

Shae contuvo un gemido, el peso de Agasha cansaba su brazo. No tuvo más remedio que deslizarse hacia el piso como pudo. Su pierna se quejo nuevamente por la posición. Pero la ignoro para acostar la cabeza de su amiga en su regazo.

Casi inmediatamente escucho pasos apresurados hacia ellas. Solo esperaba que no fuere otro alumno mal intencionado. Comenzaba a pensar que en sus mentes solo había egoísmo. ¿Acaso eran las únicas con bondad en sus corazones?

Una presencia familiar se poso a su lado, ya sabía quién era antes de que hablara "Señorita Wulf…" murmuro por lo bajo Asmita Relish. Dejando sus carpetas a un lado.

No hubo espacio para los sentimientos de la pelirroja, solo pensaba en su amiga. "S-se ah desmayado… creo que la tensión de volver a clases estos días ah sido demasiado" comento acariciando el cabello castaño. Su mirada subió hasta los ojos azul-violetas "Ayúdela por favor" dijo con un hilo de voz por la emoción.

Asmita observo detenidamente las oscuras ojeras de ambas chicas, la pelirroja no estaba mucho mejor que la joven en el suelo. Quizás estuviera a punto de caer también, la angustia y el dolor en sus ojos lo perturbo. O quizás era su imaginación "¡Albafika!" su voz era ronca pero fuerte cuando llamo a su amigo.

Este no tardo ni tres segundos en aparecer por la puerta que tenían a lado. El peli azul se quedo de piedra por la escena, ambas chicas en el suelo. La pelirroja sosteniendo a la castaña que estaba demasiado pálida para su gusto. Y el rubio en cuclillas al lado de ellas inspeccionándolas. Albafika no tardo en actuar eh ir con ellas, definitivamente había que llevarlas a la enfermería.

Albafika en tres pasos estaba a su lado, en la misma posición que Asmita, y con decisión y calma miro directamente a los ojos a la pelirroja que parecía querer desvanecerse también de un momento a otro.

"Voy a hacerme cargo de ella por el momento, ¿Está bien eso para usted, señorita Wulf?" murmuro el joven profesor, al ver que la chica solo asintió con cansancio, él se adelantó con cuidado hacia la castaña.

La tomo en sus brazos con extremo cuidado de su brazo vendado, y la alzo consigo mismo, detallando su condición. Estaba sumamente pálida y con círculos oscuros alrededor de sus ojos cerrados, y al tacto estaba fría, y eso le preocupaba al joven hombre, mientras este observo como su cabeza de largos cabellos claros rodo hacia un lado como una muñeca rota y sin vida. Dirigió su vista a la pelirroja y luego a su mejor amigo.

"Asmita…" Fue lo único que pronuncio el peliazul, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar con pasos estables pero ligeramente más rápidos de lo normal a la enfermería que estaba a dos bloques de ellos, pero afortunadamente en el mismo edificio.

El rubio de los ojos azul-violeta giro su vista hacia la joven chica alumna suya que estaba aún sentada desgarbadamente viendo alejarse a su amiga cargado por el de ojos cobalto. Por un momento le pareció ver su espíritu derrotado pero aparto esos pensamientos rápidamente y se dedicó a llamar su atención, ella después de todo también necesitaba atención médica.

"Señorita Wulf" de inmediato él tuvo su atención, su ojos cansados lo miraron confundida por un segundo, como preguntándose qué hacia el aun allí. 'Que joven tan curiosa' fue lo que se le vino a la mente. "Es hora de ir nosotros también"

Shae solo asintió algo ida, su dolor, falta de alimento y sueño le estaba pasando factura rápidamente, cuando hizo un intenso de pararse de dio cuenta de que iba a necesitar su muleta y mucha más fuerza de la que tenía en el momento, y si no fuera por Agasha y su orgullo, ya la pelirroja su hubiera tirado a morir en algún lado, pero ella era demasiado cabezota.

Y de un momento a otro se sintió ser elevada, confundida parpadeo rápidamente tratando de descifrar lo sucedido cuando sintió una calidez al lado de su cuerpo donde estaba el yeso de la pierna y su brazo bueno, y tardía mente se dio cuenta de que era lo que pasaba. Asmita la había levantado y pegado contra su costado, pasando su musculoso brazo por su pequeña cintura para mantenerla erguida y en su otra mano tenía sus papeles y muletas.

Shae agacho la cabeza aún más para evitar que el viera su rostro colorado. Sentía una calidez recorrerla y extrañamente ya no se sentía tan mal, su cercanía calmaba un poco sus revueltas emociones, pero alborotaba otras completamente diferentes… unas que arrojo al fondo de su mente para analizar después mientras ellos dos caminaban en silencio hacia el edificio donde la enfermería estaba localizada. Ella se sentía protegida y cálida… como si todo fuera a estar bien, como si todas sus preocupaciones y dolores los estudiara sosteniendo Asmita en sus amplios y fuertes hombros para que ella pudiera recuperarse. Era un pensamiento absurdo pero uno que de igual manera no pudo evitar que ha hiciera sentir cuidada. Querida.

Asmita se detuvo cuando la sintió volverse laxa contra su costado, aparentemente no había aguantado mucho más tiempo consiente. Con un pequeño suspiro, maniobro como pudo y con el más absoluto cuidado, para cargarla en brazos lo mejor posible, y siguió con su camino. Shae Wulf era una incógnita de persona, que hasta el momento no había logrado descifrar del todo, y ella no se parecía a ninguna joven mujer que él hubiera conocido antes.

Pequeña de estatura, con el cabello rojo como el fuego, piel blanca y ojos castaños como el más rico chocolate, pero no era su aspecto físico lo que le llamaba su atención, aunque indudablemente era bonita, después de todo el conocía a mujeres aún más hermosas y despampanantes, no, era su personalidad y manera de conducirse lo que le picaba la curiosidad. El, la había empezado a observar recientemente, era una de sus alumnas que tenía mejor calificación y era brillante, tenía una mente ágil y rápida, muy parecida a la suya, siempre desde los inicios de la clase ese año ella era una de las primeras en alzar la mano y responder a las preguntas postradas en clase, y era la única chica en todas sus clases que no flirteaba ni coqueteaba con el abiertamente ni lanzándole miradas veladas.

Su mirada era directa y al grano, y las veces que la había visto fuera del aula, siempre estaba en compañía de la otra joven castaña, riendo, hablado hasta por los codos y mantenía una sonrisa genuina que llegaba a sus ojos como ninguna que el presenciara antes. La había visto alimentar y jugar con los animales que abandonaban en la universidad junto con su mejor amiga y fruncir el ceño cuando estaba concentrada en algo, incluso maldecir como marinero en ocasiones, cuando algún alumno hacia algún comentario que a ella no le gustaba… como al chico en el pasillo hacia poco, que las observo pero no movió ni un dedo a ayudarlas.

Pero desde hacía algunas semanas se había retraído en clases, silenciosa, y algo distraída, ya no era la primera en responder y si él llegaba a preguntar algo ella parecía luchar para responder como si la pregunta la eludiera o tuviera mucha dificultad por alguna razón. Ya no lo miraba directamente, de hecho tenía la sospecha de que lo evitaba… y luego estaba el incidente con el auto y su actitud cuando él y Albafika la encontraron a ella y a su amiga en el pasillo… cuando corrió lejos de ellos, y aquellos sonrojos que de vez en cuando cachaba en sus redondeadas mejillas, como si estuviera avergonzada de algo.

Asmita negó con la cabeza, y frunció ligeramente el ceño, sus pensamientos la mitad del tiempo tendía a merodear alrededor de ella y eso para él era desconcertante. Finalmente tuvo a la vista la puerta que daba a la enfermería y sin más entro, afortunadamente eran corredizas como las de un hospital. Así que no tuvo problemas ahí. Al entrar se dirigió hacia el área de las camillas, donde encontró a Albafika de brazos cruzados observando pasiva y atentamente a la enfermera chequear a su alumna postrada en la cama; este al verlo, asintió con una mirada curiosa en sus ojos azul cobalto, pero no dijo nada, mientras el rubio colocaba con cuidado y delicadeza a la pelirroja en la camilla siguiente a la de su amiga, y se retiraba, dejando la muleta al lado de esta, para a continuación colocarse junto al peliazul y esperar a que la enfermera terminara por chequear a ambas chicas y les informara de sus condiciones y si estarían bien.

* * *

Justo antes de que Asmita llegara con la pelirroja. Albafika había estado encerrado en un dilema que jamás había creído posible que estaría algún día.

Cuando alzo a la joven inconsciente, pensó que sería como cargar a cualquier cosa. Pero se había equivocado. Era liviana y delgada. Tenía una belleza natural que muchas chicas intentaba conseguir con kilos y kilos de maquillase, escotes y personalidades coquetas. Debía de admitir que su larga cabellera castaña clara era atrayente. Muchas veces la había notado es clases apartada de los demás. Y a diferencia de las otras muchachas, ella no se le quedaba mirando tratando de llamar su atención. Era cierto que la había visto sonrojarse varias veces, pero aun no sabía descifrar la causa. Nunca lo miraba a los ojos y cuando lo hacía; se apartaba rápidamente. Pero había visto en esos ojos verdes una dulzura y sinceridad que no se veía en casi nadie de esa universidad.

Tenerla en brazos despertaba un instinto primitivo de protección. Que ni sabía que existía. Pensó que podía deberse a que era su alumna y el simplemente quería cuidarla. Pero muy profundo en su ser sabia que la historia era muy distinta y no estaba seguro de entenderlo muy bien. O querer entenderlo.

Pero lo que más le intrigaba, era el hecho de que quería saber más de Agasha Crane. Había notado que no tenía una vida fácil, esas últimas semanas se lo había demostrado. Y aun así la joven seguía adelante sin mirar atrás. Con el apoyo de su amiga pelirroja. Que a diferencia de esta, era más callada. Sin embargo analizaba muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas. Medias sus palabras y casi nunca cedía a un impulso como su amiga Shae hacia a menudo. Y sabia que debajo de todo eso, estaba una muchacha tímida pero con hambre de aprenden mas, ayudar a los menos desafortunados y tratar de vivir el día a día al máximo.

Reconocía que le daba mucha curiosidad. Solo el hecho de que no se le lanzara a sus pies como tantas habían hecho; le hacía mirar en su dirección. Y más sabiendo que prácticamente huía de él cada vez que lo veía en el pasillo o en algún otro lugar. ¿Pero porque? Quizás algún día lo descubriría.

Antes de poder llegar a la enfermería, noto que la chica abría lentamente los ojos de largas pestañas. El observo su mirada expresiva, como si fuera la ventana a su alma. Ella separo sus finos pero carnosos labios para decir algo, pero de ellos solo salió un débil quejido de dolor y se llevo su mano buena a la frente.

"Descuida pronto estarás bien" murmuro Albafika con voz ronca. Ella solo lo miro como si él fuera un sueño más. Luego cerró los ojos lentamente para no volverlos abrir. El supo que se había desmayado de nuevo. Pero por lo menos había despertado una vez y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Llego a la enfermería, y sin una palabra la deposito suavemente en la camilla. Teniendo cuidado con el brazo vendado. Una sensación de pérdida lo invadió cuando se separo de su cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaba? No tenía palabras para responder eso. Y antes que pudiera hacer algo mas; su amigo entro con la pelirroja igual de inconsciente que su amiga. Observo los ojos del rubio atrás ves del cristal de los lentes. Y noto un brillo extraño. Pero no supo ponerle nombre a eso, así que no dijo nada.

Tras tener a las dos chicas recostada, esperaron pacientemente a que la enfermera hiciera su trabajo.

Ella las examino rápidamente y con mucha eficacia. La señora delgada se apartado de las camillas y se dirigió a los guapos profesores "Creo que esta demás que diga que están agotadas, al parecer no han descansado como se debe, sospecho que no están haciendo caso del reposo que les corresponde" murmuro colocando una mano en su cadera, para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

"¿Se recuperaran?" pregunto Albafika mirándolas. ¿Acaso tenían una vida más difícil de lo que había imaginado?

La enfermera ladeo su cabeza pensando en la mejor respuesta "Les costara mas recuperarse si se exigen tanto. Si tuvieron un accidente hace poco lo normal es que estén en casa sin hacer mayores esfuerzo lo cual no están haciendo claramente" luego se encogió de hombros. "Las pueden dejar aquí hasta que despierten, así podrán descansar un poco, luego podrán ir a casa o quedarse, son libres de decidir" finalizo evaluando nuevamente el estado de cada una.

"Pasaremos al rato a ver como se encuentran, hoy tenían que darnos respuesta a unas clases perdidas" murmuro Asmita mirando al peli azul, este asintió suavemente. "Si aun no han despertado… veremos qué podemos hacer" dijo acomodando las carpetas, se le había hecho tarde. Pero no había podido irse sin saber sus condiciones.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la enfermera "Las atenderé bien no se preocupen"

Y sin más que decir, ambos jóvenes profesores se marcharon sin mirar atrás. Pero con el impulso muy latente en sus mentes.

Unas horas después, unos ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente, sin enfoque y observaron desconcertado su alrededor, tratando de poner sentido a las manchas que la rodeaban hasta que se fijaron al frente, esperando a ver si se aclaraba algo la vista, que afortunadamente así fue. Agasha frunció el ceño, muy confundida por su ambiente, su cerebro se negaba a presentarle con una respuesta coherente de ¿cómo había llegado a ese lugar? y ¿Donde exactamente era 'ese lugar'? porque estaba clarísimo que era algún tipo de hospital o clínica, con el olor que despedía y lo poco que alcanzaba a ver. ¿Lo peor? No recordaba nada de nada, y era endemoniadamente frustrante; giro la cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda y no vio nada más que camas vacías, cuando hizo lo mismo a la derecha vio a su mejor amiga postrada en la cama siguiente a la suya, durmiendo.

"Oh…" murmuro la castaña, pestañeando repetidas veces. "¿Shae? Shae, ¡Despierta!" llamo a la pelirroja, aunque su voz estaba ronca y su garganta seca y rasposa.

Shae abrió los ojos y a diferencia de su amiga, que despertó casi totalmente calmada, ella casi salto de la cama al ver su entorno, pero los yesos y el dolor la detuvieron, haciéndola gemir de dolor y lanzar una maldición que estaba conteniendo desde hacía largo rato. Ya con más cuidado se giró a la voz y vio a Agasha mirándola expectante. Ella frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?" pregunto confundida la pelirroja.

"¿Dónde estamos? Y a todas estas… ¿cómo llegamos aquí?" interrogo la muchacha.

"Supongo que algún tipo de hospital o algo parecido" murmuro la otra, observando todo lo que le alcanzo con su vista.

"Si, eso mismo pensé yo… pero… ¿Dime que no tuvimos otro incidente con un auto…?" su voz se apagó a medida que continuo, volviéndose pálida de repente. "Mierda"

"¿Qué?" llamo su amiga preocupada, su mente no está del todo despierta.

"Seguimos en la universidad la última vez que estuve consiente… íbamos camino a decirles a _ellos_ sobre la decisión, así que… " La castaña no termino la frase, no era necesario su amiga ya estaba descifrando lo que seguía a continuación.

"Ay, joder… mierda, mierda, mierda…" Shae maldecía mientras todo lo que paso regreso a su mente de sopetón. "Estamos en la enfermería, te desmayaste justo frente a la puerta y luego el profesor Relish llego, y luego el profesor Volstrov vino y te llevo en brazos hasta…" Con cada palabra, Agasha y Shae se volvían más pálidas, la humillación era inimaginable para ellas. "Estamos en la enfermería, supongo que perdí la conciencia y el profesor Relish termino de arrastrar mi pobre y jodida persona hasta aquí…" Gimió mortificada.

"Nuestro segundo nombre debería ser 'Mala Suerte' y de apellido, 'Jodidas' con las que nos pasan últimamente" se quejó la castaña, mordisqueando su labio con frustración.

"Otra razón más para ni mirarlos a la cara" dijo Shae mirando al techo mientras estiraba su mano buena hacia su amiga, quien hizo lo mismo, ya que las camas estaban relativamente cercanas, pudieron tomar la mano de la otra sin mucho esfuerzo. "Al menos a donde vayas voy yo…" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa cansada, girando a ver a su mejor amiga en el mundo. "Después de todo… somos las mejores amigas"

Agasha sonrió con calidez.

"Las mejores, pero mucho más que eso, somos… "

"Hermanas de corazón" dijeron ambas a unísono, para después reírse, cosa que termino en Shae gimiendo de dolor por el movimiento que hizo sin querer, y Agasha tosiendo sus pulmones afuera por la lesión en las costillas.

Sin que ellas supieran, justo detrás de las cortinas que las rodeaban y a unos metros distantes, estaban los dos jóvenes profesores sin querer escuchando la conversación de ambas chica, presenciando y dando confirmación al hecho que ellos ya sabían. Ambas querían la una a la otra como hermanas e irían al infierna y más por la otra, muy parecida a la amistad que Asmita y Albafika compartían. Ambos se miraron mutuamente, recordando sus años de amistad juntos, los dos solitarios y distantes de los demás, pero que encontraron un alma afín en el otro, era algo único y ellos ahora sabían que las dos jóvenes compartían ese vínculo entre ellas mismas. Y eso solo los hizo más curiosas hacia las dos incógnitas que eran las jóvenes.

"Oh, kamisama… no creo que vuelva a reír en mucho tiempo… como mi pecho siga así de jodido, un poco más y suelto los pulmones aquí mismo" se quejó la castaña, sin saber que todo lo que ellas estaban diciendo era oído por dos pares de orejas curiosas.

"Mis condolencias… aunque por lo menos no tienes que cargar con una fastidiosa muleta a todas partes mientras tu brazo y pierna están como cristal mal pegado" comento la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

"Puedes usar la muleta para golpear a cualquiera que se meta contigo, tu después de todo, golpeas bien duro" sonrió como si se tratara de navidad a atravesarse un recuerdo particularmente gracioso. "Le dejaste bien morado el ojo a aquel chico que intento besarte aquella vez… ah, eso fue muy gracioso" rio ella quedamente.

"El idiota pensó que 'no', quería decir 'si'… alguien tenía que enseñarle que 'no' significa 'no', o en mi caso, 'te partiré la cara y algo más, si sigues insistiendo', estoy segura de que aprendió la lección" se carcajeo Shae, recordando la cara del imbécil aquel. Luego miro pícaramente a su amiga. "¡Pero tú no te quedas atrás!"

"¿Eh? Yo nunca he golpeado a nadie en mi vida" exclamo insultada, pero en sus ojos podía verse la diversión.

"Un golpe a sus egos más bien… con tu actitud de 'No me interesas, piérdete' los matas al instante, aunque siempre he dicho que eres muy buena para tu propio bien" asintió Shae.

"Bueno, trato de hacerlo lo más directo posible y sin que lo tomen tan mal… pero siempre puedes machacar a cualquiera que intente algo raro conmigo, tienes mi total permiso" Agasha sonrió ampliamente.

"¡Y con gusto lo hare! ¡Nadie se mete con mi hermana y vive para contarlo!" exclamo fieramente la pelirroja.

"Después yo te ayudo a ocultar el cadáver… la fosa es bastante amplia te lo aseguro" comento con picardía, mientras se miraban con diversión. El humor las ayudaba a relajarse y olvidar cosas que no querían pensar por los momentos.

Pero antes de que pudieran proseguir, un carraspeo las interrumpió.

Ambas jóvenes palidecieron al instante. Volteando el rostro tan lento como una película de terror. Era como una pesadilla, ponerse en ridículo a cada momento, parecía que no iba a tener fin.

El rubio y el peli azul las miraban atentos, tan guapos como el demonio como siempre. Las mejillas de ellas se ruborizaron al darse cuenta que habían sido escuchadas, cada grosería, cada exclamación salida de un manicomio. Y lamentablemente huir no era una opción ya que ellos estaban en frente de la única salida. Ellas se encogieron en la camilla apenadas. ¿Acaso nunca terminaría la vergüenza?

"Espero que se encuentren mejor jóvenes" Albafika fue el primero en hablar al ver que las chicas se quedaban quietas como ratoncitos acorralados.

Shae logro reunir las migajas de valor que consiguió "U-un poco m-mejor gracias por a-ayudarnos profesores" comento sin levantar la vista más allá de las camisas acorbatadas de los maestros.

Asmita le sorprendió que segundos antes ellas hablaban tan enérgicamente, fluidas y seguramente con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Sus formas de expresarse eran muy peculiares, nunca había oído una chica hablar de esa forma, pero se notaba a leguas que así eran cuando despedían confianza absoluta. Observo de reojo a su amigo, y por lo que la vista le permitió ver, él pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Aquellas muchachas eran cajas llenas de sorpresas.

"No tienen por qué agradecer, es un gusto ayudar a alumnos en apuros" comento el rubio, detallando que nuevamente la pelirroja se negaba rotundamente a mirarlo a los ojos.

Esta vez Agasha decidió por fin hablar "Y-yo también les agradezco" dijo nerviosa jugando con sus vendas. "Aprovechando q-que están a-aquí, queremos decirles que hemos t-tomado una decisión" la castaña miro a su amiga para que la ayudara, estaba muerta de la vergüenza por lo de hace poco.

Shae capto su mirada de auxilio y prosiguió "Vamos a tomar las l-lecciones privadas en…" se detuvo, esa era una de las cosas más difíciles que le tocaba decir "S-sus hogares" dijo soltando todo el aire ruborizada, sin darse cuenta que había estado conteniendo la respiración. No dejarían que alguien pisara su humilde apartamento. Ya que era pequeño y esos dos gigantes haría todo más difícil, ya que estarían en su reducido espacio personal.

Ambos profesores asintieron "Es grato saber eso, solo espero que comencemos pronto con las clases" comento Albafika, mirando al rubio que pensaba igual. "Primero descansen, lo mejor es que vayan a casa"

Las chicas no podían estar más de acuerdo con eso, no creían que pudieron soportar nada más. Por si fuera por ellas se quedarían echadas en las camas recuperando las horas de sueño. Claro si sus heridas se lo permitían.

"Así es, n-nos iremos pronto" respondió la pelirroja. Buscando con la vista su muleta. Haciendo una pequeña mueca, como la odiaba.

El peli azul pareció meditar algo porque en vez de comenzar a despedirse e irse se acerco un poco más a las camillas. Agasha quería treparse a la pared y subirse al techo para estar lo más alejada posible. Obligo a relajar su respiración, ya que no quería comenzar con un ataque de toz producto por el dolor en sus costillas.

"Asmita y yo nos vamos dentro de poco, si quieren puedo llevarlas en mi coche" se ofreció este, llevado por la preocupación que no le sucedería otro desmayo por el camino de regreso a casa.

El rubio asintió en acuerdo, ya que usualmente ambos se iban juntos, para no ir en dos autos. Asmita no le llamaba la atención manejar por su problema a menos que fuera enteramente necesario.

Los chicos no sabían si en los rostros de ellas había pánico o alivio. Así que no dijeron nada mas esperando la respuesta.

Shae miro a su amiga, esta se encogió ligeramente de hombros antes de hacer una mueca de dolor al olvidar su herida. Sería bueno llegar a casa rápidamente y sin el estrés de los autobuses. Era difícil maniobrar estando tan lastimabas y las miradas de las personas no ayudaban mucho. Así que la pelirroja suspiro resignada, tenían que pensar primero en su salud antes que en sus sentimientos y eso contaba para las dos. Se esforzó lo máximo para alzar la vista y mirar a los ojos a los profesores "S-se lo agradeceríamos m-mucho" murmuro por lo bajo, el rubio no dejaba de mirarla y el sonrojo amenazo con aparecer más fuerte que nunca. Así que volvió apartar la mirada. Para observar a Agasha nuevamente esta le sonrió como pudo al comprenderla.

Después de la decisión ambos profesores fueron a llevar una carpeta pendiente antes de volver a buscar a las nerviosas chicas.

'Va hacer un laaaargo camino a casa' pensaron ambas tomándose las manos para darse fuerza y hacer retroceder sus sentimientos, que cada vez se hacían más fuerte para la desgracia de ellas.

* * *

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en uno de las sillas cercanas a la entrada de la enfermería con sus mochilas al hombro y clavando sus uñas en sus palmas de las manos de los nervios, mientras estas estaban algo sudorosas y frías al tacto. Se miraban a los ojos con tanta intensidad que parecía que hablaran telepáticamente con la otra aunque sus rostros no revelaban sobre que era la conversación.

"Incomodo" susurro quedamente Agasha sin quitar sus ojos verdes oliva de los castaño medio de su amiga.

"Concuerdo" susurro a su vez Shae, no querían ser atrapadas en otra conversación por descuidadas.

"¿Están listas?" Pregunto de pronto Albafika salido de la nada con Asmita a su lado, casi dándoles un infarto a ambas jóvenes sin querer ni darse cuenta.

"S-si, gracias de nuevo por llevarnos" comento Shae no queriendo parecer aparte de estúpida mal hablada y salida del manicomio, una malagradecida también. A su lado Agasha asintió vigorosamente pero sin mirarlo a la cara, su ojos fijos en su cuello.

"No es ninguna molestia" Fue Asmita quien respondió, sus ojos pegados a la pelirroja como si intentara descifrar algo.

Agasha se levantó con cuidado, viendo a Shae hacer lo mismo y mirarlos o lo que podía, esperando que ellos indicaran el camino. Para ellas era sumamente incómodo y vergonzoso. Albafika se dio la vuelta haciéndoles una seña para que lo siguieran, con el rubio a su lado, el trayecto al auto fue en silencio pero increíblemente no uno incómodo, cada quien estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos.

En el estacionamiento ellos se acercaron a un BMW negro que parecía nuevo, y que costaba bastante dinero, desde unos metros de distancia el de cabellos azules saco su llave y desbloqueo el auto, pero ya casi llegando a él, una voz los interrumpió.

"Hmmm… y-yo… ¿No les c-causara problemas en la d-dirección el que n-nos lleven a c-casa?" Agasha trato de no tartamudear, pero fue imposible sobre todo teniendo los ojos cobalto en ella, su mirada estaba firme en el pavimento.

"Si, aun p-podemos tomar el a-autobús si nos damos p-prisa" comento Shae en un último intento de evitar la pena de que las llevaran a casa, sobre todo porque se veía que ellos tenían dinero, o por lo menos ganaban más que ellas, y el lugar donde vivían no era del todo seguro.

"Para nada, ya informamos en dirección nuestras acciones" aseguro Asmita encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

"Oh…" fue todo lo que ellas dijeron.

Dio el caso de que Agasha se sentara tras Asmita que iba de copiloto y Shae tras Albafika que iba en el lado del conductor por obvias razones, ambos les abrieron la puerta a las chicas que se quedaron anonadadas, nadie les había abierto la puerta nunca en sus vidas. El trayecto fue silencioso, ellas estaban sentadas con los cinturones de seguridad y derechas como una tabla de planchar, con las manos sosteniendo sus mochilas hacia ellas mismas y la mirada en su regazo. Cuando salieron de la intersección que llevaba a la universidad y se unieron a la principal, Albafika sin quitar la mirada del camino comento.

"¿Qué dirección?"

Shae como pudo le dio las indicaciones que necesitaba para llegar a su apartamento, muerta de pena y vergüenza igual que Agasha, su urbanización no era la más segura y popular, pero no había tanta delincuencia como en los barrios. Aun así era de baja calidad, sus salarios no les permitían nada más lujoso, todo se iba en las cuentas de la comida, del apto y lo otro al banco.

Iban tan distraídas que no se dieron cuenta de que el auto se detuvo justo frente al edificio indicado, hasta que las puertas se abrieron simultáneamente. Pero contrario a lo que esperaban, Albafika fue el que le abro la puerta a Agasha en vez del rubio, que fue a ayudar a Shae quien estaba igual de confundida que la castaña por el repentino cambio.

Agasha lo miro desconcertada, tanto por que le abriera la puerta y porque fuera él quien lo hizo, al ver su mano extendida para ayudarla a bajar su rostro se ruborizo y ella dudo un poco antes de tomarla con la suya ligeramente temblando y evitando contacto visual todo el tiempo, mientras él, la ayudaba a salir del auto con suavidad y delicadeza.

Shae estaba en la misma, mirando sorprendida y confundida al rubio, quien tomo su muleta y la mano de su brazo bueno, y con cuidado y lentitud la ayudo a salir del auto, mientras su cerebro hacia corto circuito al sentir su piel contra la suya.

Una vez en la acera, ambas se miraron y luego los observaron a ellos, quienes no habían vuelto a entrar en el auto, y las observaban atentamente.

"Gracias por t-traernos, profesor Relish, p-profesor Volstrov" Agasha comento tomando la mano de su amiga, sin mirarlos a la cara.

"Si, s-se los agradecemos m-mucho, que t-tengan un b-buen día" asintió Shae, dispuesta a largarse de allí lo más rápido posible, pero con muleta y yeso era a paso de tortuga que iba a irse.

"No fue nada" dijo Albafika restándole importancia pero sin quitar su vista de ellas, en especial de la castaña.

"Mañana planearemos un horario para las clases privadas de recuperación, hasta entonces descansen y recupérense" informo Asmita, vista fija en la pelirroja.

"¡Hasta luego!" dijeron las dos al unísono para darse la vuelta y dirigirse con paso tan estable como pudieron sin correr en sus condiciones hacia la entrada del edificio.

Sintiendo las miradas penetrantes de ellos quemar en sus espaldas todo el trayecto.

Ambas chicas subieron a su apartamento. Se miraron una a la otra sin saber que decirse, estaban incrédulas por lo que había pasado. Hicieron toda sus rutinas pero mecánicamente, pensando en una y otra vez los sucesos de ese día. Debes en cuando se ruborizaban antes esos recuerdos. ¿Quién diría que los hombres de sus sueños las hubieran cargado y llevado al resguardo? Y sin mencionar que cada uno se tomo la molestia de abrir la puerta tan caballerosamente, cuando el otro debió hacerlo. Era como una fantasía hecha realidad. Pero sabían que eso posiblemente no duraría más. Tenían que mantenerse a raya o sus sentimientos explotarían revelando sus terribles secretos. Y si eso ocurría, no solo querrían cambiarse de clase, si no de universidad, ciudad, país, continente o si se pudiera; a otro planeta.

Solo rezaban para que esas clases particulares no sucediera nada fuera de lo normal.

* * *

Asmita observo a su amigo atrás del volante, tratando de leer su expresión levemente borrosa ante sus ojos. Tenía el seño levemente fruncido. Como si estuviera pensando algo que lo tenía preocupado. El rubio decidió romper el silencio, ya era hora de que charlaran y se sinceraran "¿Estas preocupado por la joven Crane verdad?" pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

Al principio, Albafika lo miro como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Pero no tardo es suspirar derrotado. Sabía que no podría engañar al rubio, este podía saber cuando alguien mentía o decía la verdad con demasiada facilidad "Si… tenía muy mal aspecto, se estaba exprimiendo y lo digo por ambas" comento, aumentando la velocidad en la autopista.

Su amigo asintió, retomando la mirada hacia la carretera "Así es, esperemos que puedan seguir adelante… pero mi pregunta Albafika es que tu preocupación es otra aparte de su salud o sus estudios. ¿O me equivoco?"

Estuvo muy tentado a frenar el auto y mirar a su amigo con los brazos cruzados, ¿Que pretendía? ¿Sacarle cualquier información que pudiera? Pues así parecía "No sé de lo me estás hablando Asmita, mi preocupación es únicamente porque es mi alumna si es lo que querías oír" le hecho una rápida mirada, observando como el rubio arqueaba una ceja.

"Es malo mentirte y mentirme amigo mío" cerró los ojos y otra sonrisa mortalmente atractiva invadió sus labios.

Albafika puso los ojos en blanco, Asmita podía ser demasiado persistente de vez en cuando. "Yo diría que es tu 'preocupación' por la señorita Wulf la que llama más la atención, la miras con otros ojos" dijo con absoluta calma, el también se había dado cuenta de su actitud hacia la pelirroja.

Pero ese comentario no hizo que la sonrisa del rubio se borrara, es más, se amplio "Si has dicho eso, es porque lo vez también a través de tus propios ojos y lo vez reflejado en mi." Permanecía con los ojos cerrados a veces por costumbre, porque le daba otra perspectiva del mundo. Pero no le hacía falta ver perfectamente para saber que su amigo había entrecerrados los ojos al saber que dio justo en el blanco.

Este simplemente lo dejo estar "A veces se me olvida que eres demasiado cabezota" murmuro sonriendo secretamente, Asmita Relish nunca cambiaría.

Asmita rió suavemente. Y no dijo nada más, porque sabía que tenía razón en ambos aspectos.

"A propósito, eh pensado que podemos darles las clases en mi residencia, y llevarlas a ambas de regreso a su apartamento. La joven Wulf no parece muy feliz de caminar con muleta" comento el peli azul. Y vio a placer como a su amigo le tocaba fruncir el seño. Si que le importaba la pelirroja.

"Es buena idea, seria todo más rápido que estar cada una en la casa del otro. Además parecen que si las intentamos separar; no estarán tranquilas hasta juntarse de nuevo" dijo recordando su fuerte amistad, como la de él y el peli azul.

Albafika asintió, llegando a la lujosa urbanización en que vivía Asmita y estacionar al frente de su también lujosa casa o mansión a su punto de vista, no muy diferente a la suya. "Mañana veremos que es horario será más beneficio"

El peli rubio sonrió nuevamente mientras tomada su portafolios y baja del auto despidiéndose de su amigo.

Sabían demasiado bien que esas clases no iban hacer tan fáciles como querían creer.

 **Continuara...**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Muchisimas gracias por sus apoyos y reviews, de verdad nos alegra inmensamente que les guste tanto jeje ya que la verdad es que Agasha y Shae están basadas en nuestras propias personalidades xD Igual esperamos que este cap también les guste :3**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo VIII**

Al día siguiente, ambas se levantaron como en la luna. Habían podido dormir y su apetito había vuelto milagrosamente, algo que agradecieron profundamente. Una de las cosas que disfrutaban aparte del anime y la música, era la comida. Pero igual estaban algo idas, aunque no mucho. Hicieron su rutina nueva con normalidad, tomaron el medicamento y salieron con el obento en sus mochilas.

Una vez en la universidad, caminaron hacia el área donde mantenían el edificio de los animales en la universidad, un lugar llamado ASO Patitas. Ahí atendían, bañaban, medicaban y desparasitaban a todos perros y gatos abandonados en la universidad y usualmente los alumnos y gente de fuera donaban dinero o ayudaban para mantener el programa abierto y funcionando, aparte de que cada mes y medio había una jornada de esterilización o adopción para darle a los animalitos un hogar para vivir con personas que los quisieran.

Ellas eran ayudantes en ese lugar cuando no estaban trabajando o estudiando, y se conocían a casi todos los perros y gatos de la facultad. Lo que les ocasionaba miradas raras de los otros estudiantes, que ellas ignoraban, y casi siempre tenían encima pelos de los animales y bocadillos que les daban a los que se les acercaban.

Pasaron un rato largo de la mañana antes de dirigirse a sus clases, esa en particular iba primero Griego Antiguo y seguidamente Gaélico Antiguo, y usualmente luego de eso era que podían almorzar; así que luego de jugar y ayudar a alimentar a los perritos y gatitos se dirigieron más relajadas hacia la clase del día.

Que sin sorpresa alguna transcurrió como las otras anteriores. Miradas de disgusto y pena, Shae distraída pensando en el rubio que daba la clase y Agasha anotando como loca las explicaciones y ejemplos puestos en la pizarra al mismo tiempo que trataba de darle sentido a la materia. Cuando se acabó, las dos se levantaron al ver a la mayoría salir, y cuando estaban por dar el primer paso, el rubio de los ojos azules se les acerco. La pelirroja ya se lo esperaba, pero la esperanza de no tener que hablarle directamente luego de lo confundida que estaba desde ayer fue en vano.

"Señoritas, por favor si fueran tan amables de esperar al finalizar la clase de Albafika, nosotros les informaremos a qué hora, en donde, cuanto tiempo y como llegar hasta el lugar donde recibirán sus clases" comento Asmita calmadamente, ojos fijos sin vergüenza en la pelirroja.

"Como usted diga profesor Relish" Agasha fue la que contesto, mientras su amiga miraba al rubio en la barbilla, y comenzaba a presentar el síndrome del tomate.

Shae había tratado de mirarlo a los ojos para no ser grosera, pero fue un caso perdido, y termino viendo su barbilla que se dio cuenta luego, fue un error porque inevitablemente eso llevo a sus labios, y aquello a pensamientos perturbantes que la hicieron sonrojar y con pura fuerza de voluntad los arrojo al fondo de su mente donde otros parecidos había surgido, para inspeccionar más tarde.

"Con su permiso, ahora nos retiramos" Y con eso Agasha y Shae se fueron apresuradas hacia su siguiente clase.

Que transcurrió más o menos igual. Con la castaña en la luna y la pelirroja anotando todo lo que podía con su brazo bueno, que no era el dominante, casi todo eran garabatos mayormente, pero si Agasha entendía su letra normal que era casi ilegible para muchos seguro entendía esto. Cada minuto que pasaban estaban más nerviosas por lo que vendría a continuación y luchaban para mantener a raya sus emociones de mostrarse en sus rostros, hasta la fecha no iba muy bien pero por lo menos no eran tan horribles en ello.

Al ver que los estudiantes comenzaban a marcharse, las dos se pusieron de pie, Agasha lanzando una rápida mirada de asesinato y desaprobación al grupo de desvergonzadas chicas que ahora rodeaban al de cabellos azules, antes de seguir a su amiga fuera, esperando a una distancia segura del salón.

Estaban distraídas en sus propios pensamientos cuando de repente un chillido las saco a las dos con brusquedad y giraron la cabeza buscando el origen del sonido, y lo que vieron les hizo hervir la sangre con intento asesino. Un chico estaba sosteniendo uno cachorro de más o menos tres meses por el piel y lo sacudía reclamándole algo con una expresión enfadada.

Sin pensar Shae fue hacia él con Agasha a su lado, con la intención de machacarlo a palos como sea por su trato con el animal, si había algo que ellas odiaban aparte de los mentirosos eran los maltratadores de animales.

"¿Oye tu qué coño crees que estás haciendo? ¡Déjalo en paz!" exclamo Shae enfadadísima.

El chico se volteo hacia ellas sorprendido pero luego las miro con fastidio como si ellas fueran una mosca en la pared que quisiera quitar pero no quisiera molestarse.

"Este chucho se comió mi sándwich y ahora no tengo nada para almorzar, así que decidí enseñarle una lección" Dijo con sorna mirando al cachorro con desprecio.

"Tu maldito engendro…" pero antes de que Shae pudiera decir más o golpear al chico la castaña interrumpió.

Agasha había estado callada pero observando todo, y la discusión había llamado a la atención de algunos alumnos que aún estaban por los alrededores y estos observaban atentos el enfrentamiento curiosos. Ella sabía que nada bueno saldría de eso, y si Shae estuviera en óptimas condiciones la dejaría hacer lo que quisiera con el imbécil, pero ella estaba delicada y no sería sabio dejarla pelear así y que se lastimara más aun, además no podían perder la beca. Así que decidió jugárselas e intervenir.

"Si te dio mi caja de almuerzo, ¿Dejarías ir al cachorro?" ella se colocó en frente de su amiga mirando al chico con decisión y el ceño fruncido ferozmente.

El pareció pensarlo, mientras la pelirroja quería apartar a su amiga y sacarle la mierda a golpes al imbécil pero la castaña siempre hacia las cosas por algo y aunque en el momento ella no pudiera verlo por la rabia, sabía que luego lo entendería.

"Me parece bien, es un buen intercambio, de todas formas este chuco no me sirve para nada" le lanzo el cachorro a Agasha quien lo atrapo con rapidez y esta le lanzo su caja de obento, sin siquiera ver si este la logro atrapar.

Dos pares de ojos en especial observaban la escena dispuestos a intervenir de ser necesario.

"¡Hey! ¡Casi se arruina la comida!" exclamo molesto el chico que casi no logra atrapar el envase.

"La comida puede reemplazarse, pero una vida nunca podrás regresarla" dijeron ambas al unísono mirándolo con frialdad, y desdén, a lo que el curvo el labio y se fue.

"¡Ojala me hubieras dejado golpearlo!" se quejó la pelirroja.

"En tu estado seguro ocasiona más problemas y no podía dejarte tirar la beca a la basura por un imbécil" dijo ella sonriendo suavemente al perrito en sus brazos que comenzó a lamer su mejilla. "Además el cachorro esta con nosotras ahora"

"Aun así… pero bueno, tienes razón" sonrió también Shae, estando su mano buena y acariciando al animal, sin saber que dos hombres las observaban atentamente desde lejos.

Ellas estaban muy felices con lo que habían logrado. Mientras Asmita y Albafika las evaluaban, claramente sorprendidos, ya sea por la valentía de Shae por enfrentarse a un chico conociendo su estado y Agasha por resolver el problema rápido, sin mucho conflicto y muy inteligentemente, algo que al peli azul le llamo la atención. No cabía dudas, había algo en ella que era muy especial.

Cuando se disponían a llamarlas, algo inesperado ocurrió.

Agasha grito por lo bajo con una mueca en su joven rostro. Ella estaba encorvada de dolor. La pelirroja aun sorprendida vio como el costado y parte del brazo vendado estaban empapados de agua. Había restos de goma en su ropa y en el suelo. Solo pudo adivinar que le habían lanzado una bomba de agua. ¿Pero quién?

Mientras la castaña intentaba recuperarse en vano, ya que le había dado en su brazo herido y el dolor subía como una corriente a cada pocos segundos, pero aun así no soltaba el cachorro. Shae levanto la vista a ver quien había sido y su ojos chocolates llamearon en rabia al ver al mismo chico que Agasha le había accedido su almuerzo a él.

Por otra parte Albafika dio un paso hacia el frente para salir de donde estaban parcialmente ocultos. La furia le recorrió las venas a máxima velocidad. El instinto de protección llego a un punto crítico. Solo quería agarrar al muchacho y partirle el cuello en dos. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada o seguir avanzando, Asmita se lo impidió negando suavemente con la cabeza y con el seño fruncido, demostrando que también estaba molesto por el comportamiento del estudiante. Pero sabía que si dejaba ir a su amigo, este iba a castigarlo de una forma demasiado diferente a como él hacía y seguramente no estaría permitido en la institución, probablemente lo despedirían. El mismo iría y detendría esa locura.

Pero tampoco pudo hacer nada. Ya que observo sorprendido como la pelirroja se ponía bien derecha, ayudaba a su compañera a recostarse de la pared. Eh iba a paso lento pero decidido hacia el chico que reía a carcajadas.

Shae irguió la barbilla, la cólera que sentía hacia ese pobre ser humano casi la cegaba. Pero sabía bien que no debía abalanzarse como quería. Simplemente se concentro en caminar, sin sentir vergüenza por estar en muleta. Cuando estuvo justo de frente, no le importo que el muchacho le llevara bastante en altura. "¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?" murmuro por lo bajo para no gritarle hasta quedarse ronca. Solo entrecerró los ojos molesta.

El chico solo se encogió de hombros aun riendo "Solo fue una inocente bomba de agua, era para el chucho pero ella estaba en medio" la mentira descarada le brillaba en esos ojos repugnantes.

La pelirroja casi le gruñe "Escúchame bien imbécil, nadie le hace daño a mi amiga y menos un infantil con cara de retrasado como tú" dijo casi escupiendo las palabras.

Claramente las amenazas de Shae no le hacían ningún efecto por su estado actual "¿O si no que?" rió nuevamente con burla.

Los ojos de ella llamearon, el pobre chico no pudo predecir lo que pasaría. Shae soltó la muleta. Aprovechando que se estaba carcajeando no vio nada. La pelirroja sujeto la camisa del joven y lo jalo a su altura, este perplejo se quedo mudo "Te lo hare recordar toda tu puta vida" sonrió con malicia. Mientras que con su brazo enyesado hasta el codo, le dio un puñetazo con los nudillos cubierto por el duro material. Poco le importo el dolor que vendría después, pero la sed de venganza la termino de cegar.

El impacto dejo tirado al muchacho. Shae contuvo un gemido de dolor. Su muñeca era un huracán de sufrimiento. Se miro rápidamente esta, el yeso dejaba libre sus dedos hasta la segunda falanges lo cual era perfecto para a ver formado un puño. Pero ya no podía ni mover los dedos, este le temblaban por la emoción y el daño.

Miro nuevamente al crió tirado en el piso tapándose la cara y revolcándose en el piso. La pelirroja estuvo muy tentada de patearlo. Pero se dijo que con eso sería suficiente.

Se dio la vuelta, olvidando la muleta, después la recogería. Solo quería ver como seguía su amiga.

Agasha no estaba sorprendida, solo preocupada y feliz por el desgraciado en el suelo. Parpadeo para eliminar las lagrimas de dolor. Las costillas lastimaban protestaron cuando tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Su frente estaba perlada en sudor. Pero se había sostenido en la pared como pudo. Aun con su hombro y brazo palpitando. Vio como la pelirroja se le acercaba a paso lento por el yeso. Casi se le atascan las palabras "Oh Shae, no debiste" murmuro. Sabia que mentía en parte, le gusto ver como la pelirroja le partía la cara. Mientras esta le tomaba la mano con la suya buena.

Ella le sonrió, evitando hacer una mueca de sufrimiento. "Lo volvería hacer cinco veces más si ese idiota se levanta de nuevo" miro sobre su hombro y aun lo veía satisfactoriamente chillando aun. Aspiro profundamente, ya le iba a pasar factura lo que hizo. Pero no se arrepentía.

De inmediato y salida de la nada una sombra cayó sobre ellas, sorprendiéndolas un poco. Al alzar la cabeza para ver quién era, Agasha casi se muere de la vergüenza, si no fuera por el dolor punzante y la falta de aire seguramente se hubiera sonrojado hasta la raíz de su cabello castaño… pero como estaban las cosas eso era una de las ultimas cosas que le pasaba por la cabeza y con el cachorro moviéndose entre sus brazos solo le daba más dolor pero se negaba a soltarlo y Shae estaba fuera de cuestión, con la nueva lesión que seguro tenía en su brazo.

Albafika no se había podido contener y había ido directamente hacia las chicas, ignorando al chico que estaba privado de dolor en el suelo, mientras Asmita daba órdenes de que el alumno fuera llevado a la enfermería y que esperara por ellos allí hasta que ellos llegaran. Ambas lo miraron la pelirroja más atenta que la castaña, sus ojos verdes solo revelaban dolor y sus largas pestañas negras húmedas por las lágrimas contenidas y él quiso ir al muchacho y partirle la cara aún más por ello, aunque mantuvo sus violentos pensamientos para sí mismo aunque su ceño estuviera fruncido ligeramente.

El peliazul se agacho a su altura y la inspecciono con detalle, estaba algo pálida y su frente perlada de un ligero sudor, más la laboriosa respiración le hicieron pensar que era algo más que solo el dolor del brazo, y por primera vez se preguntó si de en el accidente ella se había herido el pecho.

"Señorita Crane, ¿Se encuentra mejor?" el murmuro con calma que no sentía, concentrado solo en ella.

Agasha parpadeo para apartar la humedad de sus ojos y trato de vocear una respuesta, pero su ahogada respiración se lo hizo imposible, así que solo asintió levemente, tratando de controlar el aire para respirar apropiadamente. Él no se lo trago ni por un segundo.

Shae estaba mirando hacia el perrito para darles más privacidad mientras controlaba las oleadas de dolor que recorrían su brazo derecho que pulsaba horriblemente, cuando sintió una presencia a su lado, y supo sin lugar a dudas quien era… su voz solo lo confirmo.

"Señorita Wulf… por favor absténgase de agredir a otros alumnos en el pasillo en el futuro" su voz suave como la seda la recorrió y por un segundo se olvidó del dolor, pero este volvió como una perra y de paso acompañado de vergüenza, pero se negó a sentirse culpable porque el tipo se lo merecía. Pero sus palabras siguientes la sorprendieron. "Por cierto tiene un excelente gancho derecho, estoy seguro que el joven recordara su lección en un futuro"

Ahora Shae estaba colorada pero no de dolor o vergüenza, esta vez estaba así por el alago que claramente el rubio le dedico.

"Por un momento pensamos que le iba a dar con la muleta" dijeron al unísono los dos hombres.

Tanto Agasha como Shae abrieron mucho los ojos y por alguna razón ese comentario y el hecho de que lo dijeron al mismo tiempo con una expresión picara en sus rostros tallados del mismo Olimpo, las hizo estallar de risa incontrolable. La pelirroja al instante gruño de dolor por el movimiento que hizo, mientras la castaña gimió de dolor y falta de aire por las costillas, pero ambas rompieron entre risas al ver las caras de sorpresa de ellos, y luego observarse entre sí. De un momento a otro la situación les parecía tan graciosa que terminaron rodándoles lágrimas por las mejillas de la risa.

"L-lo sient-to…" intento disculparse Shae quien tenía más dominio del aire que circulaba por sus pulmones que su amiga, pero fue en vano ya que estallo en carcajadas libres de nuevo.

Tanto Asmita como Albafika tenían una expresión de sorpresa y ligera confusión en sus bellos rostros, era la primera vez que las veían reír tan libre y abiertamente en sus presencias, y ellos mismo no pudieron evitar que una esquina de sus labios se elevara ligeramente, aunque no entendieran el chiste del todo.

Agasha solo reía y respiraba desesperadamente por aire sin detenerse, igual que su mejor amiga, de vez en cuando ambas tenían ataques de risa por ningún motivo aparente, simplemente algo les causaba risa y casi se quedaban privadas. Y eso estaba pasando en ese preciso momento.

"¡D-deja… de v-erme!" exclamo Agasha fuera de respiración, al cachar por el rabillo del ojo a su mejor amiga observándola por un segundo. Mientras la castaña mordía su labio inferir para tratar de detener la risa.

"N-no puedo… evitarl-lo…" rio la pelirroja, que le daba más risa ver a su amiga a la cara.

Ambos hombres concluyeron que en definitiva, las dos jóvenes eran sumamente extrañas y solo tuvieron aún más ganas de descifrarlas que antes. Ellas eran un enigma que iban a resolver costara lo que costara.

Un rato más tardes, las chicas pudieron tranquilizarse únicamente dándose la espalda, para no verse las caras. Porque estaban seguras que estallarían nuevamente en carcajadas. Les dolían la mejillas y el estomago. Pero nada comparado con las tormentosas costillas de Agasha, ahora a duras penas podía si quiera tomar una mínima bocanada de aire; cuando gemía adolorida. Y aun así una pequeña sonrisa permanecía en sus labios. Tenían algún tiempo que no reían así, desde el accidente sus vidas se habían complicado mucho y el estrés estaba haciendo mella en ellas.

Además por primera vez no se sentía atacada por los nervios por tener al peli azul al lado. Claro estaba muy consciente de todos sus movimientos y de cómo la miraba inspeccionándola a un. Se sentía cálida porque alguien se preocupara por ella aunque sea una pizca. En un momento a otro se le quedo mirando, distraída, quería saber que pensaba de ella. Pero la pillo en el acto y este le sonrió. Una sonrisa que derritió su alma como un helado al sol. No pudo hacer nada más que apartar la mirada y sonrojarse hasta la punta de las orejas.

Por otra parte la pelirroja no estaba muy diferente, Asmita la estaba ayudando a ponerse en pie. Teniendo mucho cuidado con su brazo recién lastimado. Ya que ambas habían termino en el suelo producto de la risa.

Agasha se pregunto cómo se sentiría su amiga al ser delicadamente tocada por el hombre de sus sueños. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho por una respuesta, ya que ella misma lo vivió en vivo y en directo. Cuando Albafika le extendió una mano para prestarle su ayuda también. Ella considero realmente en rechazarlo, pero esa idea no duro mucho en sus pensamientos. Se permitiría unos segundos de felicidad y calidez aunque eso significaría que le costaría caro después. No le importo a la final.

Acepto el gesto con su mano buena, temblando ligeramente. Y él se la sostuvo con fuerza pero con eterna suavidad. Las mariposas no tardaron en aparecer flotando libres en su estomago. El rubor no desapareció, por eso no pudo alzar la mirada más allá de su barbilla. El corazón martilleando en su pecho desenfrenado. La jalo hacia él para levantarla y por unos instantes estuvo perfectamente amoldada a su masculino cuerpo. Un cosquilleo arraso todo su cuerpo, pensaba que le saldría humo de los oídos por el calor que le recorría por las venas. Se obligo apartarse, ya que su fragancia la estaba embriagando de una manera tan rápida que parecía absurdo. Y casi inmediatamente sintió un frio y un nuevo vacio en su interior.

Pero no en su mano, ya que aun así el se negó a soltarla. Paso a tomarla delicadamente del codo para guiarla posteriormente por el pasillo. Se inclino levemente hacia ella para susurrarle "Por si te desmayas de nuevo" dijo con humor muy palpable.

La castaña enrojeció aun más si eso fuese posible. Y asintió aun sin atreverse a mirarlo. En su cerebro se hizo un espacio vacío, no sabía qué hacer o que pensar. Debía de admitir que jamás en esos últimos meses se había atrevido a imaginar que alguna vez eso pasaría. O se calmaba o sus pobres costillas la pagarían aun más caro.

El rubio les había cedido el paso para que ellos fueran adelante. Obviamente sabían que se dirigían a la enfermería, solo esperaban que estuviera aun abierta a esa hora.

Otra vez ambas se encontraban frente a la enfermería luego del chequeo con la amable enferma. Ambos profesores habían desaparecido por uno de los pasillos de la enfermería, y las dos se estaban preguntando cuanto tiempo tendrían que estar allí, viendo que tenían que ir a trabajar a la biblioteca. El diagnostico de Shae fue inflamación, y se le receto otro medicamente para ella, en cambio con Agasha fue diferente, solo le dijeron que tuviera cuidado y nada más. La pelirroja comenzaba a ver impacientemente el reloj cuando ambos hombres por fin aparecieron por una esquina, ninguno parecía particularmente feliz, pero tampoco molestos.

"Ah, señoritas, disculpen el retraso pero había un asunto del que teníamos que ocuparnos" Dijo Albafika, deteniéndose a poco más de metro y medio de las jóvenes, con el rubio a su lado.

"Con respecto a las clases particulares, Albafika y yo hemos decidido que estas se efectuaran en la residencia de él, los días sábado y domingo a partir de la una de la tarde hasta las cuatro, ¿Está bien eso con ustedes?" Asmita comento sus ojos detrás de sus anteojos estaban clavados en la pelirroja.

"Si, está bien profesor Relish" respondió Agasha, viendo que su amiga estaba muy ocupada entre el dolor de su brazo y los ojos del hombre que la traía loca.

"Aquí está la dirección de la residencia, cuando lleguen informen en el intercomunicador y nosotros las dejaremos pasar" Agrego el de ojos cobalto, mirando de reojo a su amigo y a la pelirroja, y sonrió de medio lado. Este extendió un pedazo de papel con instrucciones y dirección a la castaña, quien lo tomo con manos ligeramente sudorosas y la vista en el papel.

"Señoritas" dijeron al mismo tiempo, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza antes de irse de la enfermería, dejándolas sin respiración.

* * *

Ya era viernes y por fin habían llegado a su apartamento, cansadas y adoloridas del ajetreado día, para ponerse a repasar y estudiar como posesas todo lo que pudieron, y aquí al día siguiente era su primera clase particular y estaban con los nervios a flor de piel y con nudos en el estómago. Luego de una cena ligera y una ducha de agua caliente, continuaron hasta que ya sus cerebros no pudieron procesar nada y sus vistas se volvieron borrosas, solo entonces se detuvieron de mala gana, y fueron a dormir, cosa que consiguieron difícilmente.

Al día siguiente estaban levantadas a más tardar a las diez de la mañana, preparando limpiando y preparando sus mochilas y emociones a la par, para lo que en pocas horas iba a suceder. De almuerzo comieron Ramen, era barato, sabroso y rápido de hacer. A las once y media salieron del apartamento con sus mochilas al hombro y un nudo en el estómago hacia la parada de autobús; tomaron uno que las llevaba al centro de la terminal de autobuses y de ahí tomaron el que las llevaría a su destino, con bastante dificultad podría agregar, ya que con yesos y muleta y el trajín de las personas que iban medio apuradas a pesar de ser fin de semana, terminaba aplastadas y pisadas en la terminal.

Shae chequeo la dirección como cinco veces para estar segura de que iban por buen camino, y gracias a Agasha que le pregunto al conductor sobre donde bajarse, las dos chicas no se perdieron mucho. El bus las dejo en una parada algo lejos con instrucciones de donde estaba el lugar a donde ellas querían llegar, mientras ambas observaban con ojos como plato las casas de aquel lugar que indudablemente eran lujosas y nada que ver con el sitio a donde ellas vivían.

Con recelo y tratando de mantener sus mandíbulas cerradas caminaron hasta una rejas doradas cerradas donde en el arco de arriba se leía claramente 'Santuario' y Shae miro el papel para confirmar una vez más.

"Sip, es aquí" asintió la pelirroja.

"¡Están forrados!" susurro Agasha con los ojos como plato al ver a través de las rejas, las lujosas casas con autos que costaban más de lo que ellas cobraban en todo un año.

"Oh, no lo dudo… nada más con el auto en donde nos trajeron a casa lo decía todo… pero esto… es mucho peor de lo que pensé" murmuro Shae, mirando el intercomunicados con recelo, antes de marcar el número que decía en el papel.

Contrario a lo que ellas pensaban luego de esperar unos segundos a hablar por los comunicados como creían que harían, la puerta lateral dio un sonido y se abrió. Ambas se miraron desconcertadas y algo desconfiadas, pero igual se acercaron cuidadosamente, temiendo que un guardia apareciera de la nada y las arrestara por intrusión a propiedad privada. Afortunadamente no sucedió, y ellas comenzaron a caminar fijándose en los números de las casas, y a cada paso más sentían que ellas no pertenecían allí.

Shae llevaba puesta una falda blue jean diez centímetros por arriba de la rodilla, y una camisa manga tres-cuarto blanca con unas zapatillas negras, y el cabello recogido en una trenza de medio lado. En cambio Agasha llevaba unos leggings negros, una camisa dos tallas más grande negra con un estampado de la cara de un tigre blanco con ojos azules y unas zapatillas negras, con el cabello recogido en un moño desordenado en la nuca de donde mechones se escapaban. Ambas se sentían fuera de lugar con sus ropas baratas y simples.

Para cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa indicada sus piernas estaban como gelatina. Para rematar, la vivienda era una de las más lujosas y mejor decorada por fuera, de dos pisos, y con el jardín frontal cubierto de rosales hasta la entrada principal. Era toda una visión y por unos segundos ambas se quedaron anonadadas por lo bellas que eran las rosas, pero rápidamente volvieron en sí y comenzaron a caminar por el sendero de piedra hasta detenerse en la gran puerta de madera oscura.

"¿Quien toca primero?" susurro Shae.

"No se… toca tu" Agasha le susurro de regreso a la pelirroja tratando de estabilizar su respiración, no solo por la caminata y sus costillas, sino también por los nervios.

"¡No! Toca tu" Shae la miro con ojos como plato, negando con la cabeza rápidamente.

"Tocamos al mismo tiempo, ¿Vale?" al ver que su amiga asentía, esta comenzó a contar. "¿Lista? Uno, dos y tres…" justo cuando alzaron la mano en forma de puño para tocar, la puerta se abrió de la nada, sobresaltándolas.

"Señoritas" la voz sedosa y suave de Asmita Relish las recibió, robándoles la respiración a ambas por distintas razones.

Shae por su presencia que la dejaba sin aliento, y Agasha por el susto que se llevó. Ambas estaban coloradas y si acaso tartamudeó un saludo nervioso. El rubio iba con una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y unos pantalones negros, con medias oscuras, sus largos cabellos rubios estaban sueltos y sus magníficos ojos fijos en la pelirroja.

"Por favor pasen" agrego un segundo más tarde, no apartando la vista del rostro sonrojado de su alumna.

Ambas entraron con reservas, quitando sus calzados en la entrada, viendo que el suelo estaba cubierto de alfombra gris oscuro, y siguieron al hombre como corderitos al matadero deslumbradas e intimidadas con su alrededor. La casa por dentro era un más hermosa que por fuera; era espaciosa, y elegante pero al mismo tiempo daba un aire tranquilo, ventanales del suelo al piso y sillones de cuero negro, cuadros de paisajes extranjeros y más. El rubio las llevo a una habitación en especial, amplia pero más pequeña que las anteriores, que parecía una sala con un sillón y dos sillas individuales todas de cuero negro, y una mesita en el centro, y a un lado un pizarrón acrílico grande.

"Por favor tomen asiento aquí" indico Asmita, señalando el sillón, y sentándose el mismo en uno de los sillones laterales, el más cercano a la pelirroja.

"Espero que no se les haya hecho terriblemente difícil llegar aquí" comento una vez sentado.

"N-no, revisamos el plan de autobuses por internet y preguntamos c-cuando n-no sabíamos por d-donde ir" hablo Agasha, viendo a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo mirar súper interesada su yeso, como si de allí fuera a salir alas y sacarla volando de aquel lugar.

"Ah, ya veo… ¿Se encuentra bien señorita Wulf?" inquirió Asmita a la joven, curioso a porque esta se mantenía viendo el yeso de su mano.

"¿Eh? S-si, g-gracias…" tartamudeo Shae, mirándolo a los ojos, para después apartar la mirada y enfocarla en otro lado.

Ninguno tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque la puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entro Albafika, vestido con un suéter de cuello en V y magas remangadas negro, unos pantalones grises y en medias blancas, con sus cabellos recogidos en la usual coleta. Este cargaba una bandeja en sus manos que contenían una tetera, una jarra, vasos y tazas con un plato lleno de galletas.

"Señoritas" Albafika las saludos igual que había hecho su mejor amigo, dejando la bandeja en la mesita. "¿Te? ¿Jugo?" preguntó el peli azul señalando la bandeja.

"Ah… Agasha tomara te, yo jugo si no es m-molestia" Shae por fin hablo, fijando la mirada en el de cabellos azules, resistiendo la tentación de mirar al rubio.

Albafika asintió, sirviendo el té en una de las tazas, que era estilo japonés, negra con adornos de flores de Sakura y el jugo que era de naranja en un vaso de cristal, y los paso a cada quien, sirviéndose a sí mismo jugo y al rubio un té. Sus ojos azul cobalto las observo curioso, deteniéndose en la castaña, quien miraba su tasa con sumo interés, y las mejillas algo sonrosadas. Ambas estaban sentadas correctamente, pero tiesas como si temieran moverse y romper algo, y eso le causo gracia… una mirada a Asmita le confirmo que su amigo pensaba igual.

Ni Agasha ni Shae sabían cómo iban a sobrevivir cuatro horas en una misma habitación con los hombres más apuestos y sexys de la historia, y aprender algo en el proceso, mientras contenían sus sentimientos y pensamientos de mostrarse, y dejarlas en ridículo. Pero de alguna manera se las arreglarían, por lo menos hasta que lograran ponerse al día. Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Iba a ser una larga tarde.

 **Continuara...**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola! Gracias por el apoyo y todos su reviews, estábamos bastante contentas de que les guste tanto jaja Esperamos que así sea hasta el final xD Y sip este par de chicas tienen muy mala suerte jajaja**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Pd: El cachorro del cap anterior fue liberado allí mismo en la universidad junto con el resto de perros y gatitos que hay en ASO Paticas c:**

* * *

 **Capitulo IX**

Existían muchos retos en sus jóvenes vidas, nunca eran fáciles de sobre pasar. Pero lo habían hecho siempre juntas y con el orgullo bien alto sin mirar atrás. Comenzando a una tierna edad hasta la actualidad. Presintiendo que se volverían mas difícil al correr de los años… '¡Pero esto es ridículo!' pensaron con molestia ambas chicas. La vida tenía que ser muy cruel para colocarlas en esa situación con los dos únicos hombres que las hacia actuar como estúpidas. Le alteraban los nervios y cada uno de sus sentidos. Sin mencionar sus pobres sentimientos.

Agasha se removió en su silla con incomodidad cuando Albafika propuso comenzar primero con su clase de Gaelico Antiguo. Ambas estarían presentes en ambas asignaciones, ellos no dijeron del por qué. Pero estaban consientes de que las tímidas muchachas no soportarían estar más a solas en el primer día de recuperación. Por ahora estaría bien una sola clase, hasta que fueran entrando en materia. La castaña y la pelirroja se miraron interrogantes, pero no dijeron nada para no hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Ya sus nervios estaban más allá que alterados.

El peli azul ilustraba su clase esta vez de una forma especial y algo particular. Iba más despacio a lo acostumbrado, explicaba todo con minucioso detalle. Además que se aseguraba que cada pregunta que dirigía únicamente a la pobre Agasha fuera respondida aun así estuviera equivocada, quería que participara y no quedarse callada en las nubes. Era una sola alumna muy dedicada y se aseguraría que fuera un existo total en aquellas clases.

Por otra parte, la castaña esta en un gran dilema. Le costaba inmensamente enfocarse en la clase sin prestar atención al guapísimo profesor, pero se obligaba apartar sus emociones, ya que no le gustaba decir malas respuestas entre tartamudeos. Ya sentía como el sudor le bajaba por la espalda. Se olvido de su amiga y del peli rubio. Su concentración era escuchar detenidamente cada palabra salida de esos labios atractivos, pero por segundos se volvía a distraer imaginando lo imposible '¿Que se sentiría ser besaba, por él?' luego se cacheteaba mentalmente para volver a prestar atención, pero con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas por tan escandalosos pensamientos. Shae miraba a su amiga debes en cuando, admirando lo mucho que lo intentaba. Y ella tristemente nerviosa por la mirada de Asmita posada en ella, daría lo que fuera para ser más valiente y enfrentarlo. Pero solo esa idea hacia que chillara como un ciervo asustado ante un cazador.

Agasha suspiro aliviada cuando su clase término, se recostó un poco más en el cómodo respaldo. Su espalda estaba hecha trizas por la tensión en que había sido puesta a prueba. Mientras Shae se ponía nuevamente recta como una tabla al ver como el rubio se levantaba con movimientos agiles y elegantes, como 'un jodido elfo' pensó la pelirroja muy de acuerdo con la similitud. Rezando para que hubiera un desastre natural y salir pitada de allí. O que por lo menos las horas pasaran más deprisa. Lo que pasara primero.

La clase de Asmita no fue distinta a como la dicto el peli azul, que ahora esperaba sentado en el sillón individual al lado de la castaña que no tuvo ni la más mínima oportunidad de relajarse. Pero la pelirroja no tenía la escusa de estar escribiendo para evitar mirar aquellos ojos tan hipnotizadores, maldijo nuevamente sus yesos. Sus latidos al máximo en su pecho. Intentando desesperadamente tener la táctica que uso la castaña. En parte funciono, y aun así a veces se mordía el labio inferior para distraerse y no verlo a los ojos cuando explicaba o le preguntaba algo.

Finalmente acabo. Las jóvenes contuvieron las ganas de alzar los brazos y decir un silencioso 'gracias' a los dioses. Y aun a esas alturas los dos profesores estaban secretamente divertidos por la actitud de sus alumnas.

Ya estaban marchándose a la salida. Cuando el peli azul hablo "Si quieren puedo llevarlas de regreso" propuso con amabilidad.

Agasha se tropezó ante la idea. Y una mano grande le sostuvo en la cintura para evitar una caída desafortunada. Ella subió la mirada con el corazón en la garganta. No tuvo que adivinar que Albafika fue nuevamente a su rescate. Trago con fuerza al ver su sonrisa "G-g-gracias" murmuro al ser soltada. Se ruborizo por completo. "E-estaremos b-bien" dijo empujando a su amiga hacia la puerta. Mientras esta le lanzaba una mirada y una sonrisa picara.

Hasta que Asmita se dirigió a ella "Cuídense, las veremos mañana señoritas" comento tratando de no reír libremente por la actitud de ambas.

Albafika se despidió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza hacia la castaña. Y estas no esperaron mas para salir casi literalmente volando de allí.

En el camino de regreso a casa Shae no dejaba de fastidiar a su amiga "Huy dime que se siente ser salvada por tu romeo" dijo riendo a carcajadas cuando la otra se puso como roja un tomate brillante.

Agasha le lanzo una mirada amenazante aun sonrojada "Calla, solo fue muy muy amable" mirando distraídamente el interior del bus, tratando de no pensar en aquellos ojos azul cobalto.

La pelirroja le volvió a mirar pícaramente sin dejar de reír. Agasha se prometió una venganza algún día.

Cuando llegaran a casa, hicieron todos sus deberes con normalidad. Solo que de vez en cuando una imagen fugaz de ellos se le aparecía y ocasionaba que lo que sea que estaban haciendo lo estropearan como tontas. Cenaron calladas preocupadas por el día siguiente. Apenas echando ojo durante la noche. Y el horror llego a la mañana siguiente para la pelirroja cuando comenzaban a prepararse para el nuevo día.

"No voy a ir" dijo Shae sentándose en el sillón en una postura necia.

La castaña se cruzo de brazos "Vamos Shae no lo notaran" tratando de ayudar a su amiga a que entendiera. No podían faltar, o eso significaba tener más clases con ellos.

"No" la pelirroja tomo el espejo que tenía en la mano y se miro nuevamente el rostro entristecida.

Su amiga suspiro, hoy la pelirroja se había dado cuenta que ya no le quedaba nada para cubrir la gran cicatriz que abarcaba toda su mejilla, a ella no le importaba, la quería tal y como era con o sin marca. Pero la otra no pensaba lo mismo.

"Es horrenda, no podre soportar una mirada de repulsión de él. Los demás me da igual" continuo con un murmullo apenas audible. El corazón se le rompía de solo imaginarse su mueca de asco.

"Vamos chica, no podrás evitarlo toda la vida, piensa positivo mientras más rápido términos la recuperaciones más rápido volveremos tener nuestro fin de semana de chicas" dijo sonriendo animada.

Shae se lo pensó detenidamente, ciertamente era mejor ahora que más tarde. Si tenía que avergonzarse y sufrir hasta morir; que fuera ahora antes que su corazón estuviera más herido. Suspiro con resignación y se levanto como pudo. Fue al baño con un cepillo en la mano buena. Y al regresar Agasha observo que su amiga se había peinado de tal manera, que una parte de su cabello ocultaba todo su lado izquierdo. No podría ver pero a eso poco le importaba a Shae.

"Me gusta el estilo" comento la castaña para subirle el ánimo mientras tomaba su mochila.

La pelirroja sonrió con tristeza aun, agradeciendo en silencio a su amiga del alma. Volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire intentando que el proceso un poquito de valor se le filtrara en su atormentado corazón.

Sera otro día en el infierno.

Y nuevamente se encontraban frente a la gran casa de rosales, ese día Shae estaba aún más rehacía a moverse hacia la entrada, que su amiga castaña. Pero ya habían llegado hasta allí y solo les quedaba seguir y terminar lo más pronto posible con aquella tortura para poder irse lo más rápido posible a su guarida para lamer sus heridas y demás.

"Yo lo haré esta vez, tratare de distraer la atención de ti si eso te hace sentir mejor" dijo Agasha con más valentía de la que sentía, pero su mejor amiga estaba sintiéndose cohibida y vulnerable y no le ayudaría en nada tener que verlo estando así.

La pelirroja sonrió con agradecimiento a su mejor amiga y hermana, aunque sabía que esta era más cobarde que valiente en esos temas de llamar la atención, la alegraba que estuviera a hacer lo que menos le gustaba por su bienestar.

"Eres la mejor" susurro con cariño Shae.

"¡Yo me esforzare!" Agasha alzo el puño hacia el cielo, toda confianza y seguridad, determinada a ayudar a su compañera como pudiera.

Y empezando camino con tranquilidad y decisión y toco la puerta con firmeza, sintiendo a Shae parada a su lado pero más hacia atrás. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, ya que la puerta la abrieron al instante y como la vez anterior fue el rubio quien las recibió.

"Señorita Wulf, Crane, bienvenidas de nuevo" Asmita observo curioso a las jóvenes, algo había cambiado y el nuevo peinado de la pelirroja solo le llamaba más la atención. Ladeo la cabeza ligeramente tratando de descifrar que era diferente sobre ella, pero fue interrumpido súbitamente.

"¡P-profesor Relish! B-buenas tardes, ¡Estamos listas para comenzar las lecciones!" Agasha hablo con la confidencia que pudo reunir, afortunadamente el rubio no era el que la traía loca, pero aun así era intimidante como persona.

Agasha comenzó con la fase 'Distrae la atención de Shae' de inmediato y por lo que parecía estaba funcionando, ahora sí solo pudiera sobrevivir las siguientes cuatro horas sin tener un colapso nervioso y comenzar a reírse y sonreír como idiota, sería maravilloso. El rubio alzo la ceja algo perplejo, pero asintió y las dejo entrar, guiándolas a la misma habitación de antes donde cada quien tomo asiento, y poco después el de cabellos azules entro, esta vez llevando una bandeja con café, té, y un bizcocho.

"Señoritas" comento Albafika como saludo, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente igual que su amigo cuando noto el cambio en ellas, no solo el peinado de la pelirroja que se sentaba un poco más encorvada que el día anterior, si no la postura rígida y el rostro de decisión que tenía la castaña, como si se preparara para un enfrentamiento o algo así.

Cuando este les ofreció los refrigerios, tanto Asmita como Shae pidieron te, mientras que Albafika y Agasha tomaron café, el de ella con más leche que brebaje negro, y con bastante azúcar noto divertido el de ojos azul cobalto. Una vez terminaron las lecciones comenzaron, siendo el de cabellos azul primero igual que el día anterior. La castaña presto la atención que pudo tratando de no distraerse con la hermosura de su rostro y voz de seda, aunque sus mejillas estuvieran coloradas, ella seguía con el ceño fruncido y mirando tercamente la pizarra y como dos o tres veces a la cara de su profesor para no ser grosera cuando este preguntaba algo.

Mientras Shae que también mantenía su atención en el peliazul, sentía la mirada fija del rubio en la nuca como un foco de luz, pero mantuvo la compostura lo mejor que pudo, viendo de vez en cuando a su mejor amiga luchar contra la atracción y no hacer el ridículo, pero supo que si no terminaban cuanto antes Agasha iba a terminar por explotar o desmayarse por contenerse tanto emocionalmente como su respiración.

Al final Albafika termino su turno de enseñar y Agasha soltó una honda respiración mientras su cuerpo temblaba por contenerse tanto y no salir pitada de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero ahora venía el verdadero reto, distraer a ambos de la pelirroja lo mejor posible sin ser muy obvia y ni grosera, requería de habilidad y destreza… algo que la castaña carecía profundamente.

Y así la segunda lección comenzó luego de unos minutos para respirar, y Agasha estuvo tan o aún más pendiente de lo que estuvo en su propia clase, mientras internamente recordaba todo lo que su pobre cerebro sabia de griego y griego antiguo en general, planeando posibles preguntas que tuvieran relación con lo que el rubio estuviera enseñando en ese momento, y internamente agradeció haber leído una de sus novelas favoritas de 'Los Cazadores Nocturnos' que hablaba de griego y dioses en general.

Shae estaba tratando lo mejor posible de concentrarse en lo que el hombre que la traía loca decía, y su significado no en su voz o en cómo se movía con gracia y agilidad, ni en cómo sus largos mechones de rubio cabello acariciaban sus mejillas al moverse de cierta manera. Y al mismo tiempo no hacer de estúpida en frente a él, tanto así, que por un segundo olvido su nuevo peinado y por qué tenía aquel mechón tapándole la cara que la molestaba tanto, y sin pensar, frustrada con un movimiento brusco lo aparto detrás de su oreja y tardíamente se dio cuenta del error fatal que había cometido, cuando Asmita giro la cara en su dirección luego de escribir algo en el pirraron y se la quedo viendo fijamente a la mejilla, donde la horrorosa cicatriz estaba visible para todos.

Shae se sintió morir en ese momento, congelada al igual que el rubio y los demás allí presentes, por distintos motivos. Quiso levantarse y correr lejos y nunca verlo jamás, llorar de la humillación y dolor de que él en especial la hubiera visto con aquella atrocidad, pero justo cuando iba a hacer alguna locura considerado algo estúpido, como salir corriendo de allí con todo y yeso aunque este se partiera en dos junto con su pierna, Agasha le salvo la cara.

"¡Profesor Voltrov! Shae tiene que ir a tomarse una pastilla y aplicar una medicina a su pierna, podría indicarle donde está el baño, ¿Por favor?" Agasha hablo con rapidez, sintiendo pánico ella misma, pero manteniéndose lo más calmada posible, aunque su rostro estuviera encendido a más no poder y temblara de nerviosismo. Lucho para no sonreír como idiota por la mentira, siempre que mentía se reía o algo parecido.

Albafika parpadeo sorprendido por lo repentino de la petición y curioso al mismo tiempo, pero accedió sin más. Sin quitar los ojos de su mejor amigo, quien mantenía su vista fija en la pelirroja mientras esta lo seguía con la cabeza agacha lo más rápido que su yeso la permitía ir. El peliazul la guio hasta uno de los baños en la planta baja y la dejo indicándole como volver a la habitación donde la lección era dada desde allí. Con pasos lentos regreso a donde los otros dos estaban, encontrando a la castaña texteando furiosamente en su teléfono con una concentración admirable que usaba anteriormente en sus clases.

Asmita no espero ni cinco minutos después de que su mejor amigo regreso cuando se excusó del lugar, pero sin decir por qué. Y una vez fuera se dirigió al baño que sabía ella estaba usando, consciente de que la excusa de Agasha era mentira porque la joven no había llevado ningún bolso con ella cuando salió y que su problema era completamente otro.

Shae se miró al espejo e hizo una mueca de disgusto a su reflejo, odiando el rostro que le devolvía la mirada… ella nunca había sido vanidosa en su apariencia, no importándole un carajo que pensaban los demás de ella en general, pero con él era diferente, y eso la enfurecía y al mismo tiempo la entristecía de sobremanera, porque sabía nunca lograría llamar su atención porque no era muy atractiva y ahora con la cara así nunca lo conseguiría, la pequeña esperanza en su pecho de que el alguna vez se fijara en ella se desvaneció cruelmente de su corazón.

Mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar y evitar así que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para estabilizarse lo suficiente para endurar lo que quedaba de clase y poder ir a su casa, donde en su santuario podría dejar salir todas sus emociones y llorar y gritar si eso era lo que le apetecía, pero ese no era el momento. Mojo su rostro con agua helada y con una última honda bocanada de aire se enderezo y abrió la puerta colocando una máscara de indiferencia en su cara, que se quebró en lo que sus ojos chocaron con la figura del rubio recostado serenamente de la pared de enfrente a donde ella estaba, con su mirada intensa en su persona.

Pensó con pánico volver al baño y hacer una barricada y nunca salir de allí, pero la puerta ya estaba cerrada a su espalda, y no podía correr, estaba inexplicablemente paralizada en el sitio observándolo como el cervatillo cegado por las luces del coche. Cuando Asmita dio un paso hacia ella, está por instinto retrocedió hasta que él, la tenía arrinconada contra la puerta del baño impidiéndole así huir como la alarma en su cerebro estaba gritando que hiciera; alzo el rostro hacia él como si de una compulsión se tratara y alguien más la controlara y trabo sus ojos con los magníficos suyos, sintiendo todo su ser temblar ligeramente de nerviosismo.

"Discúlpame si esto te resulta invasivo, pero debo confirmar algo" Asmita hablo con voz suave y calma, su vista fija en ella, por primera vez hablando sin el 'usted' que lo caracterizaba cuando se dirigía a un alumno suyo.

Con cuidado y lentitud, elevo su mano y aparto los mechones de cabello rojo de su mejilla, observando la cicatriz aun rojiza indicando que aun sanaba y concentro su vista en ello, acercando su rostro aún más para ver mejor. Mientras Shae contenía la respiración audiblemente, el nudo en su estómago acentuándose aún más junto con el temblor que la recorrió por su excesiva cercanía y el tibio aliento que rozaba su frente, haciéndola sentir cálida por todo su ser.

"¿Q-que…?" trato de hablar Shae pero fue silenciada por una suave caricia en la mejilla donde su cicatriz estaba.

"Es hermoso… este trofeo de lucha que posees" murmuro el por lo bajo, distraídamente acariciando su suave piel nívea que fue marcada por el accidente. "No lo escondas, esto solo demuestra lo fuerte que eres" agrego mirando a sus ojos chocolate.

Por un momento ambos pausaron sus pensamientos, sus respiraciones incluso, simplemente concentrados el uno en el otro. Absortos en los ojos de la otra persona. Asmita sin darse cuenta fue acercándose a ella, poco a poco, pero súbitamente se detuvo cuando Shae pensó que este la iba a besar, y con igual lentitud se retiró un poco, y le sonrió ligeramente.

"Volvamos, señorita Wulf, aún queda una hora de clases y muchas cosas que aprender" y sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, mientras internamente recuperaba su compostura. Por un segundo, él había tenido el loco impulso de unir sus labios con los de ella y ver que sabor poseerían. Debía cuidar de ahora en adelante cuanta distancia física tenia de la joven pelirroja, o las cosas podrían írsele de las manos y terminar en un desastre para ambos.

Shae lo siguió unos segundos después, ida casi completamente, sin molestarse en arreglar los cabellos que anteriormente había cubierto su mejilla dañada. Al entrar a la habitación donde las clases se desarrollaban, vio a su amiga mirarla con preocupación, para luego relajarse un poco al ver que la pelirroja estaba sana y salva por el momento.

Y de la nada comenzaron la clase como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero tanto Asmita como Shae sabía que eso no era cierto, algo había sucedido entre ellos, y al parecer por la mirada de Albafika este sabia diferente, e iba a sacarle la verdad como fuera. Al final de la lección la más rápida en salir y largarse de allí, increíblemente fue Agasha, medio arrastrando, cargando a Shae tras ella, habiendo reusado nuevamente la oferta de llevarlas a casa. Una vez las dos hubieron salido y la puerta se cerró, el peliazul se giró hacia el rubio con las cejas enarcadas y pregunto.

"¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?" su tono era curioso, pero también podía discernirse un matiz astuto.

Asmita suspiro, él sabía que su amigo no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, aunque ni el mismo estaba seguro que decir al respecto, solo que su curiosidad por Shae Wulf había dado un giro de 180 grados y no para mejor.

* * *

Ninguna de las dos chicas dijo nada en el camino de regreso a casa. Aunque Agasha aguantaba sus ganas de zarandear a su amiga y preguntarle qué había pasado. Porque esa mirada tan ida no era normal y estaba muy segura que había divisado un sonrojo cuando volvió del baño y de paso Asmita entro primero y con el seño ligeramente fruncido, hundido en sus pensamientos. Pero tenía que ser paciente, no quería que las personas del bus curiosearan sus vidas privadas. Así que se trago las preguntas para más tarde, porque iban a ser respondidas si o si.

No habían terminado de poner un pie en su humilde apartamento, cuando la castaña cerró la puerta a toda prisa y agarro a Shae para arrastrarla al sofá. "Escúpelo todo" dijo ansiosa, poniéndose cómoda en su asiento.

La pelirroja sonrió un poco, sabía que desde que había salido, Agasha pedía a gritos silenciosamente que le contara todo con pelos y señales. Y ya no la iba hacerla esperar. Le fue narrando todo, desde que había entrado al baño hasta que retomaron la clase. La castaña no podía estar más sorprendida y secretamente dolida por ese aguijón de la envidia. Pero aparto eso, estaba alegre, el peli rubio no sintió repulsión ni nada parecido. Solo comprensión y quizás algo más.

Aun así Shae no parecía tener la misma alegría que ella sentía y eso la confundió "¿Qué pasa?" murmuro ladeando la cabeza.

Ella suspiro profundamente antes de contestar "Jamás podrá ser Agasha, no puedo describir bien lo que sentí en esos segundos, pero sé muy bien que todo se acabo. Es mi profesor y ya." Dijo mirando un punto indefinido con un eje de nostalgia.

"Pero si solo te lleva tres años" ambas aun no podían creer los jóvenes que eran. Pero con esa inteligencia ya sabían porque tenían ese puesto.

"Es profesor" repitió nuevamente.

La castaña no dijo nada más. Ya que entendía su posición. Al ser su alumna sería muy mal visto por el resto de la universidad. Claro dado el caso que surgiera algo más. Pero al parecer su amiga estaba decidida que esa no iba a pasar. Y estaba de acuerdo, si a ella le pasara algo similar con el peli azul; lo más segura es que se apartaría, no era lo suficiente buena, ni hermosa ni nada para él. Solo era una chica más.

Poso su mano en sima de la de su mejor amiga con simpatía "No te preocupes te comprendo" dijo con una ligera sonrisa. "Aunque a mí no me vaya a pasar lo mismo" agrego igual de nostálgica.

Esta vez la pelirroja sonrió con malicia y algo de amargura "Oh amiga, nunca digas nunca" comento ya que ella había pensado algo similar en el pasado.

* * *

El comienzo de la semana no resulto ser muy prometedor para las inseparables amigas. Ya que ese día Shae tenía que ir a la consulta para que revisaran su muñeca y decidieran si se la iban a dejar un tiempo más o se la quitarían al fin. Lamentablemente no sabía cuando tardaría en la clínica, además de dejar a la castaña ir sola a clases. Esta la había querido acompañar. Pero decidieron que lo mejor era que una de las dos no faltara al trabajo porque lo necesitaban más que nunca después de semanas sin ningún ingreso. Lo único bueno que le veía a todo eso la pelirroja, era que por lo menos ese día no vería a su endemoniadamente atractivo profesor.

Agasha llego a la universidad con el fresco recuerdo de su amiga diciéndole que si pudiera salir más temprano de la institución mejor. No quería que andará sola de regreso, sobre todo por la inseguridad en donde vivían.

Lo primero que hizo fue presentarse en la biblioteca con la encantadora señora Kat York, la que hacía que su fe en la humanidad siguiera latente. Esta le dijo que podía ir ayudar a la biblioteca más tarde si quería, para que fuera a todas sus clases sin ningún problema. La castaña acepto su amabilidad con una gran sonrisa y un gracias.

De camino a clases, comenzaba a echar de menos a la pelirroja. Casi nunca estaban separadas por mucho tiempo. Y que recordara siempre habían ido juntas. No importaba si una estaba muriéndose de una enfermedad u otra cosa. Siempre estaban allí una para la otra.

Cuando estaba justo en frente a la entrada al salón, se armo de valor. Si podía estar en la presencia del peli azul con una única compañera; podía de sobras sobrevivir a un aula llena de alumnos. Y así fue, le resulto mucho más fácil, aunque aun así no se pudo relajar del todo. Porque cada vez que la miraba fugazmente; su corazón latía desbocado.

Pero imaginar las distintas maneras de cómo asesinar a una personar, tras mirar al grupo de jovenzuelas coquetas; la ayudaba a no pensar demasiado en él.

La campana sonó y ella recogió sus cosas, lista para salir de primera como siempre había hecho. Pero Albafika le lanzo una silenciosa seña para que se quedara. En ella comenzaron los primeros signos de nerviosismo. Aunque ver las caras indignadas y celosas del grupo de admiradoras; le causo una satisfacción encantadora 'En su caras perras' pensó con la barbilla en alto por unos segundos hasta que estas salieran enfurruñadas y chismeando entre ellas mismas.

Albafika vio el cambio en la chica, cuando las demás la miraban echando fuego por los ojos, mientras ella alzaba el rostro orgullosa. Para segundos después encogerse un poco en su burbuja de timidez. Sinceramente ya no sabía que decir sobre Agasha Crane, cada acción que hacia le sorprendida por ser algo completamente inesperado, como lo que acababa de pasar. Ella se le acerco con pasos algo inseguros.

"Señorita Crane, si no le molesta me ah parecido apropiado dejarle esta copia con una serie de preguntas" comento buscando una hoja impresa en su escritorio. "Son sencillas pero cruciales, si las responde bien entonces quiere decir que las clases particulares están siendo bien ilustradas y entendidas" le entrego el documento.

Agasha lo cogió con manos temblorosas y la boca seca. Y asintió suavemente con la cabeza. No quería ponerse más en ridículo con su tartamudeo.

El peli azul aun la miraba con curiosidad. "Por cierto, noto que la señorita Wulf no asistió con usted" pregunto, seguramente a su amigo le gustaría saber el paradero de la otra muchacha. Pero se descubrió a si mismo esperando con ganas escuchar las suave vos de la castaña. Parpadeo confundido ¿Qué?

Ella se miro los pies un segundos antes de contestar sin mirarlo a los ojos claro "E-ella está en una c-consulta m-medica" murmuro por lo bajo, maldiciendo su tartamudez por hacerla ver como una idiota.

Albafika detallo su comportamiento reservado, y como su larga cabellera castaña caiga como una cascada a sus costados. Un impulso loco de querer agarrar con los dedos, acariciar y apreciar su suavidad, lo perturbo. El día anterior, cuando Asmita le había comentado lo sucedido. Lo vio algo abatido, casi comete un error y en ese momento el mismo se prometió que no cruzaría jamás esa línea. Pero ahora veía que realmente estaba puesto a prueba. "Espero que le vaya bien" dijo con sinceridad.

La chica no necesito nada más para despedirse con una leve inclinación de cabeza y salir huyendo con un ratoncito asustado. No pudo evitar sonreír, porque inevitablemente se estaba sintiendo como el gato observando a su presa.

* * *

Agasha respiro aliviada cuando iba de camino a la biblioteca después de un almuerzo rápido y aburrido. Esperaba que los libros la calmaran aunque no tenía tiempo para leerlos. Se puso a ordenarlos apenas llego, quería hacer un buen trabajo y que valiera cada centavo su esfuerzo. Además le encantaba estar ayudando allí. Tanto que cuando vio la hora casi grita alarmada. Ya la señora Kat York estaba a punto de cerrar. Ella acomodo su mochila en su hombro bueno, y se despidió de la adorable señora. Para después salir con pasos apurados de la biblioteca.

Miraba la hora a cada tanto con angustia. Los buses que se dirigían hacia el sector donde vivía solían ser escasos después de las seis. Y nada mas faltaban treinta minutos para que esa hora se cumpliera. Susurro una plegaria a los dioses cuando estaba en la parada. El cielo nublado esta vez no le subía el ánimo. No dejaba de ver ambos lados, quería ver un indicio de que pasaría un bus. Pero los minutos pasaban y la brisa fría comenzaba afectarla.

Y por si su mala suerte no fuera suficiente. Un extraño muchacho con mala pinta comenzó acercársele, inspeccionándola de arriba abajo. Ella hizo como si la cosa no fuera con ella. Y ahora en vez de rezar, maldecía al conductor del próximo bus por no aparecer. Pensó en Shae, dios mío estaría muerta de preocupación. Pero no pudo pensar más en ella porque los nervios la asaltaron cuando el joven estaba casi a su lado con una mirada lasciva y repugnante.

"Oye preciosa, ¿Por qué tan sola? Si quieres te ayudo con tu mochila" pregunto riendo con burla.

La castaña sujeto con fuerza el tirante de su bolso. No se lo iba aponer fácil a pesar que estaba temblando de pánico y de frio. Y para rematar la situación, la ansiedad ocasionaba que su respiración fuera forzosa. Sus costillas se quejaron. Pero ella la ignoro todo lo mejor que pudo. No permitirá que el viera su debilidad y sacara provecho de ello.

"N-no gracias, estoy muy bien así" dijo aparentando tranquilidad cuando en realidad sufría por respirar. ¿Acaso tenía una maldición la cual ignoraba?

El tipo no le gusto mucho que ella no se acobardara, así que puso mala cara y de un bolsillo trasero saco una filosa navaja. "Mira niña dame todo lo que tienes si no quieres salir herida" dijo secamente sujetándola del brazo malo con brusquedad para jalarla.

Ella se mordió el labio para no gritar, el tirón fue brusco y demasiado doloroso. ¿Qué iba hacer? Pensó con pánico. ¿Gritar por ayuda? O ¿Eso lo enojaría y la apuñalaría dejándola como un queso suizo?

Intento apartarse para alejarse y correr a ver si lograba llegar a un establecimiento con personas. Pero fue inútil porque el hombre era claramente mucho más fuerte que ella. Lo cual solo sirvió para ser mas rustico con su brazo ya bastante lastimado. Un pensamiento fugaz de la pelirroja le invadió la mente, ojala pudiera darle un puñetazo como ella lo haría. El brillo del filo del arma la hizo ponerse aun mas pálida y jadear para tratar de desesperadamente que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

¿Iba a morir? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver como desgarraban dolorosamente su piel.

Y sin previo aviso. El sujeto cayó al piso inconsciente con un ruido sordo. Agasha lo miro perpleja sin comprender. Se tomo su hombro aun jadeando con fuerza, haciendo una mueca por el esfuerzo.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto una voz ronca pero sedosa que conocía demasiado bien.

La castaña no tuvo ni tiempo para mirarlo o responderle. Ya que casi en el mismo instante que le hizo la pregunto; la tomo entre sus brazos. Agasha gimió con sorpresa, paralizada al sentir aquellos fuertes brazos rodearla y apretándola suavemente contra él. La calidez que la invadió la hizo olvidarse brevemente de lo que había pasado y del terrible frio que hacía. No pudo evitar hundir el rostro en su pecho, su fragancia masculina la mareo ligeramente. La barbilla del peli azul descansaba en la coronilla de su cabeza. ¿Acaso había muerto y el ángel protector que la llevaría al cielo era idéntico a Albafika?

Ella alzo la mirada, aunque no sabía bien que iba a decirle además de las gracias por salvarle la vida. Pero el dolor de su hombro y costillas volvió con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Al mismo tiempo en que el bajaba sus ojos cobalto hacia ella.

"¿Estás bien?" repitió, la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro al ver que sufría por algo. Y el hecho de tener la posibilidad de a ver llegado tarde y que la hubieran herido, lo desequilibro. En seguida se aparto, pero sin soltarle los hombros. Pero ese pequeño movimiento ocasiono que ella diera un respingo de dolor. Se dio cuenta que era su hombro, pero al revisarla no vio sangre por ningún lado. Y por fin pudo respirar aliviado. Había estado manejando con toda naturalidad, y en la parada del bus la vio hablando con alguien. Bajo la velocidad, para ver quién era. Pero al momento en que vio un objeto brillante, no dudo en aparcar abruptamente en la cera sin importarle si chocaba con los demás autos. Salió dejando la puerta abierta y le propuso al sujeto un golpe certero en el cuello que lo dejo fuera de lugar al instante. Las ganas de despedazarlo a golpes hasta matarlo le había quemado el pecho. Pero verla tan vulnerable hizo que cambiara de parecer inmediatamente.

"S-si estoy b-bien" mintió, se sentía terrible y comenzó a toser dando prueba a su vil engaño.

"Agasha yo creo que no estás bien, vamos al auto hace un frio mortal aquí" y sin más la tomo en brazos cargándola sin pedir permiso.

La castaña pudo a ver cantado de emoción. Escuchar su nombre de sus propios labios hizo que su corazón le saliera alas. Pero no dijo nada y se dejo proteger, era una sensación maravillosa.

Al estar ambos en el auto, Albafika llamo a una patrulla para que encargaran del hombre inconsciente. Luego elevo la calefacción y se puso en marcha. "Vamos al hospital" dijo como una orden y no una sugerencia.

Agasha se alarmo y trato de calmar sus pulmones para que sus costillas adoloridas descansaran "N-no, estoy b-bien de verdad" dijo tomando bocanadas de aire normales y no esforzar su diafragma. ¿Ahora como le explicaba su problema? Que hasta ahora estaba bien escondido. Solo la mirada del peli azul que no estaba de acuerdo a menos que se lo comprobara la insto a seguir "Y-yo… bueno desde el a-accidente me quebré varias c-costillas y me disloque el hombro, solo d-debo calmarme" comento sin mirarlo.

Albafika suspiro, aunque nada de lo que dijo logro tranquilizarlo. "De acuerdo, aun prefiero que vayas un hospital, pero creo que preferirías estar en tu casa después del susto." Dijo mirándola cada vez que podía, para rectificar su estado. La tos paro, pero seguro que el hombro le dolería por días.

Ella asintió, temblando por el recuerdo de hace un instante "G-gracias…" dijo con absoluta sinceridad y con el corazón en un puño. Esta vez pudo armarse de valor y mirarlo a los ojos cuando voltio. Y la dejo sin respiración ver que en sus ojos la preocupación muy claramente y había algo más que no supo descifrar.

"No hay de que" esos ojos verdes lo cautivaron de una manera que comenzaba a comprender lo que dijo su amigo.

Siguieron el camino en silencio. El por estar perturbado por unas emociones que ni sabía que poseía. Y ella por el recuerdo de ese maravilloso abrazo que habían compartido y el que pasó por alto de repente.

Al estacionarse en la entrada del edificio, Albafika volvió a suspirar y la miro. La castaña tenía las manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Ya no jadeaba y recupero algo de color a su pálido rostro. Cuando vio indicios de que ella iba abrir la puerta del auto; el inmediatamente salió del lado del conductor para dirigirse a su puerta y abrirla. Tomo su mano entre la suya para ayudarla a salir. Su cálida mano le mando un pequeño cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Y lo dejo aun mas confundido.

La acompaño hasta la entrada y se detuvo para darse la vuelta, pero antes hablo "Cuídese mucho señorita Crane, espero que no pase por algo así nuevamente, buenas noches" y sin mas que decir se dirigió a su lujoso coche.

Agasha frunció el seño al escuchar llamarla por el 'usted' nuevamente, no entendía que había pasado, todo fue demasiado rápido. Aun estaba nerviosa, tanto así como para que las llaves se le cayeran en un triste intento de ponerla en la cerradura.

Antes de arrancar, el peli azul sonrió al verla maldecir por su torpeza. Y cuando entro puso el auto nuevamente en marcha. Se paso una mano por el rostro tenso.

Cuando Asmita lo viera; sentía que este no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta responder cada una de sus preguntas.

 **Continuara** **...**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Es fantástico saber que les guste jaja nos sentimos muy alagadas :3 Espero que este cap las dejen dejen deseando más xD**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo X**

Agasha entro a tropezones al apartamento, con el corazón aun a millón y los nervios a flor de piel.

"¡Oye Agasha! ¡Adivina me quitaron el estorbo del yeso del brazo!" Dijo Shae cantarinamente saliendo de la cocina, y parándose de repente al ver la cara de su mejor amiga. "¿Que sucedió?" dijo seriamente acercándose a ella.

"Yo…" La castaña tembló ligeramente, por fin analizando lo que había pasado y lo que pudo haber ocurrido de Albafika no haber pasado por allí justo en ese momento.

Con manos gentiles y cuidado Shae llevo a Agasha al sofá de la pequeña sala y la sentó mientras esta le contaba lentamente y con temblor lo que había ocurrido, la pelirroja con un ceño feroz en su rostro y preocupación por su amiga, y furia contra el mal nacido que la había hecho pasar por ello.

"Le romperé el cuello si alguna vez lo llego a ver" dijo ferozmente la pelirroja, abrazando a su amiga, para calmarla.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, hasta que Agasha se tranquilizó por completo. Las dos luego se dirigieron a la cocina a hacer Ramen que sería su cena, y hablaron del tiempo en el hospital que pasó Shae ese día y en las clases.

"Tenías razón…" dijo de repente Agasha, mirando su plato de humeante ramen, con expresión algo decaída pero seria. "No podemos dejar que lo que sentimos por ellos, los afecte de ninguna forma… arruinaría sus carreras, incluso si ellos no sienten nada por nosotras, las personas aún son mal pensadas con estas cuestiones" concluyo ella.

Shae la observo silenciosamente, y asintió luego de algunos minutos de profundo pensamiento.

"Si, eso es verdad… de ahora en adelante trataremos de controlarnos aún más y hacer estos indeseados sentimientos desaparecer" suspiro con cansancio y resignación. "No hay de otra más que esto… de todas formas nosotras nunca podríamos competir con las demás mujeres que los rodean" continuo aún más deprimida.

"Si, ellos son muy inteligentes, atractivos y para rematar están forrados en plata, por lo que parece" comento la castaña, jugando distraídamente con sus palitos chinos. "Y nosotros somos comunes en apariencia e inteligencia, y pobres además… si acaso podemos pagar el alquiler cada mes" suspiro decaída.

"Esta atracción estaba destinada al fracaso desde el principio… mejor alejarnos de estas emociones y ahorrarnos la angustia y un corazón roto, que solo servirá para dañarnos más" Asintió la pelirroja, llevando su plato al fregadero.

Después de esa depresiva pero necesaria conversación, cada una tomo sus libros y apuntes y comenzaron a estudiar, junto con la lista que el peliazul le había dejado a la joven. El resto del día se les fue en un cómodo silencio y al final se fueron a dormir con los corazones pesados.

Al día siguiente con los analgésicos tomados y sus mochilas preparadas, ambas tomaron rumbo a la universidad, sus rostros exhibían menos energía y brillantes de lo normal, pero aun así se podía distinguir una ligera sonrisa en sus rostros. Pasaron a ASO Patitas al llegar a la universidad, donde se animaron un poco al jugar y alimentar a los animales, para a la media hora irse con una sonrisa más amplia hacia la primera de sus torturas llamada normalmente 'clases'.

Griego Antiguo venia primero y con nervios de acero ambas pusieron pie en el salón, sentándose en sus puestos usuales con expresiones serias y algo distantes. El cuchicheo de los demás alumnos se hizo aún más estruendoso hasta que todo estuvo en silencio repentinamente, indicación de que el profesor había llegado, y en efecto Asmita Relish entro caminando con majestuosidad en el aula su largo y sedoso cabello rubio meciéndose al compás de sus pasos.

La clase dio comienzo y por una vez Shae no exhibió su comportamiento tan evidentemente como las veces anteriores, aunque aún se sonrojaba y se perdía en sus pensamientos, no era tan frecuente como antes, lo que si era más intenso era la manera en que la presencia Asmita la hacía sentir. Un calor en su interior y un cosquilleo cada vez que sus ojos y atención se centraba en ella momentáneamente o cuando este pregunto una o dos veces alguna cosa a su persona. Y aunque en el exterior no lo demostró tanto, en su interior estaba gritando que 'no era justo que el la afectara de esa manera; por qué sentía eso por él, porque sus sentimientos y todo en ella se revelaba contra el hecho de tener que pretender que él no significara nada para ella, ni poder demostrar cuanto lo quería tener a su lado' pero con una mueca y un gran dolor en su corazón aplasto esos pensamientos que solo le causaban angustia y los hecho en lo más profundo de su mente, forzando a no doblarse de dolor y presentar un semejanza a la normalidad.

Asmita estaba ligeramente confundido con la joven Wulf, no solo por lo que había sucedido hacia dos días, sino porque sentía que algo estaba mal con ella, como si algo dentro suyo le dijera que ella no estaba igual que antes, que algo faltaba, aunque él no pudiera descifrar que era aquello. Y eso lo irritaba ligeramente. Para el final de la clase estaba seguro de que algo había cambiado en el día que él no la había visto, ya no estaba tan efusiva como antes y aunque aún se seguía sonrojando algo se había apagado en su mirada, y eso lo inquietaba y preocupaba de suma manera.

"Ah, señorita Wulf, por favor espere un segundo" la llamo cuando vio que estas se iban a retirar.

Algunas chicas le lanzaron miradas odiosas a la pelirroja, quien las miro con un brillo maligno y ojos entornados, antes de dirigirse con la mejor compostura que pudo al rubio, sin llegar a mirar lo a los ojos del todo.

"P-profesor Relish" fue todo lo que consiguió musitar.

"Me alegro que ya su brazo este mejor" Al ver la ligera confusión en su rostro, explico. "Si ya le quitaron el yeso, eso significa que se está recuperando y pronto estará como nueva"

Shae se sonrojo un poco más, otra vez había quedado como idiota frente a él. ¿Es que nunca terminaría de humillarse así? Parecía que no.

"G-gracias, profesor" fue todo lo que dijo.

"Esto fue lo que se dio en clases ayer" Asmita le entrego una hoja con los temas y ejercicios dado el día anterior, tratando en vano, podía agregar, de encontrar sus ojos con los suyos.

"G-gracias" tartamudeo mirando la hoja y no a él.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, queriendo decir más pero no pudiendo hacerlo. Al final ella asintió con su cabeza como despedida y se dio la vuelta caminando lejos del hombre que revolucionaba su ser y la volvía un manojo de nervios, y de vuelta al santuario y seguridad que era Agasha, su mejor amiga, la cual la esperaba en la puerta, con una mirada de conocimiento y empatía.

Asmita las observo irse, quedándose mirando la puerta unos segundos más, antes de fruncir el ceño. Al final del día hablaría con Albafika de lo sucedido, sobre todo con lo que el peliazul le había contado el día anterior sobre el incidente ocurrido con la castaña. Él tenía que resolver el enigma que era Shae Wulf, y al mismo tiempo descifrar no solo lo que fuera que había cambiado en ella de la noche a la mañana, sino también sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos.

Caminando por el pasillo. Shae estaba con la mirada baja, no pudo evitar después de ese pequeño encuentro; sentir como si su alma pidiera a gritos estar junto al peli rubio. Algo que jamás pasaría y eso aplastaba sus ánimos. Se prometió que volvería a sonreír, pero en ese preciso instante quería tirarse y llorar hasta quedarse seca. Agasha la miraba preocupada, no queriendo ni pensar que pasaría el fin de semana. Sería totalmente un desafío no ir corriendo hacia ellos y entregarles su corazón, porque en realidad es lo único que podía darle. Ya que no tenían nada más. La castaña sonrió con tristeza por unos segundos. No definitivamente no eran las indicadas para ellos, ni ahora ni en una infinidad de años.

La pelirroja poco a poco iba cambiado su estado de ánimo, aunque fuera tan falso como el de su amiga. ¿Pero no podían pasárselas toda la vida con caras largas verdad? Por lo menos ese día Agasha no iba a enfrentarse a su triste realidad, si tenía suerte claro.

Algo que claramente no poseía. Ya que una presencia particularmente poderosa eh imponente se fue acercando desde la otra dirección. Ella no quería alzar mas lo ojos y encontrar esos cobaltos y sufrir por lo que no podía ser.

"Buenos días señoritas" saludo el al principio con una sonrisa sincera, pero ver las posturas algo de caídas de ambas hizo que desaparecía. "¿Todo va bien?" dijo preocupado pero sin demostrarlo demasiado.

Y casi como por arte de magia ambas jóvenes se pusieron derechas, la pelirroja con su ánimo habitual y la castaña con su timidez. Con un ligero sonrojo. "E-estamos bien p-profesor Volstov" contesto con la cabeza gacha.

Albafika asintió suavemente sin creerse nada. Podía percibir que algo no estaba bien como tan firmemente aseguraban. Sobre todo por ese cambio tan radical y aun así a su alrededor se podía apreciar un aura de… ¿Tristeza quizás? No estaba seguro. Pero como el no contesto la castaña alzo rápidamente la mirada para ver si él seguía allí. Y lo que vio reflejado en sus ojos era muy diferente a cuando la había visto ayer. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban opacos y sin el característico brillo de vida que había admirado. En seguida ella bajo nuevamente la cabeza y murmuro un 'Buenas tardes' junto a la pelirroja y se marcharon, pasando velozmente por su lado. Se giro para mirarlas desaparecer al final del pasillo. ¿Acaso el incidente de ayer había cambiado a la joven a tal grado? Eso lo descarto inmediatamente, Agasha Crane no parecía ser de las chicas que se alteraban y deprimieran por un intento de robo que fue frustrado. Entonces… ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Pues al parecer tenía un enigma que pretendía resolver. Y conociendo a su amigo ya abría visto a la pelirroja así. Tenían una nueva charla pendiente.

Después del pequeño encuentro. Las chicas fueron almorzar debajo de un frondoso árbol que había en el patio. Pero el apetito no estaba presente con ellas ese día lastimosamente. Aunque se obligaron a comer para no caer desmayadas por allí nuevamente. Pero lo hacían lento y sin fuerzas.

"No sé cuánto tiempo podre fingir que nada pasa" murmuro la castaña recordando la mirada acobaltada, y como el calor había recorrido su cuerpo con tal simple vistazo. Su corazón acelerado ya por su presencia, parecía que se le quería escapar del pecho, su estomago se retorcía de los nervios. Eh intentaba desesperadamente controlar el sonrojo que le calentaba las mejillas al deslumbrar el inolvidable abrazo que le había dado la tarde anterior. Ese tipo de cosas no era fácil de ignorar.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Shae apartando su obento a medio comer. "Es raro que un día a penas y compartíamos palabras… y ahora es a cada momento" continuo acostándose en la hierba eh intentado distraídamente rascarse donde estaba su yeso. Que según le habían dicho en dos semanas podrían tratar de quitárselo.

"Así no se puede" apartando también su alimento. "Están a cada momento en que necesitamos ayuda. El destino es muy cruel" dijo sonriendo sin gracia.

La pelirroja asintió. "Si, ¿Como le haremos para sobrevivir Agasha?" pregunto mirando las hojas en las ramas de ese frondoso árbol.

"No lo sé…"dijo suspirando, ya faltaba poco para ir a trabajar sus turnos en la biblioteca. Por lo menos tendría un poquito de paz.

Pero presentía que no en sus pensamientos.

El resto del día fue igual de miserable que en la mañana, salvo que la tranquilidad del ambiente silencioso de la biblioteca las mantenía calmadas de cierta forma. Al final de la jornada laboral de ese día, ambas se encontraban exhaustas y tristes, pero resignadas a lo inevitable.

Con lentitud que no se debía por una vez a sus heridas, caminaron hacia la salida, parando una vez más en ASO Patitas, jugando unos minutos con los perros y gatos y reluctantemente se fuera al rato. Los animales siempre les mejoraban el ánimo porque era criaturas de bien, que no engañaban o te criticaban y les importaba una mierda como lucieras, siempre y cuando tuvieras un gesto bondadoso para con ellos.

"Este es oficialmente una de los peores días de mi vida" murmuro por lo bajo Shae, mirando distraída a su alrededor esperando que el mocho bus apareciera para poder irse a su casa.

"Sí que lo es… ¿Donde está el jodido autobús?" susurro Agasha ligeramente molesta, le estaba empezando un ligero dolor de cabeza y no estaba muy contenta que digamos no solo por las cosas relacionadas con ambos profesores si no por unos idiotas en la biblioteca que hicieron un desastre y se negaron a limpiar.

"Quien sabe… oh, espera, ahí viene" comento aliviada la pelirroja, tomando sus cosas de la banca y levantándose.

"¡Gracias al cielo!" exclamo la castaña permitiendo subir a su amiga primero y luego ella.

Al llegar a su apartamento, siguieron la rutina, ducha, comida y deberes. Luego vieron algunos videos por internet y algo de anime y manga, y luego se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, no se levantaron de mejor humor, si era posible fue aún peor, Agasha tenia dolores en el brazo y pecho que emitían punzadas que la dejaban sin aire de vez en cuando, y para rematar, parecía haber contraído algún tipo de resfriado con flema que la hacía toser descontroladamente; Shae se había levantado con dolores en la pierna, y comenzaba a musitar por lo bajo sobre que a lo mejor llovería ese día, y que la partiera un rayo si las cosas empeoraban en el trascurso del día.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando llegaron a la universidad. Parecía que durante la noche, más hacia la madrugada uno de los edificios más viejos se había prendido fuego y habían tardado tiempo en apagarlo, e incluso a esas horas aún quedaba humo por doquier, empeorando la condición de Agasha y dándole alergia a Shae, poniendo su nariz roja e irritada con ataques de estornudos.

Sin contar con la cantidad de estudiantes acumulados y curiosos queriendo ver qué pasaba, empujando y pisoteando a los demás como una manada salvaje de animales.

"Ya sé porque Mufasa no sobrevivió" murmuro secamente Shae, empujando rudamente a los estudiantes a su alrededor para hacerse paso.

"¿Me… lo… dices… o… me lo… preguntas…?" respondió Agasha entre respiración entrecortada, por primera vez siendo brusca con alguien más físicamente, al tratar de salir viva de esa multitud. "No puedo… ni… maldecir… bien…" continuo irritada y fuera de aire.

Unos minutos después, consiguieron salir del barullo de personas y dirigirse hacia su destino, la biblioteca, sus clases no iniciaban sino hasta las diez y media de la mañana y eran a penas las ocho en punto. Hicieron algo de trabajo, pero la castaña iba con lentitud, tosiendo como si tuviera bronquitis con neumonía y fuera a expulsar los pulmones por la boca de un momento a otro, mientras que Shae consiguió un dolor de cabeza debido a la alergia, que rápidamente estaba escalando a migraña, y para rematar su pierna seguía doliendo, para el tiempo en que les tocaba ir a clases, ellas estaban con tanto dolor que por primera vez en la historia, sin contar el accidente del auto, decidieron saltarse clases e ir directo a la enfermería.

Para cuando llegaron Agasha de broma podía respirar sin toser sus pulmones y costillas en el proceso y Shae si acaso podía mover un dedo sin que le doliera todo, empezando por la cabeza, todo le resultaba doloroso, la luz, las voces, y los sonidos.

"Estoy muriendo" dijeron al mismo tiempo gimiendo de dolor dejándose caer en las camillas, en el lugar más alejado de personas de esa área.

"Que alguien tenga compasión y me dispare en la cabeza y acabe con mi miseria" se quejó Shae, encogida con las manos en la cabeza, y los ojos cerrados.

"J-joder…" gimió Agasha, quien estaba acostada ligeramente de medio lado, con una almohada contra su pecho, para amortiguar y facilitar su respiración y reducir el dolor cuando tosía.

"Espero que no se haga costumbre verlas por aquí cada semana" dijo la enfermera que las había tratado ya dos veces allí. Una vez las examino a conciencia, comento. "Tú, señorita Crane vas a necesitar nebulización, has pescado una ligera infección en los pulmones debido a tus lesiones, y luego te aplicare algo de oxígeno"

"¿Ligero…?" murmuro con incredulidad, antes de volver a toser.

"Si, ligero, pero el humo te empeoro la respiración. Y tú, señorita Wulf, necesita una pastilla ya mismo y o ese inicio de migraña se hará peor. Ambas descansaran aquí por un tiempo" concluyo la enfermera, para darse la vuelta y reducir las luces en esa área cerrando las cortinas y caminar para conseguir los suministros que iban a necesitar. "Mejor mandare un aviso a sus profesores, no queremos que les pongan negativos por faltar" murmuro para sí misma ya lejos de las camillas.

* * *

Tanto Asmita como Albafika, estaba sumamente inquietos y desconcertados al ver que ninguna de las dos jóvenes apareció para sus clases, y nadie realmente las había visto en todo lo que iba de día, y con sus actitudes extrañas y peculiares del día anterior y aquel presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien con ellas no ayudaba a calmar ninguno de sus nervios.

"¿Crees que les haya sucedido algo?" murmuro Albafika a su mejor amigo, frunciendo el ceño mientras caminaban hacia el área de lenguas.

"Con la carga de mala suerte que llevan últimamente, seguramente algo sucedió" asintió Asmita, caminando a la par que el peliazul.

El rubio iba a agregar algo más cuando, vieron a uno de sus colegas caminar hacia ellos.

"Ah, chicos están aquí… hace unos minutos un alumno paso a dejar dos justificativos para dos alumnas de cada clase" comento el hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, entregándoles un papel a cada quien. "Ah, solo iba a dejarles esto, ya que tengo una recuperación dentro de unos minutos. Nos vemos" y sin más él se fue por el pasillo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos.

"Bueno, al menos ya sabemos dónde fueron a parar" comento Asmita, mirando el pedazo de papel en su mano.

"Vamos a ver si aún están allí" dijo Albafika, comenzando a caminar pero con rumbo distinto. "Esto se está volviendo rutinario, y problemático" murmuro por lo bajo, un poco de su preocupación filtrándose por su voz.

"Concuerdo contigo, ambas son un imán para el desastre y las malas cosas" susurro con suavidad el rubio, moviendo la cabeza resignadamente. "Uno se pregunta cómo le hicieron para sobrevivir hasta ahora"

"Ciertamente" asintió su amigo divisando la enfermería a lo lejos.

Mientras ambos caminaban, mentalmente se preguntaban qué había sucedido esta vez.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, se dieron cuenta de que la amable enfermera no se encontraba. El brillo de las luces estaban muy reducido hasta ser tan opacas que ponían en duda si estaban encendidas o no.

Albafika avanzo por el cuarto buscando, cuando finalmente estaban a punto de irse; corrió las ultimas cortinas que estaban al fondo con suavidad y lo que vio; lo dejo sin respiración. Agasha Crane estaba plácidamente dormida de costado, mientras se aferraba a una esponjosa almohada. Su lacio cabello claro estaba desparramo atrás de su espalda y algunos que otros mechones, en su brazo y en el cómodo cojín. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos con pequeñas exhalaciones de aire. Al lado de su camilla estaba una mesita de noche, con una pequeña máquina para nebulizar y un pequeño tanque de oxigeno.

Un impulso lo llevo acercarse. Frunció el seño cuando la joven tosió un par de veces. El dolor se reflejo en su rostro antes de volver a su placido sueño. A su punto de vista, no sonaba muy bien. ¿Acaso se había enfermado? Su corazón se encogió levemente, y las ganas de protegerlas aumentaron considerablemente. Como también las irresistibles ganas de tocarla. Aun recordaba muy bien el abrazo que le había dado hace unos pocos días. Sabía que no podía seguir ignorando aquel recuerdo. Pero la confusión hacia que los quisiera enterrar muy profundo en su mente. Y un segundo después mando todo al diablo, y se dejo llevar por un sentimiento tan primitivo que no supo ponerle nombre.

Tomo entre sus dedos un mechón de ese hermoso cabello. Un calor lo invadió al sentir su suavidad. Luego lo dejo rápidamente en su lugar, porque estuvo a punto de llevarlo hacia su nariz y descifrar su aroma femenino. En cambio se conformo con acariciar su flequillo. Se veía tan delicada y… hermosa. Trago saliva con dificultad ¿Qué le estaba pasando a él mismo?

Por otra parte, Asmita se aparto un poco de su amigo para darle más espacio. Sonriendo ligeramente por lo afectado que se veía el peli azul cuando miro a la castaña. Pero no paso muchos segundos cuando noto a otra joven en la camilla de al lado. Esta estaba boca arriba, con un brazo vendado apoyado en su frente, su pierna enyesada reposando en la camilla, y la otra ligeramente recogida. El peli rubio no pudo resistirse a no acercársele. Porque no tenía que ser un genio para saber quién era. Rodeo la camilla para colocarse a su lado izquierdo. Donde su cicatriz marcaba su redondeado rostro. Sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea al igual que sus ojos. Dormía, pero se le veía sufriendo. Asmita le acaricio la mejilla dañada queriendo quitarle cada uno de sus males. Esta dio un pequeño suspiro ante su toque y se acerco más a ese agradable calor en sueño. El sonrió con ternura. Pero luego se aparto con brusquedad con la mano aun extendida. Tenía que alejarse de ella. Se lo había repetido una y otra vez desde que casi la había besado aquella vez.

Se alejo paso a paso. Su destino la salida. Llamo la atención de su amigo, indicándole que debían marcharse. Ya que sería un tanto incomodo que ellas despertaran y los vieran allí.

Albafika asintió, pero aun estaba algo reacio a dejarla. Ella era como una especia de imán que lo llamaba silenciosamente. Algo que no sabía cómo resistirse. Suspiro pesadamente y de su bolsillo de la chaqueta saco un pequeño pero delicado capullo de rosa. Y lo dejo suavemente a lado de la almohada donde descansaba la joven. Para después observarla por ultima vez antes de marcharse, y se encamino hacia la puerta donde el peli rubio lo esperaba. No quiso voltear atrás porque si lo hacía, terminaría quedarse mirándola toda la eternidad.

Ya en el pasillo ninguno dijo nada. Estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Ahora ya sabían dónde y cómo estaban. Pero eso no aliviaba la inquietud que se aferraban en ellos.

* * *

Aunque ambas se mejoraron ese día lo suficiente como para irse a casa sin muchas complicaciones, los siguientes días no fueron muy fáciles que digamos ya que aún presentaban algunos síntomas de sus malestares, las clases se hacían eternas y tortuosas, y hasta el momento habían podido mantener un poco más de control en sus expresiones concernientes con los hombres que les quitaban el sueño y la respiración sucesivamente.

Claro tener preocupaciones como tener que respirar y continuos dolores les ayudaba a mantenerse más concentradas en sus tareas y menos en sus magníficas figuras y ojos. Pero como la semana en general paso tan deprisa y caótica por que el edificio que se quemo era uno donde se utilizaban salones para clases diaria y todo era un corre-corre con clases unas tras otras, el por qué ellos no habían podido hablar con las chicas para nada que un 'buenos días' y '¿Cómo están?'

Al final de la semana todos incluyendo los docentes estaban exhaustos.

Agasha y Shae llegaron el viernes a casa super cansadas y con dolores musculares y demás, con un hambre mortal, ya que no les había dado tiempo de almorzar porque los alumnos estaban frenéticos en la biblioteca por las clases apuradas y demás. Con ese ajetreo no había podido dejar sus puestos en el trabajo lo suficiente como para comer y habían dejado de comer para trabajar y no dejar abarrotarse aún más la biblioteca con pedidos de libros y reparaciones.

"Estoy que no doy ni más…" musito Shae dejándose caer desgarbadamente pero con tanto cuidado como pudo en el sofá.

"Dímelo a mi…" Agasha aun tosía de vez en cuando, ya que la infección no se había ido por completo.

"Y mañana a la tortura nivel experto" gimió la pelirroja con pena viendo el techo como si este le fuera a dar una solución.

"No comentarios al respecto" fue lo único que se atrevió a decir la joven castaña.

El resto de la tarde-noche la pasaron estudiando como posesas y ataluzándose de comida y cafeína para ponerse al día con todo lo que pudieran antes de ir las lecciones privadas, ya que tenían aun programadas dos más, y si reducían lo que debían aprender, lógicamente las lecciones terminarían antes de lo previsto y no tendrían que verlos los fines de semana. No es que no quisieran verlos, al contrario, pero eso solo era más tortura que nada más, debido a que ellas tenían que contener sus emociones y pensamientos para no hacer de estúpidas muertas de amor.

Se fueron a la cama a altas horas de la noche, alrededor de las doce y totalmente exhaustas, mental y físicamente. A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron medio zombi, Agasha tardo literalmente veinte minutos para levantar a Shae de la cama y ponerla en movimiento mediamente normal, y terminaron comiendo el almuerzo a mitad de camino, para la pelirroja una empanada de carne molida y jugo de naranja, y para la castaña una empanada de carne mechada y jugo de limón.

Al llegar a su destino estaban algo calurosas porque ese día en especial estaba el sol potente y la gente hecha un barullo en el autobús no ayudo, sin contar que el aparato que las trajo casi todas las ventanas estaban dañadas y no abrían o abrían a medias.

La clase paso más o menos igual que esa semana, con ellas evitándolos con más tacto para no parecer tan groseras y ellos casi todo el tiempo frunciendo el ceño, pero igual no les dio tiempo de hablar correctamente con ellas, debido a varios factores entre esos que ellas eran sus alumnas, que su confusión por lo que sentían al estar en la presencia de las jóvenes los desestabilizaban y confundían, y que realmente querían ponerlas al día con las clases para que no perdieran la materia.

Para ambas partes era algo frustrante y confuso, pero ninguno cruzo la línea invisible que los dividía y cuando ellas al final se fueron, el aire quedo con preguntas sin respuesta y tensión. El domingo no fue diferente, y al terminar la lección había reticencia por ambos lados de irse sin que algo cambiara, sin embargo Shae y Agasha no deseaban aumentar el dolor de su corazón aún más y quedar como idiotas aún más en sus estimas, asique con una inclinación de cabeza y unas sonrisas tan falsas como el rubio cabello de algunas estudiantes en clases, ellas se marcharon sin mirar atrás con un pesado corazón en el pecho y tristeza en sus almas.

"Algo no está bien con ellas, eso es más que seguro" Murmuro Asmita, sentado en la sala de estar de su mejor amigo pocos minutos después de la partida de las chicas.

"En efecto, pero el que es lo que las tormenta es una incógnita" asintió Albafika, sirviendo dos copas de vino tinto, antes de tomar asiento junto a su compañero.

"Y con el ajetreo últimamente en la universidad, la oportunidad de preguntarles no ha sido ideal" comento el rubio tomando un sorbo del frio líquido.

"Afortunadamente, las cosas para esta semana estarán más calmadas y el problema de los salones y clases estará resuelto" agrego el peliazul observando su copa con el ceño fruncido. "Tal vez seamos capaces de hablar con ellas para entonces, antes de que se acaba este semestre eso es" agrego con ligero sarcasmo.

"Concuerdo contigo. Después de todo solo quedan unas semanas más de clases antes de que el semestre se termine, y entre ese tiempo están los parciales y el final" dijo el de ojos azul-violáceos recontando las evaluaciones que debían aplicar y poco tiempo que les quedaba.

"Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla todo en los siguientes días… de todas formas, aún les queda dos lecciones privadas más para completar de los temas perdidos" el de ojos cobalto miro a su amigo calmadamente.

"Si, pero si siguen estudiando por su cuenta como lo hacen, lo más seguro es que para la próxima lección ellas hayan completado el cuadro de lecciones que se perdieron" Asmita reflexiono mirando a su mejor amigo.

"Ya veremos qué pasa cuando llegue ese momento" fue lo único que Albafika agrego.

Y efectivamente para cuando la siguiente lección privada llego, la predicción del rubio se había hecho realidad, ellas habían completado el programa de lecciones casi por su cuenta, aunque con unos fallos que ellos simplemente pulieron. Como profesores estaban orgullosos y contentos de que ellas con dedicación y guía se hubieran puesto al alcance de los demás estudiantes en casi ningún tiempo, pero por otro lado ellos se sentían vacíos y con un sentimiento ajeno a ellos que no pudieron ponerle nombre al momento, ese mismo sábado era su última lección.

Shae y Agasha aprovecharon la semana y sus tiempos libres, donde o estaban estudiando como posesas o ataluzándose de comida y durmiendo casi comatosas del cansancio. Para cuando el viernes llego, ellas sabían que a la pelirroja le quitaban el yeso el domingo y que su última lección privada con ellos seria al día siguiente… y no queriendo ser malagradecidas, esa noche después de haber estudiado y comido, se propusieron hacerles un bizcocho de vainilla con cubierta de chocolate y crema, como un gesto de agradecimiento que les darían al marcharse.

Pasaron la última lección con corazones pesados y dolorosos pero decididos a poner distancia para protegerse de más daño y vergüenza. Así que aprovecharon que Albafika tuvo que ir a atender una llamada al final de las clases y que Asmita estuvo distraído mostrándole el baño a Agasha, y Shae coloco el bizcocho que estuvo en su mochila todo el tiempo en el estante del pasillo que iba hacia lo que sabían era la sala, medio oculto donde no lo verían de inmediato y se regresó a la puerta de entrada.

"G-gracias por todo lo que hicieron por nosotras, profesor Relish" dijeron al unísono casi saliendo a tropezones antes de agregar. "D-dele nuestro a-agradecimiento al p-profesor Voltrov también, por favor"

Y sin más ambas salieron pitadas de la casa, dejando a un Asmita ligeramente confuso y algo perplejo por el raro comportamiento de las jóvenes. Cuando Albafika se dirigió con su amigo, una vez terminada la llamada, hacia la sala como era su costumbre, este noto un extraño paquete y se acercó a ver que era curioso.

"Vaya…" murmuro con calidez al ver la nota y lo que era el objeto.

"¿Que sucede?" pregunto curioso Asmita acercándose al peliazul.

"Nos han dejado un obsequio de agradecimiento parece…" dijo con una sonrisa el de ojos azul cobalto, entregándole la nota que venía con el bizcocho.

Asmita la tomo y acerco a su rostro, distinguiendo la caligrafía de Shae de inmediato; nadie escribía como ella, le había tomado unos minutos al principio cuando la conoció para descifrar su peculiar escritura. No pudo evitar sonreír también al leer la nota. Ellas realmente eran algo fuera de lo común.

* _Este es un pequeño presente, es nuestra forma de agradecer su ayuda todo lo que han hecho por nosotras._

 _Atte: Srta. Wulf y Srta._ _Crane_ *

"Realmente, son unas chicas curiosas… nunca antes nos habían regalado uno de estos antes, chocolates y dulces, licor incluso… pero nunca antes algo hecho en casa y a mano" comento Asmita con una sonrisa viendo el bizcocho, decorado exquisitamente con suavidad.

"Ciertamente. Hare algo de té para acompañar, después veremos cómo les agradeceremos este gesto" asintió Albafika encaminándose hacia la cocina con el rubio detrás sosteniendo el pastel.

Aunque no era necesario que ellos lo hicieran, iban a darles las gracias por el obsequio, porque era lo correcto y porque también era una excusa para hablar con ellas con respecto a algo que no estuviera conectado con los estudios directamente. Pero ambos hombres omitieron esa parte de la conversación sabiamente.

* * *

Ese lunes las amigas estaban aun deprimidas, y al parecer eso dudaría algún tiempo por no decir eterno. Pero ya casi no lo demostraban, habían construido una fortaleza alrededor de sus marchitos corazones. La vida simplemente seguía, aunque no fuera una plena felicidad; se tendría la una a la otra en todo momento y con eso bastaría siempre.

Ya estaban en la universidad. Pasando primeramente a ver a sus amiguitos de cuatro patas. Shae ya no llevaba la muleta. El día anterior la había usado por última vez, pero le dejo un pequeño desperfecto al caminar y lanzar otra cosa mala a la larga lista. Pero ya no tenía que preocuparse de que el peli rubio la viera, ya que ninguna de las dos tenía planes para encontrarlos o charlar con ellos. Sonrió distraídamente con tristeza. Todo se había acabado y volverían a la época en que solo asistirían a clases y responderían a una que otra pregunta. Agasha la observo, devolviéndole la mirada, ya que a pesar que no expresara nada con palabras. Sabían que estaban pensando en lo mismo. Ya que últimamente sus pensamientos solo rondaba a esos dos atractivos seres. La castaña había cultivado el pequeño capullo de rosa en el balcón del apartamento, el que había aparecido a su lado días antes en la enfermería. Tenía el leve presentimiento que el peli azul se la había dejado como obsequio, ya que lo vinculaba con su enorme y hermoso jardín de rosas. Y si no ¿Quién más si se suponía que no tenia mas amigos? Pero igual no estaba segura si era verdad que era de parte de él, pero a la final no se hizo más preguntas. Y simplemente tomo esa delicada flor y la trato con el mejor cuidado que pudo, aunque no poseía conocimientos sobre jardinería. Estaba comenzando a leer cosas referentes a eso en la biblioteca cuando poseía algo tiempo. Tenía miedo de cometer un error y que la pequeña rosa pagara por eso. Pero finalmente esos días parecía estar bien en su pequeña maceta, estaba muy pendiente de ella. Era muy especial.

Después de reanimarse jugando con los adorables peluditos, fueron a clases con una expresión totalmente normal, como si nada hubiese pasado nunca. Pero que en su interior ocurría exactamente lo contrario. Shae no se fijaba en los alumnos que la miraban raro cuando caminaba hacia el salón, su leve cojera era apenas notoria, pero como la gente le encantaba tener algo fresco por lo cual chismear la detallaron muy bien. Ella solo los envió a freír churros con la mirada y entro con su amiga dentro del aula.

Agasha comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa cuando tomo asiento en su lugar de costumbre. Pero por lo menos ya no se sentía perdida respecto a la materia. Es más sentía tanta confianza que podría dar clases ella misma si se lo propusiera. 'Lo cual no va a pasar' pensó sonriendo. Pero esa sonrisa murió cuando el profesor Voltrov entro y dio inicio a la clase. Presto atención a cada una de sus palabras sin mirarlo mucho a los ojos. Tomando nota siempre. La pelirroja hacia lo mismo para comparar después y ayudarse mutuamente.

Todo iba de maravilla. Hasta después de sonar la campana. Cuando el profesor peli azul la llamo. Sintió algo de pánico ¿Cuándo iba acabar? Rogaba que no fuera nada serio, solo unas simples palabras y ya. Por su propio bien eso esperaba. Su amiga comenzó a ir lentamente hacia la salida con sigilo. Pero una voz la detuvo a mitad de camino.

"Señorita Wulf, por favor no se vaya tengo que pedirle una petición a las dos" comento. Ella se paró en seco y lo vio sorprendida y se acerco derecha como la castaña, tratando todo lo posible por afincar su pierna bien y que no notara nada, aunque eso le produjera dolor.

En cambio Agasha trababa con toda su fuerza de voluntad de no toser por aun sus enfermos pulmones delante de él. "¿S-si díganos?" dijo tragando con dificultad por los nervios.

Albafika sonrió para sí mismo a ver su actitud. Luego dentro de su maletín saco una carta resguardada por un sobre blanco. "Les pido por favor que abran y lean esta carta muy detenidamente, pero solo cuando estén casa" dijo extendiéndole el enigmático sobre.

Ellas lo miraban como si fuese una joya de gran valor. Tenían temor de tocarla y que de ella se desatara el infierno. Shae le dio un suave empujón con el codo a su amiga para que lo agarrara. Esta la miro con reproche. Y con una mano temblorosa lo agarro lo justo de rápido como para no ser grosera. Sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos al sentir una leve calidez.

El peli azul no podía evitar apreciar sus encantadoras expresiones. "¿Puedo contar con ustedes para que la lean es su hogar?" pregunto ladeando levemente la cabeza.

Ambas se mirando por uno segundos antes de asentir decididas, con una promesa en sus ojos. Albafika sonrió "Muy bien, entonces que pasen muy buenos días"

Ellas comenzaron a marcharse curiosas con él sobre aun en las manos de Agasha, como si fuera un tesoro. Pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta esa voz masculina hablo de nuevo "Y les advierto muy amablemente, que no aceptaremos un no como respuesta" casi se echo a reír cuando ellas se paralizaron por la incertidumbre.

Agasha y Shae estaban que se arrancaban el cabello por saber el contenido de la carta. Inspeccionaron el sobre apenas llegar al pasillo. Este no poseía nada por fuera, lo pusieron a contra luz. Prometieron que no la iban abrir, pero no dijeron nada sobre no ver por 'accidente' una que otra palabra lo que tenia adentro. Pero igualmente fue inútil porque no se podía ver mucho, nada que pudieran descifrar.

Shae resoplo "Moriré para cuando podamos abrirla" dijo frustrada.

Agasha sonrió y guardo el sobre en su mochila, no era que no confiase en su amiga. Pero a veces la pelirroja podía olvidarse de la palabra paciencia. "Ya verás el día pasara volando" comento tratando de creérselo también, ya que se moría igualmente de ganas de saber su contenido. Sospechaba que podría perder la paciencia también. Pero cuando prometían algo, lo cumplían.

Fueron a pasar un rato a la biblioteca, para buscar más libros para estudiar y organizar un poco. Después decidieron almorzar y hablar de cualquier cosa que le distrajera de la misteriosa carta. Y cuando sonó el aviso del comienzo a clases. Shae se armo de valor y confianza para ver al peli rubio de nuevo. Asegurándose de entrar temprano para que no la viera caminar.

El transcurso de la clase surgió con normalidad, ella anotando datos importantes y Agasha ayudándola como había hecho en la clase anterior. Esquivando su mirada cada vez que podía. Y todo acabo rápidamente para su alivio. Apresuro a Agasha a guardar sus cosas para evitar que la llamara a ella también. Y además para ir rápido nuevamente a su trabajo para cumplir los que les faltaban y llegar temprano a casa para destrozar el sobre y devorar lo escrito.

La pelirroja camino delante de su amiga para que Asmita la viera lo menos posible, y cuando salieron sanas y salvas suspiraron con alivio. Aunque este las observaba con suma curiosidad.

El resto de la tarde se fue en atender sus deberes en la biblioteca a un rápido ritmo. La señora Kat York estaba impresionada, pero no pregunto por qué tanta prisa. Solo se despidió con cariño cuando las chicas terminaron y salieron a toda velocidad.

Las ansias eran muy palpables en ellas. Estaban muy tentadas apartar el conductor y conducir ellas misma. Pero solo posible en sus fantasías por el momento. Para cuando llegaron a casa a tropezones rápidos, tiraron sus cosas en una silla y sacaron la carta casi babeando por saber lo que decía. Tomaron asiento y Agasha fue la que abrió el sobre, porque Shae seguramente lo despedazaría en el intento.

Cuando desplego la carta un aroma masculino se desprendio de esta, la que casi la hace aspirar profundo y llevar la carta a su pecho para estrecharla cerca de su corazón. Porque sabía bien antes de leerla que la había escrito el peli azul. La pelirroja casi grita de la intriga para que su amiga lo leyera rápido y se lo pasara a la de ya. Porque no creía que podría hacerlo en voz alta por los nervios a flor de piel que tenían ambas.

Sansa leyó, su boca y sus ojos se abrieron con perplejidad, y leyó como cinco veces más para estar segura y su vista no la engañaba. Luego le entrego la carta a su amiga con manos temblorosas y con la vista fija al frente, recostándose en el sillón.

Shae leyó, y tampoco supo que decir o que sentir.

 _*Estamos muy agradecidos por el maravilloso y delicioso obsequio que nos entregaron el sábado pasado. Por eso mismo pensamos en devolverles el favor con algo similar. Este sábado queremos invitarlas a una cena en nuestro hogar, las pasaremos buscando a las 7:00 pm._

 _Atte: Sr. Voltrov y Sr. Relish_

 _Pd: Esta invitación no puede ser rechazada.*_

La pelirroja dejo con manos también temblorosas la carta en la mesita que tenia al frente del sofá. Miro a su amiga con pánico. "¿Qué vamos hacer?" pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Agasha la miraba con una leve mueca "No podemos decir que no, vendrán de todas maneras y si no salimos les aremos sentir mal y han hecho demasiado por nosotras" murmuro pasando una mano por su acalorado rostro, ese pánico hacia que su visión en su ojo dañado se apagara por momentos.

Su amiga asintió pensativa, después de unos minutos. Llego a la misma conclusión. Pero les aterraba comer con ellos, o mejor dicho… que las vieran comer. No tenían muchos modales por no decir ninguno. Y la ropa… no tenía nada tan elegante para una cena en esa mansión.

Cuando creían que todo había acabo, el destino volvió a reír con maldad y se burlaba de sus pobres sentimientos

 **Continuara...**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola! Que emocion leer sus reviews *-* nos anima muchisimo jaja Esperamos que este cap les guste tanto como los otros :3**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo XI**

Decidieron ir al día siguiente por la tarde cuando llegaran de la universidad a la tienda que vendía ropa de segunda mano y comprar el vestido que calificara entre las tres 'B', bueno, bonito y barato, porque realmente no tenían mucho dinero disponible para gastar en cosa que no fueran comida, o materiales para las clases o cosas realmente importantes.

"Esto va a hacer un desastre, ya lo puedo ver" murmuro por lo bajo Shae mirando su libro con expresión vacía.

"No lo dudo, ni por un segundo… mejor mañana revisamos en la biblioteca a ver si por algún milagro hay un libro para consultar como comer apropiadamente" musito Agasha estirada en el suelo al lado del sofá viendo el techo con su libro en las piernas. "Sería la única manera de salvar la cara, por lo menos un poco… "

"Los dioses te oigan…" gruño la pelirroja, antes de concentrarse en los estudios nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente se las vio a ambas desde temprano en la biblioteca haciendo su trabajo y a la vez buscando un libro sobre modales en la mesa, sin éxito en un principio. Para la hora del almuerzo, ambas estaba ya un poquito desesperadas, cuando por fin dándose por vencidas el dichoso libro apareció como por arte de brujería, porque estaban seguras que aquello no era magia.

"¡Ha! ¡Éxito!" exclamo Shae emocionada sosteniendo el libro como si del santo grial se tratase.

Ambas se sentaron con sus almuerzos, y ojearon el libro… por cada página que pasaban sentían como un sudor frió las recorría, y la incredulidad se hacía más presente en sus caras espantadas.

"Estamos jodidas… ¿Ya te dije que estamos jodidas? Porque creo que no lo hice…" dijo Agasha con los ojos como platos fijos en el libro y las tantas formas de tomar un tenedor y todos los diferentes cubiertos, más las poses correctas de sostener las cosas y sentarse.

"Muertas. Seremos carne machacada en esa cena… ¡Por los dioses! ¡Mira!" Shae exclamo con incredulidad y casi desfalleciendo, mientras señalaba paso por paso como sentarse, tomar las bebidas y cuantas porciones comer con cada cubierto. "¡Esto es tortura medieval! Mejor iré a comprar una pala para enterrarnos luego del bochorno que pasaremos en vez de un vestido" se quejó ella, dejando caer el libro y gimiendo desesperada.

"Estamos tan jodidas…" repitió la castaña observando su caja de almuerzo con desgana.

Al final del día su ánimo no había mejorado, aunque trataron de aprender todo lo que pudieron del libro, para aunque sea aparentar modales y no parecer pordioseras tragando la comida, o peor animales sin hogar ataluzándose comida como salvajes. Al llegar a su apartamento, se cambiaron y fueron con desgana y caras largas caminando a una tienda que estaba a unas cuadras de donde vivían, era nueva y vendían cosas usadas y a relativamente buen precio.

Estuvieron buscando algo decente que ponerse por algunas horas antes de conseguir lo que querían a un precio que podían pagar, y luego como no tenían ánimos de cocinar fueron a Wendys y pidieron cada una, una cosa del menú de dollar. Shae una hamburguesa de carne, y Agasha un burrito de pollo.

Una vez en el apartamento y comidas, observaron con desconfianza y mala cara al libro de modales, antes de abrirlo nuevamente. No duraron mucho leyendo y practicando porque desafortunadamente terminaban confundidas con tanto protocolo. Al final se dieron por vencidas.

"No tiene caso… ¡No logro recordar nada de lo que leí!" lloriqueo Agasha, lanzándose al piso al lado del sillón.

"Yo no tengo mejor suerte" gimió Shae, lanzando el libro a la mesita y recostándose boca abajo a lo largo del mueble.

El resto de la semana paso con ellas tratando de estudiar el dichoso libro y fallando miserablemente, junto con los demás deberes de la universidad y con los nervios en punta por la cena que se acercaba. Como no les gustaba presentarse sin nada en las manos, el sábado por la mañana fueron tempranito a comprar ingredientes para hacer unas galletas de vainilla y chocolate. Como el molde usual no lo encontraron decidieron por uno de animalitos, un gato, perro, un delfín, un ave, un oso y una ardilla, eran demasiado bonitos y ninguna se pudo resistir a comprarlos.

Para las tres de la tarde las galletas estaban enfriándose en la mesa de la cocina, habían hecho muchas y se quedarían con algunas. Cada una fue a bañarse y arreglarse, aunque ese no fuera su fuerte. Se acomodaron el cabello en hondas ligeras que caían con suavidad por sus hombros y espalda, y se pintaron las uñas con brillo solamente.

Shae había comprado un vestido blanco con plateado de tiritas, que se ajustaba a su busto, y desde ahí caía libremente hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas; llevaba unas zapatillas sin tacón negro, y un collar con zarcillos en forma de media luna. Y de maquillaje solo algo de brillo labial y nada más.

Agasha por otro lado, compro un vestido color menta con escote cuadrado y sin mangas, que se ajustaba en la cintura con un lazo negro, y llegaba igual un poco más arriba de sus rodillas; unos zarcillos de rosas del mismo color que el vestido y un collar con la misma forma pero en negro, igual que sus zapatillas sin tacón. De maquillaje igual que su amiga llevaba solo un brillo labial.

"Creo que voy a vomitar…" comento Agasha llevándose una mano al estómago.

"A lo mejor no debimos atiborrarnos de galletas más temprano…" asintió Shae, sintiendo el mismo malestar en el estómago, aunque lo que sentían era más debido a los nervios que a la ración poco común de galletas que ingirieron unas horas antes.

Y en nada de tiempo la hora se hizo y ellas bajaron con piernas de gelatina cada una con un pequeño bolso donde llevaban dinero, sus teléfonos y tonterías, como un quit de cocer, toallitas húmedas y desinfectante de manos. Su lema era nunca estar desprevenidas, les habían ocurrido demasiados accidentes durante sus cortas vidas como para querer repetirlo. Al llegar abajo vieron un auto diferente al BMW serie cuatro negro de Albafika, este era un Chevrolet Camaro 2014 plateado que las hizo detener en seco bastante confundidas y con la boca abierta del asombro.

De este salió Asmita vestido con una camisa manga largas negra ligeramente arremangada y que moldeaba su perfecto y musculoso cuerpo, una corbata roja vino, con unos pantalones color perla y zapatos de vestir negros. Sus largos y sedosos cabellos rubios estaban sueltos y ondeando en el aire mientras este mantenía su vista fija en ellas, pero en especial la pelirroja. Shae estaba con las rodillas casi en el suelo al verlo salir del auto, se le seco la boca y sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo mientras este se acercaba a paso ligero e increíblemente sensual hacia ellas, cuando estuvo más cerca ella noto sobresaltada que no llevaba sus ocasionales lentes, y sus ojos azul-violáceos parecían aún más brillantes y profundos.

"Señoritas" asintió Asmita allegar a su altura, divertido con la reacción de ambas, pero en especial de su alumna.

Aprovecho que estaban distraídas para observarlas y se quedó agradablemente sorprendido, ambas estaban vestidas con sencillez pero al mismo tiempo se veían hermosas, Shae Wulf era toda una visión, con aquel vestido banco y su glorioso cabello rojo en esa ocasión moldeado en hondas que lo hacían parecer fuego con las luces de la calle. Sus carnosos labios brillaban por el ligero maquillaje aplicado y sus ojos castaño chocolate lo observaban con sorpresa y algo más que no tuvo tiempo de descifrar porque esta aparto la mirada con la cara sonrojada.

"Er… buenas n-noches p-profesor Relish" dijeron a coro, mirando sus pies, sonrojadas hasta la coronilla, más Shae que su amiga.

"Por aquí, por favor" indico el rubio abriendo la primera puerta, que era la del copiloto, y ambas se quedaron confundidas al no ver al otro hombre con este. "Albafika está en casa esperando por nosotros, tenía que hacer unos arreglos de último minuto" agrego como explicación.

Agasha le dio un ligero empujón a su amiga y se apresuró a entrar al auto sentándose atrás, debido a que el modelo del carro era de dos puertas, y esta le dedico una mirada oscura antes de acceder y sentarse en el asiento delantero de copiloto con lentitud y cuidado de no flashear a alguien con su ropa interior. Asmita dio la vuelta al auto y se sentó tras el volante, como siempre que le tocaba manejar, este llevaba lentes de contacto ya que se le facilitaba más al conducir.

El transcurso fue silencioso, ya que ellas no emitieron palabra y el rubio estaba concentrado en el tráfico. En poco más de media hora estuvieron frente a la entrada de la residencia, donde Asmita tomo un pequeño mando a distancia y oprimió un boto y las puertas de metal solido se abrieron solas, dando paso al auto y sus ocupantes. En nada de tiempo ya el rubio había detenido el auto, pero de nuevo no era la misma casa que antes, esta era igual de grande pero al frente en vez de rosales tenía dos estatuas de ángeles arrodillados que daban al camino de piedra.

Asmita les abrió la puerta y estas bajaron confundidas y amedrentadas. Los tres se encaminaron hacia la casa, y el abrió la puerta permitiéndoles entrar a ellas primero; el interior era parecido a la casa de el del peli azul, pero a diferencia de que esta tenían una que otra estatuilla de Buda y otros dioses Hindú, y en una de las paredes estaba colgado un rosario bellamente decorado que parecía hecho de oro mismo.

"Ah, ya han llegado, bienvenidas" la voz familiar del otro hombre las saco del estupor en que estaban.

Al girar hacia él, las dos volvieron a tener la misma reacción que con su amigo. Albafika portaba un negro arremangado, una camisa de seda azul medianoche, pantalones negros y una corbata gris perla. Sus largos cabellos azul celeste que usualmente llevaba recogido en una coleta en clases, ahora estaba suelto y caía por su espalda como una hermosa cascada de agua, mientras sus ojos azul cobalto las observaba con atención.

Agasha quiso morirse e ir al cielo en el momento que sus ojos cayeron sobre él. Pero se contuvo de babear a duras penas, ahora sabía lo que su amiga había sentido al ver al rubio.

Albafika no pudo evitar admirarlas, pero sobre todo a la castaña… se veía adorable toda sonrojada y mirando a todos lados menos a él, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con su bolso negro de mano. Todo desde sus largos cabellos ondulados hasta sus bonitos pies, con sus delicados labios brillosos, él estuvo tentado de acercarse y tocarla a ver si de verdad esa visión esta frente a sí, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

"Por aquí, señoritas" indico el peli azul, encaminándose hacia el comedor.

Ellas solo asintieron tragando gordo y rezaron fervientemente al dios que estuviera de turno que no se avergonzaran frente a ellos, y que pudieran recordar aunque sea un tercio de lo que el libro de modales decía. Aunque no tenían mucha esperanza.

'Esto será una odisea' pensaron al mismo tiempo, resignadas.

Fueron guiadas hasta un gran y elegante comedor. Todo estaba exquisitamente decorado como el salón principal. Y la mesa era larga y de innumerables sillas. Ellas tenían el deseo de sentarse al otro extremo, lejos de ellos y de sus impecables modales. Pero sabían que eso no iba a poder ser.

Agasha se dio cuenta que aun tenía el empaque cuidadosamente envuelto con las galletas. Miro a su compañera y esta se encogió ligeramente de hombros haciéndose la que no sabía nada. Suspiro y se armo de un valor que no poseía "Ehm… d-disculpen aquí les trag-gimos galletas" dijo alzando el paquete y haciendo todo el esfuerzo para que su temblor no se notara tanto.

Albafika se volteo y luego sonrió, se detuvo para agarrar el paquete, rosando ligeramente sus dedos. Lo cual la castaña casi brinca por esa pequeña chispa que surgió con su ligero rose. "Gracias, ahora también tendremos un excelente postre" murmuro aparentando no a ver sentido nada tampoco.

El peli azul le aparto la silla a la castaña para que se sentara. Y esta asintió con timidez. Lo mismo pasó con la pelirroja. Rezando para que Asmita no viera más su penoso sonrojo.

Estaban ubicadas en el cabezal de la mesa. Donde en vez de una, eran dos sillas. Las había sentando una a lado de la otra para su alivio. Pero esa leve tranquilidad no duro mucho más de unos pocos segundos. Ya que el peli rubio tomo asiento al lado de Shae y Albafika al lado de la castaña. Había bandejas de plata cubierta de unas tapas de igual material. Donde debía estar la comida.

El peli rubio sonrió levemente "Espero que la comida sea de su agrado señoritas" y a continuación ambos dieron a conocer los alimentos ocultos tras las preciosas tapas de plata. A las chicas se le hizo agua la boca solo con la visión esplendida ante ellas, y el aroma casi la hizo suspirar con anticipación por lo que probarían. La comida consistía en pollo relleno, con una salsa de carne, puré de papas y vegetales salteados. Fueron servidas en sus platos como si de unas princesas se trataran. Ambas estaban sorprendidas por ese trato ya que nunca lo habían conocido. Estaban encantadas pero a la vez algo apenadas porque no se merecían ser tratadas así. Pero igualmente guardaron silencio. Ya que los nervios estaban ocasionando estragos en sus pobres mentes, y las pocas cosas que recordaban del libro; desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen leído nada.

Después que ellos mismos se sirvieran. Agarraron las copas de ellas, una elegante botella rosa, y de ellas derramaron un líquido semitransparente con una tonalidad de igual color que la botella. Ellas fruncieron ligeramente el seño preguntándose que era. A lo cual Albafika respondió "Es vino de cereza, pensamos que podrían gustarles" dijo colocando sus copas llenas a lado de sus platos.

Ellas se miraron con algo de angustia. Porque no solían beber nada con licor, sobre todo la castaña que le molestaba solo el olor. Por lo menos Shae le encantaba el ponche crema, pero se limitaba a beberlo solo cuando tenían el dinero y que fuese año nuevo. Lo cual estaban algo lejos aun. Pero jamás había probado algo tan… costoso.

"Pruébenlo, no es tan fuerte y tiene un delicioso sabor" comento Asmita mirando a la pelirroja tomando su propio vino tinto. Esta solo aparto su mirada con algo de pena. Y tomo la copa, dispuesta a probar algo nuevo, además que no quería ser grosera. Llevo el dulce licor a sus labios. Nerviosa por la atenta mirada del peli rubio. Cuando el dulce liquido toco su lengua; se sorprendió por el sabor tan maravilloso y la verdad es que casi no sentía el alcohol. Sabía bien que podría ser engañoso, pero no pudo evitar seguir tomando, encantada con ese exquisito manjar. Su debilidad siempre fueron los dulces y ese no era la exención.

Por el contrario Agasha estaba muy reacia a probarlo, se tomo un rápido momento para olisquearlo. Y casi se lo aparta del rostro al detectar ese característico aroma que tan poco le gustaba. Pero aunque quería devolver el vino y pedir simplemente un vaso de agua fría, pensó que no podía ser tan irrespetuosa. Así que solo probó un sorbo mínimo lo cual le desagrado, no por el sabor. Si no por el ligero licor que sus papilas gustativas detectaban. Decidió que no pediría agua para no ser grosera. Sin embargo tampoco bebería más de aquello.

Y finalmente la hora de la verdad había llegado. Tomaron los cubiertos que mejor les parecieron normales. Y con manos ligeramente temblorosas vieron la apetitosa comida. Se miraron nuevamente nerviosas.

"¿Ocurre algo?" pregunto el peli azul con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

La pelirroja alzo un poco la vista para mirarlo y responderle, ya que su amiga no se veía capaz de hacerlo. Y decidió decirles la verdad antes que los avergonzaran con sus inexistentes modales. "P-pues nosotras… ehm no tenemos n-ni idea de comer con m-muchos modales" hizo una pausa, queriendo salir corriendo lo más rápido posible del lugar y del planeta si fuera posible. "No es q-que seamos unas salvajes, p-pero…" se cayó de pronto con las mejillas rojas sin poder mirarlos, ¿Qué había dicho? Agasha se encogió en su asiento, con un nuevo nudo en su estomago.

Pero lo que pasó a continuación las dejó perplejas.

Ambos hombres se miraron unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas ligeras. En ellas se les aceleraron los corazones por esa magnificas risas, jamás lo habían oído reír tan abiertamente, y era algo fresco y relajante. Que las ayudo a bajar unos niveles sus alterados nervios.

Asmita paro de reír de apoco y fue el primero en hablar "No se preocupes por eso señoritas, no vinieron hacer una prueba de la dama refinada" dijo sonriendo algo divertido.

El peli azul asintió suavemente con la misma devastadora sonrisa "Así es, coman sin preocupaciones" comento instándolas a que dieran el primer bocado.

Agasha suspiro un poco más tranquila al igual que su amiga. Y juntas pudieran empezar a comer sin que las manos les temblaran de más y que el alimento se les cayera con torpeza. Cuando degustaron aquella comida, casi gimen de placer. Era como probar un pedacito de cielo. Siguieron devorando su plato, pero sin pasarse de ser… salvajes. Ellos las vieron con satisfacción y aprobación. Decidiendo darle inicio también al festín.

La pelirroja ya se había tomado la copa de vino sin darse cuenta. Admirando su sabor, mientras que la castaña no toco ni una gota más. Hasta que un momento a otro se estaba ahogando un poco con un trozo de pollo demasiado grande. Y no tuvo más remedio que dar un sorbo algo generoso. Pero luego lo aparto y se prometió comer con más cuidado.

Al finalizar la estupenda cena. Agasha comenzaba a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza por el licor y Shae estaba algo mareada y sonreía un poco más a menudo.

Ambas comentaron lo estupenda que estaba la comida. Pero la castaña pregunto dónde estaba el baño, ya que el dolor comenzaba hacer punzante. Necesitaba un momento para refrescarse la cara. Albafika se levanto dispuesto a llevarla, lo cual a ella le sorprendió. Solo sonrió con nerviosismo sin mirarlo. Shae estaba dispuesta acompañarla cuando el peli rubio la miro.

"Señorita Wulf, acompáñeme a servir las galletas y algo de té"

Shae trago con dificultad. Sabía que estaba mareada y que su lengua algo floja por el alcohol. Se había pasado con la bebida. Ahora temía levantarse y que el mundo se moviera bajo sus pies. Solo esperaba que a su amiga le fuera mejor. Pensó mientras la veía desaparecer por una puerta tras el peli azul.

* * *

Agasha camino nerviosa y con las piernas temblando, la presencia masculina era muy imponente rodeándola. Y el dolor de cabeza se hacía cada vez más intenso, su visión del ojo izquierdo quedo nula. Y trato de pensar que ese no le afectaría en nada. Solo seguiría caminado hasta el baño, se lavaría la cara y estaría como nueva.

Pero no tardo en equivocarse, ya que tropezó con su codo izquierdo un jarrón, ella jadeo volteando a ver. Sosteniéndolo justo a tiempo. Maldijo en su mente no poder ver ahora de ese lado.

Cuando alzo la mirada Albafika se detuvo al escucharla jadear, pensando que se había tropezado. Este la miraba confundido.

Ella sonrió débilmente "Disculpe me d-distraje" murmuro. Pero el hecho de sonreír casi hace que haga una mueca de dolor.

Pero lo oculto perfectamente porque el peli azul asintió suavemente aunque inseguro. Y continuo caminado "El baño para damas esta algo retirado del comedor, por eso quise acompañarla" y era totalmente una excusa, aunque había algo de verdad en ello, ya que no quería que se perdiera en esa gran mansión.

Agasha lo siguió. Se froto las sienes adolorida. Y para su mala suerte volvió a dar con otro objeto, esta vez una lámpara. Que cayó al piso aun con un intento fallido por salvarlo. Ella se agacho a recogerlo, y su cabeza latió de dolor por eso. ¿Debía de parecer una tonta? Esta vez no dijo nada ni lo miro.

Pero Albafika se acerco a ella preocupado "¿Estás bien?" pregunto, se inclino a ver que no respondía. Y la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse sin importarle ni lo más mínimo la lámpara en el suelo. Cuando vio su rostro cabizbajo algo en él se sacudió, su mirada estaba ligeramente brillosa sus labios apretados y sus mejillas coloradas. Pero lo que le preocupo más fue su mirada de dolor. Apretó su mano con suavidad, con dedos tiernos toco su barbilla y la hizo alzar el rostro. "¿Qué sucede?" murmuro con suavidad detallando su bello rostro.

La castaña creía que se iba desmayar al mirarlo a los ojos a pesar de su cero visión en un ojo y el dolor intermitente de cabeza. Su fragancia masculina la invadió, su toque hizo que la sangre pasara más caliente y espesa por sus venas. No estaba segura si podría pronunciar unas cuantas palabras pero igual lo intento. "Y-yo… me duele a-algo la c-cabeza" respondió sin la capacidad de poder mentirle en ese momento, es como si esos ojos cobalto pudieran mirar atreves de su alma.

El sonrió ligeramente. "Hay algo mas ¿Verdad?" sabía que pasaba otra cosa también, al mirar de reojo la lámpara.

Ella trago con dificultad, sintiendo de repente la boca muy seca. Ya que donde sus dedos la tocaban; sentía la piel arder. "A-a veces, pierdo la v-visión de mi ojo i-izquierdo" dijo en apenas un murmullo audible. Apartando la vista, no quería ver su reacción.

Pero casi se sobresalto al sentir como sus dedos le soltaban la barbilla, para luego pasar acariciar con dulzura su mejilla izquierda y poner un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja. Agasha disfruto esa sensación. Y esta vez se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Muriéndose en el proceso porque él aun sonreía, una sonrisa de comprensión y ternura. Quedando atrapada en ese mar de sensaciones.

Albafika detallo cada milímetro de su joven rostro. Preguntándose cuanto había sufrido hasta ahora. Era una pobre alma buscando sin saberlo; a otra alma y así juntas, sanar sus heridas. El se pregunto por un segundo si él seria esa otra alma. Su corazón grito un fuerte '¡Sí!' pero su sentido común negó con fervor. No podía hacer eso, él y Asmita lo tenían muy presente en ellos. Pero cometió un error precioso. Ya que su vista pasó a sus jugosos labios entre abiertos. Un ardor le invadió todo el cuerpo. Y sin poderlo evitar acaricio con el pulgar esos carnosos y dulces labios, queriendo descifrar su sabor y si era verdad que prometían una sensación única jamás sentida. La vio nuevamente a los ojos. Estaba sorprendida y sonrojada. Eso le dio chance para darse cuenta que se había acercado peligrosamente el rostro hacia sus labios, eso fue suficiente para volver en sí y apartarse un poco antes que cediera el impulso de besarla y condenarlos los dos.

Aun así no dejo de sonreírle "Ven vamos a que te refresques" murmuro. Dándose cuenta que jamás le había soltado la mano.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior y su corazón dio un brinco cuando el pelo azul le deposito un suave beso en el dorso de su mano, sin decir nada la llevo hasta el cuarto de baño.

Él la soltó, extrañando su calor y preguntándose una y otra vez que hizo para acceder permitirse besar su piel. "Ve y refréscate, yo iré a buscarte agua y una aspirina" dijo antes de dar media vuelta eh irse con pasos largos. Temiendo a ceder finalmente al loco impulso de besarla por fin.

Agasha se quedo en el lugar. Atónita, sintiendo un raro cosquilleo allí donde la había besado. Su dolor de cabeza la insto a entrar al baño. Pero aun así se sentía flotar por el aire. Su corazón acelerado y apunto de salírsele del pecho. ¿Qué había pasado? Se pregunto mirándose al espejo con piernas temblorosas. ¿Acaso… casi la había besado?

* * *

Shae se levantó con toda la cautela del mundo, su mente dividida en dos tópicos, el mantener el equilibrio y en cuan guapo y atractivo el rubio estaba esa noche. Vagamente pensó que debía tener cuidado con lo que salía de su boca esa noche ya que estaba algo bebida y cuando estaba en ese estado el control que ejercía sobre lo que salía de sus labios era un 80 % nulo.

"Por aquí por favor" indico Asmita, observándola de reojo como se levantaba con lentitud, y mirada a su alrededor.

"A-ah…" fue lo único inteligente que se le ocurrió decir.

La pelirroja miro el suelo moverse ligeramente ante su vista, y frunció el ceño, dando un paso cuidadoso, enseguida se balanceo y tropezó ligeramente con el pie de la silla, casi yendo a parar con los labios al suelo, afortunadamente Asmita estaba con la espalda hacia ella y no vio su penoso intento de moverse. Se enderezo rápidamente y con una concentración de admirar lo siguió con pasos lentos y algo torpes, sin ver realmente a donde se dirigían, con el paquete de las galletas en sus manos.

"¿Cómo se han sentido? Espero estén mejor" comento Asmita, mirándola de reojo, a su cara ligeramente sonrosada.

Shae se sintió sorprendida y ligeramente espantada al oír su voz tan de repente. Abrió la boca para decir que bien, pero en cambio salió algo totalmente diferente.

"Hemos estado del a-asco, pero va con l-lo de ser n-nosotras" se le abrieron los ojos del susto, al oír lo que dijo. "D-digo, ahí…" trato de corregir apresurada.

Asmita disparo las cejas hacia arriba, sorprendido y algo divertido por el comentario, y por su inmediata corrección de ello. Suprimió una sonrisa divertida, y continúo hacia la cocina, que era espaciosa y una extraña mezcla de moderno y viejo, haciéndola raramente hogareña. Él se acercó hacia la encimera donde estaba puesta una tetera negra con plateado, y la lleno de agua y puso al fuego, mientras la pelirroja puso el paquete de galletas en el mesón del centro hecho de mármol negro tan reluciente que reflejaba su rostro.

Su mente comenzó a divagar sobre muchos tópicos al mismo tiempo, llegando a lo que sentía por el rubio de ojos azul-violáceos, y por alguna bizarra razón se acordó de la canción que Agasha la había hecho escuchar hacia poco, de la cantante Carly Rae Jepsen, llamada I Really Like You, y como realmente era una perfecta descripción de lo que ella sentía y pensaba de Asmita Relish, y por un loco impulso en su estado embriagado decidió que era una buena idea citar una de los principales estrofas, olvidando todo decoro y por qué ellos nunca debían enterarse de lo que ellas sentían por ellos.

Con valentía y sin sentido común se giró hacia el rubio, que estaba bajando algunas tazas japonesas blancas con adornos de flores de loto en ellas, y comento sin pensar.

"A mi r-realmente, realmente, realmente m-me gusta…" se detuvo ligeramente confundida por lo que iba a decir a continuación, casi desmayándose cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir si su sentido común no hubiera aparecido golpeándola en la cara en ese momento.

"¿Decías?" pregunto curioso Asmita, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente con sus ojos fijos en ella.

"Er… el té y l-las g-galletas…" termino totalmente apenada y sin convicción con el rostro más rojo que una manzana.

El solo asintió, y ella casi se golpea contra una pared de la vergüenza. Mientras Asmita trataba de contener sus ganas de reír, la encontraba esa velada endemoniadamente divertida y hermosa. La pelirroja se atrevió a elevar la mirada y sostener la suya, y casi se desmaya cuando vio un brillo de lo que solo podía ser diversión en sus magníficos ojos. Los nervios la atacaron sin previo aviso y actuó sin pensar, como siempre.

"¡D-déjeme a-ayudarlo en a-algo…!" exclamo de repente dando un paso apresurado sin calcular en su estado de embriaguez y tropezó con su pierna mala en la esquina del mesón, saliendo disparada hacia adelante, con una maldición trabada en su lengua cuando el dolor subió por su pie hasta su pierna. "¡AH!" exclamo cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando besar el suelo en cualquier momento.

Pero lo único que sintió fueron unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y su cara ser presionada contra su firme pecho que olía maravillosamente, y por alguna razón aparte de estar apenada, el segundo síntoma de su embriaguez la asalto y comenzó a reírse descontroladamente, en un ataque de risa.

Asmita la tomo antes de que cayera, y en el minuto siguiente la joven estaba riéndose como si aquello fuera la cosa más divertida que le había pasado en su vida, con su rostro presionado contra su pecho; su calidez y la calidad de su cuerpo lo perturbaron pero no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo un poco. La joven era una caja de sorpresas, que a él le gustaría abrir.

"L-lo s-siento…" comento entre risitas, levantando su rostro y observándolo con las mejillas coloradas y una gran sonrisa con los ojos brillantes, labios entreabiertos y respirando ligeramente entrecortada, aun en su abrazo y sin ninguna intención de apartarse aun.

"No, no es ningún… problema…" Asmita comenzó diciendo, pero se detuvo ligeramente al verla de esa manera, y su mente conjuro un escenario en donde ella luciría igual si no más hermosa aun, y sería si él la besaba hasta dejarla sin aliento. Sorprendido y tomando las riendas descarriadas de su mente, aparto ese pensamiento a toda prisa.

Y al mismo tiempo que pasaba ese pensamiento por su cabeza, la tetera comenzó a sonar avisando que el agua ya estaba lista, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Shae se retiró de su cálido toque aún más sonrojada y Asmita con algo de incomodidad y en las mejillas un ligero color. Este le paso un plato blanco donde ella puso las galletas, y ninguno volvió a emitir una palabra, ella muy avergonzada y no queriendo tirar las galletas en su estado, y el perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras se dirigían hacia la sala.

* * *

Agasha ya estaba regresando a la sala junto con Albafika. Este le había llevado lo prometido. También se había lavado la cara y trato de poner sus emociones a raya, aunque era bastante difícil con su aun dolor de cabeza. Pero lo sucedido hace poco la tenia distraída, aun sonrojada y con la mirada clavada en el piso. Ya su visión en su ojo se estaba recuperando, gracias al rápido efecto de la pastilla. De todas maneras estaba mucho más atenta por donde caminaba. Y la presencia del peli azul aun le seguía alterando los nervios lo que la mantenía alerta también.

El caminaba a su lado, muy pendiente si volvía a tropezar. Tentando a tomar nuevamente su mano para sentir nuevamente su embriagadora calidez. Pero se obligaba a sí mismo a mantenerse a raya una y otra vez. Y sabía muy bien que no se arrepentía para nada de esa noche. Es más le estaba pareciendo demasiada encantadora y quería repetirla muchas veces más. Lo cual lo dejaba impresionado.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. Agasha casi corrió para sentarse junto con su amiga. Ambas se miraron y supieron al instante que algo le había pasado a la otra. Pero ya abría tiempo cuando llegaran a casa para charlar.

Se sirvieron galletas y te. Tuvieron una conversación con ellos extrañamente agradable y divertida debes en cuando la pelirroja se reía de más por alguna cosa sencilla. Los minutos fueron pasando hasta que se transformaron en horas. Agasha estaba algo soñolienta por el licor aun en su sistema a pesar que no había bebido casi nada, lo bueno es que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido casi por completo.

Asmita se levanto y propuso llevarlas. Lo cual no había ninguna objeción por lo tarde que era y por… sus estados.

Se acomodaron en ese lujoso auto. El peli azul las acompañaba en el asiento del copiloto. En el camino nadie hablo. Pero no era un silencio incomodo, más bien todo lo contrario. La castaña se fue quedando dormida por el efecto de la pastilla. Shae solo observaba la calle a través del pequeño cristal pensando en lo ocurrido y ruborizándose debes en cuando por ello.

Para cuando el peli rubio estaciono en la entrada del apartamento. La pelirroja se disponía a despertar a su amiga cuando Albafika hablo "No se preocupe señorita Wulf, no hay necesidad de despertarla. Yo la llevare" murmuro por lo bajo para no interrumpir el sueño de la castaña.

Shae asintió con una mirada maliciosa que disimulo a la perfección. Cuando se lo contara a Agasha cuando despertara se iba a morir. Ojala el peli rubio la llevara cargada también. Pero quito rápidamente ese pensamiento. No iba abrir más la boca, tenía miedo de que se le saliera algo indebido.

Pero para su agradable sorpresa, Asmita la ayudo a bajarse con una mano firme pero suave. Ella le sonrió ligeramente sonrojada. Era la valentía que le producía el alcohol. Y el peli rubio se sintió cautivado más aun.

La pelirroja se adelanto abrir la reja, mientras Albafika tomaba en brazos a la castaña. Ella miro al mortalmente atractivo rubio y se acerco asegurándose no caer en el proceso por su mareo, mientras este la veía aun divertido. "G-gracias por todo, f-fue maravilloso…" se mordió la lengua para no decir 'tú eres maravilloso'. Y antes que se diera cuenta un impulso nuevo la domino. Se acerco mas, se alzo de puntillas y le dio un suave y rápido beso en la mejilla. Ella se sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas al darse cuenta que había hecho. Luego dio un torpe 'Buenas noches' y salió huyendo hacia el interior de la residencia, para adelantarse al peli azul y abrirle la puerta del apartamento.

Asmita se quedo quieto, muy perplejo. Ese inocente beso lo había encendido como una hoguera. Llevando su mano instintivamente hacia su mejilla.

Albafika se rio por la expresión de su amigo y se propuso a seguir a la pelirroja. Y aprovecho el trayecto para admirarla dormir nuevamente. Se veía muy pacifica y delicada. Simplemente hermosa en todo los aspectos.

Shae se detuvo frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Le daba vergüenza que vieran su humilde hogar. Pero estaba segura que el peli azul no iba a dejar a Agasha en la entrada. Así que suspirando abrió y dejo que el hombre pasara primero. Lo guio hasta la habitación de ella.

El la dejo con mucha delicadeza en la cama. Y como siempre le pasaba con ella; estaba muy reacio a dejarla. Pero igualmente se aparto dando un fugaz recorrido con la vista al cuarto poco decorado, pero con una sensación muy cálida y acogedora. La pelirroja lo acompaño de vuelta a la salida del apartamento. Y cuando iba cruzando por la sala. Algo en el pequeño balcón le llamo la atención. Distinguió la pequeña rosa. No pudo evitar sonreír, ella la estaba cuando muy bien y con gran amor. Porque la flor estaba brillante y muy saludable.

Shae se despidió de él y cerró la puerta con un suspiro. Apoyo la frente en la madera. Había sido una noche curiosa y espectacular. Pero podría ser la primera y la ultima. Pensó con tristeza antes de irse a costar.

* * *

Unos días habían pasado desde aquella velada. Las amigas estaban algo emocionadas cuando se contaron lo que cada una vivió. Pero esa emoción se fue tan rápido como había llegado. En cambio, la que la sustituyo fue la dura realidad que las golpeo. Ya no tenían porque salir o hablar con ellos otra vez. Todo debía volver a la normalidad, aun así eso no disminuía el creciente dolor en sus corazones.

Estaban almorzando en uno de sus muchos escondites. Esta vez, era atrás de uno de los edificios donde impartían las prácticas. Apoyada en la pared, Shae jugaba con su comida, las clases con ellos eran como cuando habían comenzado la carrera. Y ambas sentían que algo les faltaba. Lastimosamente ese 'algo' nunca podría ser.

"Shae… no se que mas hacer, ojala pudiera arrancarme el corazón" murmuro la castaña sin ánimos, mientras probaba un bocado de su comida. Estaba deliciosa, pero para su humor negro, estaba insípida.

La pelirroja suspiro "Opino lo mismo, bueno ahora lo que nos queda es terminar la carrera" comento, casi riéndose. Ya que faltaba un montón para que eso ocurriera.

Agasha la miro con una mueca "Eso será jodidamente difícil" dijo tras pensar cómo sobrevivir día a día viendo esos ojos cobalto.

"Lo sé, el destino es realmente un asco, no podía enamorarnos de alguien más. Tenían que ser nuestros profesores" dijo algo enfadada.

Su amiga asintió. "La vida es cruel, creo que ya deberíamos estar acostumbradas, la hemos pasado duras desde que somos muy pequeñas" guardo su alimento a medio comer.

"Ciertamente, lo único que podemos hacer, es lo que desde el comienzo; fingir hasta el final" dijo la pelirroja refiriéndose a ocultar sus emociones con una máscara.

La castaña estuvo totalmente de acuerdo. Ya que no podían hacer mas nada por el momento. Solo aguantar hasta el final, aunque eso les destruyera el corazón en el proceso.

Pero lo que ellas no sabían, era que estaban siendo escuchadas desde la esquina del edificio, ocultos por el gran muro.

 **Continuara...**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola! Es realmente estupendo que les produzcan emoción esta historia :3 Estamos muy contentas jaja**

 **Pd: Desde aquí no es apto para cardíacos xD**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo XII**

Ninguno sabía que pensar ya sobre ellas. En un principio no habían tenido la intención de escuchar a escondidas su conversación, pensaron que eran alumnos haciendo de las suyas como en otras ocasiones pero, resulta que no era así. Y luego estaba lo que dijeron, ambos se habían quedado de piedra y con los pensamientos en blanco respecto a ellas, hasta que la pelirroja dijo que tendrían que 'fingir' como desde el comienzo. Eso les revoluciono los pensamientos a mil por segundo.

¿Habían fingido todo aquello sin que ellos de dieran cuenta? ¿Y que había con sus personalidades? No podía ser todo mentira… ¿O sí? Por lo menos si de todo aquello estaban seguros era que el accidente había sido real igual que sus heridas, y que ellos se encargarían de averiguar y desenmascararlas en sea cual sea el juego que ella habían puesto en marcha.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días, y tanto Asmita como Albafika, había hablado lo que iban a hacer a continuación con ellas, el peliazul estaba dolido, pensando en que con toda su inteligencia se había dejado engañar tan fácilmente y sobre todo que habían logrado que sus emociones jugaran en esa cruel maquinación de ellas, y mientras que Asmita pensaba igual este estaba más desconcertado y desconfiado, esa conversación que habían escuchado lo desestabilizo de sobre manera y tenía que poner las cosas derechas como fuera. Y si eso incluía ganarles en su propio juego, que así fuera.

La decisión estaba tomada. Harían pruebas, para determinar que era real y que no, y cuando las dejaran sin su preciada mascara las expondrían como lo que eran. Fuera lo que eso fuera.

Esos dos días que ellos se mantuvieron alejados, Agasha y Shae lo agradecieron por un lado, ya que no tenían que poner sus barreras y estar todo el tiempo alerta y paranoicas de encontrárselos por doquier y cometer una estupidez y quedar aún más en ridículo, permitiéndoles concentrarse más en sus estudios que gracias a los dioses estaban mejorando considerablemente a comparación con antes. Por el otro lado, se sintieron miserables y tristes, porque ya no había más encuentros fuera de clase, hasta tenían la impresión de que ellos ya no las miraban en clases y les preguntaban nada.

"Estos días han sido bastantes tranquilos para variar" comento Agasha arreglando algunos libros en uno de los estantes, ya las nuevas reformas de la biblioteca estaban casi completadas.

"Si, espero que no sea como el dicho proverbial de 'La calma antes de la tormenta' porque si es así, el destino realmente nos odia" respondió Shae sacando cuenta de cuántos libros faltaban por regresar y cuanto seria la multa por los días extras.

"Solo quedan dos semanas de clases sin contar esta, y la última semana son los finales" murmuro para sí misma pero diciéndolo en voz alta para su amiga también.

"Ya pronto estaremos en vacaciones, y luego de ese respiro a la tortura nuevamente" suspiro la pelirroja, dejando caer su frente contra la madera dura del escritorio.

"Y pensar que ahora es que nos falta por terminar la carrera…" gimió apenada la castaña, sin saber que los que se avecinaba era terrible.

Al día siguiente todo empezó normal como siempre, ellas se levantaron hicieron lo que tenían que hacer y fueron a la universidad, pasando un cuarto de la mañana en ASO Patitas jugando con los animalitos y riendo divertidas y felices por unos minutos, luego fueron a su trabajo, sus clases eran en la tarde, hacía que luego del almuerzo se armaron de valor y fueron, creyendo que estas serían como las dos últimas anteriores, que equivocadas estaban.

Al llegar al salón se sentaron donde siempre mismo esperando la llegada del peliazul, Agasha totalmente distraída por una vez no en su profesor y cuándo llegaría, sino compartiendo notas con Shae sobre la materia y comentando sobre cuán nerviosa y entusiasmada por los finales estaba, cuando este entro al aula seguido de su club de fans.

"Señoritas" Dijo con voz suave pero con un tono diferente que las sorprendió, aunque no lograron descifrar que era aquello.

"Ah… er… B-buen d-dia p-profesor Volstrov" murmuraron confundidas, y la castaña con el rostro arrebolado.

"Espero que hayan venido preparadas para la clase, los finales son dentro de dos semanas y no se los pondré fácil" Esto lo dijo para todos los que estuvieran dentro del rango de audición, pero con su mirada fija en Agasha, quien estaba cada segundo más confundida y apenada. Albafika la estaba bombardeando con toda la artillería de encanto que tenía, sonriéndole diferente a todas las demás.

Las clases dieron comienzo y parecía que a cada pregunta el peliazul la dirigía hacia Agasha, quien más que roja tartamudeaba torpemente tratando de responder sin desmayarse, afortunadamente los estudios que había hecho últimamente estaba dando sus frutos y aunque entre balbuceos logro responder correctamente a cada granada que este le lanzaba, aun mas confundida cuando vio un brillo extraño en sus ojos azul cobalto. Sin embargo no pudo pensar mucho sobre ello ya que podía escuchar como los demás alumnos se burlaban de ella por su tartamudeo por lo bajo, mientras Shae se contenía de partirles la cara a todos, fulminando con la mirada a los que se atrevían a voltear a ver a su amiga mal.

Para el final de la clase la castaña se sentía algo humillada y quería salir pitando de allí lo más pronto posible, pero fue detenida por el mismo hombre que le estaba causando angustia sin saberlo, o eso pensaba ella.

"Por favor acérquese un momento" La llamo Albafika al verla ir hacia la puerta con todas las intenciones de huir de allí, pero él no la dejaría, aun no.

Shae estaba muy ocupada fulminando y echando veneno por los ojos a los demás estudiantes como para notar lo que el profesor y su amiga estaban haciendo. Agasha se acercó con la vista abajo y temblando, demasiado consciente de su cercanía y las miradas de odio de los demás.

"Resuelva estos ejercicios por favor, quiero ver que tanto se ha adaptado y aprendido de las lecciones" indico el pizarrón con cuatro oraciones de las cuales eran muy difíciles.

Tragando grueso, ella se acercó y las observo con cuidado, consciente de que no todos los alumnos se había ido y algunos se había quedado a observarla cometer un error, incluso ahora podía escucharlos murmurar cosas malas sobre ella y eso la hería un poco, aunque quisiera aparentar lo contrario. Con manos temblorosas tomo el marcador y comento a resolver el primero, logrando concentrarse en lo que estaba frente a si por completo, bloqueando todo lo demás al darse cuenta que podía resolverlo.

Pero cambio cuando terminando el tercero y empezando el último, sintió una cálida mano en su hombro y una presencia bastante cercana a su persona, parada justo detrás de ella, consiguiendo que su concentración se fuera al diablo y no supiera ni qué diablos estaba escribiendo, con el rostro al rojo vivo, y todo su cuerpo temblando de nervios y confusión. Él nunca la había tocado de esa forma en público o siquiera estado así de cerca antes.

"Muy bien, excepto por la ultima, esa está totalmente mala" la sobresalto su voz, haciéndola tirar el marcador al suelo sin querer.

Muchos se rieron abiertamente de su error, burlándose y haciéndole morisquetas, y ella solo quiso desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, su vista se humedeció y Agasha solo bajo la vista, recogiendo el marcador y dejando que sus largos cabellos cubrieran su rostro que reflejaba humillación y mortificación.

"L-lo s-siento… -practicare m-más" murmuro entre tartamudeos irregulares, y sin mirarlo se fue caminando, casi corriendo hacia Shae que la miraba con preocupación y consternación.

Rápidamente la pelirroja tomo la mano de su amiga, incrédula con la cruel de los demás, y desconcertada con la actitud del peliazul, y saco a su mejor amiga y hermana de ese lugar del demonio, queriendo matar a alguien por lo que estos le había hecho a ella.

Una vez en su propio salón Shae se sentó con un humor de perros, sabiendo que Agasha había llorado todo el camino hasta allí y que tenía el humor por los suelos en ese momento. Asmita entro y fijo su vista en ellas, pero en especial en la pelirroja, quien no parecía nada contenta, pero rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos y se fue directo a fondo donde estaba su escritorio y espero a que la campana sonara y una vez esta dio el sonido que iniciaba oficialmente las clases informo que pasaría a unos voluntarios a al pizarrón y haría un pequeño cuestionario verbal a algunos para ver qué tan preparados estaban para los finales.

Eso empeoro el humor de Shae de sobre manera, y por alguna razón sintió un nudo en el estómago que siempre pasaba cuando algo malo estaba por suceder. Y efectivamente eso paso cuando fue la segunda en ser llamada pasa pasar al frente. Algo pálida se levantó con temblorosas piernas y camino con la cabeza tan alta como pudo hasta el fondo.

"Por favor escriba cuatro oraciones usando alguno de los verbos que hemos visto, señorita Wulf" indico Asmita con su vista fija en ella como un hierro al rojo vivo.

Con lentitud y nerviosa hasta el tuétano, Shae tomo el marcador, y trato de pensar en todo lo que había aprendido en clase ese semestre, y con cautela y miedo comenzó a escribir temblorosamente en la pizarra sabiendo que la atención de toda la clase estaba puesta en ella, y muchos querían verla cometer un error. Frunció el ceño decidida a no darles el gusto, pero cuando iba por la ultima, sintió un 'deja vu' cuando sintió la presencia de Asmita a su lado, su cálida respiración estaba acariciando los mechones de su oreja, dejándola petrificada en el sitio con palabra a medio hacer y la mente totalmente en blanco.

"¿Está segura de que esa oración va así?" preguntó el totalmente serio.

"Y-yo… y-yo…" tartamudeo ella, sin saber que decir, había estado segura de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

"Por favor, continúe" el rubio la observo con ojo crítico, mientras ella a duras penas continuo con la tarea, ya igual que su mejor amiga sin saber qué demonios estaba escribiendo.

"Ah, iba muy bien hasta ahora señorita Wulf" dijo él, hablando ahora para toda la clase. "Pero desafortunadamente la última oración y parte de la tercera están mal escritas" comento Asmita con seriedad, un brillo diferente paso volando por su mirada, pero demasiado rápido para que ella pudiera captarlo. "Tendrá que estudiar más para los finales, imagino"

"Y-yo… S-si p-profesor…" Shae nunca se había sentido más humillada en su vida, quería morirse en ese instante, ahora ya sabía lo que sintió su amiga, pero ella lo estaba experimentando a mayor escala con toda la clase presente.

Se dirigió apresurada a su puesto con la cabeza alta, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de vergüenza y no quisiera más que salir disparada de allí y no volver nunca, pero su humillación no había acabado. Poco después, fue llamada varias veces a responder y su concentración fallo miserablemente la mayoría de las veces, dejándola hacer aún más el ridículo si era posible, con sus respuestas medio malas.

Para el final de la clase, era difícil contener sus lágrimas y mascara firmemente en su lugar, y agarraba con tanta fuerza su mochila y portaminas que realmente lo rompió en dos cuando la campana sonó. Las dos chicas se marcharon corriendo sin importarles quien las viera, no iban a darle tiempo de que por algún cruel juego del destino el rubio la llamara para hablar con ella luego de clases. Ya Shae no aguantaba más tener que verlo ni a él ni a los demás.

Esa vez se fueron directo a la parada y por primera vez en el semestre tomaron un taxi a casa, respirando con profundidad y apretando los dientes para no dejar salir sus emociones en frente a un desconocido y pero aun, en la calle. Una vez en la seguridad del apartamento, la pelirroja se vino abajo llorando amargamente y con confusión, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado ese día. Solo se conformó con el abrazo de Agasha y por el momento olvidarse de todo. Solo esperaba que el siguiente día no fuera como ese.

Desafortunadamente los siguientes dos días de clase pasaron exactamente igual al anterior, pero con la excepción de que ahora se los encontraban en todas partes, y ellas terminaban confundidas con su repentina cercanía física que ellos tenían para con ellas. Logrando solo hacerlas más torpes, mas sonrojadas y aunque en su interior una parte estaba exaltada y alegra sin comparación, su otra parte estaba sufriendo inimaginablemente porque sabía que eso nunca podría ser. El destino las estaba jodiendo con crueldad, pensaron con amargura y dolor.

* * *

Ya llevaban una semana con aquel plan, y para su confusión, ellas no había actuado diferente si acaso parecían más incomodas y sumamente perturbadas. Y si era posible últimamente se alejaban aún más de ellos. En lo que estos más cerca estaban de ellas, estas más lejos y turbadas estaban… como ciervos asustados frente a la luz de un camión acercándose a toda velocidad. O ellas eran unas excelentes actrices y ellos estaban haciendo algo mal, o había algo más en aquel tema que no estaban tomando en cuenta.

"Aún quedan dos semanas para desenmascararlas, por más esquivas que se pongan en algún momento caerán y siempre está el nuevo semestre" dijo Asmita con el ceño fruncido, mirando por la ventana de la sala de profesores en el área de idiomas.

"Eso es cierto, aunque hasta ahora no ha habido éxito alguno" comento Albafika, revisando unos papeles distraídos. "Y no debemos olvidar prepararnos para los exámenes finales" agrego este, elevando la vista hacia su compañero.

"Simplemente habrá que poner un poco de pausa a nuestro plan por el momento mientras nos concentramos en los exámenes" murmuro el rubio, observando a su amigo asentir de acuerdo. "Pero eventual mente caerán y su máscara no estará más…"

"Y en ese momento veremos que ocultan bajo su farsa" la voz del peliazul era fría por un momento. A él no le había caído en gracia descubrir el juego de ellas.

A ninguno le gustaban las personas deshonestas y pensar que aquellas chicas habían estado a punto de engañarlos les aguaba el humor. Incluso cuando su corazón les estuviera advirtiendo que algo no estaba bien en su razonamiento ambos lo ignoraban fervientemente. Negándose a creer que ellas fueran honestas y aquello fuera un mal entendido, aunque por el momento todo indicara hacia esa perspectiva.

Solo el tiempo lo diría. Hasta la fecha su plan seguiría y eventualmente ellas caerían. No podía ser de otra forma.

Un nuevo día se abrió paso para las jóvenes amigas. Estaban aun algo confundidas por el comportamiento de sus profesores y por más que hablaron de ello, no pudieron descifrar lo que le ocurría. Y esa tarde, Shae tendría que ir sola a clases porque la castaña debía ocupar su puesto en el trabajo como les ocurría una vez por semana a cada una.

Agasha estaba entre aliviada por estar un momento en su segundo santuario, pero también preocupada como le podría ir a su amiga en clases. Esta se había preparado la noche anterior, estudiando para ir mejor preparada contra los ejercicios. Pero igualmente nada la tenía lista para enfrentar la fuerte presencia del peli rubio.

En la mañana entraron a clases de Gaélico Antiguo. Y como había pasado los días anteriores, Agasha paso un par de veces a la pizarra. No estaba segura si cada día se le hacía más difícil o más fácil. Sus nervios eran casi los mismos y ni hablar de la vergüenza o la humillación. Pero tenía muy presente que su amiga le estaba dando ánimo desde su asiento. Se obligo a relajarse, aunque ocurría todo lo contrario cuando el atractivo peli azul se le acercaba para corregir o preguntarle algo referente a la oración. Era como si sus sentidos se derritieran cuanto más cerca estaba.

Cuando sonó la campana se apresuraron a salir de primeras nuevamente, para así evitar otro bochorno más. Almorzaron con aparente tranquilidad. Shae medio nerviosa por lo que vendría, pero feliz porque su amiga tendría un momento de paz y tranquilidad.

Así pues partieron a sus diferentes destinos. La castaña dándole ánimos a su mejor amiga antes de despedirse. Al llegar a la biblioteca se ocupo inmediatamente de hacer lo suyo y ordenar todo lo que pudiera. Y debes en cuando ojear un libro que parecía ser interesante y agregarlo a la lista de lecturas prometedoras. Tras pasar apenas una hora, la encantadora señora Kat York le aviso que saldría un momento y que iba a cerrar momentáneamente la biblioteca porque abría que hacer inventario y ningún libro podría salir o entrar. Ella simplemente sonrió ante su pedido, alegre porque estaría sola y sin ningún antipático alumno exigiéndole que buscara algo.

Las puertas dobles se cerraron poniendo un cartel de aviso colgando del picaporte. Aunque realmente no cerraban la puerta con llave por seguridad en caso de que surgiera un nuevo incendio para variar.

No paso ni media hora cuando la puerta se abrió con el suave tintineo de la campana. Agasha estaba en uno de los pasillos acomodando los libros desordenados de un estante, pensando que la señora Kat York había vuelto rápido aunque no le menciono a donde se dirigía. Pero igualmente no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con su ocupación.

Hasta que el bello en su nuca se erizo de pronto y su corazón dio un vuelco. Se quedo paralizada. Solo había una persona el todo el mundo que podía ser capaz de crear esa reacción en ella. Trago con temor. Esperándolo verlo otro lado del mostrador, pero su esperanza murió en seguida cuando olio su fragancia masculina. Le empezaron a temblar las piernas y a sudar las manos. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de ella no quería salir ninguna palabra. Le tomo varios intento formular unas cuantas. "¿S-se le o-ofrece alg-go p-profesor?" dijo sin querer voltear a mirarlo, solo se ocupo a seguir ordenando. Aunque en varias ocasiones casi se le resbalaba los libros de las manos temblorosas.

"Así es señorita Crane, solo quería recomendarle un buen libro para que este más preparada futuramente" murmuro esa voz tan seductora.

Agasha casi pega un brinco al escucharlo tan cerca. Cuando finalmente se dio la vuelta y lo encaro, el alma se le pajo a los pies. Estaba ni más ni menos que frente a ella con su altura imponente y su enloquecedor atractivo.

El simplemente alzo su mano y ella se encogió levemente. La guió justo a un lado de su rostro, tomando un libro de la estantería pero sin apartar sus acobaltados ojos de su joven rostro, examinándolo. La castaña no podía y tampoco quería mirarlos, sobre todo recordando el extraño comportamiento del peli azul. Tras sacar el libro, lo abrió y le hecho una ojeada rápida para después entregárselo. Era pesado, por lo cual ella tuvo que sostenerlo contra su pecho con ambos brazos y con el corazón a millón.

Albafika sonrió para sí mismo al ver su oportunidad. Era la ocasión perfecta para ser una simple prueba que se les ocurrió. A ver hasta qué grado podían llegar a fingir.

Alzo nuevamente su mano, pero esta vez hacia ella. Le acaricio la barbilla con una infinita suavidad. Ella jadeo sonrojada hasta las orejas. El la inspecciono nuevamente buscando cualquier fallo en su 'mascara' algo que le dirigiera que su truco se estaba desintegrando. Pero lo único que vio fue un rostro sonrosado, sus ojos verdes abiertos de sorpresa y… ¿Pánico? Eso casi lo hacía retroceder. Pero esta vez no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente. Así que decidió presionarla un poco más.

Dirigió sus ojos a esos labios carnosos y con un hermoso color natural. Bajando su rostro lentamente a ellos. Ella se pego al los libros que había tras su espalda. Pero el presiono ligeramente más los dedos en su barbilla para que no se moviera. Mientras la observaba en todo momento.

Y cuando estuvo a punto de siquiera rosar sus labios con los suyos, sintiendo la calidez de su aliento. Ella jadeo y cerró los ojos de golpe. Para luego empujarlo con el gran libro. Lo dejo caer dando un fuerte golpe al impactar contra el suelo y salió huyendo vuelta en un manojo de nervios y emociones.

Albafika se quedo en el sitio notoriamente sorprendido. Cualquier otra chica estaría deseosa de estar a solas con él y recibir un beso suyo. ¿Y como una chica podía simular un sonrojo tan perfectamente? Tenía que ser una gran actriz. Pensó irritado.

Pero lo que le tenia de mal humor cuando salió cuidadosamente de la biblioteca, era que cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, sintiendo su cálido aliento rosar su piel. Algo en él se calentó y su ritmo cardiaco se acelero. Deseando desesperadamente haberla besado.

* * *

Shae no estaba muy emocionada por separarse de Agasha, pero no le quedaba de otra ya que tenían que ir a trabajar y tomar clases. La comida no se compraba sola. Con un suspiro y decaída se dirigió a su salón, ignorando a todos los que la miraban y comentaban cosas sobre ella.

Se colocó en su predestinado asiento y tomo uno de sus libros determinada a no darles el gusto de verla humillada por algo que no podía cambiar ni controlar. Apretó los labios y se concentró una vez más en el material hasta que el profesor entro con su típico caminar calmo y sensual. Al pasar Asmita a su lado este redujo el paso y la observo con una expresión indescifrable para ella, pero que le puso los bellos del cuerpo en alto y la hizo contener la respiración, aunque la sensación que le produjo no supo decir si era positiva o negativa.

Asmita la observo con ligero recelo y totalmente atento a los cambios en su expresión y lenguaje corporal, estaba decidido a descubrir todos sus secretos y derrumbar la máscara que tan estratégicamente ellas habían colocado para engañarlos. Aunque su subconsciente le dijera que algo no estaba bien, y que se estaba perdiendo de información que harían aquello tener sentido, porque como era su personalidad hasta ahora, no cuadraba con la supuesta farsa. Pero rápidamente hecho esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente y se dijo que igual descubriría quien era realmente Shae Wulf, para bien o para mal.

La clase comenzó exactamente justo como las anteriores la semana pasada, con ella siendo una de las principales en ser llamada para responder o pasar a la pizarra y como antes, hizo lo posible por responder correctamente sin que su cerebro se apagara y estuviera en blanco como una tv sin señal.

Para cuando la clase había acabado Shae quería salir disparada del salón y desaparecer lo antes posible, pero no le fue posible porque un imbécil que paso por su lado le tiro todo al suelo, no por accidente debía destacar, los cuadernos y palies al piso, arruinando su huida perfecta.

"Patán" murmuro la pelirroja molesta, agachándose aunque aún le doliera la pierna algo por cualquier esfuerzo, debido a la falta de uso.

Con la vista localizo sus cosas y comenzó a recogerlas estando de rodillas, frunció el ceño buscando su portaminas con la mirada, y al tenerlo a la vista estiro la mano para tomarlo, mientras con su otra sostenía los libros contra su pecho y la mochila en su hombro bueno, y al tocar alcanzar el objeto encontró que no lo estaba tocando si no una mano calidad y masculina. Sorprendida de sobremanera y casi espantada elevo la mirada rogando estar equivocada pero como siempre el maldito destino le jugaba sucio y ahí acuclillado estaba Asmita Relish, con sus magnifico ojos azul-violáceos fijos en su rostro, que en ese momento se encendió como la grana.

Shae grito en su mente '¡Salde ahí ya mismo!' pero por alguna extraña razón no podía apartar la mirada de él, de aquellos profundos ojos que la sondeaban en ese momento buscando algo, pero el que, no estaba segura.

"G-gracias" tartamudeo como idiota al ver al rubio entregarle el objeto, con toda la intención de huir a todo gas sin importar que tanto le doliera la pierna después pero algo se lo impidió.

Este tomo su mano y la movió ligeramente hacia un lado ambos siguiendo el trayectoria como idiotas, y de nuevo los ojos se encontraron. Y lentamente casi como en trance lo observo inclinarse hacia ella, sus rostros lo suficientemente cerca como para ella sentir su cálida y mentolada respiración en sus labios. Pero justo cuando el beso iba a completarse, el pensamiento que la asalto la dejo fría y con dolor, eso estaba mal, él se metería en problemas y de todas formas… ellos no podían ser. Su final feliz no estaba escrito en el destino y era así que se tenía que quedar, ella venía con mucho equipaje emocional y de otro tipo también… no era justo involúcralo en su vida, el merecía algo mejor. Y fue ese pensamiento que casi la hizo sollozar, porque ella nunca sería la indicada para él, no importaba cuanto lo amara.

Así que con todo el autocontrol que poseía se apartó, con una mirada de dolor y tristeza, que fugazmente cubrió con su típica mascara y se levantó para correr lejos de él, del único hombre que había logrado atrapar no solo su atención si no también su corazón. No debía acercarse más a él, eso se había prometido, igual que Agasha lo había hecho con respecto al peli azul. Y ellas nunca rompían una promesa.

Era mejor vivir con el corazón roto que intentar y terminar lastimando a la persona más querida. No, pensó con gran pesadez y total rompimiento emocional… era mejor así.

Asmita se quedó de piedra cuando vio las emociones cruzar su bello rostro de marfil, dolor, tristeza, y resignación, antes de que ella elevara la máscara a toda velocidad, cubriendo todo y solo dejando unos ojos ligeramente vacíos y carentes del brillo que usualmente habitaba allí, antes de que esta saliera corriendo del aula. Sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Y esa reacción no era la que había esperado para nada. Había creído que vería triunfo y felicidad por lograr el que creía era su 'objetivo', pero en cambio había sido todo lo contrario y esta se había apartado de él. Y eso lo hizo pensar si realmente habían interpretado bien lo escuchado días antes… su mente le decía que no fuera estúpido y cayera en su trampa, pero algo más dentro de sí a lo que no le podía poner nombre, le decía que estaba equivocado y que reconsiderara todo desde el principio antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Asmita estaba dividido entre esas dos voces. Y confundido, porque por un momento lo que había comenzado como una estrategia en el momento para romper esa mascara que ella llevaba, había cambiado a algo más, y el _realmente_ había querido _besarla_ con todas sus ganas. Y lo peor era que aun quería hacerlo.

'¿Qué diablos voy a hacer?' pensó lúgubremente, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a organizar los papeles para las siguientes clases.

Ambas chicas se encontraron en un pasillo, jadeando, con las mejillas al rojo vivo y sin la capacidad de organizar las palabras con coherencia. Después de calmarse se contaron lo sucedido. Cada una impresionada por lo que le decía la otra. Y reforzaron más aun la promesa que se habían hecho. A pesar que una parte de ellas estaban eufóricas porque casi la habían besado los hombres de sus sueños. Pero la tristeza no tardo en llegar, sin embargo vino con el doble de fuerza. Ocasionando que debes en cuando, sus 'mascaras' fuera aun mas difícil de crear. Y decidieron irse temprano a casa, donde sus emociones estarían resguardadas en su pequeña fortaleza.

Al día siguiente era el último día de la semana. Pero las clases habían cambiado ligeramente esa tarde. Por una reunión de profesores que se dio lugar en la mañana. Lo cual las chicas decidieron pasarlo en la biblioteca y ganar un dinero extra si se podía. Y a pesar que tenían el corazón oprimido, hicieron su trabajo implacablemente, aunque lo único que querían era quedarse en casa, estar en una esquina oscura y dejar fluir sus emociones por medio de lágrimas saladas.

Ambas se quedaron relativamente tranquilas hasta la tarde. Donde iban a ver la clase de Gaelico y Griego Antiguo por separadas. Se miraron desanimadas hasta compartir un abrazo que bien les hacía falta. Porque eran las única que se entendía completamente.

Agasha se dirigió a su clase dispuesta a ignorar en todo momento al peli azul. Ya que si él se le acercaba nuevamente como la tarde anterior; seguramente tendría un desmallo por la presión de sus nervios y sentimientos.

En cambio Shae estaba aun más endurecida, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Estaba molesta consigo misma por haberse enamorado de él y por con el maldito destino que se había empeñado de ponerle en el camino a cada momento. La clase partió con naturalidad. Aunque el peli rubio no apartaba su vista de ella. Lo cual hacia todo endemoniadamente más difícil.

Cuando finalizo. Ella se levanto y acomodo sus cosas para largarse eh irse a la biblioteca. Pero Asmita la llamo a quedarse hasta que todos salieran. La pelirroja se mordió el labio irritada, no quería pasar por eso otra vez, ya su corazón estaba muy herido.

El peli rubio espero que esta se le acercase. Observo con detenimiento su expresión, sus ojos no tenían brillo y su postura era muy tensa. Le recordaba cuando había huido el día anterior.

"Señorita Wolf, con respecto a lo de ayer…" comenzó hablar levantándose, quería preguntarle el mismo por lo que sentía por él. Quería aclarar toda esa situación de una vez por todas. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ya que tenía el presentimiento que la joven huiría lo más pronto posible. Aunque no le dio tiempo a decir nada cuando la joven por fin lo miro directo a los ojos, con una expresión dura.

"P-por favor profesor Relish, no ah pasado nada. Solo déjelo así, l-le pido que no vuelva a hablarme a solas" dijo la joven con un creciente nudo en su garganta. Los ojos se le humedecieron un poco, pero parpadeo varias veces para no derramar ni una sola lagrima, no al frente de él. No sabía donde había sacado el valor para hablarle, pero seguramente podría ser lo cansada que estaba de esa situación y el hecho de sufrir a cada segundo que estaba con él.

Asmita estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que la joven se dirigía a él con tanto carácter, además que casi no había tartamudeado. Estaba confuso por el nuevo brillo de sus ojos, a pesar que su rostro estaba impasible. Él lo profundo de su mirada castaña pudo divisar sufrimiento. Eso lo dejo sin habla.

Shae no espero a que le diera una respuesta, porque estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Así que se dio media vuelta y salió del salón con toda la dignidad que le quedaba. Sin duda eso lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

El peli rubio suspiro pesadamente. Ahora la idea de que había sido un malentendido estaba tomando más fuerza. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Albafika en ese mismo instante, ya que sabía que su amigo estaba totalmente convencido que había sido un engaño.

Tomo sus cosas y fue hacia el salón donde el peli azul impartía su clase.

Por otra parte la castaña salió tan rápido como pudo cuando finalizo la tortura que llamaba por clase. Por suerte pudo ignorar todo lo que pudo al extravagantemente atractivo profesor. Y este no había insistido a que se quedara. Camino por el pasillo para buscar a su amiga pero retrocedió cuando vio cruzando la esquina al peli rubio. Dio la vuelta apresurada para ocultarse en un salón continuo a donde había salido unos momentos antes. Presintió que el rubio se encontraría con su amigo. Y pensó rápidamente en salir de allí y pasar desapercibida para finalmente reencontrarse con la pelirroja.

Cuando paso casi de puntillas por el marco de la puerta, pudo escuchar la conversación. Se iba a ir porque no le gustaba chismear, pero algo la detuvo y se quedo quieta para prestar atención cuando el rubio menciono a su amiga.

"Albafika, creo que lo que escuchamos fue un malentendido" dijo después de llegar a encarar al peli azul, que estaba sentado en el escritorio acomodando unos papeles.

Este lo miro con una ceja alzada. "¿Del hecho que estén enamoradas de nosotros?" pregunto con mas sequedad de lo que se propuso. Suspiro, estaba muy tenso por todo lo que estaba pasando. Y para rematar la semana que viene era los exámenes finales antes de dar comienzo al próximo semestre.

Asmita negó suavemente. "No, lo de que están fingiendo, me parece que se referían a otra cosa"

El peli azul lo miro con sorpresa. ¿Acaso su amigo había perdido el juicio y había caído en sus redes? "¿Qué dices? Asmita por los todos los dioses tu oíste decir a la señorita Wulf que tenían que seguir fingiendo. No creo que hayan querido decir otra casa" dijo con desdén.

"¿Acaso cuando hicimos las pruebas tuvieron la reacción que esperábamos?" murmuro con calma, comprendía que su amigo no quería entender razones.

Albafika se quedo en silencio recordando lo que paso en la biblioteca. Esa escena le había rondado por la cabeza toda la noche, preguntándose una y otra vez que sabor tenían aquellos bellos labios. Lo cual le enfurecía más aun, no iba a caer nunca en su engaño atroz.

Agasha respiro hondo, ante la oleada de lágrimas que le inundaron los ojos. Poso una mano en su pecho. Sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pesados. Sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. '¡Las habían oído!' pensó con pánico. Y ¿De qué prueba hablaban? Pero casi después que se formulo esa pregunta, la respuesta llego con horror. ¿Acaso las intenciones de besarla había sido para hacer una estúpida prueba? Se mordió el labio para no sollozar en voz alta. Simplemente corrió con la visión borrosa por las lágrimas. Para encontrar desesperadamente a Shae.

Ya que el mundo se acababa de desmoronar ante sus pies.

Y cuando la encontró, la pelirroja se preocupo al instante. Algo terrible había ocurrido para que la castaña se derrumbara allí mismo en la universidad.

"Shae… ¡Lo saben!" dijo entre jadeos por la carrera y pequeños sollozos. Tomando a su amiga por los brazos para que la mirara y escuchara bien sus palabras.

Esta la miro confundida, y con un mal presentimiento comiéndole las entrañas. "¿De qué hablas Agasha? Calma te dará algo aquí mismo" dijo aun más preocupada.

Ella negó con energía. Antes de volver hablar "Ellos… saben nuestro secreto" dijo ahogadamente.

La pelirroja comprendió al instante lo que quería decirle, quedando en shock mientras sus palabras se repetían en su mente. ¿Asmita… sabía lo que sentía por él?

"¿Por qué tenía que amarlo tanto?" murmuro con dolor. Nunca en la vida podría llegar a estar con él. Además parecía que el peli azul no quería saber nada de ella por la forma en que le había respondido al rubio. Estaba destinada a morir de amor, lenta y dolorosamente.

Shae abrazo a Agasha, tomando asiento uno de los pequeños bancos que había en los pasillos. La castaña se hundió en su pecho mientras llorada desconsoladamente. Lagrimas calientes comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Shae. Acaricio el cabello castaño, tratando de poner a raya sus propios pensamientos, llorando en silencio.

Por suerte a esas horas ya casi no había alumnos o profesores por esos lares. Por eso podían permitirse romperse allí. Aunque de todas maneras no creían que hubieran podido llegar a casa intactas. Era demasiado para ellas…

Albafika se quedo estático en una de las esquinas de un corredor. Había salido del aula molesto con su amigo, ya que al parecer la pequeña pelirroja había cumplido su propósito y lo había finalmente engañado.

Pero cuando se disponía a salir del edificio, lo que se encontró cuando iba cruzando. Lo dejo de piedra. Agasha Crane estaba llorando desconsoladamente con su amiga firmemente agarrada en un abrazo. Sus sollozos fueron como un golpe directo a su corazón que lo dejo sin aire. Cuando escucho el último murmullo de la joven, quería golpearse a sí mismo. Paso una mano temblorosa por su rostro. Ahora la verdad se abría paso por su mente, dando razón a lo que Asmita le había dicho. Y en seguida recordó lo que le había hecho pasar esos días en clases. Humillándola y poniéndola bajo una presión que cualquiera se habría derrumbado.

'¿Qué eh hecho?' pensó al ver esa escena tan desgarradora. Golpeando con furia la pared, descargando una parte la ira que sentía hacia sí mismo. Esperando que las jóvenes no lo escuchara.

 **Continuara...**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews :3 ¡Estamos super contentas de que sea todo un éxito! xD Esperamos que este cap les guste. Y recuerden... No apto para cardíacos jaja**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo XIII**

Ese día al llegar a casa, estuvieron en un mar de lágrimas y dolor. Agasha al explicarle por fin a Shae todo lo que había oído y porque esta se había roto sin control por un momento en la universidad, la pelirroja quiso llorar aún mas no solo por su propio dolor sino además por el de su mejor amiga. Ambas se preguntaban ¿Que habían hecho tan mal en una vida pasada para recibir los golpes tan brutales en esa vida? No importaba lo que hicieran, siempre terminaban heridas por algo. Y estaban cansadas, tan cansadas de siempre recibir el lado filoso de la vida, de las miradas de odio y desprecio, de no ser nada y de no tener una persona que las valorara y quisiera… el único consuelo que tenían era la una a la otra.

'Ojala pudiera arrancarme el corazón' pensaron ya exhaustas recostadas la una contra la otra en el sofá, rastro de lágrimas frescas en sus mejillas, ojos rojos e hinchados, y con un vacío infinito en el lugar que se suponía pertenecía a sus corazones. La gente decía que llorar te quitaba un peso de encima… que equivocados estaban. Ellas solo se sentían más hundidas y miserables. E incluso así, no podían odiarlos por más que quisieran, porque sabían que ellos eran unas personas magnificas y amables, no importaba el hecho de que hubieran jugado tan cruelmente con ellas.

Se quedaron dormitando ligeramente por unas horas, levantándose casi a la una de la mañana, donde se prepararon ramen y fueron a acostarse, ese día ninguna quería estar sola así que fueron a dormir juntas en el cuarto de la pelirroja, tomadas de la mano y con nuevas lagrimas rodando por sus húmedas mejillas se durmieron entrando en un sueño turbulento que no les proporciono ninguna paz.

Los siguientes dos días, la pasaron deprimidas y estudiando aun así, habiendo formulado un plan para por lo menos dejar de verlos día a día cuando iniciaran clases el siguiente semestre. Por más que quisieran dejar la universidad, eso no era viable en sus condiciones; con la beca y el trabajo y siendo esta la universidad más cercana a su residencia y una de las más prestigiadas… no podían permitírselo.

Iban a presentar los exámenes finales y seguidamente de eso se dirigirían a control de estudios y presentar los papeles para cambiarse a la otra clase para su siguiente semestre. Después de todo aunque ellos eran los mejores en la materia que enseñaban, en la universidad había dos profesores diferentes para cada asignación. Había sido pura suerte que ellas quedaran en la clase de ellos, aunque ahora no les parecía así, para nada.

El lunes ambas se presentaron con anteojos oscuros para ocultar sus ojos inyectados en sangre y caras algo pálidas pero decididas y preparadas lo mejor posible para el examen final, y para dar el primer paso a su decisión de alejarse de ellos para mejor.

Fueron un rato a ASO Patitas y se animaron un poco, estar con los animalitos les ayudo a olvidar sus problemas por un corto tiempo, pero no pudieron ignorarlo mucho tiempo ya que pronto se hizo la hora de ir a presentar sus problemas cara a cara con el examen final, el resto de la semana era para recuperación y consejo de maestros. Ellas solo trabajarían el resto de la semana, libres de ir a clases.

"Se fuerte, y pronto esto terminara" Murmuro Shae con suavidad y tristeza con sus lentes firmemente en el puente se de su nariz.

"Buena suerte…" susurro Agasha con voz rasposa y débil antes de abrazar a su amiga y cada una tomar un camino diferente rumbo a el salón designado para la prueba.

Rato después la campana sonó indicando que todos debían dejar su lápiz o portaminas a un lado y entregar la hoja del examen, el tiempo se había cavado. Agasha cerró los ojos y aspiro profundamente, se había acabado, pensó ella con más dolor del que era posible. Recogió sus cosas y junto con todos los demás se levantó dejando su examen en la mesa donde lo recogerían antes, y se levantó, bajando sus lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos rojos e hinchados y comenzó a caminar, poniendo sus audífonos a full volumen mientras la canción Hotaru de Maiko Fujita comenzaba a sonar. Era una melodía melancólica pero adecuada para su estado de ánimo, y sin querer mientras caminaba distraída por el pasillo comenzó a tararear la letra.

"Brillando con tu luz propia, capturas las miradas…" comenzó a susurrar para sí misma. "Quiero mantenerte cerca, quiero tratar de tocarte… Al igual que una luciérnaga…" su voz fue elevándose sin querer. "No puedo tener tu corazón… nuestros sentimientos no pueden ser uno mismo…" y sus pensamientos giraban en torno al peliazul, y todos los recuerdos que tenia de él. La letra era casi hecha para ella. "Todavia quiero verte…"

"No puedo decirte como me siento… Cuanto más te quiero, más me duele… aun si quisiera no podría odiarte…" su voz sonaba dulce y triste al mismo tiempo. Mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas. "Quiero llorar cuando me siento así… "

Sin saberlo Albafika quien la había seguido con intenciones de hablar con ella, cuando pudo librarse de los moderadores de la prueba, se detuvo inmóvil en el sitio al oírla cantar, pero más que todo era como la letra y sus sentimientos eran uno solo. Y eso solo lo hizo sentir como una basura, por haber herido a una muchacha tan honesta y dulce de esa forma. Por primera vez en su vida fue demasiado cobarde para acercársele y la dejo ir, prometiéndose que al día siguiente hablaría con ella, pero no en ese momento. No era el momento ideal.

* * *

Shae mantuvo con mano firme a sus emociones durante la prueba, concentrándose solamente en las respuestas y en lograr el puntaje más alto que su conocimiento le permitiera. Y por un tiempo pudo bloquear todo lo demás y olvidar todo menos lo que tenían frente a su nariz. Cuando la campana sonó y ella salió de aquel capullo tranquilo encontrándose nuevamente rodeada de gente y en un lugar en el cual no quería estar por más tiempo del necesario. Recogió sus cosas con prisa y dejo su hoja en el pupitre preguntándose vagamente como le habría ido a Agasha en su prueba, mientras se apresuraba a salir del salón con la cabeza en alto y expresión vacía, se dirigió a uno de los jardines cerca del lugar donde su amiga estaba aún tomando su examen, después de todo la hora solo variaba en quince minutos de diferencia.

Se sentó bajo un gran árbol y saco sus audífonos, subiendo el volumen y colocando el mp3 en las nuevas canciones que su amiga le había bajado. Casi pega un brinco al sentir algo pesado posarse en su regazo, pero se relajó cuando vio a Dulce, una de las gatitas más amigables de la universidad buscando mimitos. Con una media sonrisa comenzó a acariciarla mientras la gatita ronroneaba feliz, y la vista de la pelirroja se perdió en el horizonte distraída empezó a tararear una de la nueva canción que irónicamente iba con su estado de ánimo, se llamada Unmei No Hito de Maiko Fujita.

"Siempre procure sonreír y decir que estoy bien… pero este con quien este siempre hay algo que me falta… sé que no vas a venir hasta aquí en este momento… el canto de los grillos me hace sentir aún más sola…" Shae jugaba distraída con las orejas de la gatita mientras cantaba sin darse cuenta. "Por eso los sentimientos que estoy conteniendo se ponen a hacer ruido de nuevo… en las noches que sufro por querer verte, siento que voy a explotar… así se siente cuando te enamoras de alguien… quiero que estés a mi lado…" no pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía y algo de amargura. "Me siento tan frustrada por no poder ser sincera… date cuenta, ¿No ves que me siento sola?" una lagrima rebelde bajo por su mejilla y esta se la limpio rápidamente, sintiendo su corazón estrujarse un poco más en su pecho.

Si Shae hubiera sabido que no estaba sola, se hubiera detenido pero después de todo ella necesitaba dejar salir sus sentimientos y lo que pensaba o iba a destruirla por dentro, incluso si quien escuchaba era solo una gatita. Claro que nunca supo que unos ojos azul-violáceos la observaban desde la distancia.

"Exagero haciéndome la fuerte y nada marcha bien…" no pudo evitar reírse amargamente ante la verdad. "Si solo hubiera una persona destinada para mí, me gustaría que fueras tu… nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti… me duele recordar tu espalda solitaria… sea cual sea el futuro que me espere… tu eres la persona destinada para mi…" susurro la última frase con voz ahogada y enterró seguidamente el rostro en el pelaje de la gatita, forzando a los sollozos a detenerse y no romperse en público.

Asmita solo pudo contenerse para no ir hacia ella y… '¿Qué? ¿Se preguntó a sí mismo? ¿Abrazarla? ¿Besarla? ¿Decirle que ella lo es todo para ti?' Ni el mismo sabía que sentía por la joven, solo que no soportaba verla de esa forma y además saber que él era el culpable de su estado. Apretó los puños con fuerza, queriendo agredir algo, y eso lo sorprendió ligeramente, él no era una persona violenta por naturaleza, pero por todos los dioses, la impotencia y la situación en general lo habían desestabilizado.

No se atrevió a dar un solo paso en su dirección, ya le había causado mucho daño, no creía que ella se sintiera mejor si él la encontraba en aquel estado, así que sabiamente se retiró con el corazón pesado en su pecho. Al día siguiente trataría de hablar con ella.

Pero contrario a sus creencias, no pudieron hablar con ellas, ni al día siguiente ni el resto de la semana y con frustración tuvieron que posponerlo para después, porque tenían cosas que hacer que desgraciadamente no podían dejar pasar.

Ellas por su parte los evitaron hasta que se acabó la semana, y como tendrían un mes y una semana de vacaciones y no podrían trabajar en la universidad porque esta cerraría, buscaron de antemano un trabajo por corto tiempo, que consistía en vender medicinas naturistas en un centro comercial pequeño en el centro, de 8 am, a 5 pm, y de ahí se iban su segundo trabajo que era en un carrito andante que vendía comida y era desde las 6 pm hasta la 1 am de la madrugada. De lunes a viernes, por lo que tendrían el fin de semana para reponer las energías y descansar, pero la entrada de dinero sería considerable porque estaban trabajando tiempo completo en el día, y noche en dos trabajo distintos.

Y el trabajo les ayudaba a quitar sus pensamientos de ellos durante todo el día. Aunque el dolor seguía allí y ellas creían que nunca podrían reponer las piezas rotas de sus corazones destrozados.

El todas las vacaciones ni Asmita ni Albafika pudieron ir a hablar con ellas no importaba cuanto lo desearan, porque lamentablemente tenían que preparar los planes del nuevo curso y presentarlos en la dirección para la esperada aprobación, y también estaban los consejo de maestros que les robaban mucho tiempo y energía, además de que ninguno estaba seguro de que decirles a las chicas. Estaban sumamente avergonzados de su actitud y para completar el cuadro, no sabían con exactitud que cuales eran sus sentimientos con respecto a ellas.

Había mucho que considerar, solo esperaban con paciencia aparente que llegara el nuevo curso para poder resolver el problema a mano y salir de una vez de la incertidumbre que los mantenía despiertos muchas noches sin dormir.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que se llevarían una sorpresa de mal gusto cuando iniciaran las clases en unos días.

Albafika entro con un aura de irritabilidad muy notoria a la sala de reuniones, donde estaba solitaria a execcion por el peli rubio que estaba revisando unas carpetas. Pero que claramente no tenía la cabeza puesta en ello por el seño fruncido. Asmita subió la mirada, y encontró a su amigo aparte de molesto; derrotado.

"Se ha cambiado de profesor" murmuro pasando una mano por su rostro. Se había esperado de todo, menos eso.

El peli rubio sonrió sin gracia. "Lo sé, me lo pude imaginar cuando Shae Wulf no aparecía en el nuevo listado, supe que su amiga también haría lo mismo" dijo con aparente tranquilidad. Aunque por dentro estaba frustrado y también molesto. Sin contar el leve ataque de celos por la sencilla razón de que otro profesor le diera clases. Pero hecho rápidamente esa emoción a un lado sorprendido. ¿Celos?

Al parecer su amigo tenía el mismo problema porque tomo asiento en frente de él mientras hablaba. "Pero si somos los mejores profesores en nuestras materias, no puedo creer que lo hayan hecho" comento frotando la sienes con la yema de los dedos, para eliminar las ganas de darle un puñetazo al profesor que lo estaba sustituyendo.

"Albafika, no quieren vernos a como dé lugar, me había supuesto que algo así pasaría" si lo había tomado en cuenta. Pero el hecho de que lo pusieran en práctica. Le dejaba un vació en su interior.

El peli azul suspiro, vaya que tenía razón. Ellas tenían el corazón roto y no querían saber más de ellos por seguridad propia, para no sufrir más. Había visto la castaña cuando llego a la universidad. En un momento fugaz, ella se quito los anteojos oscuros y unas grandes ojeras le daban un aspecto demacrada. Con sus ojos entristecidos y su hermosa piel tan pálida como un fantasma. Y él no podía sentirse más culpable aunque lo intentase.

Asmita observo al peli azul tan perturbado. Y él se sentía igual. Aun estaba confuso por los sentimientos que no habían sido descifrados en su interior.

* * *

Agasha y Shae estaban saliendo cada una de su nueva clase con un maestro que no le llegaba ni a los talones a Asmita ni Albafika, tanto por el atractivo casi nulo o la forma de dictar sus enseñases. Pero no podían quejarse ya que así era mejor para todos. Ellos estarían seguros sin meterse en problemas y ellas pues… algún día podrían sanar. Para la próxima vida quizás.

Pero todo se complico cuando casualmente en la clase de la castaña un muchacho se intereso en ella. Era alto pero flacucho, poseía un rostro cubierto por el acné y una mirada de pura rebeldía. Hasta le había pedido su número. Pero ella le dijo un buen 'no' sin siquiera mirarlo. Aunque el chico no pareció escucharle en lo más mínimo, ya que solo sonrió y dijo que la vería mas tarde para platicar. Ella hizo una mueca, al parecer la ignorancia no iba a funcionar con él.

A Shae le paso lo mismo, pero este chico parecía de esos que siempre se mentían en problemas y su mirada llena de crueldad la repugnaba. Cuando trato de ligar con ella. La pelirroja simplemente le lanzo una amenaza directa como 'te dejare una bella marca morada en tu rostro si sigues fastidiándome' pero este solo se rió y le llamo 'hada ardiente' lo cual hizo que se pusiera roja de ira y estuvo a punto de darle lo prometido. Pero respiro hondo y se fue sin mirarlo otra vez.

Ambas amigas se hablaron y comentaron los que le habían ocurrido. Pensando desesperadamente como apartar aquellos babosos muchachos de sus ya maltratada vidas. Shae comento enojada que le daría su merecido aquel que molestaría a la castaña. Agasha sonrió ligeramente por la actitud protectora de su mejor amiga.

Y para rematar. El estrés estaba haciendo mella en ellas. Por el hecho de tener que vigilar cada esquina a cada momento para no tener que encontrárselos a ellos y a los dos irresistibles profesores. Lo cual iba hacer realmente difícil. La universidad era grande. Pero como ya el destino parecía odiarlas, seguramente era lo más probable que sucedería luego.

Las primeras dos semanas de clase fueron un horror, pero de distinta forma que antes. Con anterioridad era porque tenían que esconder sus sentimientos por dos de las mejores personas y al mismo tiempo mantener altos grados y no perder su beca, ahora era porque el profesor no estaba a la altura de sus clases anteriores y porque dos imbéciles les hacían la vida cuadritos cada día. Era insólito.

Agasha siempre escondiéndose del acosador que no entendía que ella no estaba interesada en el de ninguna forma y nunca lo estaría y que la acosaba en todos lados menos su trabajo porque suponía que el idiota no sabía dónde trabajaba, aun. Y Shae porque a cada rato quería asesinar al imbécil bueno para nada malhechor que a cada que la veía 'intentaba ligar con ella' y no la dejaba en paz, y la pelirroja no le metía un solo 'estatequieto' porque debía mantenerse fuera de problemas para variar, aunque en más de una ocasión estuvo más que tentada a mandar todo a la mierda y dejarlo como pulpa sangrienta.

Y además, fuera de eso, estaba que ahora tanto Asmita como Albafika querían hablar con ellas. El destino era así de hija de puta, y no parecía contenta con arruinarles la vida escolar, sino que también quería hacerlas aún más miserable sentimentalmente. Pero ellas siempre les daban esquinazos… a veces literalmente, huyendo del sitio cuando captaban solo un vistazo de sus cabellos largos, que eran fáciles de reconocer, no que la multitud de chicas de su club de fans no las alertara de sus presencias de antemano.

"Esto va de mal en peor" comento gruñonamente Agasha mordiendo su sándwich de mala gana. "No solo que las clases sean algo mediocres, después de ver clases con ellos todos los demás no llegan a sus talones, si no que esos imbéciles no nos dejan respirar"

"Me pregunto si en la corte nos darán menos años por asesinato si consideran nuestra situación" pensó en voz alta Shae, bebiendo su jugo de naranja distraída con un seño feroz.

"Quien sabe…" murmuro la castaña, terminado su comida y sacando su libro y comenzando a estudiar. Luego de aquel frenético tiempo en que estudiaban doblemente se les había quedado la costumbre y ahora eran una de las más inteligentes de sus nuevas clases, no que quisieran serlo.

Ellos tambien estaban frustrados. Muy, muy frustrados para ser más precisos. Las jóvenes siempre los evitaban a toda costa en los pasillos, y ni que decir que aún no terminaban de digerir la pastilla de que se hubieran cambiado de clase. Y más aún cuando en la sala de profesores del área de idiomas, los dos otros colegas que enseñaban su misma materia presumían de sus nuevas alumnas y su brillantez. En más de una ocasión alguno de ellos había querido darle un puñetazo a los imbéciles, pero su aplomo y educación se los había impedido pero como siguieran así ninguno respondería por sus acciones.

Sin embargo ninguno había flaqueado en su intento por hablar con ellas. Incluso aunque no supieran bien que decirles cuando por fin consiguieran arrinconarlas, pero sabían que por lo menos una disculpa debían dar.

* * *

Shae camino furiosa y con el corazón a millón por el pasillo desolado, su rostro contorsionado con una mueca de furia y algo de miedo que sabía esconder bien y que solo un ojo experto y que la conociera desde mucho tiempo podría descubrir. El imbécil había salido de la nada hacía unos minutos, y la había presionado contra la pared dándole un susto de muerte en el proceso, antes de intentar besarla a la fuerza, parecía que estuviera algo tomado por el olor y su mala coordinación. Y ella actuando por instinto y algo de temor le dio un rodillazo a donde más les duele a los hombres, para a continuación darle un derechazo tan fuerte como pudo, sin importarle que su brazo apenas se hubiera recuperado del todo, y terminara con un dolor pulsante.

Luego la pelirroja se había marchado dejándolo retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo y casi privado, con algo de satisfacción. '¿Como se había atrevido a tratar de imponerse sobre ella? ¡Era insólito!' pensó con rabia y los ojos algo húmedos. Realmente no entendía porque su vida era de esa forma… ella tenía que estar pagando algo que hizo en su vida anterior.

En medio de su diatriba mental, no se dio cuenta de otra presencia cercana y casi literalmente pego un brinco al techo cuando alguien hablo a sus espaldas. Se giró por instinto de defensa y alzo los puños lista para sacarle la mierda a golpes a quien fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para cruzarse en su camino en ese momento.

"¿Vienes por más engendro del diablo?" grito con furia para luego quedarse de piedra al ver a quien tenía en frente. "¿P-profesor Relish…?" susurro casi inaudiblemente sonrojándose ligeramente, sus ojos grandes como platos.

Asmita tenía toda la intención de hablar con ella cuando la vio pasar caminando por uno de los pasillos desiertos, sin compañía, suponía que su amiga estaba trabajando o en clase, y decidió ir y enfrentarla donde técnicamente no podía huir. Claro nunca se esperó que ella reaccionara de esa forma. Claramente esperaba encontrarse a alguien más, y ese alguien no estaba entre sus mejores personas favoritas pensó él, aunque claro estaba que él tampoco figuraba en ese lista en ese momento. Pero para que ella reaccionara tan violentamente… eso lo preocupo un poco, aunque sintió algo de placer cuando la vio reconocerlo y sonrojarse un poco. Estaba claro que él seguía ejerciendo un efecto en ella.

"Señorita Wulf. Una palabra, por favor" pregunto con voz suave, sus ojos detrás de los lentes fijos en ella.

"Er… l-lo siento… yo… debo i-irme… A-agasha me e-espera" tartamudeo la pelirroja lista para correr pero una mano la detuvo, y a diferencia del último toque sobre su persona este fue delicado pero firme. Y la revoluciono de adentro hacia afuera.

"Por favor espera… "

Él tenía una expresión curiosa en el rostro, que la hizo detenerse a media vuelta. Cuando giro el rostro contra su mejor juicio hacia él, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Asmita Relish, maravilloso profesor y persona, uno de los hombres más amables e inteligentes que ella había tenido el placer de conocer, estaba en ese momento frente a ella en una reverencia, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada con los ojos cerrados. Y de alguna forma ella percibió que él estaba avergonzado por algo. Y eso la lastimo, que alguien como él estuviera haciendo ese gesto de disculpa y a la vez una plegaria de que lo escuchara casi la puso de rodillas ahí mismo.

Ella no pudo aguantarlo.

"Por favor… nunca inclines tu cabeza por nadie, mucho menos por alguien como yo" susurro Shae con tristeza, llevando un puño a su corazón que parecía sangrar por él.

Asmita elevo el rostro sorprendido por sus palabras, viendo en su rostro preocupación por _él_ , y una sinceridad y algo más… ¿Cariño? Todo por una persona que la había humillado y hecho sufrir inconsciente y conscientemente. Y ver el alcance de sus sentimientos puros hacia él, le hizo sentir una emoción indescriptible que le provoco un calor por dentro y un impulso de abrazarla contra sí y no dejarla marchar nunca. Su corazón se lanzó a un galope descontrolado, nadie antes le había demostrado sentimientos y emociones de esa intensidad dirigidos solo para él, siempre lo había visto en otros, pero nunca hacia sí mismo. Lujuria, deseo, coquetería, ansia… todo eso y más, pero nunca nada así.

Ella realmente era algo aparte.

"Por favor, Shae, necesito hablar contigo… aunque no tenga derecho a pedirte esto, te pido que por favor aceptes" Asmita estaba con aun más decidido a resolver el conflicto a como dé lugar. Aunque no estuviera claro que sentía por esa joven, sabía que nunca podría vivir con la situación actual como estaba.

Y contra su mejor juicio Shae asintió, aun sorprendida porque el rubio usara su primer nombre en vez de su apellido, y la manera en que su voz y mirada hablaban de sinceridad y le pedía que lo hiciera. Y en pocos minutos se encontró en una banca bajo un árbol en uno de los tantos jardines vacíos, sentados uno al lado del otro en silencio.

"Sé que lo más probable es que sea algo hipócrita de mi parte, pero primero que nada por favor acepta mis más sinceras disculpas" dijo Asmita mirándola con seriedad.

"Usted no tiene-" comenzó Shae pero no pudo continuar. El alzo una mano deteniéndola efectivamente en el proceso.

"Por favor déjame continuar, señorita Wulf" al verla en silencio y asentir con los ojos como platos y el rostro arrebolado, este continuo. "Mi actitud y la de mi amigo fue inexcusable, y por eso no llegara un día en el que nos perdonemos a nosotros mismos por el acto de crueldad sin razón que cometimos contra usted y su amiga… eso no tiene excusa. Fue un comportamiento deplorable y de chicos inmaduros, y en vez de actuar como un adulto debe hacer, y enfrentarlas con sinceridad recurrimos a ciertos actos para tratar de descubrir qué clase de personas eran ustedes en realidad" el suspiro, y con una mano removió unos mechones rubios de su frente; iba a ser sincero, eso mucho estaba decidido, ya no tenía nada que perder. Y tal vez, dijo una voz interior, mucho que ganar. Y a continuación se lanzó en una explicación de lo que había pasado desde el momento en que sin querer habían escuchado su conversación y la subsecuente conclusión errónea a la que habían llegado, sus seguidas dudas y la realidad a la que no habían dado cabeza en un principio.

Y todo ese tiempo Shae no quito sus ojos de él, tratando de vez algún fallo en su historia, pero lo que encontró fue sinceridad y nada más. Y no por primera vez, sintió como su corazón iba a hacia él, recordándose porque en fue que en un principio se había enamorado de él. Al final de la explicación ambos guardaron silencio, no incomodo o pesado pero un calmo.

"Nosotras… en ningún momento los llegamos a culpar" murmuro por lo bajo Shae, mirando al frente, por primera vez luego de descubrir sus sentimientos por el rubio, sin tartamudear como imbécil. Nerviosa al ver su intensa mirada sobre sí misma, se llevó la mano derecha a la frente con intención de apartar unos mechones de cabello, pero su voz la sorprendió por segunda vez ese día.

"Tu mano… está herida" susurro Asmita, sin pensar tomando con cuidado su mano y observando la piel rojiza y algo hinchada, claro signo de que se la había golpeado con algo, o más bien, pensó con curiosidad y preocupación a alguien, recordando su reacción al él acercársele.

"Ah… hahahaha, ¡No es n-nada!" se rió nerviosa, más roja que la grana, sintiendo calidez desde su toque. Al ver la mirada de 'No te creo. Inventa algo mejor' en su rostro y una fina ceja rubia alzada, Shae decidió que era hora de irse, antes de desembuchar todo lo que les estaba pasando como una idiota sin control. Además su cercanía le estaba empezando a causar estragos emocionalmente. "Y-ya me tengo que i-ir… l-lo veo p-por ahí… ¡cuídese!" y sin más la pelirroja se levantó y piro como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de su mejor amiga.

Dejando al rubio sentado con expresión pensativa en su hermoso rostro.

* * *

Agasha estaba ojeando unos libros para determinar las condiciones en la que se encontraba. Cuando fue interrumpida por la pelirroja que había entrado agitada y sonrojada como un tomate. La castaña se sorprendió porque sabía que solo había alguien quien tenía la capacidad de ruborizar a su amiga. Ella le hizo señas a Shae para que tomara asiento, porque pareciera que sus piernas no la iban a soportar mucho tiempo.

Y luego de que respiro hondo varias veces, por fin pudo forma una oración sin interrumpirse por la falta de aire. "Oh Agasha, Asmita hablo con migo y se disculpo, ¡Me hizo hasta una reverencia!" dijo apresurada aun con los nervios a flor de piel.

La castaña casi se queda con la boca abierta por la impresión. "¿Pero te acorralo?" pregunto confusa.

Shae le explico a su amiga todo con lujo de detalles. Desde el golpe que le metió al baboso hasta cuando salió huyendo del patio. Agasha admiraba la valentía de la pelirroja, ya que no sería capaz de volver a mirar el peli azul nuevamente. Y menos sabiendo el desdén que tenía cuando hablo referente a ellas.

Pero después no se atrevieron a decir nada más. Porque el rubio se había disculpado, si, sin embargo no era que le haya confesado sus sentimientos o informado que si quiera le gustaba, solo estaba arrepentido y ya. No iban alimentar las esperanzas donde claramente no las abría nunca. Agasha estaría alerta, porque como dijo la pelirroja, ambos estaban arrepentidos y lo más seguro es que Albafika también querría disculparse. Pero tristemente la castaña no podría con eso.

Después de un rato, Shae tomo el lugar de su amiga en el trabajo para que esta pudiera ir a clases. Ahora estaba el doble de alerta por sias divisaba una cabellera azulada. Pero llego sana y salva cuando sonó la campana. Y todo transcurrió con normalidad. El profesor super orgulloso de ella por su inteligencia. Creyendo que él le estaba enseñando muy bien. Y que tan equivocado estaba. Pensaba la castaña a cada rato. Tras pasar las dos horas, fue el fin de esa clase. Y ella recogió sus cosas con normalidad. Aunque el estúpido le seguía hablando como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo.

Al salir, este la siguió. Lo ignoro lo mejor que pudo. Pero al chico no parecía importarle hasta que Sansa se harto y le lanzo una mirada venenosa y fría. "Hazme el favor, piérdete y déjame en paz" dijo casi siseando.

El se carcajeo. Luego un brillo lujurioso pasó por sus ojos. Le toco el hombro y la empujo hacia la pared más cercana sin mucha delicadeza. Ella sintió un pinchazo de dolor, al ser el hombro donde había sido herida durante el accidente. Pero no lo demostró en lo más minino, primero se quemaría en el infierno antes de demostrarle debilidad a ese baboso. Este se le acerco con descaro mirándola de arriba abajo. "Me gusta tu personalidad bombón" murmuro sonriendo. A Agasha casi le da arcadas de repugnancia.

"Púdrete y vete" murmuro por la bajo, entrecerrando los ojos. Queriendo poder asesinarlo con la mirada. Pero por dentro estaba temblando. Odiaba que se le acercara tanto. Y sin querer le recordó cuando le paso lo del casi robo. Ojala fuera como su amiga y le proporcionara un golpe donde el orgullo del asqueroso muchacho crecía. Pero al parecer las palabras hirientes y frías solo le otorgaban mas placer a medida que sonría con malicia. Trataba de empujarlo pero este tenía más fuerza que ella sorprendentemente para ser un palillo por chico. Miro de reojo angustiada y observo que se encontraban en un pasillo solitario.

"¿O si no que?" pregunto riendo con burla y con claras intenciones de robarle un beso, cuando bajo su rostro al de ella.

"O te parto la cara" murmuro una voz ronca por el enojo a sus espaldas.

Agasha tembló de pies a cabeza al reconocerlo de inmediato. El chico se sobresalto, pero no le dio tiempo de retroceder cuando Albafika le sujeto por la parte de atrás de la camisa y lo echo para atrás con suma facilidad. El joven se tambaleo hacia atrás por la fuerza y lo rápido que había sucedido. Este miro hacia el rostro atractivo con miedo. El peli azul tenía una mirada que haría mearse encima al más macho de los hombres.

"Muchacho lárgate antes que te lleve a la dirección y haga que te expulsen por acoso a una alumna" dijo quedamente producto por la furia que corría por sus venas. Y algo más que le quemaba el pecho.

El baboso asintió con pánico y huyo a tropezones torpes.

La castaña estaba aun temblorosa cuando comenzó a caminar despacio para que el peli azul no la oyera mientras este reprendía al muchacho con suma rapidez. No podía creer que el la salvara de nuevo. El destino la odiaba de sobremanera. Pero cuando consiguió la oportunidad de salir corriendo por fin y alejarse del único hombre que amaba.

Una mano sujeto la suya.

Ella se quería tirar al piso y echarse a morir. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para hacer que las lágrimas retrocedieran al sentir su calidez. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? "P-por favor déjame ir" murmuro por lo bajo. Tragando con dificultad por el nuevo nudo en su garganta.

"Agasha… no corras, déjame explicarte" le respondió con absoluta suavidad y arrepentimiento en su voz.

La castaña negó con fervor. Agachando la mirada. "No… esta b-bien, solo fueron u-unas palabras e-estúpidas" dijo refiriéndose a lo de estar enamorada. "P-prometo no e-estorbarle en su v-vida profesor V-volstrov" quería irse y llorar el brazos de su amiga. Jalo su brazo para liberarte. Pero en cambio sintió un suave apretón lo que la hizo voltear a verlo. Ya que seguramente sería cuestión de honor y responsabilidad disculparse con ella.

Pero lo que vio reflejado en sus ojos cobaltos le encogió el corazón. Había culpabilidad, preocupación, arrepentimiento y algo más que no supo que era. Eso le partió el alma. Quizás dejándolo que hablara podría dejarla en paz al fin y al cabo.

El la atrajo hacia sí. Saltándole la mano con pura fuerza de voluntad. Ya que como finalmente la tenia al frente. Solo quería abrazarla y pedirle perdón hasta que se quedara sin voz. Por un momento vio en esas ventanas verdes, un poco de amor. Ese amor se infiltro atreves de su propio corazón y le produjo una calidez que no supiera que existiera momentos antes. La observo por un tiempo más, queriendo descifrar desesperadamente lo que sentía por ella.

"No fueron y no son palaras estúpidas" dijo queriendo acariciar su tersa mejilla, pero se controlo a tiempo. "Le pido que me perdone de todo corazón, estoy sumamente avergonzado por mi comportamiento" murmuro con la cabeza gacha. Recordando como la había tratado tiempo atrás. El quería que estuviera en su vida aunque no sabía porque o de qué manera.

"N-no se preocupe…" comenzó a decir pero sus palabras muriendo cuando él comenzó a registrar en uno de sus bolsillos traseros. Sentía su corazón tamborilear en sus oídos por los nervios.

Albafika no la miro a los ojos, solo alzo la mano mostrándole una preciosa cajita color vino. "No sé cómo disculparme, no creo que me alcance la vida para ello. Así que acepte este obsequio, es lo minino que puedo hacer" murmuro con la vista hacia otro lado. Con un ligero y apenas perceptible color en sus mejillas.

Agasha quería hundirse en su pecho conmovida. Jamás pensó ver a ese atractivo eh imponente profesor tan avergonzado por lo que hizo al punto de hacerlo sonrojar. Aunque no sabía que este se diese cuenta. Miro nuevamente hacia la bella cajita, no podía aceptarlo. No, absolutamente no podía aceptar nada de él y alimentar más su loco amor. "Gracias p-pero no puedo quedármelo" aunque si se permitió guardar ese momento en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Entonces él la miro sorprendido, para luego negar suavemente. "Por favor acéptelo" dijo tomándole la mano nuevamente y depositando el objeto en su palma. Luego cerró sus delicados dedos con una suave acaricia que hizo inconscientemente. Se aparto un poco para que no le devolviese el regalo. "Ábralo cuando guste, y le vuelvo a pedir disculpas señorita Crane" comento, sabiendo que si ella abría la cajita ahora, sin duda querría devolverlo. Tenía ese leve presentimiento.

Ella llevo la cajita hacia su corazón y asintió temblorosa. No sabiendo que decir. Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se marcho rápidamente donimanada por un oleaje de sensaciones.

Albafika la observo irse. Sintiendo como algo le faltaba a medida que ella se alejaba. Y aun no podía creer lo que había hecho. Jamás le había dado un regalo a ninguna chica en especial. Pero sentía que aun así no era suficiente.

Agasha se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde seguramente aun estaría la pelirroja. En todo el camino sujeto con cariño su pequeño regalo con las mejillas coloradas. Cuando llego le dijo como pudo todo a su perpleja amiga. Cuando le mostró la cajita ella le sonrió con picardía y rió con suavidad. Shae había sabido que el peli azul se disculparía quisiera la castaña o no. Y le agradeció en silencio haberla ayudado en un momento de apuros cuando ella no había estado presente.

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa con el obsequio en medio. Agasha tenía temor de abrirlo, no sabía que se iba a encontrar. Cuando la paciencia de su amiga se esfumo, esta la insto a que lo viera de una vez por todas antes que lo hiciera ella misma.

Y con manos ligeramente temblorosas abrió la pequeña cajita finamente decorada con pequeños toques dorados. Cuando por fin vieron su interior. La castaña casi lo deja caer de la impresión y Shae dijo una grosería tremenda también anonadada.

Una joya de rubí en forma de rosa brillaba en todo su esplendor. Con los pétalos perfectamente definidos y en los bordes de cada uno; estaban hechos de diamante. Una cadena de plata fina sujetaba la flor haciendo un hermoso y exótico collar. Y probablemente tan caro como sus vidas mismas.

Agasha lo guardo rápidamente perpleja. Y miro a su compañera. ¿Ahora que iban hacer respecto a ellos?

 **Continuara...**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Hola! Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews :3 Estamos en la etapa de que esta completamente prohibido para cardíacos jaja Esperamos que les guste c:**

 **Pd: Albafika como nunca le había regalado a una chica, digamos que en su mente (Y corazón) se complico cuando estaba decidiendo su obsequio y como le sobra el dinero... Paso lo que paso jajaja**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo XIV**

Pasaron unas semanas sin verlos de frente, porque siempre les parecía ver sus cabellos desaparecer por cada esquina. Gracias a los dioses, los dos imbéciles habían dejado de perseguirlas, por razones diferentes. Agasha porque Albafika había asustado hasta la mierda del chico y este se ponía algo pálido si ella estaba ligeramente cerca de él, y Shae porque esta le demostró al baboso que aunque pequeña aun podía romperle la nariz y los testículos si se lo proponía, y este se mantenía fuera del alcance de la pelirroja.

Mucho mejor para ellas.

Ellos por otro lado se habían complicado un poco con las asignaciones y los primeros parciales del semestre, junto con los seminarios que daban cada cierto tiempo en la universidad y no habían tenido mucho tiempo de actuar en la cuestión de ellas, con lo ocupados que estaban. Pero siempre las tenían en el pensamiento constantemente. Se prometían que pronto, en cuanto se desocuparan y lograran salir de tanto ajetreo que hablarían de nuevo con ellas.

Mientras tanto se calaban de mala gana los comentarios de los otros colegas sobre lo brillantes de sus estudiantes estrellas, y demás. Cuando en realidad quisieran decirle a sus caras que ellas si eran bien inteligentes, pero no porque ellos enseñaran particularmente bien… ninguno de los amigos se consideraba particularmente arrogante, pero no podían evitar que se les alborotaran las plumas al saber que ellos eran una de las razones de que ellas fueran de esa forma.

Y así pasaron una semana y media más, sin verse ninguno las caras.

Casi a mitad de esa semana Agasha y Shae estaban esa tarde haciendo nuevamente inventario para los libros nuevos que la universidad había decidido comprar. Mientras hablaban y bromeaban para aligerar el ambiente un poco, mientras recorrían las estancias y anotaban, tanto así que se les paso las horas y no se dieron cuenta que iban quince minutos retrasadas para su hora normal de salida. Espantadas porque los autobuses mientras más tarde más tardaban en llegar, recogieron con prisa y salieron pitadas hacia la parada. Sabiendo que se habían perdido su bus usual, pero que aún podían alcanzar el siguiente.

"Bueno por lo menos no tenemos nada importante que hacer" murmuro Agasha distraída.

"Cierto, si no ya estuviéramos calvas" asintió Shae, viendo a ver si el bus se veía ya desde la parada.

Pasaron unos minutos más y finalmente fueron capaces de subir y tomar asiento cansadas, y con ganas de llegar al apartamento lo antes posible para comer algo y descansar debidamente. Los trabajos de esas vacaciones las habían dejado molidas y con sueños atrasados, afortunadamente habían logrado salvar una generosa cantidad de dinero de ambos trabajos en el banco y tenían algo más para una emergencia.

A medio camino en el trayecto empezaron a notar que el tráfico estaba más pesado de lo normal, y una tranca del demonio en uno de los semáforos más importantes. Irritadas más allá de todo, pero con una curiosidad que mato al gato, se pegaron a la ventana mientras el bus avanzaba a paso de tortuga, con el conductor y todos los demás pasajeros curiosos por ver cuál era el problema y lo poco que vieron, les hizo pensar que había habido un accidente de algún tipo, y pero porque había tanta gente, más los bomberos y la policía no pudieron chismorrear con exactitud que había sido.

Una vez pasado ese ajetreo, todo volvió como si no hubiera pasado nada, con el tráfico regulado normalmente, y en nada de tiempo llegaron a su edificio, sin saber que se encontrarían con una sorpresa nada placentera.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Asmita quien había dormido en casa de Albafika esa noche, debido a que usualmente cuando hacían seminarios corregían todo juntos y con café o té, hasta altas horas de la noche durante esos periodos, se levantó al alba, y puso a hacer café y mientras esperaba comenzó con su usual rutina de meditación. Algunos minutos después, Albafika entro a la cocina viendo la cafetera andando y la puerta que de cristal que daba al patio lateral abierta, y ni siquiera parpadeo.

El peliazul ya estaba familiarizado con esa rutina. Puso unas rodajas de pan en la tostadora y saco huevo y tocino, disfrutando de la calma de la mañana, y la quietud y silencio que se acababa en lo que entraban a la universidad. Y ese pensamiento lo llevo a la castaña y en si le habría gustado el regalo, pero rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

"Afortunadamente terminamos con las correcciones temprano" comento Asmita entrando por la puerta lateral de la cocina.

"Si" suspiro Albafika, sirviendo el desayuno automáticamente, y sentándose en la mesa.

Y así comenzó su rutina de siempre, ligera conversación con intervalos de silencio, hasta que llegó la hora de ducharse e irse a trabajar.

Si no bien habían bajado del auto en el estacionamiento, la conversación que se oía por los pasillos era de un supuesto accidente que había ocurrido la tarde del día anterior, y de la que todo el mundo parecía estar al tanto menos ellos. Curiosos como todo ser humano, fueron a la sala de profesores de idiomas y efectivamente sus colegas también parecían comentar sobre ello, leyendo el periódico que daba más detalles que nada más.

Después de los típicos saludos cordiales y conversaciones sobre clases y calificaciones, y haber entregado los parciales y test de los seminarios en la dirección para ser procesados, al fin uno de sus colegas saco a relucir el tema.

"¿Supieron del accidente? Sucedió ayer a las seis y veinte de la tarde…" comento uno de los profesores, ojeando el periódico como si no lo hubiera visto mil veces ya.

"Si, hemos oído algo" respondió Asmita sin darle mucha importancia, organizando sus papeles del día.

"Que tragedia… se confirmó la muerte de dos jóvenes muchachas" comento una de las otras profesoras, con tristeza. "Aparentemente iban a la universidad… es una lástima que su futuro haya sido truncado tan violentamente y tan rápido"

Y los demás siguieron el tema, mientras Albafika y Asmita sin darle mucha importancia, más que la debida tristeza por dos vidas tan jóvenes perdidas, se dirigieron cada uno a sus debidas clases, y todo lo que tenía que hacer en el día rondando en sus mentes. La mañana paso con bastante rapidez y el almuerzo no pudieron tomarlo debido a un conflicto que se encontraron en medio de uno de los pasillos y tuvieron que llevar a ambos involucrados a la dirección y presentar el caso.

Pero a todos lados a donde iban estaba el tema del accidente, sobre todo cuando se confirmó que las jóvenes difuntas habían asistido a esa misma universidad, y como todo eso les causo un ligero interés, pero sin pararse realmente a pensar en ello. Para el final de la jornada estando en la sala de profesores volvió a surgir el tema pero con más detalles aun. Y no fue hasta que uno de ellos no menciono un crucial dato que antes no se había sabido y que hizo que la sangre se les congelara en el cuerpo y la respiración se les atascara en la garganta.

"Aun no consiguen identificar a las víctimas, pero los testigos afirman que una de ellas tenía el pelo rojo" comento uno de sus colegas, sin saber que le acababa de causar un mini infarto a dos personas en el cuarto.

"¿Hay más detalles de quienes podrían ser las jóvenes?" pregunto de la nada Asmita, deteniendo todo lo que estaba haciendo y pensaba hacer y mirando en su dirección.

Ellos aunque amables y tranquilos, siempre procuraban mantenerse al margen de conversaciones que no tuvieran que ver con el trabajo, por eso les sorprendió a los demás profesores que el rubio inquiriera sobre algo así.

"B-bueno… según testigos oculares, eran dos chicas de aproximadamente entre dieciocho y veintiún años, delgadas, baja estatura, una pelirroja y una castaña, en los restos que el fuego no consumió por completo se identificó dos carnets de esta universidad pero demasiado dañados como para decir por seguro quienes eran y como hoy faltaron muchas personas no se sabe por seguro" informo nuevamente la profesora mirándolos extrañada.

El mundo dejo de girar por unos largos minutos que parecieron eternos para ellos, al oír las descripciones de las chicas que encajaban perfectamente con la de dos personitas que ellos conocían, que ahora que recordaban y prestaban debida atención a los comentarios de los alumnos hechos durante el día, el accidente había ocurrido justo en el mismo horario en que ellas dos tomaban el autobús y en la misma ruta. Cada vez más pálidos, murmuraron una algo por lo bajo y se marcharon con la más absoluta tranquilidad que pudieron aparentar, dirigiéndose a los salones donde aún dos de sus colegas estaban terminando sus lecciones, y preguntando como quien no quiere la cosa si una chica en particular había faltado ese día, cuando la respuesta fue positiva, sintieron algo frio asentarse en su interior.

La negación estaba firme aun en sus mentes. Pero todo indicaba a que ellas habían sido las chicas del accidente.

Con manos temblorosas Albafika condujo casi arriba de la velocidad hacia su casa, con Asmita al lado igual de pálido y en lo que llegaron fueron directo, uno a buscar el periódico que no habían leído esa mañana y el otro a encender su computador para buscar información sobre lo sucedido por internet.

Y los resultados no fueron nada bonitos, al parecer un camión con un hombre bebido había cruzado un semáforo en rojo estrellándose contra un autobús, de donde un fuego se propago, resultando en siete heridos serios, y dos muertes. Las víctimas eran dos jóvenes chicas universitarias, que no habían sido reconocidas aun debido a que el fuego las había dejado irreconocible y ningún familiar se había presentado a reclamar los restos o reportar alguna desaparición.

Al final de su investigación, estaban casi seguros de que ambas chicas no eran otras que Shae Wulf y Agasha Crane. Y la noticia los dejo devastados. Y algo dentro de ellos que no sabían estaba ahí se rompió. Habían querido esperar, siempre retrasando el momento para hablar una vez más con ellas… creyendo que aún tenían mucho tiempo por delante. Que equivocados estaban. Y lo peor era que ya no podrían hacer nada al respecto, ellas estaban muertas o eso parecía.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a la nada, con recuerdos de ellas danzando en sus mentes, y una sensación opresiva y devastadora en sus corazones. Aunque se negaban a creer que dos jóvenes tan animosas y llenas de vida hubieran muerto tan de repente. No podían creerlo. No querían creerlo.

Ya nunca verían sus sonrisas, aquellas mejillas sonrosadas, o el brillo de sus ojos. El shock fue total, y tan profundo que ninguno pudo reaccionar.

* * *

Agasha observo con horrible sorpresa como la puerta del apartamento donde vivían estaba abierta de par en par. Shae se puso en alerta máxima, pensando que podría ser un ladrón.

Pero cuando entraron con cautela, abrían querido que fuera una banda de ladrones antes que las personas que le estaban devolviendo la mirada. Ellas se quedaron en el sitio y en sus pobres almas se produjo un temblor. La castaña veía a su numerosa familia observando con mucho interés el apartamento, estos casi no repararon en ella, ignorándola como siempre habían hecho. Pero ella no podía ignorar los recuerdos macabros de su pasado y la que la insto a irse lejos con su mejor amiga.

Y Shae diviso sin mucho esfuerzo a su padrastro. Quería huir. Por primera vez el verdadero miedo se acentuó en su mente desde aquella trágica noche en que casi su vida se arruina y desapareció no queriendo volverlos a ver nunca más. Ambas se miraron con preocupación. Pero asintieron en silencio comunicándose con la mirada que debían ser fuertes y no flaquear en un momento así. Se dieron fuerzas una a la otra para imponerse antes ellos y no dejarse someter.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" hablo primero la pelirroja con una nueva oleada de irritación. No sabían cómo habían conseguido una copia de sus llaves o si había forzado el cerrojo. Pero le molestaba que invadiera su pequeño santuario.

Su padrastro alto, musculoso, pero algo regordete sonrió con burla antes de responderle "Yo creo que es bastante obvio hija mía" dijo revisando los muebles y tocando el material.

Shae estaba ya a la defensiva, nunca podría adivinarse cuando y donde aquel hombre iba a demostrar su verdadera naturaleza. Pero la que la puso roja de ira fue que la llamara hija. Pero antes que pudiera expresar su furia alguien más hablo.

"Oh pero miren nada mas, Agasha cuanto has crecido" comento una voz con falsa amabilidad. La castaña entrecerró los ojos ante la visión de su tía. "Hemos venido aquí para evaluar el valor de sus pertenencias ya que nos deben dinero…" murmuro sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Parecía un feo espantapájaros.

Ellas se miraron disimulando sus sorpresas. "N-no le debemos nada" dijo firme la castaña. ¿Cuánto se había matado hasta el cansancio para compensarlos a ellos en el pasado? 'Pues ya no más' pensó decidida. Pero seguramente ambas familias se habían unido para hacer más miserables sus vidas.

La madre de Agasha se carcajeo como una gallina histérica. "Se fueron y no dejaron lo que por derecho es nuestro niña" explico alzados los brazos y señalando todo el apartamento.

El enojo se acentuó en ellas. Eh intentaron correrlos con amenazas que llamarían a la policía. Ellos se fueron con demasiada facilidad y bien dispuestos. Con unas sonrisas grotescas que no calmaron a las jóvenes. Sabían que volverían. Lo peor del caso es que no podían si quiera poner una denuncia u orden de alejamiento en la jefatura. Porque no tenían pruebas, seguramente aquella gente haría lo que fuera para obtener sus bienes. Así sea a bases de mentiras y engaños. Las podrían a ellas las malas y ellos las desamparadas victimas. Además que lastimosamente nunca les alcanzaría el dinero para un abogado que les ayudara en situaciones legales.

Los dos días siguientes no pudieron salir de su hogar. No porque no quisieran ir a clases. Si no porque ellos prácticamente las estaban rondando como buitres. Habían entrado varias veces a la fuerza o a escondidas tomándole fotos al lugar. Al parecer querían vender todo o alquilarlo, lo que les generara más dinero a esas ambiciosas personas. Tenían el alma podrida a igual que sus mentes y corazones.

Ellas con el poco dinero que habían guardado en el banco. Pusieron un refuerzo de seguridad en la puerta y cambiaron la cerradura. Pusieron seguro las puertas corredizas del balcón y en las ventanas de las habitaciones. No querían correr riesgos algunos. Y con esa gente todo podía pasar.

Al tercer día sabían que no podían seguir encuevadas, ya que todos sus frutos que habían hecho en los estudios podían escurrírseles por los dedos.

No habían podido descansar por las noches por la preocupación. Nerviosas y exhaustas, se dirigieron a la universidad. No sin antes comprobar la seguridad de las puertas. Y estando atentas a todo lo que le rodeaban, ya que sus 'familias' podían ser bastante mal intencionadas y causarle un accidente si se lo propusieran. El estrés estaba muy presente en ellas.

Cuando llegaron hicieron todo lo posible para estar más tiempo trabajando en la biblioteca. Apenas salían de una clase. Corrían pitadas para ganar un dinero extra que les hacía falta más que nunca. No habían pensado mucho en los atractivos profesores aunque siempre estaban presenten en sus corazones enamorados. Y era una suerte no habérselos topados en todo el día.

* * *

Albafika no sabía cómo había conseguido seguir adelante esos días. Parecía como si fuera toda una eternidad. Las clases las impartía con eficacia, pero no con motivación. Su corazón lo sentía pesado, además con un gran agujero que se había acentuado cada vez más. Ya poco le importaba las personas que lo rodeaban. Era como si su alma se hubiera apagado junto a la de ella. Al pensarla no podía evitar reprocharse una y otra vez, al no a ver hablado con ella después que le había dado el regalo. Solo quería retroceder el tiempo y volverla a ver. Le dolía y mucho. Antes no estaba seguro que sentía por aquella hermosa joven. Pero sabía que era más que una simple atracción o curiosidad. Pero se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Ella había sufrido quien sabe cuánto tiempo por su amor a él. Sin pedir nada a cambio. Solo amándolo en silencio.

El suspiro con pesadez mientras estaba sentado en su escritorio. El aula ya estaba abandonada desde hacía pocos minutos. Se paso una mano por el rostro. ¿Cómo seguiría con su vida?

No le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más porque un ligero temblor sacudió su escritorio. El observo con calma como los vidrios de las ventanas vibraban. Se levanto despacio eh ignoro la advertencia de seguridad que siempre les decían que se ocultaran bajo una mesa o un marco de una puerta. Debía ir a ver si podría ayudar a alguien por lo menos.

El temblor no duro mucho y tampoco había dado una réplica aun. Pero eso fue suficiente para que el pánico gobernara en la universidad y todos salieran como locos apresurados para salir de los múltiples edificios.

Cuando el peli azul salió a uno de los pasillos principales, vio a una masa de alumnos y profesores correr espantados de aquí para allá. Quizás buscando a un ser querido o buscar un refugio propio. El se detuvo en seco al divisar una larga cabellera castaña entre tantas personas más.

Cuando la vio voltearse hacia él, era como si el mundo se detuviera. ¿Acaso era una ilusión de su mente? Pues parecía demasiado real para ser mentira. Ella se quedo en medio buscando con la vista a alguien con desesperación. Sin importar que las personas tropezaran con ella y la intentase llevar por delante como animales salvajes en una estampida.

Albafika reacciono abriéndose paso por la multitud mientras su corazón latía desbocado. Temiendo que ella fuera a desaparecer de la nada dejándolo vació y solo. Cuando llego a su lado ella alzo la mirada con sorpresa porque no había notado su presencia. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero el impulso y la alergia junto con el alivio lo dominaron.

La abrazo con anhelo. Su fragante aroma femenino lo inundo por completo. Cerró los ojos, temiendo que al abrirlos sea otro sucio y falso sueño. La castaña tenia la barbilla apoyada en su fornido hombro. Ella parpadeo confundida. Momentos antes estaba buscando a Shae que se habían divido por caminos separados tras salir de la biblioteca por la turba asustada. Y de pronto Albafika se había aparecido ante ella con una mirada incrédula, preocupada y feliz. Eso la dejo confundida, y la abrazo sin dejarle tiempo de decir nada.

Él la apretó suavemente contra su cuerpo y sintiendo su calidez. No podría creerlo. ¡Estaba viva! Se separo levemente para observar su arrebolado y sorprendido rostro. No le importo las personas que aun corrían despavoridas a su alrededor.

Solo hizo lo que su corazón le dicto hacer.

Bajo su rostro lentamente. Llevando su mano hasta su nuca, tocando maravillado su sedoso cabello para que alzara un poco más su rostro. Sintiendo su aliento en sus propios labios, ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y su sonrojo se acentuó aun más. Pero mientras más la veía, mas quería hacer lo que momentos antes pensó que jamás podría hacer.

Cuando estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios. Cerró los ojos. Queriendo disfrutar del momento con ella y solo con ella.

Sus labios se tocaron en un suave contacto. Sintiendo como sus venas adquirían la consistencia de lava liquida. Y su corazón se hinchaba en su pecho por la creciente emoción. Sabían a miel. Una muy dulce miel.

Agasha abrió más los ojos. Cuando sintió una suave presión en sus propios labios. Él la apretó más hacia sí mismo. El amor que sentía por él se desbordo en ese momento. Y cerró los ojos ante su primer beso. Sintiendo como la calidez la invadía y sus sentidos se elevaban a un punto insospechado. Apoyo sus manos en su pecho. Sintiendo su propio corazón latiendo tan rápido como el de ella. Se levanto de puntillas para corresponderle el beso. Y para la castaña solo existían ellos dos en ese mar de caos.

El se obligo apartarse momentos después, aunque bien quería probarla de verdad, saber si el interior de su boca era tan delicioso como sus labios. Pero no quería asustarla por mas hambriento de dejarla sin aliento se encontrara. Aun con los ojos cerrados acaricio su mejilla con mano libre y pego su frente a la suya. Respirando con irregularidad por la emoción.

"Agasha… me alegra tanto que estés aquí conmigo" murmuro abriendo los ojos y ver esa mirada olivácea tan brillante y llenos de sentimientos.

La castaña sonrió ligeramente con las mejillas ardiendo. No podría creer que el hombre que tanto amaba la hubiera besado allí mismo. Por suerte nadie les prestó atención. El instinto de huir estaba presente. Porque quería expresarle sus sentimientos aunque sabía que bien no podría ser correspondidos a pesar de todo. Aun estaba confusa por su actitud. Pero el hecho que alguien se preocupara por ella en esos momentos tan difíciles en su vida. Hizo que echara todo a un lado para sentirse querida y protegida a su lado. Aunque fuera solo un momento.

* * *

Cuando el súbito terremoto pasó, ambas estaban saliendo de la biblioteca, y una manada gigantesca de animales, porque esos no eran estudiantes, las atropello, mangoneándolas de un lado para otro mientras el sismo seguía vigente.

"¿Q-que diablos?" grito Shae sintiéndose ser aplastada por los cuerpos más altos y fornidos que ella.

"¡Shae!" grito Agasha tratando de empujar la masa de cuerpos y llegar a su amiga, quien le tomo las manos y con dificultad se hicieron paso.

"¡Ahora si se cómo se sintió Mufasa!" gritoneo la pelirroja, sintiendo como miles de zapatos pisaban sus pies y codazos no tardaban en llegar por los lados.

Sin saber a dónde iban a parar siguieron caminando lo que podían.

Y de un momento a otro, la mano que sostenía la de su mejor amiga, fue empujada súbitamente y con brusquedad, siendo llevada por un lado diferente al que su amiga estaba siendo empujada. Desesperada y algo enfadada, saco más fuerza y comenzó a apartar a la gente sin mucho éxito, debía agregar.

"¡Agasha! ¡ Agasha responde!" gritaba ella, aun siendo mangoneada y pisando a todos los que la pisaban a ver si les gustaba la vaina. "¡Animales del monte fuera de mi camino!" grito a todo pulmón con furia agitando los puños y con el ceño fruncido.

Y de la nada, sintió como alguien la rodeaba con unos brazos fuertes y repentinamente el gentío ya no la hamaqueaba y ella era presionada contra un fuerte pecho masculino. Su corazón se disparó latiendo como loco en un estado de pánico momentáneo pensando que su padrastro de alguna manera había logrado entrar a la universidad y la había encontrado. Se giró con algo de dificultad debido a la fuerza de aquellos brazos con toda la intención de propinarle un buen golpe en sus partes íntimas y sacarle los ojos si era posible, pero se detuvo en seco al ver de quien se trataba en realidad.

Sus ojos castaño chocolate, se abrieron con sorpresa y confusión al verlo ahí.

"¿Q-que-?" intento preguntar, sintiendo un sonrojo cubrir su rostro, cuando fue interrumpida de una forma totalmente inesperada.

* * *

Asmita se encontraba caminando con calma y sin expresión en el rostro por un pasillo con toda la intensión de ir a ver a su mejor amigo. Luego de la noticia todo le parecía marchito y sin color, la vibrantes que usualmente desaparecido… como si hubiera muerto con ella en ese accidente.

Sus actividades habían seguido como si nada, pero por dentro parecía que algo estuviera ausente y no pareciera volver muy pronto, o volver para nada. Se levantaba a mitad de la noche con su nombre en sus labios, y no podía evitar sentirse impotente y con rabia. Dejar de ver las imágenes del accidente y unirlas a las de ella, que había sido vivaz y siempre con una sonrisa para dar. Incluso sus meditaciones habían cambiado y ya no podía concentrarse del todo.

'¿Este estado de limbo se detendrá algún día?' se preguntó con pesadez, cuando repentinamente el suelo y las ventanas comenzaron a temblar y los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

Pero para Asmita era como si todo aquello estuviera pasando en otro lado, y el realmente no estuviera allí para nada. Este siguió caminando con el destino en mente, sin importarle los estudiantes y profesores que chocaban contra su cuerpo, su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, hasta que sus oídos registraron algo particular que lo hizo detenerse, y ladear la cabeza un poco tratando de ver que había sido aquello y descifrar de dónde provenía. Cuando creyó haber imaginado cosas, y pensaba continuar, volvió a oírlo.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, cuando capto la voz que pensó no oiría nunca más en su vida mientras permaneciera respirando y con sangre corriendo por sus venas. Giro su rostro con lentitud y ahí a unos pasos de él, estaba una coronilla pelirroja gritando barbaridades a los que la rodeaban que no parecían oírla para nada, muy concentrados en llegar a algún lugar o buscar a alguien.

Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello se fue acercando a ella, viéndola con más claridad a cada segundo. Su glorioso pelo rojo y su piel saludable, su voz cantarina que en ese momento estaba gritando barbaridades.

"¡Animales del monte fuera de mi camino!"

Y como por arte de magia o algún poder divino todo se volvió más vivido y con color, el tiempo que había parecido detenido súbitamente acababa de dar marcha nuevamente, y los sentimientos sellados en su ser desde el fatídico día surgieron y quemaron su interior de emoción. Y sin poder detenerse por miedo a que ella fuera a evaporarse en el siguiente segundo, estiro sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, sintiendo su calidez, no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que era ella, todo su ser le decía que así era.

Y al siguiente momento ella se giró y alzo el rostro, con ojos castaños sorprendidos y su rostro como siempre que él estaba cerca se sonrojo.

"¿Q-que-?" intento decir pero él no le dio tiempo.

Al segundo siguiente, cubrió sus suaves labios con los suyos, en un beso abrasador y lleno de emociones que Asmita no podía vocear en el momento. Él había sabido que sentía algo por ella más que atracción, o simple curiosidad pero se había negado rotundamente a aceptar eso, relegando esos pensamientos y sentimientos al fondo de su ser para ser examinados luego, cosa que no había querido hacer realmente.

Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora tenía otra oportunidad, y que lo condenaran si pensaba desperdiciarla.

Con su brazo izquierdo la rodeo por su pequeña cintura pegando su pequeño cuerpo al suyo más grande, mientras su mano derecha tomaba su nuca, los dedos enterrados en su sedosa manta de cabellos pelirrojos, mientras su boca saboreaba la de ella con su intensidad.

Shae estaba más que anonadada, pero el sabor de él era algo totalmente intoxicaste, mezclado con su olor y tacto, su calor, era algo que la envolvió por completo y por maravillosos segundos estuvo perdida en aquel mar de emociones y sensaciones que sentía emanar de su persona a la de ella.

Desgraciadamente respirar era una actividad primaria para sobrevivir de los seres humanos así que tuvieron que separarse, ambos con la respiración entrecortada.

"¿Asmita…?" susurro Shae con el corazón a millón, la sangre espesa recorriendo sus venas como lava, y la mente vuelta nada. No podía pensar coherentemente.

El solo oír su nombre en aquellos rojos y ligeramente abultados labios, le hizo estragos en su control nuevamente, y sin poderse detener volvió a besarla, esta vez lánguido y con más suavidad, disfrutando de su sabor a vainilla y algo más, un sabor propio de ella que solo lo hacía quiere más. Sin embargo se obligó a parar. Quería poseerla y no dejarla marchar nunca más, pero era muy pronto y aún quedaban incógnitas por responder.

"Estas aquí…" murmuro aun con algo de incredulidad, recostando con ligereza su frente contra la suya. Sus largos mechones rubios hacían de cortina, bloqueando la vista al mundo exterior, aunque por suerte las personas estaban muy distraídas y preocupadas para prestarles nada de atención a ellos.

"Si…" dijo Shae fuera de respiración, lo único inteligente que su cerebro computo, muy distraída con sus ojos fijos en los magníficos azul-violáceo que de cerca se veían aún más hermosos y profundos.

Asmita no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, al verla sin aliento y tan colorada. No pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo de ser él, el que pusiera esa expresión de asombro y cariño en su rostro. Y decidió que esperaría un poco más para hacer preguntas, por el momento se conformaría con sostenerla cerca y disfrutar de su presencia en sus brazos. Solo por un poco más de tiempo, se prometió, después… después buscaría las respuestas que necesitaba.

Shae pensó haber muerto y estar en el cielo en ese momento, siendo besada y sostenida por el hombre que amaba. Y por unos minutos se permitió olvidar su situación actual y solo disfrutar del momento.

* * *

Albafika contemplo nuevamente a la joven castaña aun sonrojada. Si fuera por él, mandaría a todos al demonio y se la llevaría cargada hasta la seguridad de su propia casa. Tenía miedo de despertar al día siguiente y que le ocurriera un verdadero accidente. Porque al parecer era muy propensa a tener mala suerte. Quería protegerla como jamás había querido proteger a nadie. Y como creyó que la había perdido para siempre, ese sentimiento se hizo aun más fuerte.

La tomo de la mano para sacarla de ese caos de gente. Quería llevarla a un lugar seguro para hablar. Porque tenía una infinidad de preguntas que hacerle. Además que los empujones de las personas están levemente arruinando su felicidad.

"Ehm… A-albafika, ¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto la joven dejándose llevar. Lo seguiría hasta el infierno si él se lo permitiera. Y hasta había dicho su nombre inconscientemente.

El peli azul casi se detiene para voltearle a mirar sorprendido. Le maravillo como sonaba su nombre ante esa voz encantadora. Algo en el vibro en su interior con energía ante eso. Luego se encargaría de comunicarle que podía llamarlo por su nombre de pila cuanto quisiese. "Aun sitio con menos gente" le respondió y la miro con una ligera sonrisa.

Agasha casi tropieza con sus propios pies por lo endemoniadamente atractivo que se veía cuando la luz de la alegría iluminaba sus ojos y labios.

Llegaron pronto a un pequeño claro después de pasar algunos edificios pocos utilizados en aquella época. Estaba rodeado de algunos árboles y el director decidió construir unos bancos bellamente tallados.

Albafika aminoro el paso apresurado. La castaña estaba maravillada del hermoso lugar. Y reprochándose por no a ver ido a allí almorzar. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la suave mano del hombre que la insto a que tomara asiento. Ella pensaba que él se sentaría a su lado. Pero otro rubor subió por sus mejillas al ver que él se acuclillaba en frente sin soltar su mano.

El la inspección para comprobar su estado. Lo único que lo preocupo fueron unas diminutas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Algo realmente grave tuvo que haber pasado para que la chica faltara dos días. Si un accidente no la detuvo ¿Qué pudo hacerlo?

La joven estaba un poco nerviosa. Y curiosa por el comportamiento del peli azul.

Albafika debió notarlo porque volvió a sonreír. "¿Supiste del accidente de un bus que sucedió estos días?"

Agasha parpadeo confusa. "Si ¿Por qué?" no entendía como eso tendría algo que ver con todo lo que había sucedido recientemente.

El se levanto y tomo asiento a su lado sin dejar de obsérvala o soltarla. No queriendo admitir que tenía miedo de que si lo hacia ella desaparecía. Aun estaba perturbado por lo que había creído verdad. Finalmente le contó todo. Del fallecimiento de las jóvenes estudiantes. Que habían creído que eran ellas por sus características y que no habían sido identificadas aun. Sin embargo no le hablo aun de lo que sentía por ella. No sabía cómo expresarse y estaba buscando las palabras. Pero primeramente le pregunto lo que había pasado con voz suave.

Ella se puso instantáneamente nerviosa. No quería que se enterara sobre sus problemas y menos lo que le había sucedido en su pasado. Pero tampoco quería mentirle más. Así que se decidió por decirle solo una parte de la verdad. "Pues… p-problemas familiares eso es todo" murmuro por lo bajo sin mirarlo.

Albafika la miro curioso, sabía que había algo más. Ya que ella no lo miraba. Aunque su tartamudeo había desaparecido casi por completo; la sentía nerviosa. Su delicada mano comenzó a temblar. No quiso presionarla, quería que confiara en él. Quería ayudarla en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y más. Así que por lo momentos no le preguntaría nada sobre aquel tema aparentemente delicado, es mas... tenia otra cosa en mente.

El sintió su propio corazón acelerarse. "Agasha…" ella giro para mirarlo. Las ganas de volverla a besar casi lo ahogan. Y desistió al impulso solo para seguir hablándole. "Yo… pues tu me atraes de una manera que no puedo explicar… no me ah sucedido con nadie" dijo con esfuerzo, no era muy natural en el expresar sus emociones. Sus mejillas tomaron un poco de color.

La castaña se quedo muda de la impresión. Su corazón se emociono. Y se sonrojo. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no la amaba, solo era una simple atracción. Nada comparado con el amor desbordante que sentía por él. Había estado preocupado por ella. Pero era solo eso.

"Quiero que seas mi pareja Agasha… Mi novia" dijo apretando suavemente su mano. No podía seguir ignorando todo lo que les había estado pasando. De solo pensar que no podría tenerla, casi lo deja sin aliento. Casi la había perdido una vez, y no quería que se volviera a repetir.

Ella creyó morir y revivir todo al mismo tiempo. Pensando que ni en sus mejores sueños lo hubiera escuchado decir eso. ¿Acaso el más atractivo eh inteligente profesor de todos los tiempos, le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia? La esperanza floreció. Pero en seguida se vio obligarla a matarla. Una vez se dijo que nunca sería suficiente para él. Y aun seguía creyendo en ello y así seguiría. No estorbaría en su vida. Era aburrida, no tenia belleza, no tenía dinero. En realidad solo se tenía a ella misma. Además no quería que él se metiera en un problema por su culpa.

Lo miro con ojos tristes y el la observo expectante. "N-no puedo" dijo en un murmuño, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Apartando su mano de su reconfortante calor. Y delicadamente oyó como su corazón se partía.

"Pero…" comenzó a decir sorprendido. No pensando que ella lo rechazaría sabiendo lo que sentía por él.

Agasha lo cayó dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Sus ojos brillaron ante las lágrimas que querían salir. El amor fue la que le dio el valor para hacer eso. "Tú te mereces alguien mejor…" murmuro levantándose apresurada para que no viera como las lagrimas se deslizaba por sus mejillas y salió corriendo. Dejando su corazón atrás junto a él. Era lo mejor. Si Albafika podría seguir adelante y conseguirse alguien especial. Entonces ella lloraría hasta deshacerse pero sería feliz por él.

El peli azul se quedo frió en el acto. Viendo como corría. Quería ir tras ellas abrazarla y besarla nuevamente hasta que digiera que sí. Pero no podría obligarla.

Entonces tendría que descubrir del porque le había dicho que no. Sus palabras le rondaban la cabeza. Aun sin comprenderlas bien. ¿Entonces qué haría?

* * *

Asmita los saco de la multitud, cuando sus sentidos volvieron a la realidad. Aunque su mente aún estaba en guerra con sus sentimientos, y no podía decir completamente con seguridad que era lo que sentía por ella. Más allá de lo obvio. Con su mano aun sosteniendo la suya, este la llevo a uno de los tantos jardines ocultos que había por el campus y que solo algunos profesores sabían de su existencia.

Una vez fuera del ojo público y en la comodidad de una fuente antigua que ya había dejado de ser visitada por el alumnado, este le indico que se sentara, y ella así lo hizo aun anonadada por todo lo pasado hacia unos minutos. Asmita se quedó viendo el agua correr, hacía poco que había hecho volver a funcionar las tuberías de esa fuente y el paisaje era hermoso, y algunas veces cuando esta estresado venía a ese lugar a meditar. Solo Albafika sabía de este, y ahora ella.

"En estos últimos días" comenzó el, observándola con detenimiento, antes de proseguir. "Creí por seguro que tu habías muerto"

Shae parpadeo confundida a más no poder con sus palabras. Frunció el ceño observándolo con desconcierto. El sonrió al ver su mirada, y respondió al instante.

"¿Sabes sobre el reciente accidente?"

Al verla asentir aun bien confundida, este comenzó a explicarle con detalle y todas las razones que los habían llevado a pensar que ella y su mejor amiga habían sido las que habían fallecido en el accidente, dejándola aún más perpleja con cada palabra. Una vez terminado su explicación se sentó a su lado y la miro con calma, medio distraído por sus aun rojos labios producto de sus besos.

"Eso nos hizo poner en perspectiva nuestros pensamientos y sentimientos por ustedes" aclaro, llamando su atención una vez más. Su mirada azul-violácea la capturo, quitándole el aliento enseguida.

Su corazón estaba que no se decidía, si quería detenerse con un ataque al corazón masivo o seguir latiendo a millón infinitamente, por aquella confesión del hombre que la traía loca y totalmente enamorada. Su mirada no flaqueo ni un segundo, tomando a continuación su delicada mano y observándola, mientras la sostenía en la suya, ligeramente maravillado de su firmeza y suavidad, del calor que de esta emanaba. Cuando volvió a encontrar sus ojos de nuevo, ella casi se desmayó en el sitio. Su mirada era firme y con una convicción de hierro, con algo más que no pudo descifrar.

"He llegado a la conclusión de que quiero tenerte en mi vida indefinidamente" concluyo con suavidad, su otra mano acariciando ligeramente su mejilla sonrojada. "Alguna vez, has pensado en un futuro conmigo. A mi lado, ¿Shae?"

Justo en ese momento pensó que había muerto eh ido al cielo.

Su felicidad no cabía en su cuerpo y ella tenía ganas de saltar, gritar a los cuatro vientos y decirle que sí, que ella había soñado con algo similar poco después de que lo conoció. Que no querría nada más que un futuro con él, juntos. Pero como siempre el destino hijo de puta siempre se las arreglaba para ponerla en su sitio, y recordarle su miseria, como sucedió cuando en ese perfecto cuadro que ella deseaba apareció el rostro de su padrastro y así sucesivamente, su mente volvió a recordarle con crueldad porque debía mantenerse fuera de su vida. Para protegerlo y ahorrarle problemas. Porque ella no era nada ni tenía nada más que problemas y mala suerte. Y porque no importaba nada, ella nunca seria suficientemente buena para él.

Y ahí, nuevamente su corazón se partió por segunda vez. Sonrió con tristeza, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

"Si… y-yo he imaginado muchas veces algo así… pero para mí no está destinado a pasar" susurro con tristeza y ganas de llorar, por lo que podía ser pero nunca seria. "Porque en este mundo, tu y yo no estamos destinados a ser… solo te traería problemas… y eso es lo menos que deseo" no pudo contenerse y con su mano libre acaricio su mejilla dejando unos mechones de su largo y sedoso cabello tras su oreja. "Adiós, Asmita… y por favor encuentra alguien a quien amar, y que te a-ame de regreso"

Y sin más Shae se levantó y se marchó a la carrera con lágrimas amargas cayendo por su rostro, y un peso absoluto en su corazón. Había hecho lo correcto, lo sabía. Pero eso no aligeraba su dolor.

Él se quedó ahí, viéndola marcharse, sorprendido por sus profundas palabras y su sinceridad. El que ella realmente creía aquello. Pero había algo más… en la forma en que lo dijo y sus palabras… que lo dejo pensando. 'Problemas, ¿Eh?' pensó él, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el lugar la sala de profesores, su mente superdotada trabajando en miles de posibilidades y razones, mientras marcaba en su Iphone 6 el número de Albafika.

Las cosas no se quedarían así. Allí había gato encerrado y él iba a descubrir que era y como arreglarlo. No dejaría que ella se escapara cuando apenas empezaba a aceptar la idea de tenerla junto a él. Estaba más que preparado para luchar mil días y mil noches si eso era suficiente para tenerla a su lado. Permanentemente.

No paso mucho tiempo antes que ambas amigas se reencontradas con lagrimas en los ojos. Ellas se abrazaron y lloraron en silencio. Habían tenido la puerta de la felicidad justo en frente, pero el cruel destino las hacia rechazarla. Así era lo mejor. Ellos finalmente se olvidarían de ellas, ya que no estaban enamorados. En cambio, ambas jóvenes tenían un lamentable y triste destino por delante. Pero no les importaban, con tal que ellos estuvieran bien.

Se apresuraron a ir a casa con corazón destrozados. Para no encontrárselos, porque estaban seguras que el algún momento flaquearían y buscaría el refugio de sus cálidos brazos. En el camino lograron calmarse, solo lo suficientes para no derramar lagrimas. Aunque su corazón lloraban por ellas.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento tuvieron una desagradable visita nuevamente de sus 'familias'. Pero no estaban para soportar sus egoístas y ambiciosas personas. Aunque los hermanos de la castaña trataron de fastidiarla y no con insultos verbales, si no físicos. Pero esta vez Agasha tenía algo diferente.

Una amiga bajita pero con un carácter poco visto en una chica. Esta la defendía con los puños alzados con amenazas venenosas. Los hermanos intentaron molestar también, pero unos cuantos golpes y retrocedieron perplejos por una chica que sabia defenderse.

La madre de la castaña miro asqueada a su propia hija nada mas por su presencia y esta sintió exactamente lo mismo. "Niña, un día te cansaras y no tendrás otro remedio que darnos el apartamento y volver hacer tus deberes con nosotros" dijo burlón.

Pero Agasha no se dejo herir nuevamente, jamás les demostraría nada más que repulsión y desagrado. "Ya les dije, no les debo absolutamente nada" respondió alzando la barbilla.

La desgastada señora hizo una mueca y la tomo del brazo con fuerza. Enterrando sus uñas en su piel. Pero aun así la castaña no se quejo a pesar que le dolía como el diablo. "Harás lo que te digamos, nos perteneces" dijo con ira en sus ojos arrugados.

Shae intervino tomando la muñeca de la mujer y se la retorció para que soltara a su amiga. La pelirroja estaba completamente ruborizada pero por el enojo. "Ella no le pertenece a nadie" comento soltándola. La mujer se aparto murmurando palabras incoherentes molesta, mientras llamaba a alguien.

Ella se puso pálida aunque no cambio su expresión al ver a su padrastro aparecer. Y el recuerdo que había estado apartado muy lejos en su mente, apareció. Cuando él estuvo a punto de arruinar su vida. Tembló por dentro, pero por fuera mantuvo su posición.

El hombre se le acerco a milímetros del rostro con un estado enojado. "Tú harás lo que yo te diga y no te comportaras como un muchacho" dijo, y sus horribles ojos volaron hasta la cicatriz en su mejilla. "Pero mírate nada más, hasta llevas un asquerosa cicatriz como un busca pleitos en un bar" comento carcajeándose.

Ella no se inmuto a sus hirientes palabras. "Largo" dijo casi escupiendo las palabras, no queriendo que se comenzara a poner violento otra vez como en el pasado. Aliviada que su amiga estuviera cerca. No sabía si podría confrontar eso sola otra vez.

La madre de Shae rió por lo bajo. "Está bien, pero nos veremos pronto dulzura" dijo sarcástica.

Todos ellos se fueron. Y ellas apenas podían suspirar aliviadas, aunque la calma no duraría mucho. Ya que sus planes eran presionar hasta que ellas cayeran como moscas y quedarse con todo sus bienes y dejarlas miserables hasta que las harían volver a sus horrorosas y antiguas vidas.

Agasha se miro el brazo, eh izo una mueca de dolor cuando vio que hasta le había sacado sangre. Seguramente se formaría un moretón también. La pelirroja se ocupo de curarle la herida con preocupación.

Eso solo les demostraba el maltrato que aun podían ser capaces de hacer. Shae rezo temblorosa. No quería volver a repetir su pesadilla y lo que la dejaba encogida de miedo. Era que esta vez su padrastro consiguiera su malévolo objetivo.

Por otra parte la castaña, no estaba en mejores condiciones respecto a sus emociones. Ya que lo que hizo su supuesta madre solo la hizo recordar el dolor que su cuerpo había sentido en aquella noche fría.

Ambas amigas se miraron con angustia y ahora para rematar sus corazones estaban rotos.

¿Cuánto más podrían aguantar aquella tortura?

 **Continuara...**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Hola! Que alegría nos causa saber la emoción que transmite esta historia jeje Y les advertimos que este cap podria causar pre-infartos xD No nos hacemos responsables jajaja**

 **Igualmente esperamos de todo corazón que les gusten :3**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo XV**

Los siguientes días no fueron un campo de rosas para ellas, en cambio parecía un infierno en vida. Por un lado evitando a los chicos que por alguna razón se negaban a dejarlas marchar lejos de sus vidas, y aunque dentro suyo les diera un sentimiento maravilloso, fuera sabían que eso solo los expondría al peligro de sus familias, y por el otro lado estaban los desgraciados familiares que no paraban de acosarlas todos los días y a todas horas, dejándolas con los nervios de punta y un miedo colosal.

Finalmente, un día llegaron muy lejos. Justo como ellas se habían temido.

Un viernes, que salieron relativamente temprano de clases y que no tenían que trabajar, se fueron a casa con la intención de dormir y recuperar un poco de sueño perdido y tal vez pensar en cómo hacer para librarse de ellos sin tener que ceder y darles lo que ellos querían. Eso solo significaría volver al infierno del que habían salido.

Caminado cansadas y por primera vez distraídas con dolor de cabeza, subieron las escaleras del edificio y justo cuando estaban por entrar la llave a la cerradura sin chequear primero si había alguien cerca, una mano salida de la nada tomo a la pelirroja con brusquedad del brazo y la lanzo contra la pared, manteniéndola cautiva allí con una mano en su cuello y la otra en el hombro.

Frente a ella estaba el mastodonte de su padrastro. Su rostro estaba algo contorsionado con cólera y algo más que Shae solo había visto aquella noche. Su corazón comenzó a batirse como loco en su pecho, temiendo lo que vendría a continuación, de no poder detenerlo.

"Muy bien pequeña sabandija, mi paciencia se está reduciendo a mucha velocidad" gruño molesto, el apretón en su cuello casi cortándole el aire a la joven, quien solo lo fulminaba con odio, sin dejar ver su miedo visceral. "No me gusta esa expresión en tu rostro. Tal vez decida borrártela de un solo manotazo, ¿no te parece?" se carcajeo ruidosamente.

"Vete al infierno, ¡Hijo de puta!" exclamo Shae con odio clavando sus dedos en su muñeca y tratando de quitar su manzana de su tráquea, sin éxito.

"¡Pequeña malagradecida! ¡No me gusta tu tono ni palabras! ¡Yo te borrare esa mirada de tu rostro!" con furia alzo su otra mano con intención de golpearla.

Agasha quien había estado congelada en el sitio del miedo, con un nudo en el estómago, reacciono al verlo levantar la mano contra su mejor amiga y hermana del alma, y sin pensar corrió hacia el intentando detenerlo con sus pocas fuerza, sin querer lo araño con sus uñas largas a lo largo del antebrazo haciéndolo maldecir, y soltar ligeramente a Shae. Quien se desplomo al suelo tosiendo y aspirando con fuerza.

"¡Pequeña puta!" grito su cara contorsionada de odio, y sin importarle nada la abofeteo con fuerza, lanzando a la castaña al suelo con un labio roto y sangre bajando por su barbilla.

El dolor exploto en su cabeza con una fuerza brutal, y no pudo evitar gritar, la cabeza parecía que fuera a estallarle de un momento a otro, y lucho por no perder la conciencia, si lo hacía no podría ayudar a Shae en nada. Debía resistir.

La pelirroja alzo el rostro velozmente en el momento en que la palma de él conectaba con su mejor amiga, mandándola al suelo y ella lo vio todo rojo.

"¡Malnacido! ¡Pagaras por eso!" grito Shae furiosa, yéndose hacia él y asestándole un golpe en la oreja y parte de la cara, ya que este giro ligeramente al oírla.

Pero él era demasiado macizo para su delgada y pequeña estatura, y este volvió a tomarla del brazo pero al intentar ella apartarse su padrastro solo alcanzo su muñeca del brazo que se había roto y con una presión monumental la disloco. Ella mordió su labio para evitar gritar, sabía que eso solo lo excitaba más. Y luego este se burló de ellas.

"Te has vuelto una debilucha… antes solías resistir más, cuando te molía a golpes" se jacto, luego observo a la joven en el suelo intentando levantarse con dificulta, y un brillo cruel se encendió en sus grotescos ojos negros. "Tal vez debería violar a ese pajarito primero, y hacerte verlo todo, eso seguro te hará gritar… luego completare mis deseo insatisfechos contigo, como debió haber sido hace tiempo si no hubieras huido" se carcajeo en voz alta sin saber que todo lo que decía era escuchado por alguien más. "¡Pero primero te daré una prueba de lo que te has perdido!" levanto el puño para golpearla y que dejara de retorcerse de una vez pero le fue imposible conectar.

* * *

Asmita había quedado con que el iría a hablar con ellas ese día, para invitarlas a una cena que Albafika estaba preparando en ese momento. Se las habían arreglado para salir temprano del trabajo ese día, y luego de días de planear su movimiento, viendo que ellas seguían esquivándolos, se decidieron por eso.

No las dejarían marchar tan fácilmente, claro que luego de cambiarse y ponerse sus lentes de contacto, dejando al peliazul en su casa para que este terminara de preparar la comida, el rubio se encamino en su auto para el apartamento donde ellas vivían, sin saber que se llevaría una sorpresa desagradable.

Aparco frente al edificio, saludando cordialmente a unos oficiales de policía que se parquearon frente en un pequeño restaurante que estaba al final de la cuadra frontal, y se encamino a la entrada. Subiendo con paso lento las escaleras, cuando le sonó el Iphone 6.

"Aun no llego, Albafika" fue su saludo.

"Mantén la grabadora encendida cuando les preguntes, quiero oír todo con detalles" comento su mejor amigo al otro lado de la línea antes de colgar sin siquiera despedirse.

Divertido, Asmita hizo lo que este le pidió y comenzó a poner la grabadora para probar si lo grabado se escuchaba claro, y por supuesto siendo de la marca Apple, no era de esperarse menos que perfecta claridad. Termino de subir la escalera y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo que lo llevaría hacia el apartamento de ellas cuando escucho una discusión y algo siendo golpeado y caer al suelo, seguido de un grito femenino que lo hizo ponerse tenso y en guardia, con cautela se acercó sin ser consciente que aún estaba grabando el su teléfono móvil.

A medida que se acercaba en silencio, comenzó a distinguir las voces y lo que decían, y lo que escucho le heló la sangre, como el hombre decía aquellas barbaridades grotescas… y mucho antes de doblar la esquina supo quiénes eran las personas en problemas. Al doblar la esquina y ver con sus propios ojos a la castaña tirada en el suelo, y como el mastodonte de hombre levantaba una mano para golpear a la pelirroja, el actuó con rapidez, metiendo su celular en su bolsillo y corrió a detenerlo antes de que este la tocara.

"Si yo fuera usted… me lo pensaría dos veces antes de golpearla" dijo Asmita con frialdad, sosteniendo su brazo con firmeza.

"¡No te metas niña bonita!" exclamo molesto al ver al joven rubio. "¡Solo estoy dándoles una prueba de buenos modales a mis hijas! ¿No es así, Agasha, Shae?" dijo con una clara amenaza en su voz.

"¡Todo es mentira!" soltó Agasha desde el suelo con algo de debilidad.

"Tu… escoria… ¡Jamás serás mi padre!" exclamo Shae temblando con rabia reprimida, sin registrar aun que quien había detenido a su padrastro no era otro que el hombre que amaba.

"¡Ya verán cuando ponga mis manos en ustedes bastardas!" grito el hombre, intentando ir tras ellas de nuevo pero siendo detenido por un golpe a la quijada que el rubio le propino dejándolo noqueado por unos minutos.

"Mejor llamemos a la policía" dijo Asmita mirando con frialdad al hombre en el suelo, tomando su teléfono y marcando a la comisaria, mientras tomaba a Shae en sus brazos.

Al ver quien era, ella apenas pudo contener sus lágrimas de alegría. Había llegado como un ángel vengador y las había rescatado, no sabía porque estaba allí, pero lo agradeció, enterrando su rostro en su cuello y abrasándolo sin reparo. Había llegado al límite, y ya no podía aguantar más la situación, por unos minutos quería ser sostenida y dejar que alguien más tomara las riendas de sus problemas para respirar.

"Asmita" susurro con voz ida, respirado su aroma único tratando de calmarse.

"Shsss… la policía está en camino" murmuro el rubio, tomándola en sus brazos para tranquilizarla, y giro su rostro hacia la otra joven quien estaba ahora sentada contra la pared. "¿Se encuentra bien señorita Agasha?" inquirió con suavidad.

Ella solo sonrió débilmente, pero no comento nada.

La policía llego en segundos, siendo los mismo hombres que había visto fuera, y comenzaron a hacer preguntas y luego esposaron al hombre que comenzaba a despertar. Ellos querían que ellas y el mismo los acompañaran a la comisaria para presentar testimonio, pero dándoles su teléfono como prueba y tomando unas fotos de ellas para prueba, los dejaron ir con la condición de que al día siguiente fuera a presentar cargos.

Asmita las guió a su auto luego de hacerlas buscar ropa y otras cosas necesarias en su apartamento, inamovible en su decisión de que ellas pasaran unos días con ellos, no aceptando un no por respuesta. Y ellas sabiendo que la situación estaba muy peligrosa, y todavía asustadas por los acontecimientos aceptaron.

"Todo estará bien, te lo prometo Shae" susurro el sentándose tras el volante, y tomando el teléfono que siempre mantenía en el auto y que era un repuesto del otro, y mando un mensaje veloz a Albafika para que estuviera preparado pero sin explicar mucho.

Shae y Agasha se sentaron juntas atrás en el Camaro, sosteniendo sus manos unidas y cerrando los ojos mientras el rubio conducía con habilidad. Solo querían descansar por una vez, y vivir con tranquilidad sin ningún imprevisto merodeando en las sombras listo para arruinarles la vida al minuto siguiente.

Por el momento se permitieron respirar libremente, aunque sabían que en lo que llegaran a su destino habría preguntas que responder y de las cuales ninguna tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

* * *

Albafika paseaba un lado otro de la entraba de la casa de su mejor amigo como león enjaulado. Había recibido el mensaje de Asmita hace poco tiempo. Y lo que leyó, no le gusto para nada _'Algo malo les paso a Shae y_ Agasha _, se quedaran a dormir.'_ La preocupación lo asalto de inmediato, había dejado todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento para esperarlos en la entrada. Y ahora más que nunca estaba decidido a que Agasha Crane se quedara a su lado. Y no solo porque sus sentimientos a ella se estaban haciendo más intensos, sino que también podría protegerla del mal que tanto la asechaba.

Cuando escucho el familiar sonido de motor del auto del peli rubio; se giro hacia el portón. Observando cómo iba a toda velocidad hasta estacionar en la entrada. Albafika simplemente no espero hasta que su amigo se bajara. Solo abrió la puerta del copiloto para replegar el asiento y ver a la castaña tomada de la mano de su amiga.

El corazón se le hundió al verla, le ofreció la mano y esta dudo unos pocos segundos antes de aceptarla. La saco con cuidado y detallo su estado. Y una furia primitiva ardió en sus venas. Su labio estaba partido y con algo de sangre seca. Tenía unas profundas ojeras y sus ojos demostraban cansancio, temor pero a la vez algo de alegría y claro… amor. El acaricio su mejilla enrojecida por un golpe. Y las ganas de matar al culpable casi lo consumieron. Inmediatamente la tomo en brazos sin preguntarle si podía caminar o no. La necesitaba cerca, todo lo cerca que fuera posible.

Antes de ir al interior de la casa miro al rubio después que saliera del auto, y este le asintió. Dándole a entender que pronto le explicaría. El suspiro para que su cuerpo dejara de temblar de enojo. Primero se ocuparía de poner a la joven cómoda.

Agasha se dejo llevar, ahora sintiendo en carne propia lo que la pelirroja debió sentir cuando Asmita la sostuvo. Hundió su rostro en su cuello y aspiro su aroma. Y eso la tranquilizo. A pesar que no quería que el supiera y sufriera por sus problemas. Agradecía que en ese momento estuviera con ella. Quería ser cuidada aunque sea un momento. Esos días había sufrido un infierno en vida y lo único que quería ahora es que aquel precioso Ángel no se separa de ella y la protegiera con sus alas cálidas.

Igualmente Asmita ayudo a Shae a salir, viendo como se sostenía la muñeca antiguamente herida. Se maldijo por no haberle partido más la cara aquel hombre desagradable. Agarro las maletas y las coloco en la sala antes de volver rápidamente a ella y tomarla en brazos.

Cuando las colocaron en el gran y cómodo sofá. Ellos se pusieron a curar sus heridas con habilidad y delicadeza. El peli azul limpiando la sangre seca de su barbilla tentado a besarla a pesar de todo. Pero se controlo. Y Asmita colocando un experto vendaje en la muñeca de la pelirroja. Ambas chicas estaban en un mortal silencio. A veces por estar idas en su pasado o por que no querían responder a sus miradas interrogantes.

Finalmente Asmita le contó lo sucedido a su amigo. Y este sorprendido y enojado deseo a ver estado allí para ayudarlo. Ellos la miraron nuevamente. Luego el peli rubio se acerco a Shae que tenia la vista pegada a sus manos en el regazo al igual que la castaña.

Ver su postura indefensa lo perturbo. ¿Cuánto habría sufrido? "Shae… ¿El era tu padre?" pregunto con suavidad acuclillándose en frente de ella y posando una mano en su rodilla para acariciarla con dulzura.

Ella negó con suavidad apretando sus puños. El peli rubio no le paso por desapercibido el odio que ella sentía por el hombre. "E-es mi p-padrastro" murmuro por lo bajo.

"El, ¿Te hizo algo en el pasado?" dijo recordando la conversación que escucho del sujeto antes de interrumpir. Esa vez la joven lo miro, sus ojos castaños brillaron con las lagrimas retenidas. Ella no contesto. La vio temblar ligeramente y el sufrimiento volvió a su mirada. El quería y tenía que saber, para que el hombre pagara por lo que había hecho. Pero no podría insistir más ese día, no ahora que ellas estaban tan perturbadas. Simplemente suspiro y poso su mano sobre la de ella que se había apretado aun más en un puño. "No se preocupen aquí estarán a salvo" dijo levantándose lentamente.

Albafika se acerco a la castaña con una pregunta que seguramente a ella no le gustaría. "Agasha, tu familia está relacionada también ¿Verdad?" recordó lo que ella le había mencionado hace algunos días, lo que 'problemas familiares' y pensaba que el padrastro de la pelirroja no era el único implicado.

La castaña asintió, no teniendo el valor de mirarlo. Recordando a cada momento su horrible pasado. Como si el dolor volviera a su cuerpo.

Ellos se miraron. Y decidieron no preguntar por ahora. Aunque necesitaba respuestas para al día siguiente y ayudarlas en todo lo posible. Pero decidieron que lo mejor era que descansaran. Se les veía mortalmente agotadas. No quisieron cenar, ya que sus estómagos estaban revueltos después del horrible incidente.

Asmita las guió a un cuarto de invitados que era todo un lujo. Ellas enseguida tomaron una ducha y se pusieron sus pijamas. Shae una bata por las rodillas y Agasha una de dos piezas de pantalón largo. No tardaron mucho en acostarse en la gran y suave cama. Creían que no agarrarían el sueño con facilidad. Pero sus cansados cuerpos opinaban otra cosa. Así que se durmieron rápidamente.

Mientras ambos hombres discutían las posibilidades y que obviamente ellas tenían que contarle aquel pasado que tan empeñadas estaban de ocultar. Pero aun en su interior no estaban muy seguros de querer escucharlo. ¿Podrían soportar el tormento de sus palabras relatando algo que las marco de por vida? No estaban seguros. De todas maneras estaban dispuestos a investigar más a fondo ese tema.

Ellos se fueron acostar muy tarde en la madrugada. Albafika se fue a la habitación que era única y especialmente para él. Al igual que tenía una para el rubio en su propia casa. Aunque ninguno podía conciliar el sueño. Las preguntas y las emociones lo dominaban, querían abrazarlas y tenerlas a su lado por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Agasha se despertó a mitad de la noche algo sobresaltada y con la respiración agitada. Otro sueño de esa paliza… ella se limpio el leve sudor de la frente con manos temblorosas y miro ambos lados para recordar donde estaba. Observo a su amiga durmiendo en una posición extraña pero típica en ella. Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente poco a poco. Estaban en la casa de Asmita. Ella respiro algo aliviada. Por un segundo había pensado que seguía en su apartamento con el temor constante que su 'familia' volviera a entrar y amenazarla. Intento volver a dormir un poco mas relaja, aunque aun su mejilla dolía un poco. Pero tras varios intentos no pudo. Una sed del demonio le impendía conciliar ese apreciado y tan necesitado sueño.

No tuvo más remedio que levantarse. Estaba tentada despertar a su amiga para que la acompañara, pero se detuvo. No sería justo para ella. Así que salió de la habitación sola y en silencio. Seguramente tardaría encontrar la cocina y aun mas estando a oscuras. ¿Quién no se perdería en aquella mansión?

Tras muchos intentos y vueltas. Casi se rendía para volver al dormitorio. Pero ya había recorrido mucho como para volver. Se emociono de alivio cuando por fin encontró la cocina. No encendió la luz ya que no quería despertar a nadie aunque no estaba segura por donde estaba las habitaciones de ellos. Sin embargo no quería correr riesgos. Se sirvió un vaso de agua fría y tomo con ansias. Sonrió complacida. Cerrando la nevera con cuidado pero antes sirviéndose más agua para llevarse a la habitación. No creía poder memorizarse el camino, así que lo más probable es que se volvía a perder.

Pero casi se le cae el vaso del susto cuando se giro para irse.

Una sombra grande estaba apoyada en el marco grande de la entrada. El corazón de Agasha se acelero, reconociendo inmediatamente a Albafika cuando sus ojos se volvieron adaptar a la oscuridad. Pensó que se iba a derretir cuando deslumbro que su pecho estaba desnudo y solo llevaba la parte de abajo de la pijama. Se sonrojo furiosamente por ese pecho y esos brazos tan definidos y bien formados. Aparto la vista temiendo morir por el calor que sintió por todo el cuerpo.

Albafika rió quedamente por la actitud de la castaña. Secretamente había disfrutado como ella lo había mirado, con una sorpresa y curiosidad tan inocentes. Y ese sonrojo que tanto le gustaba. Había escuchado un mínimo ruido fuera de su habitación y como poseía una gran audición, decido levantarse a mirar. Y fue una agradable sorpresa encontrar a la joven en la cocina bebiendo agua.

El se acerco lentamente y Agasha miro ambos lados por una ruta de escape. Pero se condeno a si misma al mirar aquellos ojos cobaltos. En ellos había cariño, comprensión y algo más que hizo que su corazón volara. ¿Era amor o era pasión? No estaba segura, nunca nadie la había mirado de ninguna de las dos formas. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda se topo con el enorme refrigerador que hacía de pared. Trago con fuerza con las piernas temblorosas. Todos sus sentidos puestos en él.

Él prácticamente la acorralo sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos verdes lo habían hipnotizado para que fuera hasta ella sin saberlo. Coloco ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, restringida por sus fuertes brazos. No teniendo salida alguna.

Su lacio cabello azulado le acaricio los brazos cuando el inclino levemente su cabeza a ella. Mandado intensos escalofríos por su columna. Tuvo que alzar el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Su sonrojo se acentuó aún más con su calor tan cercano.

"¿Me temes?" murmuro suavemente. Si ella decía que si, se marcharía, todo lo que menos quería era que le tuviera miedo en ese momento y en ningún otro.

Ella parpadeo confundida por su pregunta. Estaba nerviosa efectivamente, pero jamás le tendría miedo a la única persona que amaba con todo el corazón. Se humedeció los labios repentinamente resecos y tembló ligeramente cuando él vio ese movimiento en sus labios con un hambre que le sorprendió. "Y-yo no te tengo miedo" murmuro y casi se ríe de ella misma, por sonar tan temblorosa. Pero no podía evitarlo, el causaba estragos en sus nervios y en su corazón.

Albafika sonrió ligeramente y muy delicadamente poso una de sus manos en su mejilla acariciándola con suma ternura. "¿Entonces porque tiemblas?" dijo viendo el vaso que ella sostenía.

La castaña observo la dirección en que el miraba. Y se disgusto con ella misma nuevamente. El contenido del vaso estaba a punto de derramarse por sus manos temblorosas. Estaba muy tentada a decirle que por culpa de su endemoniada belleza, por su incontrolables sentimientos hacia él, por las ganas tremendas que quería que la abrazara y nunca la soltara, por eso ella temblaba. Pero se dijo que era sabio no responder.

El peli azul tomo el vaso y estirándose un poco, lo puso en la encimera al lado de ellos. Luego su atención retomo a ella. Volviendo acariciar su ruborizado rostro. Paso su caricia por sus labios, teniendo cuidado con el corte en ellos. Su propio corazón se acelero y su sangre comenzó arder con las ganas de besarla. No quería lastimarla pero se volvería loco si no volvía a saborearla. Pero con todo y eso la miro nuevamente a los ojos y pregunto. "¿Puedo?" dijo con la voz algo ronca por el deseo.

Claramente Agasha no había estado preparaba con su consideración, había pensado que el simplemente la besaría y ya. Pero nuevamente la había sorprendido, a pesar de todo Albafika le pedía permiso cuando sus ojos azules ardían por ello. Su amor por el creció aun mas si fuera posible y asintió suavemente incapaz de producir ningún sonido. Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Albafika volvió a sonreír devastándola con su atractivo. Sin tiempo que perder tomo sus tibios labios en un beso suave, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar su labio dañado. Tomo posesión de su cintura, pasando su brazo alrededor de ella para apegarla a su cuerpo. Su otra mano se deslizo hacia su mentón. Fuego liquido recorrió por sus venas y estallo en todo su ser.

Ella volvió a temblar al saborearlo, llevando inconscientemente sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Él le pidió permiso para entrar en su boca con un suave movimiento de sus labios. Tenía miedo porque era totalmente inexperta en ese aspecto, pero aun así se dejo llevar por esa embriagadora sensación de tener su cuerpo esbelto junto al suyo, amoldándose con perfección. Y tímidamente abrió los labios.

El inspecciono con gusto su paladar en una intima acaricia. La castaña se derritió nuevamente, asombrada por las nuevas sensaciones que recorrían su femenino cuerpo. El beso era algo glorioso. Y él no pudo evitar intensificarlo más, demostrando su propia pasión y emociones, mordisqueando suavemente su labio sano. Ella suspiro sin saberlo. Lo que fue fatal para el control de Albafika.

La apretó más contra él. Besándola con anhelo. Pero la quería más cerca. Se alejo de sus rojos labios, para agacharse ligeramente, tomar sus piernas y levantarla. Quedando entre ellas y presionando contra ella nuevamente mientras la pegaba a la nevera.

Agasha estaba nuevamente sorprendida, y se sonrojo aun mas sentir su fornido cuerpo entre sus piernas, su abdomen duro y bien formado. Pero no le dio tiempo de hacer nada cuando el volvió a tomar sus labios en un hambriento beso.

Albafika sostuvo su peso con un brazo. Mientras que con el otro guiaba su mano también hambrienta por debajo de su pijama. Ella jadeo por esa intromisión. Pero él se aseguro de que no se apartara de sus besos. Acaricio suavemente su cintura, maravillado con su tacto y su suave piel. Subió más allá hasta sentir la tela del brasier. Tomo su redondo pecho y lo apretó delicadamente.

Agasha sintió una descarga de un nuevo placer. Temerosa por esa nueva sensación. Pero inesperadamente el peli azul saco la mano de su ropa y rompió el beso con la respiración acelerada y el corazón alocado. "Por los dioses Agasha, ¿Qué me haces?" dijo apoyando su frente con la de ella para intentar calmar su respiración, la abrazo de la cintura. Había estado a punto de perder el control, tocarla y besarla por todas partes. Pero no quería asustarla, se repitió una y otra vez.

Ella no sabía que decir también algo agitada, sorprendida, sonrojada y tantas cosas que no se molesto en pensar. Todo eso era muy nuevo para ella y no sabía cómo actuar.

"Duerme hoy conmigo por favor" murmuro besando con suavidad sus labios. "Prometo no intentar nada" dijo con una sonrisa débil, aunque eso implicaba tener todo su autocontrol. Quería abrazarla mientras dormía, verla, protegerla y sentirla a su lado. ¿Cuántas veces había querido desde hace algún tiempo?

La castaña lo miro, pero la suplica en sus ojos la consumió. No podía ni sabia como decirle que no. Así que volvió a asentir. Al parecer esa noche su voz y sus sentidos se perderían para siempre. Solo esperaba que Shae no despertara y se preocupara por su paradero.

Albafika se le ilumino el rostro y la bajo con suavidad, para después tomarla de la mano y guiarla hasta su habitación. Tratándola como el más precioso de los tesoros.

* * *

Shae se levantó precipitadamente de la inmensa cama en la que se encontraba recostada, su respiración agitada y su piel fría y sudorosa al tacto. Miro a su alrededor confundida y el pánico se abrió paso en su mente cansada, registrando que no reconocía lo que la rodeaba y con la memoria de su padrastro fresca en su mente, junto con la pesadilla que aun rondaba su subconsciente pero que no podía alcanzar ni quería hacerlo.

Miro a su alrededor pero sin ninguna luz para iluminar la habitación, cedió al pánico, y salió corriendo de allí, mirando desesperada por una vía de escape pero el pasillo estaba igual de oscuro o incluso más que el lugar del que había venido. Sin pensar ni ver nada, corrió en una dirección cualquiera, pero buscando una salida en ese lugar que parecía inmenso, sus pulmones agitados sin llevar propiamente el aire para respirar trabajaron doble tiempo, mientras su mente le hacía ver una y otra vez su pasado con cruel insistencia…

El día en que aquel monstruo con rostro de hombre llego a su vida. Cada golpe, cada tirón de su cabello, cada cruel palabra, cada bofetada, cada vez que tuvo que reprimir su llanto y palabras para no recibir más agresión… todo volvía como si hubiera sido ayer con una crueldad imposible. Oyó a la distancia el llanto de alguien, sus sollozos desgarradores y distantemente supo que era ella la que emitía ese sonido tan roto y pero no le importaba ya nada… solo quería salir de allí y desaparecer, irse lejos.

Tropezó repentinamente y golpeo el suelo con fuerza, dejando sus ya débiles intentos por respirar aún más penosos, parecía que algo se hubiera instalado en su pecho y no la dejara respirar para nada. Pero debía moverse y salir de aquella prisión, si su padrastro la encontraba… ella no quería regresar a aquel infierno del que había logrado salir de milagro con su sanidad relativamente intacta. Prefería morir y lanzarse desde el edificio más alto en esa ciudad que volver al infierno que significaba su padrastro.

Poco a poco se sintió entumecer, perdiendo la capacidad de pensar del todo mientras su conciencia iba desvaneciéndose por segundos. '¿Iba a morir?' se preguntó confusa. 'No, Agasha me necesita no puedo dejarla sola… y también… Asmita…' luego de ese último pensamiento, de recordar el pálido cabello rubio y los ojos más amables e sabios que ella había visto en su vida cruzara por su mente, la pelirroja perdió la conciencia por completo dejándose llevar al olvido y la oscuridad.

* * *

Asmita se encontraba acostado sobre su gran cama King, mirando fijamente el techo pero sin verlo realmente. Su mente estaba bien lejos de allí, puestos en una pequeña pelirroja de ojos chocolate y sonrisa brillante que estaba durmiendo en otro lado de su enorme casa.

El rubio le daba vueltas a su situación y lo que ellos podían hacer para ayudarlas en lo posible, aunque si de algo estaba seguro por completo era que nunca más dejaría que su familia ni nadie la hirieran de nuevo. Iba a protegerla fuera como fuera, y mantenerla a su lado.

Regreso al problema a mano, la familia que de alguna forma estaba acosándolas por lo que había deducido y querían algo con ellas, suponía que dinero porque era lo más común, pero muy bien podría ser algo más. Después de largo pensar profundamente se decidió que a la mañana siguiente contactara a un amigo de él y de Albafika, a quien habían conocido cuando ambos asistían a la universidad, Degel Belanger, era un detective privado exitoso y con extremadamente buena reputación conocido a nivel regional.

Degel quien recientemente se había casado con su asistente, Flouritte, era un hombre bastante riguroso y conseguía información precisa y en razonablemente poco tiempo dependiendo de la dificulta de la asignación, y Asmita estaba más que seguro que su amigo aceptaría el caso y en unos días lograría averiguar quiénes eran la familia, y que ocultaban. Una vez tomada la decisión, se dispuso a tratar de dormir, pero un ruido cerca de su puerta lo alerto de que alguien estaba merodeando. Con agilidad y silencio, se levantó al oír algo caer con fuerza contra el suelo. Frunció el ceño al escuchar con más cuidado y darse cuenta de que alguien estaba emitiendo ruiditos entrecortados.

Con cuidado se acercó a la puerta, pensando que había una posibilidad de que fuera un ladrón, pero sinceramente lo dudaba, su casa estaba protegida por más de un sistema de seguridad y en dado caso de que fuera alguien lo suficientemente estúpido para intentarlo, se encontraría con una desagradable sorpresa cuando el rubio lo enfrentara, después de todo él y Albafika habían conocido a Degel en clases de artes marciales.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y se detuvo a escuchar por movimiento alguno, pero todo estaba en silencio. Al ver que nada se movía o emitía sonido alguno salió por completo y se encamino por donde había oído el ruido, sin esperar la vista que encontró. Shae Wulf estaba tirada en el suelo de medio lado, rastros de lágrimas en sus pálidas mejillas y con la respiración irregular incluso en su inconsciencia.

Con cuidado la cargo en sus brazos, levantadora y deteniéndose por un segundo indeciso de a donde llevarla, pero un impulso lo hizo decidirse por su propia habitación, en vez de hacer lo más sensato y llevarla a la suya propia. Pero quería tenerla por un tiempo con él y estar seguro de que ella estaba bien.

Shae parpadeo con pereza, su mente estaba nublada, y sus ojos se sentían arenosos y secos igual que su garganta. Pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba sobre una superficie cómoda y algo ligero pasaba por su cabeza, pensó vagamente que sería el gato, y cerro sus ojos para volver a dormir cuando de repente recordó que ni ella ni Agasha tenían mascota. Sus parpados se abrieron de sopetón y se puso tensa, mientras su cuerpo se encogía, recordando las veces que su padrastro entro a su habitación a altas horas de la noche… en especial aquella vez… el recuerdo irrumpió en su mente con fuerza, sus manos rudas sosteniéndola contra su voluntad en la cama, mientras la manoseaba y besaba con su asquerosa boca, sus manos recorriendo y apretando con crueldad su piel nunca antes tocada por nadie más que ella misma… su aliento a alcohol y putrefacción de días sin lavar su desagradable boca, mientras ella solo quería vomitar… gritar por ayuda…

Sin pensarlo conscientemente sollozo nuevamente. '¿Había caído en las garras de su padrastro?' se preguntó con el corazón en un puño. El pánico la asalto de sopetón, dejándola sin poder respirar para nada. Se comenzó a desesperar aún más cuando sintió unas manos la sostuvieron contra la cama, forzándola a yacer en su espalda, igual que aquella vez… lágrimas de amargura y pánico bajaron por sus mejillas, mientras lloraba aún más y comenzó a gritar ahogadamente, removiéndose todo lo posible para escapar.

"¡Shae!" Asmita la llamo al ver que se revolvía en su agarre, de un momento a otro había comenzado a comportarse así, y el solo intentaba calmarla pero parecía que lo que conseguía era lo contrario. "¡Maldición!" maldijo por lo bajo antes de sentarse y arrastrarla consigo mismo, sentándola en su regazo, con sus brazos a su alrededor.

Sin pensarlo por completo, unió sus labios a los de ellas, intentando silenciarla y llamar su atención, mientras una mano se enterraba en sus ambientes cabellos rojos, masajeando su cuero cabelludo y mientras pequeños y delicados besos cubrían sus mejillas y donde él pudiera alcanzar con dulzura, murmurándole palabras suaves al mismo tiempo.

Poco a poco ella fue calmándose, confundida por la extraña sensación de ese tacto suave y calmo, las palabras no las entendía pero aquella voz… aquella voz le era sumamente familiar, y el toque, la calidez, la fragancia… todo. Con lentitud abrió sus ojos chocolate y parpadeo apartando la humedad que no le permitía ver con claridad, su respiración se atascó en su garganta cuando distinguió un largo pálido cabello, que sabía no pertenecía a Agasha. Pero su mente estaba tan confusa…

"¿Asmita…?" susurro en voz baja, con temor de destruir la ilusión y que estuviera de vuelta en su mundo de terror.

"Si, mi pequeña gorrión… soy yo" murmuro el rubio, acariciando con sus pulgares las mejillas borrando el rastro húmedo de sus lágrimas. "Ya no tienes nada que temer… mantendré a los demonios lejos"

Shae suspiro recostando su cabeza en su hombro, aspirando su magnífico aroma, y tratando de aclarar su brumosa mente. Poco a poco todo fue cayendo en el lugar que le correspondía, ellas habían enfrentado a su padrastro, luego de que este las agrediera, había aparecido el rubio y después de que la policía se marchara ellas se encaminaron con él al coche y llegaron a su casa. Se relajó de sopetón al saber que estaba a salvo. Ahí ninguno de ellos podría alcanzarla. Entre los brazos de su amado ángel de cabellos de oro, nada impuro y malvado podía tocarla.

"Quiero ayudarte mi pequeña gorrión… pero si no hablas conmigo no puedo hacer mucho al respecto…" Asmita la beso con ternura en el cabello, bajándolos lentamente a la cama con ella bajo el.

Había notado ya que ella estaba asustada de ser sostenida contra su voluntad contra la cama por quien fuera, y tenía una buena idea de cómo se había generado ese miedo en particular, aunque lo enfureciera pensar que ella pudiera haber pasado por algo así. Cada vez que pensaba en lo poco que sabía sobre su vida, era más evidente. Y él estaba decidido a ayudarla a superar por lo menos ese obstáculo y hacerla olvidar cualquier mal recuerdo que se ligara a eso.

La sintió tensarse en sus brazos cuando ella se dio cuenta de la posición en que estaban ambos. Ella en su espalda, con el encima. Aunque Asmita realmente no la estaba aplastando, él era mucho más grande que ella y endemoniadamente más fuerte… era natural que ella se sintiera nerviosa y asustada.

"Calma… no pienso hacer nada que no me permitas" hablo quedamente, alzándose en sus brazos lo suficiente para verla a la cara, incluso con la oscuridad del cuarto aun podía ver su carita asustada. Y súbitamente se le ocurrió algo, y se estiro hasta la mesita de noche, tomando algo ahí y apretando un botón, y de la nada el cuarto se ilumino, pero no por una luz común, no, en todas las paredes e instancias de aquella habitación, había pintada constelaciones de luces que se movían con lentitud, mostrando galaxias y estrellas.

Shae aspiro con brusquedad al ver aquella escena tan maravillosa, olvidándose por un momento de la posición en que estaba, estaba impresionada y fuera de respiración por aquella vista tan grandiosa. Agasha y ella siempre habían gustado del espacio y sus magníficas maravillas. Y en ese momento para ella fue como estar en el mismo universo. Libre.

Asmita la observo con atención, sonriendo ligeramente cuando vio su sorprendida y deleitosa expresión ante las imágenes que danzaban en el cuarto. Ella se veía aún más hermosa bajo la luz de las estrellas.

"Es hermoso…" susurro la pelirroja, volviendo su vista a el rubio, sus ojos brillaban pero esa vez no por las lágrimas. Se sonrojo al ver la intensidad con que la observaba y un sin fin de emociones reflejadas en aquellos ojos azul-violáceo, cariño, deseo, y algo más que no entendió del todo, pero que hizo latir su corazón desenfrenadamente. "¿Asmita…?" pregunto con voz queda, insegura de que pasaría a continuación.

"No tenemos que hacer nada si no lo desea, pero mi pequeña gorrión… deseo besarte, y alejar tus oscuros recuerdos…" le acaricio el rostro con ternura, buscando permiso con sus ojos. "Me detendré si así me lo pides"

Ella no pudo más que derretirse ante sus palabras y toque, ella también quería deshacerse de aquellos espantosos y dolorosas memorias… y con eso en mente, pero aun nerviosa, sonrió temblorosamente y asintió.

Con cuidado de no sobresaltarla bajo solo su cabeza, y toco sus labios con lentitud, besándola con ternura, totalmente pendiente de si ella presentaba alguna emoción negativa pero hasta ahora nada. Poco a poco fue incrementando la presión, hasta que se estaban besando con la misma pasión de la última vez. Su lengua paso por su carnoso labio inferior pidiendo entrada, que ella concedió gustosa, mientras ambos disfrutaban del otro, ella dulce y suave, el duro y picante. Estaban embriagados el uno con el otro.

Suavemente Asmita bajo su cuerpo lo suficiente como para que ambos se estuvieran tocando pero sin aplastarla, y aunque ella se puso algo tensa, el continuo con el beso, llamando su atención a otro lado. Shae estaba consumida por el terrible calor que le recorría el cuerpo, quería más de su toque, y de sus ardientes besos… nunca antes había sentido algo similar, la necesidad de que él la tocara entre sus piernas donde el calor insoportable se concentraba o en sus pechos, nunca jamás había deseado que algún hombre la tocaran en esos sitios, y aunque parte de su cerebro decía que sí, la otra parte estaba asustada por la intensidad de lo que estaba experimentando.

Asmita por otro lado estaba perdiendo poco a poco el control, escucharla gemir ya era algo excitante de por sí, pero que ella gimiera su nombre con aquella respiración entrecortada y voz ronca lo estaba volviendo loco de deseo. Una de sus manos, se aventuró por su brazo, deslizándose hasta su pequeño pero suave seno, mientras con su pulgar acaricio la punta de aquel botón, oyéndola jadear ante su tacto, para luego revolverse bajo el de una manera totalmente sensual.

El abandono sus labios para poder permitirle respirar, y sin premeditarlo mucho, coloco besos desde su hinchada y roja boca, hasta su cuello, donde aspiro hondo y no pudo contenerse… deseaba probarla aún más… separo sus labios, probando con su lengua la suave piel y la mordió con bastante ligereza, para a continuación succionar su piel ligeramente salada y con sabor a vainilla.

Shae soltó un gritito al sentir aquella sensual caricia y seguidamente la succión en aquella sensible parte de su cuerpo. Estaba segura de que vio puntos de color en sus ojos, cerró los parpados con fuerza algo asustada por las inesperadas sensaciones que la recorrieron, enterrando las manos de sus hombros en sus largos mechones de cabello. Quería decirle que parara pero su lengua no parecía funcionar. Lo único que salía de sus labios era su nombre.

Pero de un momento a otro, Asmita estaba abrazándola contra él con algo de fuerza, mientras su rostro estaba presionado contra sus cabellos. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, y sentían todo varios grados más caliente de lo que era normal. Tras varios minutos en esa posición sin mover ni un musculo, la tensión, sus respiraciones y el calor disminuyo considerablemente.

"No era mi intensión que se nos fuera de las manos de esta forma" murmuro Asmita más para sí mismo que para ella. "Te pido perdón si te asuste en algún momento"

"Yo…" su cerebro se negaba a computar nada, ya que el cansancio había vuelto con mayor fuerza, y si acaso sus parpados pesados apenas lograba mantenerlos abiertos.

Dándose cuenta súbitamente de que ella estaba exhausta, Asmita se retiró de encima, colocándose a su lado, cubriéndolos a ambos con la ligera saben de seda blanca, con toda la intención de dormir juntos esa noche. La abrazo contra su pecho descubierto, mientras la pelirroja se acomodaba inconscientemente contra él, con su espalda contra él y su cabeza en su musculoso brazo, sintiendo la pesadez del otro rodear su cintura.

"Duerme mi pequeño gorrión… descansa" musito por lo bajo, besando su hombro desnudo antes de recostarse por completo en la cama, y ser capaz de rendirse al sueño igual que la joven que ya estaba dormida en sus brazos.

 **Continuara...**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡Hola! Gracias por todos sus comentarios :'3 Nos da tristeza comunicar que esta historia esta llegando a su fin :c Pero a la vez estamos muy felices de que les encanto. Y aparte del Epilogo pondremos un cap extra para aquellas que quieren lemon xD**

 **¡Disfruten y esperamos les guste!**

 **¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo XVI**

Una hermosa mañana se comenzó abrir paso por las ventanas, aunque algo obstruidas por las cortinas. Pero un poco de luz alcanzo su rostro relajado. Agasha se volteo para que no interrumpiera su sueño. Se acurruco más contra aquel calor reconfortante. Sintió como alguien la abraza para refugiarla más en esa calidez. Ella sonrió inconscientemente al percibir un olor masculino muy embriagador. ¿Masculino? Los cables comenzaron a conectarse lentamente en su cabeza y abrió los ojos de golpe. Intento sentarse en la cama, pero una leve caricia en su cabello la detuvo.

"Buenos días" Murmuro una voz en su oído y sintió un tibio beso en su mejilla.

Agasha parpadeo al sentir su corazón desbocado. Miro hacia arriba y encontró unos hermosos ojos cobaltos. Su sonrojo se extendió por todo su rostro hasta su cuello. Lo que le arranco una sincera risa al peli azul. La castaña está bien acurrucada en su fuerte pecho, mientras este la abraza firme pero delicadamente de la cintura. Se ruborizo aun mas al recortar la noche anterior, de cómo la había besado y tocado, con un hambre que la había dejado sin habla. Pero lo que realmente la puso colorada, era saber que ella había respondido casi con la misma intensidad.

Ella abrió la boca para dar un triste intento de palabras. Pero él se apresuro y le robo un beso que la dejo con los ojos bien abiertos. El se rió "Ahora si son unos muy buenos días" dijo con una sonrisa que la desarmo por completo. ¿Cómo ese hombre podría ser tan perfecto?

"B-buenos días" dijo algo avergonzada, al sentir sus piernas entrelazada. Algo que seguramente paso mientras dormían. Se sentía un poco mas renovada. Sin dudas dormir al lado del hombre que amabas podrían hacer sentir segura, querida y alejar los males de sus pesadillas.

Albafika había admirado en silencio su belleza al dormir tan tranquilamente, pero verla despertar y que esos maravillosos ojos verdes lo mirasen. Fue demasiado para él y no pudo evitar robarle un beso. El se levanto antes de que cambiara de opinión y volviera a devorarla y que esta vez, no pudiera detenerse.

Agasha intento en vano mirar hacia otro lado cuando él se levanto y esos magníficos músculos se estiraban y su larga melena acariciaba esa piel perfecta. Volvió a ruborizarse. Al parecer estaba condenada a quedarse roja durante todo el día. O el tiempo en que se quedase allí.

El peli azul la miro y ella volteo el rostro apenada. No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo y los sentimientos en su pecho se hicieron más fuerte. Pero ahora tenía que resolver el dilema de su pasado. Cuando despertó y la observo dormir, se le había ocurrido una idea. Y estaba ansioso de comunicárselo a su amigo. Ya que sabía que ambas chicas no podían o no querían hablar de ello por lo afectadas que habían llegado. Estaba seguro que no era nada lindo de hablar o de escuchar. Pero admitía que la curiosidad lo estaba dominando. Y quería compartir su sufrimiento y darle a entender que estaba con ella para apoyarla, protegerla y… ¿Quererla? Aun no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. O quizás sencillamente no quería admitirlo. Pero esa era otra pelea con su subconsciente que bien podía esperar.

* * *

Shae se removió en la enorme cama, enterrando su rostro en algo tibio que despedía un aroma masculino vagamente familiar, pero que su aun dormido cerebro no podía computar. Parpadeo despierta al sentir una ligera caricia en sus cabellos, luego en su mejilla… y lo que sus ojos chocolate descubrieron fue dos pozos de azul-violáceo, que la observaban fijamente.

"Es bueno saber que dormiste bien pequeño gorrión" dijo Asmita sonriendo ligeramente, un brillo ligeramente travieso que solo añadía un aire sexy a la imagen en general donde sus cabellos rubio pálido enmarcaba su rostro y hombros, que noto alarmada estaban desnudos.

Las alarmas se dispararon en su cabeza haciéndola sentarse de golpe, alzando la sabana para chequear si ella, también estaba desnuda, y comprobó con alivio que no era así, ella tenía aun su pijama de la noche anterior y él en unos pantalones de pijama, así que solo estaba sin top. Escucho una risa queda a su lado y giro a observarlo con el rostro encendido, cuando comprendió que él se estaba riendo de ella por lo que acababa de hacer.

"No, no hicimos el amor anoche… aunque si estuvimos cerca de llegar a ese punto" comento Asmita con seriedad, aunque había una luz suave en su mirar que la hizo sentir tibia y querida en su interior.

"Yo… er… ¡Agasha!" grito de repente, por fin recordando a su mejor amiga súbitamente, en toda la noche y con lo pasado no había dedicado un solo pensamiento a ella, y se sintió culpable.

"No tienes de que preocuparte yo fui a chequearla hace unos minutos, ella está bien, estoy seguro de que Albafika cuido muy bien de ella anoche" agrego como quien no quiere la cosa, levantándose y estirándose con languidez.

Shae abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por dos razones, el que su amiga aparentemente hubiera pasado la noche con el peliazul y por el espectáculo que el rubio le estaba dando, al darse cuenta que se había quedado mirando como idiota, giro el rostro colorado y también se levantó.

Asmita la llevo a su habitación nuevamente, informándole que en quince minutos estaría listo el desayuno, tenía hasta entonces para asearse y vestirse, pero antes de irse se inclinó y le robo un beso, dejándola sin respiración y colorada antes de irse. Una vez con ropa más decente se encamino a la cocina donde encontró a Albafika haciendo el desayudo como siempre, y este al verlo solo, le informo de la idea que se le había ocurrido esa mañana, luego de que ambos se aseguraron que el otro no había tenido sexo con las jóvenes. Quedaron de acuerdo que aunque lo querían no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuados con todo lo que parecía rondar a su alrededor.

* * *

Agasha salió del cuarto de baño de esa habitación, cuando escucho voces afuera, y se encontró a su mejor amiga parada viendo la puerta colorada del rostro. Supuso que ella por alguna razón también se había encontrado durmiendo con el rubio.

"Shae que bueno que estas… aquí… ¡Que es _eso_!" exclamo Agasha señalando espantada el cuello de su mejor amiga.

Alarmada y algo confundida, Shae corrió al baño y se observó en el espejo perpleja y ahora un más sonrojada que antes. Ahí en el cuello, justo en el lugar en el que Asmita había puesto sus labios la noche anterior había una marca ligeramente morada, pero que no dolía para nada. Y con la cara ardiendo le dijo a su mejor amiga lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y esta a su vez le comento de su tiempo en la cocina y a lo que había conllevado luego. Ninguna sabía que hacer o decir, así que decidieron esperar a ver como se desarrollaba todo primero. Tomada esa decisión, se refrescaron con rapidez, y se vistieron con ropa casual; Shae una camisa negra manga corta, con la imagen de un lobo aullándole a la luna, y unos pantalones cortos rojos, como la casa era alfombrada no usaba zapatos, así que se limitó a recoger su cabello en una coleta algo alta con algunos mechones rebeldes aquí y allá. Agasha se puso una sudadera gris con capucha, y unos short negros, recogiendo su larga cabellera en dos trenzas a cada lado de su cabeza. Tomaron una larga respiración antes de encaminarse a la cocina.

Temían la conversación que iba a suceder en poco tiempo, sobre todo porque antes del mediodía debían ir a presentar cargos contra el padrastro de la pelirroja. Iba a ser una mañana inmemorable.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo aun sin tocar el tema. No queriendo así arruinar sus apetitos. Los hombres no pudieron evitar admirar las bellezas naturales de ambas. Cada uno fantaseando con volver a besarlas y dormir con sus cálidos cuerpos bien amoldados al suyo. Ellas estaban aun algo sonrosadas y nerviosas por el día que tenían por delante. Tras terminar una ligera comida. Ellos se pusieron serios y las chicas bien derechas en sus sillas.

Albafika fue el primero en hablar ya que fue él quien tuvo la idea. "Sé que es difícil y poco agradable que hablen de su pasado, pero ambas conocen el de la otra ¿Verdad?" pregunto mirándolas.

Agasha frunció levemente el seño y asintió al igual que la pelirroja.

El peli azul sonrió ligeramente ante esa afirmación. "Pues pensé en que Agasha narre la historia de Shae y viceversa. Así no serán presas de su propios temores" comento atento a la reacción de las jóvenes.

Ellas lo meditaron aun tanto inseguras, mas por el hecho de que ellos se esterasen de su horrible vida pasada que otra cosa. Pero sabían que no tenían opción.

El rubio las observo indecisas y aun temerosas. "Si es de su agrado pueden estar separadas en el momento del relato para no perturbar a la otra" Albafika lo miro con aprobación ante esa posibilidad.

Aun con dudas y temor, ellas asintieron sin tener otra salida. Además ellos solo querían ayudarlas. Pero no aliviaba la incomodidad de sus maltratadas almas. Se pusieron de pie listas para ponerle fin a eso. Aunque jamás sospecharon que el que escucharía a Shae seria Albafika y Asmita a la castaña. Lo que puso más nerviosa a las muchachas. El peli azul condujo a la pelirroja a la sala, mientras Asmita guió a la otra a su pequeña biblioteca que secretamente la dejo maravillada.

Shae tomo asiento en el sofá, preocupada como el peli azul se tomaría la historia, aunque se rehusaba a dar todos los detalles. No tenía porque enterarse de todo ¿Verdad? Ella se mordió el labio antes de comenzar cuando él tomo asiento en frente suyo con una mirada intensa hacia su persona. "Ehm bueno, Agasha y yo nos conocimos hace ya casi cinco años… en ese entonces nuestra amistad fue instantánea" se retorció las manos en su regazo al saber que estaba dando algunas vueltas al asunto, pero no se atrevió ver esa mirada acobaltada. "Fue por nuestra similitud de nuestras familias hacia nosotras, su familia es numerosa, madre, hermanos mayores, tías y tíos. Su padre murió cuando era una bebe" murmuro recordando los rostros egoístas de esas personas. "A ella desde muy joven… la trataban como a una sirvienta más que como familia y en muchas ocasiones la maltrataban" no quiso mencionar que en realidad la golpeaban o pateaban. "Y mientras se mataba para trabajar y estudiar a la vez, ellos prácticamente se quedaba con todo su dinero, hasta que un día se reusó y…" trago con esfuerzo ante lo que venía. "…la dejaron realmente lastimada" dijo para no decir 'La molieron a palos hasta dejarla casi desmayada'. Se atrevió a ver los ojos de Albafika que permanecía extrañamente callado. Y se sorprendió al ver la calma del peli azul. Pero cuando vio sus puños fuertemente apretados y una mirada letal. Casi sintió compasión por aquella gente… casi.

El cerró los ojos por un momento para calmarse y relajar los puños. "¿Que sucedió después?" murmuro por lo bajo, ya que su voz era algo ronca por el enojo. Y no quería asustarla en tal caso.

La pelirroja medito su pregunta unos segundos, Albafika se dio cuenta que no le contaba realmente como paso todo. Pero no le dijo nada ya que seguramente pensaba en la paz mental de su mejor amiga. Finalmente ella volvió a mirarlo. "Fue al hospital atender su estado y luego huyo de casa, junto conmigo" se reprocho a si misma al decir que fue al hospital. Allí casi dijo lo grave que fue la situación.

Se cruzo de brazos rescontrándose más en el cojín, fingiendo no a ver oído mientras intentaba no levantarse y golpear una pared "¿Y la han estado acosando desde entonces?"

Ella ladeo la cabeza rebanándose los sesos para no revelar demasiado con respecto a la salud de su amiga. "Más o menos, nos hemos tenido que mudar una vez cuando comenzaron a exigir nuevamente"

Albafika pensó en la joven al otro lado de la casa. Las ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien a su lado casi lo sofocaban. Había sufrido notoriamente. Aunque su amiga no expusiera por completo lo que le sucedió. Aun así estaba muy ansioso para que esa asquerosa gente pagara por lo que habían hecho. Y ahora sabía porque Agasha se encogía o huía cuando alguien en el pasado se acercaba o la tocarla. Las tanta veces que la había visto de reojo en la universidad. Aunque tenía el mal presentimiento… Lo que le faltaba a esa historia no le iba a gustar.

Por otra parte Asmita le ofreció una silla amueblada a Agasha mientras el mismo permanecía de pie cerca de una chimenea sin encender. Espero que la joven se tomara su tiempo para comenzar. Aunque el mismo estaba deseoso y a la vez temeroso de lo que podría escuchar.

Agasha se acomodo la tela de sus short negros donde no había arrugas. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente ante su intensa presencia, pero sobre todo por revelar algo que seguramente el rubio tenia la sospecha. Finalmente tomo aire para proseguir. "Shae y yo hicimos amistad cuando estábamos en noveno año. Era muy vivaz y siempre me sorprendía por su manera de pelear a puño limpio con otros. Pero luego supe porque…" dijo entrándole más los nervios, aun buscando imperfecto en su ropa. "Su padre los había abandonado a ella y aun hermano mayor. Su madre busco consuelo en otro hombre que le enveneno el alma ya podrida" murmuro haciéndola recordar a su propia madre. "el padrastro era boxeador y bueno… su mala vida con el alcohol y las apuestas las pagaba con ella." Se mordió el labio nerviosa al entrar en la parte delicada. "Ella se defendía lo que hacía que él se pusiera furioso. Una noche… el… el..." no sabía cómo continuar, era algo que solo lo sabían ellas.

"¿Casi abuso de ella?" termino la oración.

La castaña alzo la mirada sorprendida, sobre todo por la forma letal y controlada como lo dijo. El estaba de espaldas a ella, él miraba la madera carbonizada de la chimenea. "S-si, ella logro escapar y decirle a su madre lo que paso pero ella la tacho de mentirosa. Por lo cual Shae huyo al hospital…"

"¿Hospital?" pregunto esta vez mirándola. Sus ojos azul-violáceos estaban fríos y serios.

Ella solo asintió por su pequeño desliz. Por lo menos no comento que su hermano mayor también participaba en las golpizas como si su amiga se tratase de una pera de boxeo. "Decidimos mudarnos y vivir solas con lo poco que habíamos ahorrado."

Asmita digirió las palabras de la castaña. Ahora más que nunca quería moler a golpes a ese desgraciado por lo que le había hecho a su pequeño gorrión. Pero ahora entendía porque ella era tan agresiva y no le daba miedo a golpear a puño limpio. Se obligo a relajarse antes de preguntar "¿Por qué las siguen acosando?"

Esta vez la mirada de la castaña se endureció con algo parecido al odio "Dicen que les debemos dinero, y no es cierto" respondió con simplicidad, no le diría que prácticamente las querían devolver aquellas vidas de infierno y querían vender o alquilar el apartamento.

El rubio acepto sus palabras, aunque sospechando que había mucho oculto aun. Por suerte ya se había comunicado con Degel con el consentimiento de Albafika. Y el ingenioso hombre se había puesto en marcha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Finalmente el viaje a la terminal de policías se hizo en silencio total, todos estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. El trasmite presentado les llevo una hora y algunos minutos mientras hacían las pertinentes preguntas, y demás, y lo archivaban, para luego iniciar el proceso de poner la multa y días de cárcel mientras esperaban a que les dieran un día para ir a la corte. Entre eso tomaron fotos de las heridas de las dos jóvenes, archivándolo junto a la demás evidencia, y para el momento en que acabaron estaban ellas exhaustas.

El trayecto a la casa, los agarro igualmente en silencio, solo que Asmita estaba texteando con alguien por su Iphone 6, totalmente concentrado en la pantalla. Para el momento en que llegaron, el rubio recibió una llamada y disculpándose con sus acompañantes, dándole un beso en los labios a la pelirroja se marchó a contestar en privado dejando a la joven sonrojada totalmente.

Ellas decidieron ir a echarse un rato en la cama, y descansar, mientras Albafika fue a ver que se iba a hacer de almuerzo. Unos veinte minutos después, Asmita ingreso por la puerta lateral de la cocina, y observo la habitación en busca de las jóvenes, al no verlas se giró a ver a su mejor amigo, alzando la ceja en forma de pregunta.

"Fueron a recostarse un rato" respondió el peliazul, girando para seguir con el hacer de la comida. "¿Que dijo Degel?" interrogo curioso, el todo el camino había sabido quien era con el este conversaba.

"Degel tiene algo de información reunida y no parece prometedor para ellos" comento Asmita, una expresión pensativa en su rostro, antes de comentar lo poco que le había dicho su amigo por teléfono con el peliazul. "Vendrá a cenar hoy a la noche con su esposa, por dos razones" agrego.

"¿Oh?" fue todo lo que dijo el de ojos azul cobalto, alzando una ceja curioso.

"La primera es que tendrá un archivo listo sobre las personas que mandamos a investigar para esta noche, y la segunda es que aprovechara para presentarnos a su nueva esposa, aun no la conocemos si no me equivoco" dijo el rubio revisando la despensa de comida para decidir que iba a hacer para la cena.

"Si, nosotros no pudimos asistir a la boda porque fue hecha en Francia, y para aquella época estábamos en finales… y solo hemos hablado con ella contadas veces por teléfono" asintió Albafika, removiendo el estofado de carne y papas que estaba haciendo para el almuerzo.

"Sera bueno también para ellas, estoy seguro que congeniaran con la esposa de Degel" agrego el rubio saliendo del almacén y ayudando a preparar el resto del almuerzo.

Unas pocas horas después, Shae y Agasha se quedaron viendo las pocas pertenencias que habían traído consigo a la casa del rubio. No tenían nada muy elegante, como para una cena de ese tipo que ellos habían mencionado hacia unos minutos luego del almuerzo. Y ahora las dejaba a ellas con nervios y sin saber que ponerse para parecer medianamente decentes. Cuando les habían dicho que un amigo y su esposa iría a cenar ese día a la casa, ambas se les había colocado un nudo en el estómago en especial cuando ellos les dijeron que hacia el para vivir, y el favor que ellos le habían encomendado.

Ahora estaban revisando para ver que se pondrían, no queriendo dejar en vergüenza a ambos hombres. A la final se decidieron por algo sencillo pero que no parecía ropa de casa. Shae por una falda de volados negra, una camisa blanca de manga tres-cuartos y cuello en V, y el cabello suelto en hondas naturales. Agasha por un vestido con pocos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, de mangas tres-cuarto y cuello en V, ajustado bajo el busto, era azul oscuro y tenía unas pequeñas florecitas estampadas, en el cabello solo se lo dejo amarrado de medio lado con una cinta azul y con ligeros bucles al final en las puntas.

Estuvieron toda la tarde preocupadas y nerviosas, sin importar cuantas veces ellos les dijeron que no se preocuparan por ello, fue inútil. Al llegar la hora de la cena, Shae y Agasha estaban preparadas, y no paraban de jugar con sus manos o alguna parte de sus ropas, mordiendo sus labios nerviosamente.

Y cuando los invitados por fin llegaron, ellas estaban sorprendidas y a la vez no con lo que encontraron. Degel Belanger era un hombre igual de alto que Albafika y Asmita, de largos cabellos verdes, piel pálida y ojos azules, que portaba una expresión de seriedad y amabilidad, y su aura de tranquilidad letal que era menos frecuente ver en ambos profesores pero que los dos poseían era algo que las dejo curiosas. Su esposa Fluoritte Belanger por el otro lado… era casi tan baja como ellas misma, de ojos grises, y un lacio cabello rubio, de piel pálida y con abundantes pecas en el puente de la nariz. Tenía una mirada tan dulce, que las hizo relajarse en su presencia.

La cena transcurrió con calma, aunque ellas seguían aun algo nerviosas. La comida estuvo deliciosa por supuesto, fue chuleta ahumada, arroz blanco, con plátano sancochado con queso, y de bebida jugo, y agua. Fue bastante informal, para lo que ellas esperaban, y durante la cena, hablaron más que todo con Fluoritte, quien resultó ser una persona muy agradable y divertida que compartía muchos de sus gustos.

En la llegada del postre que habían preparado Agasha y Shae, más la última que la primera, quien solo ayudo en la cocina, la charla fue amena y ambas se dieron cuenta de que Degel era una persona sumamente inteligente. No se explicaban porque había elegido la carrera de detective si muy bien podía haber sido un ingeniero o medico investigador fácilmente.

Después los hombres se retiraron al despacho de Asmita para discutir unos asuntos, y las tres jóvenes se quedaron en la sala tomando té.

"Es realmente sorprendente que ellos elijan a alguien como nosotras" comento Fluoritte llamando la atención de ambas chicas.

"¿Eh?"

"Degel es alguien sumamente inteligente pero eligió como esposa y compañera a alguien tan simple y sin nada espacial como yo" Sonrió Fluoritte. "Ellos ven más allá del físico… y siempre velaran por tus intereses, y amaran profundamente… por eso, no los dejen escapar, queriendo que encuentren a alguien más… porque seguramente ellos ven algo más en ti, que ninguna de nosotros pueda ver" fue lo único que ella comento, dejando a las chicas pensativas.

* * *

En el despacho, Degel no fue con rodeos. En el escritorio donde Asmita permanecía de pie, coloco el documento con la jugosa información. "Les puedo decir con total seguridad que ambas familias son muy peligrosas. Pude comunicarme con el médico de cabecera de ambos grupos. Lo cual pude dirigirme directamente a un psicólogo y psiquiatra particular" comento mirando sus viejos amigos con total confianza. Aunque ciertamente no les revelaría su método para conseguir esa valiosa y muy difícil información. "Sus facultades mentales son notoriamente pobres, tienen una visión de la vida muy diferente y cruda. No conocen sentimientos buenos, solo se miran a sí mismos en un espejo" solo sentía compasión por aquellas jóvenes chicas que soportaron vivir demasiado tiempo con esa gente cruel.

"¿Codiciosos?" pregunto Albafika situado cerca de la ventana.

"Hasta los huesos" respondió el peli verde. Medito bien las palabras que diría a continuación. "Saque el historial médico de la señoritas Crane y Wulf cuando pasaron por la clínica cerca de sus viviendas la noche en que emprendieron la huida" observo con detenimiento como ambos hombres le prestaban mucha atención a cada palabra con sus cuerpos tensos. Sonrió para sí mismo al ver la preocupación y el afecto notorio que tenia por esas muchachas tan singulares. Hasta el mismo les había cogido rápido cariño al recordarle a su propia esposa. Miro de reojo al peli azul, sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a decir a continuación. "Agasha Crane tenía múltiples hematomas por todo el cuerpo, una contusión en la cabeza y laceraciones. Su familia pago el ataque de ira contra ella por no obedecer un supuesto mandato. La joven estaba muy alterada cuando algún enfermero o alguien se le acercaban demasiado. Tuvieron que administrarles calmantesmuy fuertes para atenderla" Albafika se dio la vuelta a la ventana apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

"¿No los denuncio?" esta vez Asmita hizo la pregunta, ya que se dio cuenta del letal humor de su amigo.

Degel negó suavemente. "A mi parecer tenía miedo de sufrir más golpes a su persona" su atención se concentro en el rubio. "Shae Wulf, esta vez había un vecino que escuchaba los golpes y alguno que otro llanto. Pero no se atrevió a llamar a la policía por la corpulencia del padrastro que lo intimidaba. En la clínica se le vio muy afectada igual con hematomas en todo su ser. El forense le hizo un examen especial para descubrir si el hombre abuso de ella" la mirada azul-violáceo se volvió fuego liquido ante sus ojos, aunque una fingida calma dominaba su rostro. "Estuvo a punto…" completo.

Asmita se paso una mano temblorosa por el rostro tenso, la rabia que bullía en su interior apenas lograba controlarla.

"Las familia se quedaban con casi todo el sueldo de ambas, y lo usaban para sus propios vicios y beneficios según las cuentas bancarias." Continuo explicando el contenido del sobre "Me atrevo a decir que ahora quieren adquirir el apartamento y sus posesiones para llenar sus bolsillos vacios. Porque una vez pasada; ellas tuvieron que mudarse nuevamente por el continuo acoso y presión según testigos oculares" abrió el documento y aparto un par de hojas. "Aquí se especifica donde fueron golpeadas y con que, con las características de los hematomas y demás. También está señalado los múltiples engaños y estafan que han hechos a personas en innumerables ocasiones." Suspiro suavemente antes de agregar. "Son astutos en ese arte, pero más de una ocasión dejaron rastros de su estupidez inicial" murmuro sonriendo ligeramente al recordar las pistas claras que dejaron a su paso.

Albafika carraspeo suavemente tratando de componer la compostura. "Degel no sabemos cómo agradecértelo" dijo con voz ligeramente roca.

El sonrió ampliamente con su aire calmado. "Agradézcanmelo escuchado sus propios corazones y no sus mentes lógicas"

Y con esa oración que dejo a ambos hombres ligeramente pensativos y confusos. Siguieron con una conversación mas a mena, ya que tenían mucho tiempo sin ver a su antiguo amigo. Comentándole también lo especial que era su esposa. Lo que hincho de orgullo y amor el corazón del peli verde.

Finalmente ya tarde por la noche se retiro con la simpática chica de cabellos rubios. Dejando así a las amigas con una muy buena impresión y afecto especial. Ellas se retiraron sigilosamente a la habitación, no queriendo enterarse de la conversación que tuvieron en el despacho, temerosas de que supieran más de lo que ellas le habían contado. Y ciertamente ellos estaban sumamente inquietos, preocupados y desesperados por estrecharlas entre sus brazos. Querían que confiaran en ellos lo suficiente como para que les hablaran por si misma del pasado. O por lo menos hacerle saber con tiernos besos lo mucho que significaban para ellos, ya que aun no sabían cómo demostrarlo con palabras.

En los siguientes días ellos se mostraron igual de atentos con ellas, pero también notaron que se iban cierto tiempo al estudio del rubio luego de llegar de la universidad. Ya que habían decidido pasar un tiempo más indefinido con ellos, mientras veían como resolver el problema con sus familiares, y dicho aquello, habían vuelto un día al apartamento con ellos de guardaespaldas y recogido sus libros y cosas importantes, y el resto de su poca ropa, ya que realmente no tenía mucho, la mayoría de las cosas en el lugar venían con el apartamento alquilado.

Les daba algo de tristeza dejar el apartamento, porque ya les quedaba claro que debían mudarse y pronto. Ese era el lugar en el que habían pasado más tiempo, y compartido mucho.

Ellos estaban más que feliz de tenerlas con ellos, y con las palabras de Degel aun rondando más que nunca en sus pensamientos. Y por cada día que convivían con ellas se daban cuenta de lo preciosas que eran y lo mucho que sus sentimientos estaban conectados con ellas, además de que no querían que se marcharan de su lado. Secretamente con ayuda de Degel y otros de la oficina de policía junto con un grupo de jurados y abogados, estaban formando un caso, para llevar a cada uno de los familiares tras las rejas.

Y como las cosas siguieran así de prometedoras, pronto esos desgraciados estarían en el lugar en el que merecían. Y ellas estarían a salvo.

Una tarde de viernes, ellos parecían algo ansiosos por una razón que no quisieron comentar, pero estuvieron más afectuosos con ellas de lo normal. Ya que había ido lentamente construyendo una relación no hablada con las dos jóvenes, luego de la pérdida de control del primer día que ellas pasaron en la casa del rubio.

Ellas por el momento se habían resignado a ser queridas un poco por ellos, ya que estos no se lo hacían muy fácil retirarse y alejarse, sobre todo porque por el momento estaban viviendo juntos. Literalmente.

Al día siguiente, Agasha y Shae se levantaron para encontrar la casa vacía, algo poco común por no decir que nunca, desde que ellas habían llegado esto había pasado. Confundidas, bajaron y vieron el desayuno listo, con una nota que decía que habían salido a hacer unas diligencias y que volverían pronto pero sin decir hora.

Aún más perdidas, pero aceptando lo dicho, comieron charlando amenamente entre ellas. Pasaron el resto de la mañana estudiando y haciendo sus deberes, y luego viendo algo de anime y manga, pero no siempre prestando atención debido a que estaban preocupadas por ellos. Estaban en la sala privada del rubio, viendo 'Mi Villano Favorito Dos' cuando la puerta se abrió súbitamente asustándolas hasta la medula. Ahí en el marco sonriendo como dementes salidos del manicomio recientemente, dejándolas totalmente confundidas y fuera de lugar.

"Les hemos traído una noticia que probablemente les resulte excelente" comento Asmita, sonriendo a la pelirroja sentándose a su lado.

Albafika hizo lo mismo con la castaña, tomando sus manos y sonriendo cálidamente al ver su confundida cara. Y a continuación les informaron de que todos sus familiares habían sido capturados y apresados por estafa, además de otros cargos, entre esos asalto y agresión, y que había suficientes pruebas como para que un juez los mandara a la prisión federal sin necesidad de un juicio, donde ellas tuvieran que presentarse de testigos.

Agasha y Shae solo los miraron sorprendías y sin poder creer la buena noticia. Ya no tendría que huir siempre con el miedo de que ellos las volvieran a encontrar, ni mirar por encima de sus hombros a cada minuto por temor de verlos tras ellas. No pudieron evitar llorar un poco, la una en los brazos de la otra, mientras ellos solo las observaban abrasarse. Estarían a salvo por mucho tiempo, y todo gracias a los hombres que ellas amaban. Tal vez el destino les estaba pagando por todas las horribles cosas por las que la vida las había hecho pasar. Después de todo el sufrimiento e incertidumbre, veían el final de túnel. Y era brillante.

* * *

Unos días habían pasado desde la maravillosa noticia. Las chicas decidieron volver al apartamento que tanto significaban para ellas. Aunque ambos hombres estaban aun algo reacios de dejarlas marchar. Los días fueron retomando su tranquilidad habitual. Aunque trataban de reprimir al máximos sus sentimientos por ellos cuando estaban en la universidad. Diciéndoles mil veces que aun así no los meterían en problema con lo mucho que las habían ayudado. Por eso mismo decidieron no cambiar sus clases, seguirían con aquellos profesores aburridos y simples.

Pero tanto como Asmita y Albafika la estaban pasando mal. Extrañaban terriblemente la noche en que había dormidos en sus brazos, los besos, el cariño, sus risas y en realidad exactamente todo. Cuando las veían fugazmente por los pasillos casi mandaban todo al diablo para estrecharlas y quedarse así para toda la vida. Y por fin comenzaron a escuchar a su corazón, como Degel les había pedido. Y lo que descubrieron fue un amor muy profundo por aquellas especiales jovencitas. Ahora al saber la verdad. Lo único que quedaría era comunicárselos y que ellas aceptaran sus sentimientos.

Una tarde planearon minuciosamente para poder hablarles en privado. Y lo pusieron en marcha cuando al finalizar la tarde. La pelirroja se 'atraso' ligeramente con su clase.

Agasha estaba esperándola muy tranquilamente en un banco cerca de la salida del edificio. Tratando de no pensar en cierta persona por el bien de su sonrojo. Cuando escucho pasos acercándose, por un segundo se alegro de que su amiga por fin saliera de clases, estaba ansiosa por irse a casa y descansar. Pero cuando giro el rostro hacia la dirección donde provenían las pisadas, se le detuvo el corazón ante la imagen de Albafika caminado hacia su persona. Sus nervios afloraron como cada vez que el estaba cerca y su pulso se acelero. Pero se dijo que debía mantenerse serena para no levantar sospechas para cualquiera que pasara cerca.

"Buenas tardes Agasha" murmuro con una sonrisa. Admirando sus hermosos ojos expresivos.

"Buenos tardes Alba… digo profesor Volstrov" corrigió rápidamente la castaña.

Albafika hizo una mueca al escucharla decir su apellido. Pero entendía sus razones. Decidió poner en práctica el plan rápidamente porque tenía los minutos contados. Sin miramientos le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a que se levantara de su asiento. "¿Agasha por favor podrías acompañarme un momento?" dijo esperando con el corazón en la mano.

Ella lo miro sorprendida, y miro ambos lados asegurándose que no había ningún alumno o profesor cerca. Y la acepto tomando su cálida y fuerte mano. Sabía que debió decir que no, pero tantos días sin sentir su toque, la iba a volver loca de amor. Se dijo que solo sería un momento.

El peli azul le volvió a sonreír y a pesar que estaba muy tentado a jalarla hasta que estuviera pegada a su cuerpo, desistió. Solo la comenzó a guiar a fuera de la universidad. Inmediatamente Agasha comprendió que se dirigían seguramente al estacionamiento a por el auto de él. Y una alarma la alerto.

"¿Pero y que pasa con Shae? No puedo dejarla que se vaya sola a casa" dijo mirando hacia atrás intranquila.

Una suave risa le produjo escalofrió a la sensible muchacha. "No te preocupes, Asmita la estará esperando" respondió apretando ligeramente su tacto cálido piel delicada. Le importaba un bledo si alguien los miraba. Es más quería gritar al mudo que Agasha Crane era suya.

Agasha parpadeo confundida. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y ¿A dónde irían después? Pero aun así se dejo guiar, confiaría en el asta en fin de los tiempos.

Ya estaban en el lujoso auto, cuando silenciosamente Albafika lo puso en marcha. Tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que se empeñaba en permanecer en los labios. No quería parecer un psicópata. Pero no podía evitarlo, estaba muy curioso por saber la reacción de la joven. Y la castaña debes en cuando lo miraba confusa, ya que no reconocía el camino que tomaron. Hasta que con el corazón en la garganta se dio cuenta que se dirigían nada más y nada menos que a la casa del peli azul. Ella se mordisqueo el labio nerviosa. Pensando en preguntarle, pero sinceramente no se sentía preparada para la posible respuesta.

El quería tranquilizarla, pero ¿Qué podría decirle? Ya que estaba en riesgo de arruinar su sorpresa. Cuidadosamente aparco en la entrada de la casa. Y apago el motor para después bajarse y abrirle la puerta a la chica. Cuando ella salió estaba fría al taco. Y el peli azul la miro enternecido, por lo nerviosa que estaba ella, mirando todo con sumo detalle pero sin preguntar nada.

Agasha hubiera esperado entrar, pero Albafika la condujo directamente hacia el jardín trasero, rodeando la propiedad. No podía estar más confusa y ansiosa. Ya no sabía que pensar, seguramente él quería mostrarle algo. Pero ¿Qué sería tan urgente y que la necesitara sola? No sabía cómo responder a ello. Pero abrió ampliamente los ojos al divisar el hermoso jardín trasero. El se detuvo y dejo que ella contemplara lo que tenia adelante.

No era un simple jardín de rosas. Eran tres de diferente color entremezcladas entre sí. Blancas, negras y rojas. En un mar de pétalos que se extendía por todo el lugar. Ella quedo sin habla, porque sabía lo difícil que era cultivar la especie oscura a fuera de su país natal. Pero la belleza de ese lugar era mágica, por un momento deseo pasar entre esas flores sin importarle las peligrosas espinas.

Volteo a mirar al hombre de sus sueños. Y su respiración se detuvo. Esos ojos cobalto la miraban de una forma que siempre deseo en secreto. Un cariño y amor brillaba en esas profundidades azules. Él le sonrió tiernamente y con una mano acaricio su mejilla ligeramente sonrojada. Albafika estaba maravillado por la forma en que ella se encontraba ahora. Con su cabello castaño danzando con la suave briza y sus labios ligeramente separados por la sorpresa.

No pudo resistirse el impulso de cubrir sus irresistibles labios con los suyos. En un beso suave pero lleno de sentimientos. Albafika gimió al sentir su sabor que tanto extrañaba, y la acerco hacia así en un abrazo muy necesitado. Ella simplemente se dejo besar correspondiéndole con todo el amor que poseía en su corazón.

Pero él se aparto antes de que intensificara más el beso a niveles que el sabia que cruzaba su límite de perder el control. Con la respiración agitada el volvió a sonreírle. "Debo enseñarte algo antes que acabe sediento y acabe llevándote a dentro de la casa y directamente a mi habitación" comento con diversión pero a la vez muy en serio. Lo que produjo un fuerte sonrojo en la muchacha, el se rió suavemente y le dio un beso rápido antes de separarse un poco de su cuerpo cálido. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose para lo que vendría. Estaba nervioso lo admitía. Pero se concentro en no demostrarlo. "Agasha si te fijas bien en la primera fila hay una rosa roja que aun no a abierto sus pétalos" dijo señalándole un hermoso capullo casi igual como el que le había dado hace algún tiempo. Ella lo miro y luego volvió su mirada a él algo confusa. "Míralo de cerca, está a punto de florecer"

La castaña asintió suavemente antes de hacer lo pedido. Se arrodillo en la grama y se inclino para ver de cerca ese pequeño milagro de la vida. Miro maravillada como el pequeño capucho se comenzaba abrir con elegancia. Estaba de verdad hipnotizada. Pero frunció el seño cuando algo se comenzaba a divisar dentro de los pétalos de la flor un destello plateado. Se acerco aun mas acariciando con dedos gentiles los pétalos. Y cuando por fin la rosa estaba en su máximo esplendor. Su corazón se acelero al máximo.

Allí en medio de los aterciopelados pétalos, estaba un hermoso anillo de plata.

Albafika la ayudo a levantarse con un suave apretón en su brazo. Cuando ella estuvo de pie aun sin habla y con las piernas temblorosas. El se agacho para agarrar el objeto. Pero no volvió a levantarse. Es más pego una rodilla al suelo y tomo su mano también temblorosa y le sonrió más ampliamente.

"Agasha Crane, sé que eh sido un bruto la mayoría de las veces a pesar que erróneamente me consideraba un hombre inteligente. Lamento los malos momentos que te hice pasar sin darme cuenta. Pero ahora estoy muy consciente de lo que siento por ti y me niego a que no pertenezcas en mi vida. Yo… te amo con todo mi corazón" una mano de ella voló a sus labios tratando de contener su asombro. Queriéndose desmayar en el sitio. Él le dedico una nueva y deslumbrante sonrisa antes de continuar. "Lo sé, soy un tonto por descubrirlo tan tarde, pero te pido que compartas conmigo el resto de mis días… y ya no quiero que seas mi novia" la castaña frunció el seño confundida "¿Te casarías conmigo?" finalizo con el corazón desbocado.

Agasha sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y todo su ser temblaba con emoción. Sin pensarlo dos veces cayó arrodillada y abrazo por el cuello al peli azul, para que no viera sus lágrimas. Aun sin poderse creer lo que le acababa de decir. "Y-yo te amo Albafika…" dijo con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como él le besaba el cuello con cariño esperando su respuesta con emoción, sintiendo como esas primeras palabras le irradiaba una calidez inmensa. "Sé que no soy perfecta, y espero que no te aburras de mi, pero si quiero casarme contigo" murmuro sonriendo entre lagrimas.

Albafika dejo escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo. Y la estrecho fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Sintiendo el mismo temblar de anhelo por ese amor que lo estaba ahogando desde hace días.

Ambos creían que podrían despertar de ese sueño en cualquier momento, la felicidad era demasiado buena para ser verdad. Pero el peli azul se encargaría de que ambos nunca despertaran de esa fantástica realidad. Así que volvió a besar a la joven con una pasión y una necesidad que la dejo temblando con un deseo que desconocía.

Ah… pero Albafika le enseñaría como amarla de todas la maneras posibles.

* * *

Asmita estaba recostado contra la pared, sus brazos cruzados en frente a su pecho. Esperaba pacientemente al sonido de la campana, que indicaría el comienzo de su plan, y tal vez el inicio de su propia felicidad, si los dioses lo permitían.

Shae observo desganadamente el pizarrón había pocas cosas que el hombre que se llama su profesor ahora pudiera enseñarle que ya ella no supiera debido a su propio estudio en casa. Suspiro, ella extrañaba la dinámica y reto que le daba las clases con el rubio, pero más que todo extrañaba a Asmita con todo su ser. Y no ayudaba que de vez en cuando en la noche sus sueños se tornaran 'calientes' por decirlo de cierta manera, que tanto así que a la mañana siguiente la hacían sonrojarse como una colegiala de tan solo pensar en ello. Salió de su ensimismamiento al oír la campana, y sin muchas ganas pero sabiendo que Agasha la estaría esperando, la pelirroja recogió todas sus cosas, y espero que salieran la trulla de estudiantes, antes de levantarse y salir a paso rezagado del salón, pero solo dos pasos fuera se detuvo estática y congelada en el sitio.

Su corazón latiendo tan fuerte y rápido que creyó estar teniendo una ataque cardiaco. Ahí, recostado contra la pared, estaba el hombre de sus sueños, observándola con una expresión singular que ella no supo descifrar.

"Shae" incluso su voz era un bálsamo para ella. "Por favor acompáñame" susurro extendiendo su mano hacia ella, esperando que la tomara o rechazara.

Y por un loco momento él y ella pensaron que esta no lo haría. Pero su amor por el rubio era más fuerte que la conciencia que en ese momento le gritaba que estaba mal y que las cosas podían ir mal para él… pero aun así, los gritos de añoranza de sus sentimientos ganaron la batalla. Y ella sin quitar mirada de sus ojos azul-violáceos tomo su calidad y fuerte mano y se dejó guiar entre el laberinto de pasillos que era la universidad hasta que su cerebro registro que se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento.

"¿Asmita…?" susurro insegura, recordando tardíamente en su estado temporal de demencia que su amiga la estaba esperando. "Agasha…"

"Agasha estará bien, lo sé por seguro" comento el sonriendo secretamente, pero giro y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Confía en mí, mi pequeña gorrión" y con eso ella cerro la boca y asintió, un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ella amaba ese apodo que el rubio le había dado no hace mucho, la hacía sentir especial y querida. En poco tiempo ambos estaban tomando la autopista y en nada de tiempo, se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían y eso la dejo más confusa y algo curiosa. Pero se abstuvo de preguntar nada, confiando ciegamente en él, aunque nunca en su vida había confiado en alguien de esa manera que no fuera su mejor amiga. Sabía instintivamente que él nunca le haría daño.

Hasta que se estacionaron en su porche de la gran casa, los nervios no la atacaron, él le había dedicado unas pocas palabras desde su partida de la universidad pero, aun así ella lo siguió fuera del auto aunque sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. el abrió la puerta y todo estaba a oscuras, pero de alguna forma él sabía por dónde ir ya que sin encender ninguna luz, la guió por unos pasillos, hasta una puerta, dando a otro cuarto oscuro más, pero unos segundos después de cerrar esa puerta, millones de estrellas se reflejaron en todas las paredes de la gran habitación.

Justo como aquella vez en su cuarto, la galaxia fue reflejada, dejándola una vez más sin aliento y maravillada, porque el escenario de estrellas había cambiado de la última vez, este era más sofisticado y mucho más impresionante. Cuando sintió sus musculosos y cálidos brazos rodearla desde atrás y acercarla a su fornido pecho, su respiración flaqueo por unos segundos y su corazón latió aún más rápido pero por razones completamente diferentes.

"Eres como ellas, Shae… una estrella brillante que observa a todos desde lejos, brillando y guiando a las almas perdidas por el camino correcto… tú me trajiste algo nunca antes visto a mi vida" susurro en su oído, con voz suave en aquella quietud. "No me observabas como un objeto al cual poseer por mi apariencia, tu viste más allá de mi físico y llegaste a ver mi interior, todo lo que soy, y aun así me quisiste, con todos mis defectos…"

"P-para mi… Asmita, para mi tu eres la perfección, no importa como luzcas, podrías no tener piernas o brazos o ser calvo, y completamente ciego… pero para mí seguirás siendo el hombre más perfecto… y del que estoy enamorada" dijo ella sinceramente, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, antes de observar las estrellas nuevamente. "Tú para mi brillas más que las estrellas…"

"Cásate conmigo" dijo el de pronto, girándola para poder ver sus ojos agrandados por la sorpresa, y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. "Jamás dejaría escapar a una persona tan maravillosa como tu… mi mente y mi corazón por fin alcanzaron sincronía y quieren lo mismo… te amo, Shae, tú le das luz a mi vida, y yo por ti daría todo, inclusive mi vida si fuera necesario para mantener una sonrisa siempre en tu bello rostro… por eso y mucho más, por favor dame el honor de llamarte mi esposa" concluyo, sacando una banda de oro blanca de su bolsillo, era sencilla pero hermosa.

Shae casi se desmayó, esto era uno de sus sueños hecho realidad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas, mientras su corazón estallaba de felicidad. Miro de la sortija a su rostro, en shock, pero con manos temblorosas tomo su rostro y sonrió débilmente.

"Yo sería… la mujer más honrada si pudiera llamarme tu esposa, Asmita" lo beso en los labios ligeramente, aun en shock por todo, pero feliz hasta más no poder. "Sí. Mil veces si" susurro con emoción en su voz y su rostro. "Te amo"

Asmita sintió su corazón en paz, y alegre, y con rapidez, puso el anillo en su pequeña mano, en el dedo anular, y él la tomo nuevamente entre sus brazos, besándola con todas las emociones que no era capaz de expresar con palabras. Serian felices, de eso estaba seguro el rubio. Muy felices.

 **¿Fin?**


	17. Epilogo

**¡Hola! Ya se acabo awww :'c No saben lo mucho que disfrutando escribiendo este ffc. Estamos muy nostálgicas de que esto llegue a su fin. Aunque falta el extra que pronto lo colocaremos *guiño guiño* jaja**

 **Y les comunicamos que estamos trabajando en otro proyecto pero con otros santos de TLC. Que esperamos subamos en un tiempo no tan lejano xD**

 **Muchas gracias por todo, estamos encantadas de tener seguidoras como ustedes :'3 ¡Saludos!**

* * *

 **Epilogo**

Tres años después de aquel día tan perfecto. Las jóvenes chicas se graduaron por fin. Y ellos estaban sumamente orgullosos, aunque en secreto. A pesar que habían aceptado casarse, ellas dijeron firmemente que tendrían la boda mucho después de terminar la carrera, ya que si se hacía en el transcurso de su carrera, tendrían los apellidos de ellos y comenzaría los chismes y rumores falsos o verdaderos. Y ellas no permitirían que surgiera algún problema o dañara su excelente reputación como profesores. Pero eso sí, el único inconveniente es que si antes se desasían de celos con el grupo de fans femeninos de ellos; ahora el impulso de asesinato colectivo era demasiado tentador.

Sin embargo no podían ser más felices, algo que creían que estaba muy lejos de sus vidas difíciles. Ellos las trataban como reinas y las enamoraban todos los días con un gesto único. Lo que hacía que su amor creciera hasta límites insospechados.

Esa noche estaban festejando en la casa de Albafika. Ya que no solo se graduaron con honores, si no que pronto podrían por fin casarse. Ellas sospechaban que los hombres arrastrarían a un sacerdote esa noche. No lo hicieron, pero solo por poco para la diversión de las jóvenes. La castaña estaba particularmente nerviosa esa noche a pesar que el peli azul intentaba tranquilizarla con palabras dulces. Shae se acerco a su amiga y le dijo al peli azul que se la robaría por unos segundos.

Finalmente cuando estuvieron apartadas. Agasha se percato que la pelirroja andaba algo pálida eh igual de nerviosa que ella. Lo cual no tardo en preguntar. "¿Shae sucede algo? Estas pálida" pregunto mirándola fijamente los gestos algo alterados de la chica.

Esta se rio sin gracia. "¿Pálida yo? Mírate pareces un fantasma" dijo señalando su piel blanca como la leche.

La castaña miro sobre el hombro de su amiga a Albafika que hablaba animadamente con el rubio. Luego volvió su atención a la joven. "No puedo evitarlo, pensar que hoy voy a conocer al padre de Albafika" murmuro con un hilo de voz.

"Tu futro suegro querrás decir" comento su amiga ahora con una verdadera sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Agasha se encogió de miedo. "¿Y si no le agrado?" pregunto consternada desde que su prometido le anuncio lo de la visita de su padre.

La pelirroja la miro de arriba abajo. Poseía un hermoso vestido negro de tirantes cernido a la cintura y que caía elegantemente hasta las rodillas en un corte transversal. Junto con unas zapatillas negras y con pequeñas flores plateadas a juego con su anillo de compromiso. Shae casi se ríe de su amiga. "No digas tonterías, eres encantadora en todos los aspectos" dijo asintiendo con aprobación.

Ella se miro y luego suspiro tratando de poner en orden la melena de bucles, y algunos se rizaban cerca de su rostro enmarcándolo exquisitamente. Su amiga sonrió, Agasha estaba radiante por la felicidad y eso le daba un toque maravilloso.

La castaña acepto con halago su comentario, pero aun así seguía nerviosa inevitablemente. "Está bien, pero igual presiento que me dará un ataque cuando llegue" dijo derrotada. Luego miro a la pelirroja. "¿Y tú? ¿Porque los nervios?" pregunto curiosa.

Shae se revolvió incomoda y entrelazando sus manos inquietas y heladas. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco de manga tres cuartos y con encaje en negro en el borde del vestido que igual le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Pero abajo del busto caía suelto en pliegues. Agasha estrecho los ojos, recordando que últimamente su amiga utilizaba ropas demasiado holgadas en todo momento.

La pelirroja se mordisqueo el labio nerviosa acercándose más al odio de su amiga. "Este… bueno yo eh notado que…" interrumpió tangando con fuerza luego la miro a los ojos nerviosa. "Estoy embarazada" dijo en un murmullo tan bajo que apenas la perpleja castaña la oyó.

Agasha quería darse una bofetada. ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo? El apetito voraz de la joven había disminuido considerablemente. Si acaso tomaba jugo y galletas. Miro con la boca abierta a una Shae pálida como la muerte. Cuando salió del asombro quería saltar de alegría. ¡Iba a ser tía! "¡Shae! ¡Eso es maravilloso!" dijo con entusiasmo pero lo suficientemente bajo para que los dos hombres no las oyera.

La chica negó. "No sé como decírselo Agasha, ¿Y si no quiere un hijo siendo ambos tan jóvenes?" dijo con pánico. "Ni si quiera sé si quiere tener hijos" murmuro al borde de las lagrimas.

La castaña se apresuro a tranquilizarla frotando su brazo con cariño. "Estoy segura que le encantara la idea ¿Cuanto meses crees que tienes? ¿Se nota mucho?" pregunto mirando su vientre, aunque con ese vestido holgado en la cintura era difícil de descifrar.

Shae asintió. "Se nota, creo que tengo tres meses. Asmita no se ha dado cuenta porque había trazado un plan para todo momento"

Agasha la miro sorprendida. "¿Y no me dijiste?" dijo con un puchero.

Su amiga sonrió con vergüenza. "Me di cuenta hace poco, creía que eran cosas mías o que era una gastritis con vómitos y como mi periodo es irregular" dijo casi riendo pero luego la risa murió. "Cuando me vi el vientre eh hice una prueba de embarazo, joder casi me desmayaba" murmuro sonrojada ligeramente.

"Pero debiste decirme poco después de eso Shae" comento con reproche.

"Perdóname pero es que aun no lo asimilaba, estoy feliz pero no sé cómo decirle" dijo nuevamente al borde de las lagrimas.

La castaña vio con ternura a su mejor amiga, se notaba que estaba sumamente sensible. "No te preocupes te entiendo, creo que yo también estaría en shock si me pasara lo mismo" comento comprensiva. "¿Pero te sientes bien? Aun estas pálida" dijo preocupada.

Shae asintió. "Solo algo mareada pero no es algo nuevo" contesto sonriendo con esfuerzo para la sospecha de su amiga.

Pero antes que Agasha comentara su desacuerdo, el timbre sonó. Y su corazón acelero aun más nerviosa. Teniendo el impulso de salir corriendo y encerrarse en la habitación hasta nuevo aviso. Pero la pelirroja la sujeto por el codo para prevenir que huyera. La castaña se obligo a respirar hondo. Cuando Albafika se le acerco para tomarle la mano con cariño y se dirigieron a la puerta. Dándole una suave acaricia con el pulgar para tranquilizarla. Asmita igual le tomo la mano a una susceptible Shae.

Cuando el peli azul abrió la puerta y casi en seguida estaba sosteniendo un abrazo con un hombre de largo cabello pelirrojo. Agasha sintió sus manos temblar cuando Albafika fue a recibir al padre. Entrelazo las manos para que no se notara. Y al mirar a su futuro suegro. Se dio cuenta de donde había sacado el atractivito, se nota que ese hombre en sus años de juventud había sido todo un dios en carne y hueso. El peli azul estrecho la mano de su padre con afecto en la mirada. Luego lo dejo entrar y se hizo a un lado para presentarle a la castaña.

"Padre, esta es Agasha Crane la luz de mi vida" dijo sonriéndole radiantemente a la chica que se ruborizo. "Agasha el es Lugonis Volstrov mi padre"

Lugonis se acerco a la castaña y está nerviosa procuro verlo a los ojos verdes para que viera que lo respetaba. "M-mucho gusto señor V-volstrov, es un p-placer conocerlo" dijo haciendo una reverencia. '¡Pareces una tonta con problemas mentales!' se regaño a sí misma.

Pero se espero de todo. Menos que aquel hombre sonriera y la abrazara. Agasha se quedo perpleja y aun más roja sin saber qué hacer. Y al separarse y dejarla tal y como estaba. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con alegría. "Eres bellísima. Albafika debiste presentármela hace años" dijo con un leve regaño a su hijo y este solo sonrió y se encogió ligeramente de hombros. "Ah ya se, mi egoísta hijo solo te quiere para él" comento riendo y eso hizo que la castaña se relajara un poco, encantada por la personalidad de su futuro suegro.

Finalmente Shae también fue presentada y Lugonis sonrió con aprobación encontrándola igualmente hermosa. Diciendo que ambos eran realmente afortunados. Y ellas rojas y apenadas por tantos halagos. Pero Agasha se percato que la pelirroja al pesar del sonrojo; estaba aun mas pálida.

"Ven pequeño gorrión vamos a comer, hicimos pollo relleno y creo que te dará un gusto" dijo Asmita mirándola con amor, pero notando recientemente su palidez. Y cuando iba a preguntarle si se encontraba bien la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

"¿Pollo?" ella trago con dificultad, asqueada. Sintiendo como las nauseas la asaltaban y el mareo se hacía más fuerte.

"¿Shae? ¡Shae!" el peli rubio le sostuvo por la cintura cuando la joven chica se desvaneció estando aun mas pálida si fuese posible. Con la preocupación por los cielos. La cargo y la llevo al sofá de la sala donde la recostó con delicadeza y examinándola.

Agasha se apresuro a llegar al lado de su amiga, junto con Albafika y el padre. Asmita observo a la castaña. "¿Qué tiene? ¿Se sentía mal antes?" pregunto acariciando con cariño la mejilla de la joven inconsciente.

La castaña esquivo la mirada del rubio nerviosa. "B-bueno si pero dijo que es n-normal" murmuro ansiosa ¿Qué iba hacer? Él le pareció sorprenderse eh irritarse un poco para el terror de ella.

"¿Cómo que normal? ¿Se sentía mal desde hace tiempo?" pregunto confundió y aun más preocupado.

Agasha se mordisqueo el labio indecisa. "S-si pero es normal en su estado" todos la miraron con confusión.

"Agasha por todos los dioses dime lo que pasa, se que lo sabes" dijo desviando el rostro al amor de su vida.

Ella casi da un brinco por el tono brusco pero lleno de preocupación del hombre. Y se dijo que no podría engañarlo era demasiado inteligente. Así que se armo de valor y balbuceo con nervios. "Está embarazada"

Asmita volvió a mirar a la castaña con los ojos abiertos. Luego parpadeo sin poderlo creer. "¿Embarazada?" murmuro algo ido y el peli azul dándole una palmada en la espalda como muestra de alegría por la buena noticia.

"¿No… te molesta…?" pregunto una vocecilla al lado suyo.

El peli rubio observo a Shae que se había despertado justo cuando nombraba lo de su embarazo. Estaba ruborizada y con una mirada igual de preocupada. El la miro detenidamente, su corazón salto en gozo al darse cuenta por fin de esas palabras, aun no se lo podría creer. Sonrió radiante y la beso allí en frente de todos. "¿Molestarme? Es la mejor noticia que me podrían haber dado pequeña gorrión" dijo para después estrecharla entre sus brazos con amor. "Te amo y estoy deseando ver a nuestro pequeño o pequeña gorrión" murmuro con cariño viendo de esa posición como su vientre estaba algo redondeado. Ella se le ilumino la mirada y abrazo aun más fuerte susurrándole su amor.

Agasha miraba a la pareja con alegría. Sabía que el rubio tomaría muy bien el asunto. Albafika la abrazo por la espalda, pasando sus fuertes brazos por la estrecha cintura. La beso en la coronilla. "¿Y para mí?" dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

"¿Para ti qué?" pregunto confundida la castaña mirando aun distraídamente a la pareja.

"Yo también quiero un bebe" le murmuro al oído pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo oyeran.

La castaña se sonrojo furiosamente pareciendo una cereza humana. Y los demás estallaron en carcajadas. Shae viendo con alegría a su amiga. Lugonis diciendo que le encantaría ser abuelo. Lo que ocasiono que la pobre muchacha se ruborizara aun más. Lo cual hizo que las risas se hicieran más duraderas.

Pero Albafika y Agasha sabían que hablaba en serio. El brillo especial en la mirada acobaltada así lo decía.

Sin embargo ninguno de ellos sabia que ese deseo pronto seria concedido. Aunque nadie lo sabia aun ni la propia futura madre.

* * *

Tres meses después, ambas parejas estaban casadas legalmente y con mucha felicidad. Los siguientes seis meses fueron toda una aventura para ambas parejas. Afortunadamente los malestares de Shae se le fueron disminuyendo luego del primer trimestre, y había recuperado su apetito con mucho vigor. Las dos parejas estaban extasiados por el embarazo de la pelirroja, aunque la castaña aún no había logrado concebir, eso no opacaba la esperanza que Albafika y Agasha tenían de que pronto sucediera, y finalmente cuando Shae estaba iniciando su noveno mes de embarazo y la fecha de nacimiento para él bebe se acercaba, su mejor amiga presento síntomas de debilidad, cansancio y vómitos, que ella había pasado por un resfriado común, pero la pelirroja la hizo hacerse el test, y cuando salió positivo ninguno lo podía creer.

"¡Nuestros hijos crecerán juntos!" exclamo Shae una tarde en la casa del rubio, ella estaba con los pies arriba, algo hinchados y con una barriga que se veía algo grande para su pequeña estatura.

"¡Sí!" dijo Agasha feliz, llevando una mano a su plano estómago, donde el fruto del amor entre ella y Albafika estaba creciendo en esos momentos. "Dentro de dos días tengo la cita para el médico y que me confirme si lo que la prueba hecha ayer estaba en lo correcto" comento tomando la mano de su amiga emocionada.

Shae había florecido durante su embarazo, teniendo una belleza natural que la rodeaba y que se hizo aún más intensa cuando su bebe comenzó a crecer. Asmita no la dejaba fuera de su vista por mucho tiempo, el hecho de que en ese momento los dos hombres estuvieran fuera se debía a que Degel necesitaba su ayuda en un caso que tenía entre manos, y había alguna evidencia escrita en Gaelico y Griego antiguo que necesitaba descifrar.

Así que había pedido a sus dos amigos que le ayudaran, y Fluoritte quien ya tenía un bebe de dos años y unos meses, estaba quedándose con ellas por el momento ayudando a Shae con su embarazo y preparando comidas deliciosas. El hijo de Degel, Krest, nombrado tras el padre del peliverde ya fallecido, era un encanto, era la viva imagen de su padre, con cabellos verdes ligeramente ondeados, piel pálida y unos ojos únicos, había nacido con la rareza de tener los ojos de dos colores diferentes, uno azul y el otro gris claro. El pequeño de dos años era un amor, y siempre estaba siendo abrazado por alguna de las muchachas o sostenido por alguno de los hombres. Nadie podía resistir sus grandes y expresivos ojos. Y en ese momento estaba pasando el día con su abuela materna.

"Muy bien chicas, ¡La comida esta lista!" Fluoritte hablo desde la cocina.

Shae quien desde hace tiempo estaba sintiendo una molestia horrible en lo bajo de su espalda, y cuando Agasha la ayudo a pararse y en el momento en que estuvo erguida, se congelo en el sitio con los ojos abiertos de par en par, para luego doblarse hacia adelante jadeando con dolor.

"¡Ahh!" exclamo Shae poniendo sus manos en su abultado vientre, su rosto una máscara de dolor.

"¿Shae? ¿Está bien?" los ojos de Agasha se abrieron como platos al ver el líquido en el suelo entre las piernas de su amiga. "¡Fluoritte!" la castaña llamo a su amiga pelo rubio con algo de pánico.

Fluoritte corrió de la cocina hasta la sala y solo le tomo unos segundos para descifrar que era lo que iba mal, y como toda una experta en emergencias con un bebe pequeño, tomo su teléfono marcando al hospital, mientras mandaba a Agasha a buscar el bolso de bebe que Asmita y la pelirroja tenían preparado desde hacía dos meses, para luego guiar a las dos al auto, mientras marcaba el número de su esposo.

"Cariño, tenemos una situación…" comento Fluoritte, mientras maniobraba saliendo de la residencia.

Atrás en el auto estaba Agasha ayudando en todo lo posible a su amiga, sosteniendo su mano y tratando de tranquilizarla lo mejor posible mientras rogaba que él bebe no llegara allí en el auto.

"Oh, ¡Dioses!" grito Shae apretando la mano de su amiga con fuerza, las contracciones eran cada vez más seguidas y más dolorosas. "¡Asmita!" lloriqueo por su esposo, deseando que estuviera allí a su lado junto con su mejor amiga.

La habitación era privada gracias a los contactos del rubio, y ya para cuando llegaron al hospital esta estaba preparada, y solo tuvo que cambiarse mientras, Agasha llenaba la información pertinente, y Fluoritte ayudaba a la pelirroja. Unos minutos después, las tres mujeres estaban juntas, dándole ánimos a la joven embarazada, hasta que la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron tres apuestos hombres, de los cuales el rubio se acercó rápidamente a la pelirroja.

"¡Mi pequeña gorrión!" susurro Asmita besándola en los labios, mientras los demás se retiraron para darles algo de privacidad.

"Asmita… tengo miedo" dijo llorosa Shae, los dolores eran los peores experimentados en su vida, y tenía miedo no solo por ella y su cordura, sino porque algo podía ir mal con su bebe. Su respiración era entrecortada, pero la presencia de su esposo la calmaba.

"Ya estoy aquí no dejare que nada malo les pase a ustedes dos, son mi tesoro" murmuro el, sonriendo con tranquilidad, el tenia fe de que ellos estarían bien, aunque por dentro estuviera guerreando muchas emociones, iba a permanecer en calma por ella.

Dos horas después, el médico de cabecera de Shae, una mujer de larga cabellera lila y ojos verde jade, entro sonriendo cálidamente, y se hizo cargo de todos los preparativos en la habitación. Mientras afuera esperaban Albafika, Degel, y Fluoritte, ya que Agasha había sido requerida dentro, al lado de su mejor amiga y hermana del alma.

"Muy bien, Shae… veo que ya has dilatado por completo, y ahora es hora de traer esta vida al mundo" comento Sasha Tenshirogui, colocándose entre las piernas de la joven, habían mas gente preparada a su alrededor para recibir al bebe, tanto como para ayudarla a ella en el proceso. "Cuando te indique, pujaras tan fuerte como puedas, ¿Está bien cariño?"

Shae solo pudo asentir, sudorosa y mordiendo su labio para no gritar del dolor, mientras mantenía la mano de su marido en un apretón mortal, igual a la de su hermana, quien estaba sumamente pálida y no lucia bien. Y así comenzó el arduo trabajo de la pelirroja para traer al mundo a su bebe, los minutos se extendían, y por fin Agasha no pudo más con su mareo y perdió la conciencia siendo atrapada por un enfermero y llevada para otra habitación a hacerle unas pruebas para determinar el desmayo, aunque Shae ya sabía que era, no tuvo tiempo de explicar por el intenso dolor que estaba atravesando en ese momento.

Finalmente llegó el momento que tanto ella como Asmita estaban esperando.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Ya puedo ver la cabeza! ¡Puja una vez más!" exclamo Sasha, totalmente concentrada en la madre y futuro bebe.

"Pase lo que pase… te amo, ¡Asmita!" susurro con falta de aire, el rostro colorado por el esfuerzo, mirando al amor de su vida a los ojos.

"Nada sucederá, pero yo también te amo, Shae, ¡Con todo mi corazón!" le aseguro Asmita, transmitiéndole con sus ojos todo lo que sus palabras no podían expresar.

"¡Ahora!" informo Sasha.

Shae pujo con todas sus fuerzas y sintió como a punto de desmayarse del cansancio y dolor, una presión se liberaba de su cuerpo, dejándola casi fuera de sentido. Pero aun no podía darse a la inconciencia, su bebe… había algo mal.

"Porque no llora… ¿Asmita?" murmuro Shae aterrada de que su peor pesadilla fuera a pasar, su mano entrelazada con la suya en un apretón mortal. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, y sus labios temblaron.

Asmita estaba totalmente concentrado en las enfermeras y doctores alrededor del bebe, el también, estaba aterrado de que algo fuera mal con su bebe, pero tras algunos minutos, un fuerte llanto se escuchó en la habitación, haciendo llorar a la madre y suspirar de alivio al padre. El rubio se inclinó y beso la frente de su esposa, sintiendo todos sus músculos relajarse.

"Felicidades, tiene un hermoso y saludable niño" les informo Sasha, sonriendo con tranquilidad y cariño, entregándole a la joven madre él bebe envuelto en una manta azul.

Shae tomo aquel pequeño bulto con manos temblorosas, mirando maravillada el rostro de su hijo, y sonrió. Su propio milagro. De ella y de él.

"Es hermoso… igual que su madre" murmuro asombrado y con amor, mirando a su bebe, aquella pequeño ser de perfección que su amada esposa sostenía.

"No, el igual a ti, Asmita… pero más importante que todo… es nuestro, el fruto de nuestro amor" comento sonriendo al hombre a su lado, sus ojos brillantes por las emociones contenidas.

"Nuestro" asintió Asmita, comunicándose silenciosamente con la mujer que amaba. En ese momento todo era perfecto en su mundo. "¿Como lo llamaremos?"

"Ian Shinjima Relish Wulf" dijo Shae, mirando nuevamente al ángel en sus brazos.

* * *

Agasha acaricio el lugar donde el pie de su bebe estaba pateando en su abultado vientre, y no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente. Pero un sonido llamo su atención de la criatura creciendo en su interior.

"Agasha, amor, deberías estar descansando" murmuro Albafika caminando hacia ella en sus pantalones de dormir y sin camisa. Sus largos cabellos azules estaban despeinados.

"Lo siento si te desperté, es que al bebe le dio por despertarse y levantarme a mí en el proceso" suspiro ella, acariciando su redondeaba barriga con ternura al sentir al bebe moverse nuevamente al oír la voz de su padre. Shae le había dicho que eso era normal.

Albafika abrazo desde atrás a su pequeña esposa, posando sus manos sobre las suyas para sentir el movimiento, eso era algo que le encantaba. Ella estaba a mitad del octavo mes de gestación, y habían tenido algunos problemas con la tensión, pero nada extremadamente malo.

"Mi padre llegara hoy dentro de unas horas, y Asmita dijo que hoy traerían a el pequeño Ian para el babyshower" comento el peliazul, besándola en la coronilla para luego guiarla dentro.

Avanzada la mañana, ya todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa del peliazul, esperando la llegada del matrimonio Relish, quienes venían de un chequeo del pequeño bebe, que ya tenía ocho meses y medio recientemente cumplidos. Degel y Lugonis estaba enfrascados en una conversación, mientras Albafika y Fluoritte organizaban la comida, y Agasha sostenía a Krest en el regazo, jugando con él.

A los minutos por fin llego su mejor amiga y su familia, saludando y la castaña puso a Krest en el suelo quien corrió hacia su padre para ser alzado. Shae luego de saludar fue a sentarse con su hermana del alma, sosteniendo a su hijo en sus brazos.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, Agasha?" pregunto la pelirroja, cambiando al bebe de brazos ya que este quería mirar a su tía.

Ian a la edad de ocho meses y medio era toda una pieza de arte, cabello rojo y ligeramente enrulado como su madre, piel pálida y ojos azul-violáceos igual que su padre, era hermoso y su sonrisa conquistaba corazones. Tenía por lo general un carácter calmo, pero si se lo cruzaba de mal modo o no le caías bien, demostraba que era hijo de su madre con un carácter ardiente.

"Bien, aunque al bebe le gusta moverse mucho hoy" comento suspirando mientras sonreía cansadamente a su sobrinito, quien ya mostraba dos dientes en las encías de abajo.

A mitad de la velada, Agasha sintió una punzada en su vientre tan fuerte que se dobló de dolor, estaba sola en el baño, asusta porque aún era algo temprano para tener contracciones, sintió algo cálido bajando por entre sus muslos, con una mano temblorosa la llevo para tantear que era aquello, y cuando sus dedos surgieron llenos de sangre, sintió un sudor frio recorrer su cuerpo. Y solo pudo hacer una cosa.

"¡Albafika!" grito Agasha, al sentir otra punzada de dolor en su vientre. "¡Albafika!" sollozo deslizándose por la pared hasta estar sentada en el suelo.

Albafika estaba conversando con su padre, a quien acababa de mostrarle el nuevo arreglo que había hecho al jardín trasero de rosas, cuando ambos escucharon el grito de Agasha. El peliazul se congelo, pero el segundo llamado lo hizo ponerse en acción, su padre a su lado, hasta que alcanzaron el baño y sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la puerta para ver a su adorada mujer sentada llorando y con sangre corriendo entre sus piernas.

"Albafika…" lloriqueo Agasha, poniendo sus manos contra su vientre, y soltando otro grito de dolor.

Lugonis instruyo a su hijo de atender a la joven, mientras él llamaba a la clínica del hospital, y avisaba al mismo tiempo a los invitados de lo sucedido, por supuesto que Shae quería estar junto a su amiga y gracias a que Asmita se ocupó de Ian ella pudo ir a su lado. Debido a la condición de la castaña tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia, y mientras esperaban, la joven lloraba en brazos de su marido, sosteniendo la mano de su mejor amiga.

El traslado no tomo mucho tiempo y para el momento que la estabilizaron en un cuarto, Sasha Tenshirogui ya estaba allí con un equipo especial preparado para atender a la muchacha, quien lucía algo pálida por la pérdida de sangre.

"¡Agasha! ¡Escúchame! Tu placenta se desprendió de la pared uterina, y debemos operar de inmediato por la seguridad tuya y de tu bebe" dijo la mujer de ojos verde jade, mientras el quipo preparaba a la madre, y ella informaba a el esposo y amiga de lo sucedido.

En el quirófano, con Albafika a su lado, y lágrimas corriendo por su joven y asustado rostro, Agasha miro al hombre que le había dado felicidad y amor, y este a su vez la mirada con amor, y una firmeza que tanto la había atraído y que todavía lo hacía. Con él a su lado, sabía que todo saldría bien.

"Te amo, Albafika" susurro débilmente, tomando su mano mientras sentía una presión en su vientre, pero sin poder ver nada de lo que la doctora estaba haciendo.

"Y yo te amo a ti" le murmuro el, aunque en el interior estaba tan preocupado y aterrorizado como ella, debía darle ánimos y mantenerse confiado.

"Muy bien, Agasha tu bebe esta fuera, ahora vamos a revisar que no haya habido ningún problema con ella y te la llevaremos" comento Sasha desde el otro lado de la sabana que ocultaba la parte baja de su cuerpo.

"¿Escuchaste eso…? Es una niña, tenemos una bebita, Albafika" musito Agasha, sintiéndose aún más cansada y soñolienta.

"Si, y no lo querría de otro modo… ¿Agasha? Agasha mi amor… ¡Respóndeme!" Albafika observo como su esposa se desvanecía, y los monitores sonaban en alarma. Y por un segundo, pensó que él iba a morirse allí mismo si su esposa no sobrevivía.

* * *

Agasha despertó algo cansada y bastante desorientada, para ver a su mejor amiga sostener su mano y secarse las lágrimas del rostro.

"¿Shae? ¿Qué sucedió?" al sentir un vacío en donde antes estaba su bebe, se alarmo. Recordando el sangrado, se aterrorizo. "¡La bebe! ¿Cómo esta mi bebe?" pregunto angustiada.

Shae quien al escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga, se sobresaltó, sonrió y la abrazo con delicadeza. Riendo alegremente.

"¡Está bien! ¡Ella esta excelente! ¡Y ahora tú también lo estarás!" exclamo la pelirroja, sonriendo a su confundida amiga.

"¿Pero dónde está?" pregunto confundida, pero aliviada.

"Como es algo prematura, quisieron tenerla en observación por unas horas, ahora mismo Albafika fue a buscarla con la enfermera" comento su amiga, relajándose y a continuación contarle a la joven castaña que debido a la pérdida de sangre y otros factores había tenido un semi-paro cardiaco en quirófano y que Sasha la había logrado estabilizar justo a tiempo y evitar problemas aún mayores.

Justo al terminar de hablar la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una enfermera empujando un carrito especial transparente donde una pequeña criatura estaba moviendo sus brazos, y justo atrás venia Albafika, como un centinela guardando un tesoro. Al ver despierta a la joven, se apresuró a su lado, besándola con pasión, transmitiéndole todas las emociones que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta por miedo a romperse. Shae se retiró junto con la enfermera, con ganas de estar con su esposo e hijo, y para dejarles un tiempo a solas.

"Casi te perdí, Agasha" murmuro Albafika juntando sus frentes, asegurándose de que la joven realmente estaba viva y despierta.

"Pero no fue así… yo… ¿Puedo verla?" susurro insegura pero con todo el amor de una madre y la añoranza.

Sonriendo gentilmente, Albafika asintió y con cuidado elevo a la bebe, y se la paso a su esposa, quien la tomo con delicadeza y maravilla. Ella era pequeña, pero no por eso menos hermosa, igual que su progenitor. De claros cabellos azul cielo, piel pálida y claros ojos verdes profundo, que en ese momento la miraban con curiosidad.

Lagrimas se deslizaron pos sus mejillas, parecía que no podía dejar de llorar. Le sonrió radiantemente a su esposo, el amor de su vida.

"¿Como la llamaremos?" pregunto, ninguno se había decidido por un nombre de chica.

Albafika lo pensó un poco antes de decir.

"Skylar Rose Volstrov Crane" dijo el de ojos azul-cobalto, observando a su preciada hija, el fruto de su amor por la joven castaña.

"Bienvenida al mundo, Skylar" susurro Agasha, sintiéndose llena de amor, no solo por su hija, si no por el maravilloso hombre que se la había dado.

Sin duda, esa era una verdad del corazón.

 **Fin**


End file.
